


This Could Be True Love

by Ziallshippingislife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Niam Fanfiction, Niam Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 144,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziallshippingislife/pseuds/Ziallshippingislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…“You saw me, when no else did. You wanted to be my friend. You cared about me, even when I tried to shut you out because I was scared. You loved me, even when I didn’t love myself. You helped me get better, and you didn’t leave me, even though I put you through hell sometimes. You told me you wouldn’t push me to do anything I didn’t want to do. You stayed with me, and you promised me you wouldn’t hurt me, and you promised you’d always love me.” Niall confessed, and he saw the way Liam was smiling so fondly at him, holding him tight.</p><p>“I’ll never hurt you, and I’ll always love you.” He repeated, and brought his face close to Niall’s, their lips slowly connecting, with Niall smiling into the kiss, and Liam just pressed them closer together, never wanting to let go…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started up this story forever ago on Tumblr, and thought hey why not also put it up here bc I just can & i hope ya like it
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr, where I have multiple other works as well
> 
> Ziallshippingislife.tumblr.com

“I know it sounds sort of gay for saying this but, damn I am so excited for this year.” Liam exclaimed, as he and Louis were in his car on their way to school. It was the first day, and Liam couldn’t wait.

He was ecstatic for this year, he was finally captain of the football team, and he finally had classes with all his friends. The senior lockers were way better than the junior lockers, and finally he could leave school early and he could leave for lunch. Senior year was definitely the best.

“Well, you kind of are Liam.” Louis joked, and Liam slapped his arm and rolled his eyes. Liam was openly gay and everyone excepted him for it, no complications.

He didn’t come out at first, because he was afraid of what everyone would say. He didn’t want to be bullied like the things he saw on tv or heard in the news. He didn’t want to lose all of his friends for just being who he was.

He finally told Louis in 4th grade, and he was completely fine with it. After that he just started telling people who asked, and then soon the entire school knew. It wasn’t bad since they all treated him like the same old Liam.

Besides, if anyone decided to pick on him, the entire football team would probably gang up on them and beat them up, because “No one messes with our teammates.” Harry had said, when he beat some kid up for bad mouthing Liam behind his back. Liam doesn’t really care anymore anyway, what all the other people say, as long as he has his best mates then he couldn’t give a shit less.

“I honestly hate that the school year is starting.” Louis groaned, turning on the music and flipping it to a random station. “It’s not like this year is going to be any different than last year. My grades will still suck, and my teachers will still hate me.” He laughed, and Liam sighed.

“Louis I offered to help you a million times with your work but you never ask me.” He only shrugged his shoulders. Louis and Liam have been best friends since elementary school. He’d been by his side through everything, and he is the best person to talk to whenever you have problems and whenever you need help.

Liam used to ask him for love help all the time, even though he wouldn’t actually know it was a boy he was talking about. Liam used to have a little crush on Louis when they were kids, but he never told him though, until their freshman year four years ago. Louis only laughed and said,

“Well of course you did! I mean look at me, I’m fucking irresistible.” It made Liam blush but he only punched Louis in the shoulder, and they laughed and spent the rest of the night eating junk food and playing FIFA. Liam really is grateful for his friends. They are all understanding, and they don’t treat him like a freak or an outcast.

It was always hard for Liam to make friends growing up. They always thought he was the weird kid, and no one ever wanted to talk to him because he would always do his homework, and he would be the teachers pet.

They left him out, and they wouldn’t talk to him. They would never invite him to come hang out and play at recess and they would never sit with him at the lunch table.

One day Louis came by. He was new in the beginning of the year, and everyone loved him. Liam never really got a chance to talk to him though, because the other kids had told him what a freak and a weirdo he was. Liam always said he didn’t care, and he didn’t mind what the other kids said, but it really hurt deep down inside.

It was a few months into the school year before he actually spoke his first words to Louis and he was so grateful he did. They were paired up for a small research project, and Liam remembers all the kids laughing, knowing that Liam Payne, the school loser, was paired up with the most popular kid, Louis Tomlinson.

Louis had said that it would probably be better if they got together at Liam’s house, so Liam blushed, because obviously he liked Louis a little bit because hell he was gorgeous, and cute, and agreed to do the research there.

He was amazed with the boy’s house, saying how big and perfect it was. He also found a huge love for Liam’s mom because she brought pizza and snacks for them.

It was when they were in Liam’s bedroom all those years ago that made them become best friends, when Liam’s mom yelled at Liam for keeping his bedroom door closed with boys in his room.

Louis was a pretty smart kid, and put it together, knowing how his mom would say the same thing, except it would be if girls were in his room, not boys. Liam was blushing mad, tears already brimming his eyes, thinking that Louis was going to hate him if he knew. Louis caught sight of the boy’s reddening eyes and felt terrible.

“So, you, like, I mean, you like guys, right Liam? As in like-like?” Liam slowly nodded, and turned his face away from Louis, not wanting to meet his gaze. He knew he was going to not want to be friends, he just wanted one friend, and he thought maybe him and Louis could get along, but it was a long shot and he knew Louis would hate him just like all the other kids.

He was going to call him names and pick on him, and Liam just felt like telling him to leave and never come back. Maybe he would ask for a new partner, but it’s not like any of the other kids would be happy about that.

“I-If you want to leave y-you can. I know I-I’m a freak, and-”

“I don’t think you’re a freak, Liam.” Louis said, and Liam instantly raised his head to look at the smiling boy.

“Just because you like guys doesn’t mean I think you’re strange. I think you’re pretty cool.” Liam’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink, seeing that gorgeous smile on the other boy, and his eyes crinkle up when he laughs.

“I don’t know why people say bad things about you Liam. They’re dumb, don’t listen to them, because none of it is true, and I see that now.” Liam’s heart was soaring, not just in love, but that’s the first time someone actually said anything nice about him.

Here Louis was, the boy he had a crush on, and the most popular kid in school, saying Liam was cool. He was getting ready to cry again because he was so happy.

“Do you wanna hang out with me and Michael this weekend?” Louis asked, and Liam shrugged his shoulders and frowned. Louis frowned as well looking at the boy with curiosity. Liam knew that Michael hated him.

He would always tell Liam he couldn’t sit with them at lunch or hang with them on the playground because he had ‘germs’.

“Um, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He mumbled, and Louis only laughed.

“Why not? We’re going to hang out at his house for the night, probably get some take out and play video games. You like video games right?” He asked, and Liam nodded immediately. He loved video games, and he loved food, but he just, he couldn’t.

“Michael hates me.” He bluntly stated, and Louis looked angered by this. He didn’t understand why everyone hated Liam. It pissed him off knowing people treated him differently.

He was cool, and people needed to start seeing the real Liam Payne, the one who smiled and laughed, the one who was super funny and cool.

“Well I’m inviting you because you’re my friend Liam, so you’re coming.” He insisted, and Liam could only sigh, but agreed. Soon after that, Liam started to become one of the popular kids. He took fashion advice from Louis, and he would help Louis with his school work.

The two were the bestest friends in the world. They always hung out together. Where Louis went Liam went, and where Liam went Louis went. Liam really is thankful for Louis, because without him, who knows where he would be.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~    ~     ~

Finally they pulled up to the school parking lot and everyone was already there. There was only five minutes till the bell. Louis never picked Liam up on time ever. He made him late a lot but, he really had no other ride. It was that, or take the bus, and he would rather die than do that.

Louis parked the car, and they both got out, sports bags and books in hand, and they headed for the front doors of the school. Already there were kids chilling out on the front.

The juniors, and the usual couples from last year. A teacher who everyone knew and loved making sure nothing bad was happening and that everyone was being ‘proactive’ and being ‘responsible young adults’.

Liam laughed as Mr. Horton wedged his way in next to a kissing couple. They walked into the familiar doors of the school and they looked around. Nothing new really.

The same boring hallways with the puke green colored lockers. People already seeing Liam and saying hello. They rounded the corner to where the senior hallway was, and standing right there was Zayn and Harry.

“Liam, Lou!” Harry yelled running over to the two boys. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders, and Louis immediately pushed him off.

“Harry I just saw you last night! Why are you acting like I haven’t seen you in years?” He laughed but Harry only tried harder to hug him. He finally gave in as Louis saw this was creating a scene and he let the younger, curly haired boy hug him. Zayn chuckled, and walked over to Liam slapping hands,

“Dude, what’s up mate. I haven’t seen you in a while.” Liam laughed.

“Nothing much, just got busy over the summer you know. Travel league and all.” He shrugged, and Zayn nodded. Liam didn’t have much time for his friends over the summer. He tried out for his travel soccer team and he made it.

It was a big accomplishment for him but the sad part was he couldn’t hang out with his mates as much since practice was almost everyday. On top of that he had summer homework, which sucked, but Liam was in advanced classes, so he had to keep on top of things.

The warning bell rang and lockers were starting to slam shut and the hallways were starting to clear.

“So, what have you got first period?” Louis asked, gesturing to his friends.

“I’ve got study hall with Shaffer.” Zayn sighed, rolling his eyes. Mrs. Shaffer was the biggest bitch known to man, and no one wanted to be in that study hall.

It was an assigned seat silent study hall, and you couldn’t have your phones out and you had to be doing work at all times. It was annoying, so whoever had that study hall eventually ended up switching out or going to a different teacher. Liam had her Freshmen year.

“Liam and I have Calculus together!” Harry yelled, and Liam laughed. Louis groaned annoyed that he had to be all by himself for the worst period of the day.

“You guys suck. I’ll see you later. We going to the cafe across the street for lunch?” He asked and they all mumbled yes in agreement.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~    ~     ~

Calculus was the worst class Liam had ever decided to take. Yeah he loves math, but the teacher was so mono-toned, and they had assigned seats, and Harry frowned like a sad puppy when he had to sit next to some kid he didn’t like very much.

Liam never really had that problem. He made friends with everyone, no matter who they were. He knew everyone in school, and he can seriously talk to anyone without getting bored.

Liam always has at least five friends in every class. Harry was put in the way back and Liam was put in the way front. It kind of sucked since he wanted to be able to sit by him and goof off kind of, but it was his mission to be a good student this year. Besides, his mom will kill him if he doesn’t get better grades.

After doing some boring math problems and writing down the notes the teacher put on the board the bell finally rang and the class had ended. Fuck that was terrible, he thought. He said his goodbyes to Harry and he wouldn’t see him until gym, 5th period right before lunch.

Liam was excited to get the hell out of there because ‘fuck this school bullshit sucks,’ he thought because he totally forgot how much he hated school. He just wanted to go to football practice.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~    ~     ~

Finally it was lunch time and Harry and him were meeting up with Louis and Zayn in front of the cafeteria before they went out for lunch. Harry had cracked some joke about some girl in their gym class, she was a nice girl but what she decided to wear was ridiculous, and Liam was laughing so hard he wasn’t watching where he was going and he bumped into someone on accident.

Books went flying to the floor and he knocked the poor kid on his ass. His eyes went wide and he looked down to see a small blonde boy, whose cheeks were heating up rapidly, and he looked up with a terrified expression.

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!” he yelled and bent down next to him gathering his books up. He made sure not one paper was out of place and then stood up and reached down to pull him up with one hand. He blushed and when he was finally on his feet, he cast his gaze downward not looking at him. Liam frowned, and handed his books back to him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to knock you down. Did I hurt you?” He asked sincerely. He was stupid for not watching where he was going in the first place, and now he felt like an ass.

The blonde boy only shook his head. He was guessing he was a freshman, scared on his first day of high school and bumping into a Senior. It made him think back to his freshman year when he was afraid to even go into the senior hallway, even though he had a bunch of senior friends.

He finally looked up and Liam’s mouth went wide. Fuck this kid is gorgeous, he thought. The boy standing in front of him had amazing sky blue eyes, that seriously sparkled, and his face was just so beautiful, and his lips were pink and cute and his little frown was adorable. He was so pretty too. He literally took Liam’s breath away.

“I-I’m fine. S-sorry.” He whispered, and just like that he was taking off in another direction. Liam turned around to try and stop him, wanting to get his name, but he was already swallowed up by the kids swarming the hallway.

“Hey guys!” Louis said coming down the hallway, and Liam turned back around to be faced with a huge smiling Harry, with Louis and Zayn. Louis looked over to Harry and raised his eyebrows.

“What are you smiling about?” He asked, and Harry glanced over to Liam, a smirk now on his face.

“Liam just fell in loooooove.” He held out the ‘o’ in an annoying way, pinching his cheek. He slapped his hand away and rolled his eyes, and looked down the hallway again and a smile came to his face when he happened to catch the boy putting his things in his locker. Liam heard Zayn laughing.

“Oh yeah? With who?” He ignored Harry, and interrupted him as he was telling Zayn the answer to his question. Liam quickly grabbed Louis’ shoulder and pointed down the hallway towards the mystery blonde.

“Who is he? The blonde one at his locker.” He showed him, and Louis squinted his eyes, looking down at him.

“Niall?” he asked in a ‘you have got to be kidding me voice.’ he nodded, and looked at him weird.

“Why’d you say his name like that?” he asked, looking at him questionably.

“The kids fucking weird mate.” Louis said and Liam instantly became pissed off.

“Don’t say that, there’s nothing wrong with him.” He defended, and Liam honestly didn’t even know this kid yet, but he was already telling one of his friends to shut up and not make fun of him. Maybe it was love at first sight. Louis just shrugged his shoulders.

“He was in my Physics class last year, and let me tell you he was fucking strange Liam. He never talks, and he’s shy, and he’s just weird okay?” Liam rolled his eyes, and continued to stare at him. He really was beautiful.

He was shorter than Liam, just by a little though, with adorable blonde hair, and he had to step on his tip toes to reach the top shelf of his locker, and it was so cute, and hot the way his shirt rolled up a bit so he could see a bit of his pale skin, and fuck Liam was falling hard for this kid.

“Wait, so he was in our school last year?” Zayn asked, scratching the back of his head. “I’ve never even seen him before, today’s the first time I’ve seen him.” He said, coming up to stand next to Louis.

“He moved here like at the beginning of junior year I guess from Ireland,” ‘He’s Irish? Fuck that makes him even more perfect,’ Liam thought. ‘This kid is going to kill me.’

“But I only know that from Mr. Conolly, since when I tried to make conversation with him he never spoke to me, hell, he didn’t even look at me.” he said in annoyance, sneering towards the kid, as he closed his locker, and headed up the stairs. Louis turned back around and looked towards Liam.

“I’m just saying Liam, go for it and try and work your charm, but I think the kid has social anxiety issues or something.”

Liam only shrugged. So what if he was a little weird. Liam wanted to get to know him. He was beautiful and gorgeous, and he wasn’t going to let this kid pass by him. He wanted to know him, and be friends with him.

He needed to be friends with him. He faintly remembers people talking about him last year. He also heard that he was strange, not just from Louis but from others, and maybe he just needed a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of the day Liam couldn’t get his mind off this boy. He thought about him at lunch when he was out with his friends, and when he was in all of his other classes. Blonde hair and blue eyes kept popping up everywhere, and he needed to find this kid and talk to him because he was already driving him crazy.

It was the last period of the day, and he was happy because he had Louis and Zayn in this class. It was Economics, and it was boring as hell but he was glad he had those two with him.

When he walked in and sat down next to Louis he was already chatting his ear up about how he had class with Eleanor and he was rambling about how he was going to ask her to homecoming and everything.

He really didn’t care for Eleanor. It was for selfish reasons though, because Louis would always ditch him to hang out with her. He understood though, because he was falling in love, but it still sucked because Louis was supposed to be his best friend, and friends came before girlfriends.

Zayn was drawing in his notebook, completely ignoring the two, and Louis was starting to have a fit when he realized no one was listening to him.

The bell rang and Louis turned around in his seat and huffed in anger, but Liam only laughed and rolled his eyes. He was such a drama queen.

As the teacher was explaining to them how the class worked for this year and how everything was weighted for the grading, and how if you were absent you got a zero for the day, which was complete bullshit, Liam looked up to see blue eyes walking into the room, with a dark red blush on his face.

The teacher sighed, and looked down at his paper seeing the tardy boy taking his seat. Right. Next. To. Liam. Of course it wasn’t his choice to sit there, technically it was the only seat available for him to sit in. His heart was racing, and he smiled wide, leaning in his chair near the boy.

He heard Louis and Zayn snickering behind him, but he ignored it. He was cheering internally, knowing that he was going to be spending the rest of his year in Economics with the most perfect boy on this planet.

“Mr. Horan, next time have a pass with you, or I will send you straight to the office.” The teacher stated bluntly, and Niall only nodded, biting his lip nervously not looking up.

Niall could feel this guy’s eyes on him the entire class, and it made him so uncomfortable. He had no idea why he was looking at him! What did he want? Did he want to make fun of him or something? Did he have something to say?

All these things were running through his mind, as he felt eyes burning into the back of his head. He wouldn’t dare look over to him, because that would mean eye contact, and that would mean having to smile, or do something, and he was not going to.

No, no no. Niall wasn’t one for people interaction, yeah call him weird, but he hated people. He hated school, he hated everything.

Besides no one cares what Niall thinks. Niall’s stupid. Niall’s an idiot, and he doesn’t matter. He’s gross, and disgusting. He shouldn’t be alive. He should be dead, he should be gone. No one loves him, and he is pathetic. No one cares about Niall Horan. That’s what _he_ had told him, and _he_ was always right.

Those cruel things stuck to his brain, making him turn away from everyone. He just decided that he didn’t need anyone in his life. He had himself and that’s all he needed. He didn’t have friends, and he didn’t have anyone else. Just himself, and he didn’t need anyone else.

Niall hated being at school. He just couldn’t handle crowds, or people. They hated him, and he hated them. That’s always how it was, and nothing was ever going to change that, and right now he thought he was going to scream at the top of his lungs if this guy didn’t stop staring at him like that.

When the bell rang signaling it was the end of the day, Niall shot up from his seat and booked it out of the room. Liam watched in shock as the boy bolted from his seat. He frowned, as Louis came up behind him laughing. He glared at him as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

“Damn Liam, you stared that boy down good.” He chuckled,

“Yeah Liam, he was shifting and squirming in his seat trying to get you to stop staring at him, didn’t you notice?” Zayn added, coming up behind them now as they started to walk out the door.

He sighed, all he wanted to do was look into his eyes. Okay, maybe that sounds really stupid, but he really did. They were beautiful blue crystals, and they made his heart burst. He just wanted that to happen again, like when he made eye contact with him this morning. He didn’t mean to scare him off.

“Maybe you should just try a hello instead of just staring at him.” Louis suggested, and Liam rolled his eyes. Well, duh, he was planning on it, but he ran away from him!

“Why don’t you catch him before we leave Liam?” Zayn suggested, and Liam’s face brightened, looking at Zayn like he was some kind of master genius or something. Louis and him laughed, and Liam was out the door in seconds.

He quickly ran down the steps knowing exactly where his destination was. There was no way Niall was getting away this time and he knew he could make Niall miss the bus, but that was okay because then he could drive him home!

Then he would get to talk to him and get to know him a little better. He jumped the last few steps and looked around, the hallways were littered with people walking in every direction. It was the end of the day and everyone was heading home so it was a little crazy, and he couldn’t spot the blonde right away.

As he was searching the crowd, his heart beat started to race when he caught sight of the familiar boy reaching up to the top shelf and gathering his things together. He saw the way he bit his lip as he struggled to get them from the high spot.

Liam ran down the hallway squeezing in and out of tight spaces of people, and pushing them slightly out of the way. They yelled and pushed back, but he ignored it as he was finally close to Niall’s locker. He smiled, finally reaching it slowing down to a walk, trying not to make himself look crazy.

He sighed, and took a breath because this was it, this was the moment Liam and Niall formally meet, and Liam was nervous as hell, but he was going to make his move, and he was going to do it now.

Liam reached his hand out and placed it on the boys shoulder to get his attention, and Niall dropped his books that were in his hands in surprise, gasping and jerking back. He spotted the boy he had ran into earlier, also the same one who was just staring at him for forty minutes. What the hell did he want?

Liam’s eyes went wide, seeing this reaction come from the boy. He didn’t mean to scare him.

“Hey, I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He smiled, charmingly down at the shorter one as he tried not to make eye contact with him. He bent down instantly gathering his books together, trying to make the other boy disappear, and Liam frowned, bending down to help him.

He could see the slight shade of pink his cheeks held, and he smirked. He was so pretty, and Liam’s heart was bursting with happiness just being this close to him. He wasn’t sure why he felt so strongly for him, even though he hardly had any idea who this boy was.

Niall was freaking out. He just wished he would walk away, or he could run away or something! Why is he so determined to talk to him? Doesn’t he know that Niall doesn’t matter?

He’s supposed to be invisible, he’s not supposed to exist, he’s not supposed to even be alive. He bit his lip as Liam’s hand brushed over his as they were struggling to pick up all of the papers of Niall’s that were scattered across the floor.

“You’re Niall, right?” He asked, but he remained quiet, trying to collect his things still. Liam sighed, thinking this was going to be a lot harder than he thought. This kid was not going to talk. He did not want anything to do with Liam. He made that clear through his body language, but Liam was determined, and he was going to get at least one piece of information out of him today.

They both stood up now, and Liam stood closer to Niall than he probably should be, and Niall was searching for an escape but came up empty. The closeness was frightening him. Why was he so close? Niall didn’t like being close. Close meant trapped, and trapped meant hurt, and hurt meant pain, and pain reminded Niall of _him_ and this was just _bad, bad, bad._

Liam couldn’t see or sense the uncomfortable way Niall was standing. How his eyes were frantically searching around them, and how he curled in on himself a bit. Liam was blinded by his love, not seeing, not looking, at the way Niall just did not want to be there.

“Well, I’m Liam, I’m in your Economics class, and I just wanted to-”

“I know who you are.” Niall stated bluntly, finally looking up to meet Liam’s eyes. Liam was taken aback, seeing the hatred, and anger inside the younger’s eyes. Liam stepped back, and Niall felt a little safer.

Niall’s eyes suddenly widened when he heard the bell ring, signaling the buses have left the school building. This guy made him miss his bus. Now he has to fucking walk home. He was furious, and he glared at Liam, making him back off even more.

“I-I can give you a ride home.” Liam smiled, but Niall slammed his locker shut, and stormed off in the other direction. He didn’t know what this kid’s problem was, and he didn’t care, Niall just wanted him to leave him alone. He didn’t want to know who he was. He didn’t care. He doesn’t care about anyone, because no one cares about him. Why was this so hard for this kid to understand?

“Niall wait-” Liam reached out and grabbed Niall’s shoulder again trying to halt him, but Niall ripped his shoulder away and turned around to glare at the boy.

“Leave me alone!” Niall yelled in anger, and he started to run towards the exit, and the next thing Liam knew, the blonde was out the door and down the steps of the school in a flash, running towards the north end of the town.

He left him standing there reaching out for him mouth agape, like a fool. Liam sighed watching after him. He smacked his forehead in disappointment.

‘Dammit!’ He thought. He sat down on the steps and pouted replaying the events that just occurred over in his head. What did he do wrong? All he did was introduce himself. He didn’t mean to make him mad, or scare him, or make himself seem like an ass!

All he wanted to do was maybe get to know him a little bit, maybe just get a little information about himself. Liam’s heart ached in sadness now, as he watched the blonde disappear in the distance.

Liam rested his head in his arms, when he heard clapping coming from behind him. He looked up to see Louis and Zayn, chuckling and applauding him. They sat next to him, Louis on his left, and Zayn on his right, as they both patted him on the back.

“Poor Liam.” Zayn said, sighing, looking to where Niall had ran off too.

“Can’t win the boy of his dreams.” Louis chimed in, and they both laughed again, as Liam groaned.

“Awh look Zee! He’s blushing.” Louis pointed out pinching Liam’s reddened cheeks. Liam slapped his hand away but the boys kept laughing.

Liam frowned, as the boys reminded him that becoming this kids friend was not going to be easy, but he smiled at the slight challenge that lie ahead of him.

Louis then stretched standing up, after they were sitting there just resting for a while.They had practice, from three to five, and they were all not looking forward to the 5 mile run they had to do today. Zayn groaned, and Liam sighed, as they all headed their way to the field.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~    ~     ~

Their first game was this Thursday, and the entire team was ready. Their weak points were addressed, and their strong points are now even stronger. Liam and Louis were on the forward lines, as Zayn and Harry were on defense. The other guys needed some improvement, but they would get there before the first game.

They were doing drills now. Dribbling, passing, strategies, and other things. They were beat tired, but their coach was pushing them, because it was that extra push that would lead them to the champions. Last year the team had a terrible upset when all of their players were becoming injured.

By the end game, which determined if they made it to the finals or not, they lost in a 3-2 upset, and the coach was distraught. He had the right team, the perfect team, and they didn’t make it, and now this year they were going to no matter what.

“Tomlinson! That’s one lap around the field! Let’s go!” Coach yelled at him, and Louis was going to kill someone if coach kept up this brutal training.

Every time they missed a pass, they were to run one lap around the entire field, and this was Louis’ seventh time.

He didn’t mean to miss it so many times! He was exhausted from the entire day, and now coach was just pushing him a little too far.

“C-Coach I don’t th-think-”

“That’s two laps for arguing Tomlinson! Now get your ass out there, or you’ll be sitting on the bench first game!” Louis felt like crying, as he lifted his legs and started to run. Liam watched in sympathy, as he only had to run twice, but poor Louis was suffering more than others.

Louis wasn’t always one for perfect passes, it was something he had to work on, but now coach was making him run for everyone he missed, and it looked like he was going to kill him. Even Liam wasn’t doing as well in practice as he should have been.

He just couldn’t get the encounter with Niall out of his head. He was so mad at him, and he yelled at him, but Liam didn’t understand what he did wrong.

Zayn said he felt as if maybe he was pressuring him, but Liam didn’t think that was it. All he said was hello, and told him his name.

Liam sighed collapsing to the ground, as they just had to do their suicides cardio work out. He stretched his arms above his head, laying down trying to breathe. Liam looked up to see Zayn leaning over him, breathing heavily, with sweat dripping down his face.

“Co-coach- is try-trying to-to kill us.” He gasped for air, and Liam could only nod. This game meant the world to coach, and to them, so they needed to play their best.

Louis then came over to them, in a slow trot, as he slowed down placing his hands on his hips in exhaustion.

“S-So Liam why don’t you invite N-Niall to the game, huh?” He asked, and Liam smiled, thinking it was a brilliant idea. Usually every year, the entire team would have someone come and wear their jerseys, usually their girlfriends or their best friends, or in Liam’s case boyfriend.

Liam started to stretch thinking about how happy he would be if Niall did decide to come and cheer him on. He was going to ask him, and he was going to come. He had to!

“Yeah Lou, that sounds perfect.” Liam nodded, and he saw Harry coming over to join them now. He went to open his mouth to ask what was going on but was interrupted.

“Everyone up! Run Five laps for a cool down! You don’t want to pull a muscle now do you?!” Coach yelled and Liam, Harry, Zayn, and Louis groaned. They quickly shut up when he glared at them.

“Okay, we’ll make it seven then! Since our Seniors think it would be such a great idea to run more!” They immediately got up on their feet, and started to run, as the underclassman started to groan at them, now running seven laps they were instructed to do, not wanting them to keep multiplying.


	3. Chapter 3

This Liam kid was making Niall not want to go to school. No matter how hard he tried to ignore him, or tell him to fuck off, everyday he would try and talk to him, and make conversation and he just doesn’t seem to understand that Niall does not want anything to do with him.

Also he always wanted to touch Niall in someway. It was fucking weird and annoying. He always wanted to put a hand on his shoulder or be really close. That’s what Niall hated the most about him. He had no fucking clue what personal space meant, and Niall’s personal space was a lot bigger than most peoples.

Maybe he’s an idiot, maybe he’s just too dense to see that someone doesn’t actually want to be perfect Liam Payne’s friend. It pissed Niall off to no end. Liam was one of those people who needed everyone to like him.

He couldn’t stand when people didn’t so he went around making friends with everyone. Something Niall doesn’t do. Anyway it’s not like he actually cares about Niall, all he wants is to try and get in his pants. Yeah, he knew that’s what he wanted.

He knew Liam was gay. Everyone did, and Niall was pretty sure that most people knew about his own sexuality. All Liam wanted was sex from him, and as soon as he got it, he would dump Niall to the curb, and he would never hear from him again. Niall isn’t as stupid as he used to be. He knows better now.

Niall groaned as his alarm clock went off in his tiny room. He rolled over and squinted his eyes, trying to adjust to the dark, seeing the clock saying 6:05am. He sighed. Maybe he could just skip.

He just really didn’t feel like dealing with Liam today. He just wished that he would leave him alone. He was really starting to hate this boy.

Niall reached out and hit the snooze button, crumpling back onto his warm cozy bed. He never wanted to get up. He just wanted to lay there for the rest of his life, in the safeness and comfort of his bed.

He was getting ready to cry when he heard his grandmother coming up the stairs. He knew it was now time to get up from his heaven or else she would kill him. Niall sat up and stretched, rubbing his eyes, and flipped on his light, when his grandmother walked into the room.

“Niall, sweetie, you’re getting ready for school right?” She questioned, smiling when she saw her grandson was out of bed.

“Yeah Gram, I’m up.” He yawned, picking himself up and heading to his closet to pick out his clothes for the day. A sweater and some jeans would do because that’s all he really felt like putting on.

He had no one to impress anyway. It was Thursday, probably, to Niall, the worst day of the week because it’s almost Friday, but not quite yet, and it made the entire day feel so much longer than it really was.

“I’ll pick you up after school, yes? You have therapy at five.” She informed, and he only nodded, rolling his eyes.

Niall hated going to see that woman, because everyday is the same old shit. It’s just a waste of his and everyone’s time. Besides, Niall isn’t important, Niall isn’t worth it. People just don’t seem to understand that.

“I shouldn’t have to go Gram. I’m still the same after every session. I’m not getting any better. There’s nothing wrong with me to begin with.” He said, pulling on his sweater, and picking up his brush so he could do his hair, not in any special way, because it’s not like anyone noticed him.

He could hear her sigh, and he knew it broke her heart to hear him say those things, but the truth sometimes hurts.

“Niall, if there was nothing wrong with you, then you wouldn’t be going to these sessions.” Niall only smirked. He knew there was something wrong with him, he just didn’t feel like it was important enough to address. As long as he keeps to himself then nothing bad will ever happen. He has everything under control.

“I think you have made some progress.” She says, and Niall could only shrug his shoulders. She’s lying. He knows she is. Even his therapist had told him that he wasn’t really doing any better.

He had told her it was because you can’t change the truth, no matter how much you sugar coat it. Niall knew it, his therapist knew it, his grandma knew it, his brother knew it, his dad knew it, _he_ knew it, everyone knew it. Niall is worthless. Niall should be dead. Niall shouldn’t be alive.

“That’s a lie.” He simply stated, pushing past her walking down the stairs. She grabbed his arm, and he flinched. His heart beat picking up, and a terrified look was on his face.

She immediately let go. She frowned, knowing she had to be careful when doing that. Niall only stared blankly at her.

“I’m sorry honey.” She apologized, and Niall rubbed his arm where she had grabbed it. He shrugged,

“It’s okay.” Besides, it wasn’t her fault he was so messed up. It wasn’t her fault he was a freak. It wasn’t her fault that Niall was this way. His grandmother stared down at the floor in sadness as Niall continued to make his way out of the house and headed off towards school.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~    ~     ~

“Why does it hurt so much to get out of bed in the morning?” Louis whined, as he and Liam were in the courtyard of their school before the bell.

They were waiting for Harry and Zayn to arrive, as they kicked around a ball practicing some passing. Liam could only shrug. Today was their big game day, and there was nothing else on Liam’s mind besides the game. Well, besides Niall, but he was always on his mind.

The adorable blonde boy was always creeping inside his brain. He was also nervous. Yes, because of the game, but also today was the day Liam was going to ask if Niall wanted to come to his game. He already knew what the outcome would probably be, but he was really hoping that Niall would come. He wanted him there, he needed him there. He really wasn’t having any luck with him though.

Everyday, he always tried to shut Liam out. He never said hello when Liam greeted him, and whenever Liam would wave he would always pretend he didn’t see and he would look the other way. Liam didn’t understand why Niall didn’t like him. He has been nothing but nice to him, and he treats him terribly.

Liam all of a sudden got hit in the chest with the ball hard, causing him to gasp in shock and in a little pain, because that hurt! He looked up to see an angry Louis staring at him with crossed arms.

“What the hell was that for?” Liam question, kicking the ball to the side and sitting down with a pout. Louis rolled his eyes.

“Liam you were staring into space again!” Louis informed, and Liam rolled his eyes now.

“No I wasn’t-” “Liam I called your name three times, and you were completely out of it.” He explained, and Liam shrugged his shoulders again, because so what?

Louis sighed and walked over sitting next to his friend leaning into his a shoulder a bit. Liam looked to see a slight smile on his face, and he cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Thinking about Niall, yeah?” He asked, and Liam pushed him away, denying it. Louis laughed and he ignored him because well, yeah he was thinking about Niall. He couldn’t get him out of his mind, and it was really distracting him.

He just wanted the boy to speak to him, or try and make some kind of talk with him. He really liked Niall, and he was trying to get him to open up.

Liam had been talking around, trying to get information about Niall from others, but he was coming up empty.

Niall doesn’t talk to anyone. He has no friends, and he never talks, and honestly that’s a little weird for Liam to understand. People had said he was quiet, and a little strange. One guy said that he thought the boy had claustrophobia, seeing as if he would start to hyperventilate when he was in big crowds.

People were also saying bad things about him, and Liam really just wanted to punch them square in the face because they didn’t even know him and they were bad mouthing him. It broke Liam’s heart to hear those things people were saying about him as well.

Louis looked to see Liam was in deep thought again and he sighed. Liam was going to go crazy if this kept up. He knew that the entire week Liam went home pouting because of this boy, and Louis wasn’t about to watch his friend become depressed over this kid, because seriously that’s where it’s headed.

Liam was off at practice, he always zoned out, and Louis was pretty sure that on his Economics quiz he got a 10% because he never listens because he’s always staring at pretty blue eyes.

Niall doesn’t even notice him though, he tries to make it seem like Liam doesn’t exist no matter how hard the boy tries. It pisses him off. Does he think he’s too good for Liam or something? All Liam was being is friendly, and the kid acts like he’s not even there. It made Louis so mad.

“Liam why don’t you just give up on him already? He’s obviously-”

“No, I can’t. He needs me Lou.” He said, and he was shocked at what came out of his mouth. Louis gave him a strange questioning look.

“What the hell do you mean by that?” He asked, and Liam just shrugged.

“I don’t know Louis, like,” he pondered through his thoughts thinking of the right explanation, “I just feel like he needs a friend, you know? Like someone to be there for him, and I know he might not see it, and maybe he thinks he’s okay on his own, but he’ll see that he really will need a friend someday.” He explained, and Louis could only nod, trying to understand where Liam was going with this. The poor boy was going to get his heart crushed, and Louis knew it.

The warning bell rang finally, and the boys groaned, knowing that today was going to be long. They decided that they couldn’t wait for Harry and Zayn any longer and they ventured their way into the school and up the stairs, heading for their classrooms.

“I wonder where those two idiots are.” Louis laughed, rolling his eyes. “They probably slept in for today’s game. Coach was pushing pretty hard yesterday.” He said, and Liam groaned in agreement. Their coach was going crazy yesterday, making them have a rough practice. Liam loved his coach to death, and literally could go to the guy for anything, but sometimes he acted like a straight up dick, and yesterday was one of his dick days.

He made Harry run ten times around the field just because the boy missed a very easy pass. Well, technically it was five but he doubled it when he started to complain, so really he got his own ass into that terrible situation, but the entire practice was just harsh.

Louis continued to talk about how terrible the practice was the other day, and Liam continued to listen, that was until he spotted a familiar blonde boy from the corner of his eye slowly putting things into his locker. Liam’s face lit up and a smile came to his face, as he stopped in his tracks, making Louis look behind him in wonder.

“Liam?” He questioned, and Liam continued to look at the boy. He was wearing a pretty basic outfit, just a sweater and jeans, but he was still looking as cute as ever. His hair was sticking up in multiple directions, but it added the cute. Louis smiled when he saw the in absolute love look Liam was giving Niall. He patted his shoulder, and continued on his way without his friend to his boring class, wishing the boy some kind of luck. Louis really was hoping to see Niall at the game.

Liam ran down the hallway, seeing Niall getting ready to leave to go to class, but he grabbed his elbow, just before he started to walk away. Niall jerked out of his grasp, and glared at the ground, seeing it was Liam again. Niall was really not in a good mood today, and he really didn’t want to have to deal with Liam fucking Payne.

“Niall hey.” He said, looking down at the smaller lad. Niall nodded, not speaking still, and Liam frowned a little bit, but that was what usually happened when he tried to talk to the pretty blonde.

It was quiet for a bit, Niall biting his lip, looking at the ground, as Liam just stared at him. He just wished he would look up or something. He then remembered his entire purpose for coming over to the boy, and he smiled, taking off his bag, and setting it on the ground in front of them. He unzipped it, and cheered when he found what he was looking for, thankful that he didn’t forget it at home.

Niall looked at him with curiosity, when Liam stuck out his hand, gesturing for the boy to take it.

“I-It’s for you.” He chuckled, as Niall gave him a weird look.

“I was- well I was just wondering if like, maybe you wanted to, um, come to my game tonight?” He stumbled over his words nervously, as Niall finally looked up at him. His clear blue eyes locking with Liam’s dark brown ones, and Liam thought he might faint.

He was so beautiful. His amazing eyes, his flawless face, his perfect lips, just his everything. He bit his lip as he saw Niall take the jersey from him examining it.

It had Payne written on the back, with a big number eight. Liam bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck, as the silence was becoming a little awkward.

“So, like you can hang out with Louis’ girlfriend, and Zayn’s best friend Jay is going, and there’s like a cheer box for you guys to stand in, but if you-”

“I can’t.” Niall said, looking at Liam now more seriously. He couldn’t. No, he couldn’t, and he only felt a little bad when he saw the broken look on the taller boy’s face. Even if he wanted to go he couldn’t.

He had therapy anyway, and his grandma wasn’t going to let him miss another week of it. She says no more since Niall was getting “worse” whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. He was doing the same as he always was, but she was not being a push over this month.

Liam felt his heart shatter when he saw the blank look on Niall’s face. He had basically just ripped his heart out, and rejected him. He saw Niall stick his hand out and try and give the jersey back, but Liam sadly smiled, and shook his head.

“I-I want you to keep it. Just incase you can go to the next one.” He said, and Niall sighed, this kid was just never going to give up.

He wished he would just leave him alone. He didn’t want to be his friend, he didn’t want to know him, and he definitely didnt want to go to this stupid game.

“I’m sorry.” Niall stated, because he wasn’t going to be a complete asshole. You can still be nice to people, even when you hate them, because Niall was not going to be that rude to anyone.

He would kindly decline, and walk away, and then people would stop asking, and stop trying to bother him when he said no. Besides, Liam still doesn’t understand that no one cares about Niall. He just didn’t get it.

Liam smiled, seeing the boy frown, and he lifted his hand up to place it under Niall’s chin so he could look into his eyes again, and stepped very close, his body almost pressing against his.

When his finger came into contact with Niall’s skin, he backed away instantly, staring at the hand that was floating in mid air. His heart beat was quickening, his skin was becoming sweaty, his mind started to race. Why does he have to be like this, why can’t he just be normal? More importantly why does Liam always have to touch him.

Liam then frowned when he saw the boy backing up from him. He then caught on, thinking of the last time he tried to touch him. Niall would always do that. Now that he realized it, every time Liam went to touch him, he would always flinch or gasp, and back away. He didn’t want to be touched, and Liam cursed at himself, thinking he should have picked up on this the first time.

Niall just shook his head and walked away, not wanting to face Liam now, since tears were pooling up in his eyes. He couldn’t think and he couldn’t breathe. Memories were flashing through his mind, and he couldn’t stop them.

 _He_ was popping up everywhere, and every time Niall would look to the left _he_ was there. When he looked to the right _he_ was there. _He_ was everywhere, and his dad was everywhere, and Greg was everywhere, and Niall was getting ready to throw up. He ran straight to the bathroom, and splashed cold water on his face trying to calm down.

Liam could only watch after the boy, and wonder what the hell was going on, and why Niall was always acting so strangely.


	4. Chapter 4

Niall stared blankly ahead, trying not to think as his therapist was writing down some information in her little blue notebook. She was writing in red pen, which meant something was wrong, and when something was wrong she asked him about it, and he was not in the mood for her stupid questions.

She looked up slowly seeing the annoyed, irritated look on Niall’s face. She clicked her pen shut and sighed.

“So, your grandmother had to pick you up early today?” She asked carefully, making sure she wasn’t going upset him. She placed her hands in her lap gently as she waited for his answer.

Niall only shrugged. Yeah, but that’s nothing new. This happened a lot. Why was she asking him about this again? It’s not like he didn’t freak out regularly.

She nodded, knowing that today was going to be hard, since Niall obviously was not going to talk. He had his good days, and his bad days, and then his horrible days, when he would be brought in screaming and crying. She hated seeing the poor child like that. It broke her heart, and she could only imagine how his grandmother felt, seeing her grandson in so much mental pain, and suffering.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” She questioned, and Niall continued to stare at the ceiling trying to tune her out.

She was so annoying. She was just another person who didn’t understand that Niall was not important. They kept trying to ‘fix’ him, but Niall will never be fixed, and this lady was damn persistent, trying to say Niall was going to get better if he opened up.

The thing was that Niall didn’t want to open up. He hated talking about it, and she just didn’t seem to get it. Talking brought back memories, and memories meant thinking, and that meant  _he_ would show up, and now Niall was starting to get clammy again thinking about it.

His therapist didn’t pick up on how uncomfortable he was, and continued to ask questions.

“Did this bring up old memories, Niall?” She asked, and Niall was starting to freak out again. No. He didn’t want to talk about it, he didn’t want to think. He didn’t want to remember. He wanted to run, and get out of there. He clenched his hands, hard enough that his fingernails were breaking skin on the palms of his hands.

She noticed now, how he was starting to tense up, and look around frantically.

Whenever Niall felt trapped, the boy always wanted to run away, so when his eyes stated to roam around the room, looking for possible exits, she knew she hit a weak spot. They were trying to work on this, to get Niall to open up and talk instead of just running away. This was where things always got complicated.

They were quiet for a few moments, waiting for Niall to try and return to his normal self. He was having a hard time calming down. His throat was dry, and his heart was racing, and he was starting to feel sick again.

“Are you thinking about Co-”

“Don’t you fucking dare say _his_ fucking name.” Niall warned, and he gulped. That was his number one rule, never say _hi_ _s_ name. Never. He didn’t want to hear it ever again. He hated _him_. He hated everything about _him_ , and everything _he_ did. He was a monster, and Niall hated thinking about _him_ , and every time he did he couldn’t handle it.

She closed her mouth, and nodded, knowing that Niall never wanted to talk about this with her. She knew it was one of the hardest things for him to talk about, but he needed to get it off his chest. He kept all of it bottled up inside, and she could see how depressed Niall was becoming.

She had been trying for so long, and is trying so hard to get Niall to spill it all out, wanting to know exactly what had happened a few years ago. Niall has all of this false information about himself stuck inside his mind. He hates himself, and believes he isn’t worth anyone's time. She knows this from Niall himself, saying how _he_ always told him that.

Niall taught himself to hate the world, and the people around him. He never wanted anything to do with anyone. In reality, she knew Niall was just scared, because he doesn’t want the past to repeat itself, so he believed if he shut everyone out, there wa nothing to worry about, and nothing to be scared of. She wished he understood how bad it really was for him to be living in this world so alone.

“Niall, this is bothering you quite a bit.” She said, as Niall was glaring at her.

“I really think you should talk about it, just get it out-”

“No! Shut up! I don’t want to talk about it! It’s none of your fucking business! It’s mine! No one else’s!” He screamed, and she only stared at him, waiting for him to finish. Believe it or not sometimes yelling was good, it helps someone get things off their shoulders.

“You always bring it up and you just don’t seem to fucking get it we’re not talking about it ever!” Tears were pooling in Niall’s eyes as now he was thinking, and now he was remembering. He remembered how much pain he was in, and how scared he was. He was thinking about all the things  _he_ would say, and whisper in his ear. The things _he_ would make him do. The things _he_ would do to him.

She saw the way Niall was looking at her, and her eyes went wide, as she saw he was heading for the door. She quickly pressed the security button as Niall slammed open the door and ran down the hallway.

He didn’t care where he was going he just wanted out. He needed to run. He needed to get away. He needed to hide. Tears were falling down his cheeks, and his feet were slapping against the ground as he ran.

The air was getting harder for him to breathe in as it started to feel thick, his lungs not getting enough of the precious oxygen. He was almost to the doors when he saw the familiar guys in the black shirts guarding it.

‘Dammit!’ He thought. He quickly skidded to a halt and ran the other way. He needed to get out of there. He needed some fresh air. He was half way down the hall when he saw them, and his heart beat was racing faster.

He ran faster, turning around a corner, but was left facing a dead end. He whipped his head around frantically to look for some kind of exit. Trapped. He was trapped, and when he turned around to see the guys in black suits, he screamed.

“Son, stop it. We’re not going to hurt you.” Some guy said, as they were closing in on Niall and he was screaming like someone were murdering him. One guy reached out to grab a hold of Niall’s arm, and Niall jerked back, pressing himself flat against the wall. He was staring in horror at the guy's hand, as he continued to try and grab the smaller blonde boy.

“Stop! Don’t touch me! Don’t fucking touch me!” He screamed, and he was looking around to see if he could dodge these guys and head for a different exit. Niall spotted a small opening, and instantly went for it, but the next thing he knew hands were being wrapped around his stomach, and his arms were trapped.

Niall tried to scream but nothing came out, as his lungs felt like they were empty. No air was rushing in and out, and his heart beat was in his ears. They were going to hurt him. They were grabbing him, touching him. He was struggling and the men had to push him down to the ground to get him to stop.

“LET ME GO! DON’T! STOP IT! STOP IT!” He yelped when he felt something sharp was being pushed into his arm, and his eyes were drooping, as he found it was hard to keep them open. The world went dark around him, as he felt himself drifting away.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~    ~     ~

It was almost game time, and all the players were on the field stretching getting ready to play. Liam was pacing back and forth in front of the bench, nervous as hell, and thinking about Niall, wondering how the pretty boy was.

He saw that later that day Niall wasn’t in Economics, and he wondered if he had anything to do with it. He didn’t mean to make Niall upset. He saw how sick he looked earlier, and maybe that’s why he said he couldn’t come. Liam then looked over to the bleachers, hoping he would see some familiar blonde hair, and gorgeous blue eyes, but he wasn’t getting his hopes up.

He knew Niall wasn’t going to come, he told him he wasn’t, and now Liam needed to focus on the game because today they needed this win.

Louis trotted over to Liam, and squeezed his shoulder seeing how bothered his friend looked. Liam had told him earlier, brokenhearted, that Niall was not going to show up to their opening game. He knew the boy wouldn’t come, but it still broke Louis’ heart to see Liam so upset. He barely talked today, and was always zoning out and not listening, always staring off into space with a huge pout on his face.

Louis shook his head in disappointment, thinking that Niall better have had a good reason for not being here.

“Hey Li, games about to begin, coach wants us on the front.” He said, giving the boy a slight smile trying to cheer him up, but Liam didn’t return it as he stared into the bleachers seeing it was filled with a bunch of people, but the certain person he was hoping to see was missing.

“Liam, c’mon,” Louis sighed, patting the kids shoulder,

“There’s a bunch of people here to cheer you on, now we got to play big okay? We need to win this!” Louis shouted with excitement as he was trying to pull Liam out of his saddened state, but was failing miserably.

“But it’s not Niall. He’s not here, and I just really wish he was.” Liam sighed, and Louis frowned hearing his friend's broken voice and sad words.

“Listen Liam. You can’t keep dwelling on this. Niall isn’t the most normal of lads. He’s harder to understand, but you’ll get him to open up, and then before you know it he’ll be showing up to every game just to cheer you on.” Louis assured, trying to get one smile from his friend. Liam smiled thinking,

_Yeah, that’s right._

He turned his head and smiled for the first time that day. Maybe if he just kept trying Niall would see that Liam really did want to be his friend. Maybe he would see that Liam is a good guy.

He wanted to be able to hangout with him, and ask him to homecoming maybe, but Liam blushed thinking that was going to be a long shot. He really liked Niall, and the boy was taking over his life. This crush Liam had was getting bigger and bigger everyday, and he wasn’t sure if he could handle Niall not being in his life.

Harry then ran up behind Liam and before Louis could say a word he jumped on his back, making Liam gasp and stumble forward a bit.

“Yeah! Game time! Let’s go Liam! It’s all up to you pal! Time to score, get us some points! We’re gonna win this game!” He cheered, and everyone in the crowd cheered along with him. Liam shook his head, and looked ahead at the field.

He knew this game was important, and he cleared his mind thinking of nothing but winning. They needed to get this win, and that’s what they were going to do, but he still had the blonde in mind, not being able to completely forget about him.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~    ~     ~

Niall’s grandma watched the boy sleep in his bed, as his face was contorted into pain and stress. It was ten at night, and she knew she needed to get to sleep, but she didn’t want to leave his side.

She was still debating on if she was going to have him go to school tomorrow or not. She wasn’t sure he could handle it. This was the second time this month they had to put Niall out because he was screaming so loudly, and they couldn’t control him.

She sniffled, thinking that her grandson was never going to get better. She feared he might never completely recover from his past, but she was hoping he would be able to go back to actually living in this world.

Niall lives the life of zombie almost. He never does anything, and he is always sleeping. He doesn’t go out, and he doesn’t want to get up from his bed. The only time he does is when she makes him go to school. He wouldn’t if she didn’t force him.

She’s been scared lately that Niall was getting worse, she was afraid that he might have to be taken away because he just can’t function in daily life.

She was always having to pick him up from school because he would be having an attack, and now his attacks were becoming way more frequent. She wiped a few tears from her eyes, and threw the tissue in the bin, reaching for another one.

“I’m sorry.” Niall said, and it startled her. She didn’t realize he was awake. Niall lied there still, listening to his grandmother cry for the past half hour. He made her cry, and he made her upset. Niall was bad, and Niall needed to die.

He knew he was a screw up, and his father had told him from day one, and _he_ let him know enough that he was a bother. He was not even supposed to be alive. He knew he was useless, and he was only making problems for people, and he hated himself for it.

“I’m sorry I’m such a fuck up.” He stated, and Niall’s grandmother shook her head instantly, going to pat Niall’s back in comfort, but quickly retracted her hand before she even touched the boy, thinking it would be better if she didn’t.

“Honey, don’t say things like that.” She said, and Niall slowly rolled over on his side, looking at his grandma. Her eyes were red, and tear tracks were on her face, and he could see the way she was trying to hold back her tears now.

“It’s my fault anyway.” Niall said, looking straight at her, his eyes looking so dull and dead.

“It’s my fault for being an idiot, and stupid. It’s my fault. It’s always my fault.” He whispered the last part, and closed his eyes once again, not wanting to keep them open anymore.

“Sweetie, it’s not your fault. None of this is your fault.” She was trying not to break down and sob again. She wished she could go back in time and save the boy from his horrible past, but obviously that was impossible.

“ _He_ was right, _he_ told me I was pathetic, _he_ said I was worthless. _He_ was right.” Niall didn’t want to think right now. He didn’t want to talk. All he wanted to do was sleep. He decided that when he was asleep, there was a better chance of not remembering.

Sometimes his dreams would haunt him, make him wake up screaming, thrashing, and crying, but sometimes it was worth the risk, because sometimes sleeping meant he could run away, and didn’t have to think about the bad things.

She stared down at him, watching him try and sleep again, trying to sleep more peacefully than he was before. She pulled the blanket over him, and gently kissed his forehead. He flinched, but accepted it, knowing it was just her. She was safe, she was okay. She frowned, before getting up from the side of the bed, and heading towards his door, leaving him behind, as he tried to sleep, trying to forget.


	5. Chapter 5

Niall didn’t show up to school the next day, and Liam looked down the hallway staring at the empty space in front of Niall’s locker. He sighed, knowing that the boy wasn’t going to show up but he could only wish. He could show up half day? But Liam shook his head, telling himself to stop being foolish.

“He misses school a lot.” Louis said, and Liam turned around to see him sitting on the floor doing some unfinished homework. He took a bite of his apple and then looked up to see Liam’s disappointed face.

“Last year he had at least one absence a week, sometimes two. I’m not even sure how he passed the year.” Louis wrote down the last answer to his stupid Trigonometry homework and shoved it in his bag, relieved that it was finally done. He stood up now, and placed his bag on his shoulder. It was almost time for lunch to be over so they needed to start heading to their other classes.

Liam wondered where the boy was. Was he sick? Was he hurt? Maybe he was just tired, but Liam was worrying, even though he really shouldn’t be. He was probably fine, but he just couldn’t get his mind off the bad things. Liam was going to ask the blonde to lunch today, but when he saw that the boy was no where in sight, he asked Harry if he had seen him in his Biology class, and said he was absent.

He really hoped to see him, because Liam just wanted to see his beautiful face, and his adorable eyes. Yeah, Liam was definitely obsessed with Niall. Niall was something Liam wanted but couldn’t have, and it made him want him more. Liam was going to get him to be his if it is the last thing he does, and with that he smiled thinking about it.

Louis looked over to see the ridiculously huge grin plastered on Liam’s face, and chuckled to himself, thanking the lord that he didn’t have that sorrowful pout. Louis was staring ahead now, but he saw Harry running towards them at full speed. His eyes went wide when he saw the boy showed no signs of stopping. He held out his arms, and Louis sighed as he ran full speed into him and wrapped his arms around Louis, holding him tight in a big hug.

Liam looked over and laughed seeing how annoyed Louis looked. Harry was always doing things like that, hugging Louis, and kissing his cheek. The boy just loved the older so damn much. He was attached to Louis, ever since they became friends four years ago.

They were never really friends with Harry before, but Louis invited him one day to hang out with them. Harry was always a little shy back then. He never really had that many friends, just him and Zayn. Louis was nice though, and said that he thought Harry was cool, since they had to be paired up together in gym class. He said that Harry was really good at football, and asked him if he wanted to join the team.

After that Harry had become a regular at their lunch table, and they all became best friends. Harry would thank Louis all the time and Louis would just shrug it off because he would say, “It’s no big deal Harry, really.” He would always say how he was lucky to have them, and he would have no idea where he would be now if they weren’t there with him.

Harry was a very loving boy too. They soon found how if they were having a sleep over, Harry would always have to curl up next to one of them, or be snuggling into their side. They found it strange at first, but then it just became a normal Harry thing to do.

Liam smiled as Louis was trying to pry the younger off his body, but Harry wouldn’t let up.

“Harry! Let go you fool!” He laughed, and Zayn was now coming up watching Louis be attacked by one of Harry’s bear hugs. Zayn chuckled, and smiled even wider, excitement on his face. Liam gave him a questionable look, wondering what the lad was so happy about. Zayn rarely smiled like that for no reason.

“Coach canceled practice for today.” He stated excitedly, and Louis happily sigh. Harry was still attached to him.

“Thank god! He was killing us! I thought yesterday after I got home, all my limbs were going to fall off they were aching so bad!” Louis exaggerated, still trying to push the boy off.

“So you guys want to chill at my place tonight since we have nothing to do?” Liam suggested, and all the boys nodded with smiles on their faces.

Finally their coach was giving them a break. They completely owned the game the other night, and beat the team five to zero. Coach was happy, and they wanted to go out and party for their win, but they were absolutely knackered.

All the boys went home that night and completely crashed, sleeping until school. Tonight would be the first night they were hanging out together in a long time. They were always busy, and they could never find time to just hang out.

Practice was almost everyday, and usually when they had a day off they would sleep, trying to regain their strength. Now tonight they had two nights off, and would probably just spend the days hanging out and relaxing. Liam was excited.

“I think we should go out for pizza!” Harry suggested, and Louis nodded, agreeing with him.

“After school then, we can all go in my car. Then we can go to Liam’s” Louis added, and they all agreed, excited for the end of the day. The bell rang and they all groaned knowing that they had to get to class. They all waved goodbye, and headed to their classrooms, but Liam frowned knowing that he wouldn’t be able to lay his eyes on the blonde boy he liked so much, in his worst class of the day.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~ 

No matter how hard Niall’s grandmother tried to get the boy up for school, Niall would refuse. She tried to gently get him out of bed, and then even tried to pull him out, but he screamed and yelled, like she was some kind of monster. He wouldn’t move, and he wouldn’t even talk. The only time he felt like speaking would be if he was yelling at her to leave him alone.

She couldn’t touch him, and she couldn’t talk to him. He would scream, and he wouldn’t listen. She gave up when she realized Niall was late for school. She sighed and walked out of the room, and went to call Niall’s counselor.

Niall knew what he was doing. He knew that he would upset her, but he was not going to school today. He didn’t want to have an attack during school, and he knew he would with that Liam guy because he was on him all the time.

He still didn’t understand what Liam’s problem was. He clenched his teeth in anger thinking about it. Everything was fine, and everything was perfect until Liam came along. Liam was making everything worse, he was bringing up memories, he was making Niall think. He was the cause of all of this and Niall hated him.

Niall had slept most of the day, only waking up a few times from his dreams.

His grandma came back in a few hours later, once again telling Niall to get up. He groaned when she tried to shake him out of bed.

“You’re going to see Tara today.” She stated, and Niall wanted to scream again. He didn’t want to move. He didn’t want to breathe. He didn’t want to live. Why couldn’t she just leave him alone? He didn’t want to see Tara, he hated her. She wa annoying. She didn’t understand Niall. No one does, and no one ever will.

“Not going.” He mumbled, but she was having none of it.

“Niall you have too. You are going and that is final.” She rested her hands on her hips, and waited for the boy to get out of bed. He slowly sat up, glaring at her, as he walked over to his closet and picked out some clothes that he didn’t very much care for, but who cares what anyone thinks anyway.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~ 

Her room was boring. It had plain walls and the furniture was just black. Niall stared her down as she wrote in that stupid tiny notebook again. She was short too, as she was barely able to see past her desk. Niall wondered why she wouldn’t get a new one.

She had blonde curly hair that rested upon her shoulders, and she had bright blue eyes, just like Niall himself.

When she first met Niall she had complimented the boy on how gorgeous his eyes were. Back then he never listened to her. She was patient though, and Niall gave her credit for it. He remembered when he wouldn’t talk to Greg, the boy would just hit him until he would cry.

Niall used to love Greg, but after a while the boy had seemed to change turning into a replica of his father, and he scowled thinking about him, and Tara took note. Niall narrowed his eyes at her now as she kept writing in that book.

“Why do you do that?” Niall asked, and her pen slowly came to a stop on the middle of the page. She looked up at him, and gave him a questioning look.

“Why do I do what?”

“You always write things down.” He pointed out, but she kept staring at him with wonder.

“It’s the bad things isn’t it?” He asked, and she gave him a sad smile.

“What exactly do you mean by the ‘bad things’?” Niall looked around the room, trying to examine his surroundings. This room wasn’t like the one he was in last week. She was looking at him still, and he felt trapped under her gaze.

“Whenever you write in red, it’s when I’m having a bad day.” He noted, “But when you write in blue it’s usually when it’s an alright day.”

She nodded, and motioned for him to go on, trying to get him to be more specific with his question. He sighed,

“Does it say how fucked up I am? Is that what you’re writing about?” He glared at her now, and her smile turned into a small frown. She shook her head, but Niall didn’t look at her anymore.

“You’re not ‘fucked up’ Niall.” She said, and he was surprised to hear those words come out of her mouth. She didn’t seem like the type of person to swear like that. It made Niall blush, but he wasn’t sure why.

She smiled again, when she saw Niall ease up a bit. His shoulders becoming more relaxed as he sat in his seat.

“So, you didn’t go to school today, and you were having an attack this morning?” She asked quietly, tapping her pen on the notebook in her lap.

Niall rolled his eyes. He didn’t feel like answering questions anymore. They were silent for a while, and when she saw Niall was not interested in talking, she moved on.

“Is there something or someone who is bringing back old memories Niall?” She asked carefully, seeing his eyes close, turning his head even more.

She knew there must have been a cause for Niall to be acting so strangely. His past was being brought up in his night terrors, when he would wake up screaming. His grandmother had said that he would scream _his_ name, and how horrible it was. Sometimes she couldn’t wake him up and it would go on for hours. She also had said how his father was calling recently. She said she wouldn’t let Niall talk to him, but Tara was unsure if Niall could have picked up the phone when he was calling.

Niall hated when she did this. She always wanted to know every little god damn thing about him, and he hated her for it. She didn’t need to know, and he wasn’t going to tell her, but now she has him thinking and he wanted to scream. He wasn’t thinking about _him_ though, he was thinking about Liam.

How the boy was so annoying, and how he always wanted to touch Niall. How he would say hello to him everyday, and stare at him in Economics. He wanted to ask her, but he didn’t, but he wanted to know why he was doing this. He didn’t understand. He didn’t know.

He reluctantly looked up at her, and her smile became a tad wider.

“Liam.” She looked at him strange as he spoke softly, but she heard what he had said.

“His name is Liam.” He crossed his arms over his chest, trying not to open up so much, but she was thrilled that Niall was speaking. This was good progress, and this was something Niall would never do. Niall never talked about his personal life, and now that he was, maybe they could go somewhere with this, and finally help Niall get better.

“Who’s Liam?” She asked, and he shifted uncomfortable in his seat.

“I hate him.” He stated, and those words echoed around the room as things went silent. She sighed in disappointment, thinking maybe Niall would have something good to say, but she obviously was sadly mistaken.

“Why do you hate him Niall? Has Liam done something to you?” She asked, and Niall just shrugged. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk anymore. He opened up enough already. He didn’t want to open up though. He didn’t want her inside his mind. That’s where he was safe, but also where he wasn’t safe. If he wouldn’t think then it was okay, but when thinking was all he did, it would be a scary place for him to be.

“He talks to me, but I don’t like it. He’s always staring at me too, with a stupid smile on his face.” He whispered, unsure if he should be saying this, but his mind is telling him to. Sometimes he betrayed himself.

“He touches me sometimes too, like, how gram touches me, and I hate it.” He said, and Tara smiled, knowing now that this Liam character meant no harm. She chuckled and Niall looked up quickly to see her smiling face.

“Why’s that funny? That’s not funny.” He said, trying not to smile now, because her giggles are contagious, and honestly Niall couldn’t even remember the last time he has smiled.

“It sounds like Liam might have a crush on you dear.” She said, and Niall’s face dropped.

No. Liam can’t like Niall. No one likes Niall. Niall doesn’t even like Niall. That’s not possible. It couldn’t be true. He can’t like Niall. No, no, no. That’s not how this works. Niall had made sure that this would never happen. He was careful. He thought he had everything under control.

Tara saw the terrified look on his face, and she quickly tried to console the boy.

“Niall, it’s okay. I’m sure Liam is a good lad. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Maybe she shouldn’t have said that. It was definitely a weak spot for the boy, and she wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to handle Liam trying to talk to him, or be with him. If Liam wasn’t careful he could really set off something in this young boy, and she’s not sure if he’ll ever recover.

“He scares me.” He whispered, and her heart broke seeing tears in his eyes.

“I don’t want him to like me. I don’t need someone like that ever again. No one likes me. It’s not true. It’s a lie. He doesn’t actually like me. I know what he wants.” Niall was starting to freak out and all she could do was call his grandmother, and tell her it was time for him to go home and rest.

She was really hoping that Niall would pull through this, and she was thinking maybe Liam should be informed of Niall’s current situation, because if he wasn’t careful, who knows what will happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday came around fast and Niall was slowly placing things on the top shelf inside his locker, trying not to knock down his books while doing so. He sighed, and leaned his head against the cold metal and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. The entire weekend was shit, running back and forth to see his therapist and home. His attacks were becoming more frequent, and he couldn’t sleep.

He yawned and took out his phone to check the time. He frowned when he saw that the school day wasn’t starting for another ten minutes.

He let his eyes roam around the hallway, seeing not so many kids walking around. He didn’t know who they were anyway. They were all huddled in groups by their lockers, laughing, smiling, and joking around. Niall tried to break his stare, but he couldn’t.

Sometimes he missed it. He missed being able to be normal. He can’t remember how to smile, and he’s not even sure if laughing was even possible. It didn’t matter anyway. Niall wasn’t supposed to be happy, he’s not supposed to be alive.

His eyes were starting to droop as he found it hard to keep them open. All he wanted to do was go home and lay in bed. He wasn’t sure if he could sleep though. Sleeping has become too difficult, and it’s bringing back memories, and creating possibilities.

Niall was startled, and jumped as the bell finally rang, telling him it was time to get to class.

He grabbed his coffee and headed to his classroom, looking down at the ground trying not to make eye contact with anyone else roaming the hallways.

He wasn’t really in the mood for school today. He didn’t do any of his homework, and he didn’t know how to explain it. Well, he could tell the teacher he was having some problems and couldn’t get it done, but that leads to questions, and Niall doesn’t answer questions.

Niall walked into the room and took his seat in the back of the class as usual. No one notices him there, and the teacher rarely called on him to answer questions when it was hard for him to be seen. The class was filled with around thirty kids. Niall didn’t really like the large number but he didn’t really have a choice, so he had to deal with it. He just felt overwhelmed.

He was writing down the bell work when he looked up slightly to see someone coming to the back of the room towards him. He cast his eyes downward again, waiting for them to pass by, but when they stopped right in front of his desk his heartbeat picked up.

“Can I talk to you?” Niall looked up now, and saw Louis. Louis Tomlinson. He has known him for a while. He was in some of his classes last year. He’s loud, and apparently he’s funny, but Niall never laughed at his jokes.

He knew Louis didn’t like him very much. He understood why, because no one likes him, but he knew Louis tried to be friends with him but he shrugged him off all the time.

Louis really didn’t like the way Niall was, but he didn’t really care. Louis was just another person who needed attention all the time. He was best friends with that Liam kid, and that’s probably where Liam got it from.

Niall continued to stare up at him with a blank face. He knew if he ignored Louis, he would go away. He always did last year, and he was not about to start talking now.

Louis looked at Niall with question, waiting for him to respond. He sighed when he realized that he wasn’t going to and rested his hand on Niall’s desk near his arm. He saw how the boy flinched.

“Listen, do you have some kind of problem?” He sneered, and Niall froze. Louis was done with this kids attitude. He thinks he’s better than everyone else, and Louis was going to get to the bottom of it.

He was sick and tired of watching Liam complain and pout all the time because of this guy, and all he did was ignore the boy. It made Louis angry, and he wasn’t going to put up with it anymore. He needed to know what Niall’s problem was.

“I-I don’t.” Niall tried to get out, but Louis was starting to scare him. The way he glared at Niall, with his fist clenched on his desk was making him uneasy. Niall closed his eyes for a brief moment and tried to breathe.

He needed to calm down or he was going to have another attack. He couldn’t have another one. He didn’t need to leave school early just to see Tara again, and right now he was going to cry if Louis didn’t just walk away.

“Well, I am getting really tired of you treating Liam like shit, just because you think you’re all that or something.” Louis stated angrily, and now Niall thought he was going to throw up because he could feel the eyes on him. The attention of the entire room was on this situation, and he thought he was going to pass out.

Louis saw how Niall wasn’t listening to him. This kid just never fucking listened. His eyes wandering around the room, looking anywhere but him. He was pissing him off now, so he slapped his other hand down on the desk to get his attention.

Niall was so startled and he felt like he jumped ten feet in the air, by the loud smack. He gasped, and looked down at the desk. He could feel himself shaking, and he thought he was going to be sick. This had him remembering. He remembered the time all those years ago, and now he needed to get out of there.

Niall pushed out his chair, and stepped around Louis, and headed for the door of the room. The teacher was walking in when he rushed out and called after him but he didn’t listen. He ran. He needed to get out of sight, he was having an attack, and he was going to throw up and he needed out.

Louis watched in wonder as the boy ran out of the room. He didn’t mean to scare him, and he didn’t know the boy was such a pussy. He rolled his eyes, and took a seat finally. He wasn’t done with this conversation, and the boy could run all he wanted, but he can’t hide forever.

~     ~    ~     ~     ~     ~      ~     ~     ~

Niall ran into the bathroom and was thankful no one was in there. He couldn’t catch his breath and he was sweating bullets. His stomach clenched, and he ran into the nearest stall and emptied his gut out.

Tears were pooling in his eyes, and he wanted to scream. He hated this, and he couldn’t stop. When he was finished, he flushed the toilet, and went to the sink. His shaking hand turned the water faucet on and he washed his mouth out and cleaned his face.

He looked in the mirror and saw the tears rushing down his face. He couldn’t stop them, and he wanted to scream. He bit his hand, trying to suppress them. His heart was racing and he was trying hard to catch his breath.

He felt like he was going to collapse so he sat down on the floor, and rested his head against the wall. His stomach was still twisting in pain with nervousness, and the air would not go to his lungs, but he could already feel his shaking getting less, and he was calming down.

He closed his eyes and tried to think about nothing, but when the door to the bathroom opened, he flinched and took in a deep breath picking himself up from the floor.

He didn’t need people to see him like this. He couldn’t just stay here. He needed to go to the nurse or something, but he didn’t want to talk. He just wanted to call him grandma and tell her to pick him up, but that means he would have to see Tara and now he just felt like crying because he no idea what to do.

He ignored the person who walked in and stood at the sink, washing his hands.

“Niall?” He froze, and his eyes went wide as he heard that voice. Liam. Fuck. Niall needed to get the fuck out of there now. He quickly turned and tried to hide his face, but the person stood in front of him, blocking his path.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked, and Niall shook his head yes, looking at the ground, not wanting him to lay eyes on his pained face. He knew Liam wasn’t going to let him go now. The number one thing that Niall was trying to avoid was now happening. Questions.

Liam saw the way Niall was shaking, and how there were tears on his face, and his shirt. Liam’s heart was breaking, and he was worried, wondering what the hell was going on. He was going to rub the boy’s shoulder, but he remembered how Niall didn’t really liked to be touched. Why was he crying? What the hell was going on?

“What happened, you’re not hurt are you?” Liam asked, trying to get the boy to answer something. He needed Niall to talk to him, even though he knew he didn’t want too, but he couldn’t let this go. He was crying, and he looked so shaken up, and he was not going to let him leave without an explanation.

No. Why does this always happen to him? Liam always gets in the way. He makes things worse, and right now he was making things a lot worse. He could see the way Liam was straining not to touch him, and he was kind of happy about that, but he knew that the boy was not going to leave anytime soon, and that’s what was making him sick again.

Liam knew that he wasn’t going to say anything, so he had an idea. If he couldn’t take care of the boy then someone had too, because he couldn’t just leave him like this.

“Listen, I’m going to go get the nurse, alright? If you’re not comfortable talking to me then-”

“No. Don’t you fucking dare.” Niall found himself saying, and his eyes went wide with his words. Niall was going to get his ass kicked by Liam, and he just set himself up for it. Niall’s an idiot. Niall’s stupid. Niall doesn’t know when to shut up.

Liam was surprised to hear that come from the smaller boy. He never really thought that Niall would talk like that. It shocked him, but it looked like he was going through a rough situation, so he decided to just listen to what he said.

He was panicking. He was going to hit him. He made Liam angry. He always makes everyone angry. Niall’s annoying. Niall’s a mistake. Niall’s needs to be taught a lesson.

“I’m- I’m sorry. I d-didn’t mean it.” He whispered, and he backed up, trying to distance himself from Liam. He frowned seeing this, and stepped closer, but he saw how Niall clenched his eyes shut, and bit his lip.

“Hey, love it’s alright. I’m sorry if I upset you.” He said, and tried to get him to relax. He wanted to just bring him in and hug him, but he couldn’t and he was trying so hard not too. He looked so small and broken, and also he looked adorable. The little frown on his face made him look so cute, and Liam shook his head knowing that the one he cared for was crying and sad and he needed to stop thinking about it.

Niall looked up at Liam now, and saw the loving look in his eyes. He wasn’t buying it though. He knew it was all a lie. It was just a lie to get him to do things that he didn’t want to do. He would use him, and then throw him away. Just like _he_ did.

“Leave me alone.” He said, and turned his face away now. He wasn’t stupid anymore. He wasn’t as dumb as he used to be. He can say no now, and no means no. He wasn’t going to let that happen to him ever again.

“Stop acting like you give a shit because you don’t. I know what you’re doing. Just fucking leave me alone!” He yelled, and Niall’s words confused him. What did he mean by that? Liam nodded, and was thinking about just letting him go. He wasn’t sure if Niall was alright, and he knew the boy hated him, a lot. Everything seemed impossible. He sighed, and stepped to the side.

Niall looked up, and saw the hurt expression on his face. The doorway was visible now, and he was thinking about running for it. He took a few careful steps towards the door.

“I do care about you, Niall, way more than you think.” He confessed, and Niall froze in his spot.

“I really do like you, and I just wish you would let me get to know you. I want to know why you cry like this, why you’re so quiet and hurting, and I wanna know how to make you smile, and everything, and it hurts me to know that you hate me so much.” Liam was frowning now, but he was thankful that Niall was finally listening.

“I’m not sure what I’ve done to make you not like me, and I am truly sorry and I know you don’t know me well, and I know it might be weird, but Niall, I really do care about you.”

Niall’s mind was racing. He had no idea what to think. He wasn’t even supposed to think. He couldn’t think because thinking is _bad_. It’s _bad bad bad_.

He shook his head, and walked out the door, leaving Liam’s heart out on the line, to fall and shatter into pieces.

He can’t let himself fall for that ever again. He heard that speech once, and he was never going to let it get to his heart, because the last time it did, they invaded, and tore it apart. He can never do that again. He knows better. Liam might mean well, but Niall just can’t.

Liam watched as he left, not turning around once. He sighed, but understood. Liam won’t bother the boy for a while, thinking maybe he needed some space. Maybe he was crowding him a bit too much. Maybe Niall will come around someday, and Liam will wait forever if he has too.

Liam smiled to himself now thinking about the beautiful blonde boy, because Niall isn’t getting away that easy. Liam will show him what he means to him and Niall will realize how Liam is the one, and how he’ll be the reason for the smile on his adorable face.


	7. Chapter 7

Niall sat in his room, on his bed with his legs hanging off the side staring at the picture that was in his hands. It was worn and a little bit torn on the right side, but it was still perfect to him. He was not sure why he’ was looking at it again, or why he was putting himself through such pain.

He doesn’t even recognize the little brown haired boy laughing with his mother, in their backyard as she had him sit on her lap as she hugged him tight while his father snapped the picture. He still remembered, but he’s not sure if it was even real.

Her beautiful smile, which much resembled his own was making tears come to his eyes, as he brushed his fingers over her cheek, wishing he could feel her warmth. Her brown hair was similar to the way his used to be, and the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed always brought a huge smile to his face.

It had been a long time since then, and who would have thought that such a happy face of a laughing boy could turn out to be so broken and ripped apart. Things were fine then, but after the accident, everything changed, and the people Niall thought he knew transformed into strangers.

Niall could hear his grandmother coming up the stairs, and he quickly hid the picture underneath his pillow. If she caught him looking at the photograph, it would make her sad, and Niall didn’t want to see her frown, not again. She opened the door, and smiled at her grandson, as he waved to her.

“So, what’s this?” She asked as she now stepped inside his room, and hung a familiar shirt in the air. It was black with white writing, the one Liam had gave him. The one where the boy’s name was on the back of the jersey.

Niall blushed as she held it out now and read the name out loud. Niall burned red, and he could feel his heart start to race. He had it out earlier, thinking of Liam. He had once again asked Niall if he had wanted to come to his game with a huge smile on his face, saying it was going to be big, and it would be fun.

Obviously Niall declined saying he was busy, and Liam frowned but left it at that, said goodbye and walked away.

Liam had been weird the entire week as well. After his confrontation with Liam on Monday, he thought the boy would never speak to him again. He saw him in the hallway from time to time, but Liam wouldn’t even look at him.

Niall was relieved, at first. He finally had given up on trying to get to know him, after two weeks of the boy’s non stop relentless talking he finally had shut up and moved on.

By Thursday Niall was starting to become a little worried about Liam, and he was actually worried about himself too because Niall was actually caring. He saw the way Liam wouldn’t even talk to him when they were partnered up together for a project in economics, and Niall will admit he did kind of miss the boy speaking to him.

Niall had got up from his position on his bed, and walked over and snatched the jersey from her hand.

“It’s- It’s that kid Liam’s.” He said throwing it onto his bed and it crumpled in a pile.

“He gave it to me, said he wanted me to go to his game. I was going to return it.” He shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal, but he wanted to scream in irritation when his grandmother wore a huge smile on her face.

“Honey, why don’t you go? I bet it would be nice to get out and have some fun!” She exclaimed and Niall just shook his head back and forth. Was she stupid? Did she really think Niall would actually go to something like that? Is she forgetting that Niall doesn’t have any friends, and that everyone hates him?

“I’m not going. No one wants me there anyway.” He stated, and crawled back onto his bed, but his grandmother just followed him and sat down next to him placing a loving hand on his knee. He sighed, but he didn’t flinch as her loving hand came in contact with his own, and he was thankful for that, because maybe he was making some progress.

The entire week, except for Monday, was stress free, and Niall was so grateful for that. Tara had said Niall seemed like he was happier this week, and they even played a board game at their last session.

Niall had weeks like this though, and then the next would be absolute hell, where he couldn’t stop remembering, and he couldn’t stop thinking, and then he would be woken up at night screaming and sobbing, and it would happen for days. He liked weeks like this because then he felt like he was normal.

“Well, Liam asked you to go. It seems like he wants you there.” She pointed out to him, and Niall sighed.

Even if he did go, there would be too many people there to begin with. They would be crowding him, and he wouldn’t be able to handle it. People would bump into him, and they would be screaming, and Niall was not about to mess up his good week just to go to this stupid game which he doesn’t even like anyway. He’d rather watch t.v and sleep the entire weekend until hell came on Monday and ruined his relaxing time.

“Liam is annoying, and I don’t want to go. I don’t know anyone besides him and he’ll be playing on the field anyway.” Niall said, and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. He wasn’t going and that was final.

His grandmother sighed, and walked out of the room. She knew Niall wasn’t going to go, but at least she tried to persuade him. It had been such a long time since Niall had done anything, and she really hoped Liam would make Niall open up a bit, and have him smile again, because only god knows how many times she’s tried.

She smiled though as she saw Niall pick up the jersey and laid it out in front of him, and he didn’t make a nasty face at it. She believed that Liam could change Niall, and maybe save him from who he is right now. She kind of almost saw a smile trying to tug on his lips, but he laid down and shut off the light, as he went to bed early for the night.

~     ~    ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

_“Niall!” Niall’s heart was racing as he heard his name being called from the basement. He forgot to do his dad’s laundry again, and he could already feel the pain that was coming to him. He was so stupid, and he always made mistakes._

_He slowly made his way down stairs, and was faced with his father, heaving in anger. His eyes glanced over to the man, as he stared down the younger, clenching his fists, and slapping him in the face._

_“You can never to anything right. You little fucking piece of shit.” He sneered, and Niall had tears coming to his eyes, but he was trying to stop them. If he cried then it would be worse._

_“When I tell you to do something I expect you to fucking do it! You little fuck!” He said throwing the bottles which held the cleaner at him. It hit Niall hard, and he whimpered in pain when it came in contact with his forehead._

_His father heard him, and he smirked before walking over to the lad and grabbing him harshly by the hair._

_“You have something to say? Huh, you little bitch? What the fuck did you say?” He was yelling and was shaking Niall by his hair, and now he couldn’t contain his tears and they spilled over past his eyes and down his cheeks._

_“D-Daddy stop! P-Please you’re hurting me! Please s-stop! I’m sorry!” He pleaded, but his father ignored him, and gripped even harder, and he felt that he was ripping his hair out. He picked Niall up by his hair, and threw him to the ground, and Niall felt huge pain when he slammed his face against the cold concrete of their. basement._

_“Next time I tell you to do something you better fucking do it. Or you will know such pain, as you have never imagined.” He spit on the boy before walking upstairs, leaving the eight year old to cry on the ground, as his nose bled, and his body ached._

Niall woke suddenly, sitting up trying to breathe as he found he was short of breath. He could feel the sweat on him and he wiped his forehead and pushed his hair back trying to stop his body from shaking.

He sighed knowing this was coming. He’s hadn’t had a memory like that in a while. He took off his shirt, and threw it to the floor as he found it was annoying as it stuck to his body.

He got up from his bed and stumbled into the bathroom. It was dark and it was hard for him to see, so it took him a little while to find the light switch. When he got into the bathroom, the clock read 2:47 a.m. and he rubbed his eyes, as sleep was trying to overtake him. He couldn’t go back to sleep after that, so he might as well just stay up now.

He turned on the cold water and splashed it over his face, trying to calm himself down. His attack wasn’t serious so he wasn’t going to wake his grandma up. He didn’t want to worry her, and he didn’t want to see Tara tomorrow, so he decided he would keep this to himself.

He looked in the mirror and saw how terrible his face looked. Tear tracks were running down his cheeks, and his eyes looked dead, and they were blotchy red. He saw the way the scars clashed with his pale skin and ran his finger tips over them, remembering what every single one was from.

He hated it. His body was one big memory, and he wished he could never have to look at it. He turned away from the mirror and went to his closet to get another shirt out for him to sleep in. He got back in his bed, and laid down, thinking of the dream he just had.

His father had broken his nose that day while throwing him so hard to the ground, and he was there for a few hours before Greg had come home and helped him to his room. Greg usually took care of Niall’s cuts and bruises. His father had made him, and if he didn’t Greg would get a beating too.

Greg always did what he was told though, and their dad liked Greg better anyway. He’s not the one that his father would beat for no reason. That was what Niall was for, because Niall was a fuck up. Niall was a mistake, and his dad hated him for being alive.

Niall didn’t want to close his eyes and sleep, because every time he did he would see his fathers face. It was better though, he’d rather see his father than _him_ at the moment. As long as he kept his mind on his father, _he_ would stay away.

~     ~    ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

“So what were you doing on Friday?” Liam asked, as he sat with Niall in the back of the room working on their stupid economics project. It was pretty silent up until Liam had asked that, and now Niall just shrugged his shoulders.

They were doing the worksheet they were assigned for the project which would be made into a poster when they cut and pasted different universities they wanted to go too, and told the class a little about them.

For the last few days Liam would do most of the talking and Niall would just listen. Liam didn’t mind. He knew sometimes the boy would daze off and wouldn’t be really into the conversation, but other times, he had nodded his head as he listened real close. Liam liked this. He was able to communicate with Niall this way, even if it was by force kind of, but it still made him happy.

“Well, I was just wondering you know, I really wished you could have come to our game, it was amazing.” Liam said, and Niall looked up to see a huge smile on Liam’s face. He never really noticed it until now how pretty he was. He had big brown eyes with a gleaming smile, and he was really fit. Niall blushed a bit thinking about it, and looked at his paper and continued on writing down how much it costs to go to his school that he had picked out.

“We kicked ass Ni. The score was seven to two. It was such a great game we played, and coach was so happy. You should have seen him jumping up and down screaming for us. It was so funny.” Liam laughed, and Niall tried to smile at him, nodding his head, making Liam bite his lip and look away for a moment.

“But, I still think it would have been better if you had came.” He said, and Niall looked up again to see a small blush on Liam’s cheeks as he said this. Niall sighed and set his pencil down, and he tapped his fingers on his desk.

Liam watched as Niall looked conflicted. His eyes squinting and his teeth were playing with his bottom lip. He looked so adorable, and Liam was going to die if he kept that up.

“I-I see my, um, therapist on those days.” Niall found himself saying and as soon as he said it he wished he could take it back, because now Liam was going to think he was weird, and a freak. He would ask questions, and Niall wouldn’t be able to answer them so he’d assume, and he’d make fun of him.

Liam was a little surprised to hear Niall say that. Well, he was really surprised to hear Niall speak at all. Liam smiled though because he finally got the boy to talk. He loved hearing that hot accent of his, and his voice was just music to Liam’s ears.

Liam nodded though, and he wrote down where his school was located on his paper.

“Oh, well I guess that’s a good reason then, isn’t it?” He smiled, and Niall was wondering why he wasn’t giving him a strange look, or why he wasn’t making fun of him. Why wasn’t he asking what the fuck was wrong with him that he has to see a therapist? Why wasn’t he saying anything.

Liam saw the look of confusion on the boy’s face, and sighed, looking right into his eyes reading him perfectly.

“Listen Niall,” he said, getting closer to him, and Niall could sense it, and he tried not to back off, but he couldn’t handle it so he did just a little.

“I’m not going to make you uncomfortable with questions, and talking and all that. I know you’re not one for conversation, and it’s okay. As long as I get to be by you it’s fine with me.” He winked at him, and Niall’s eyes went wide, and a blush came to his face.

Laim wanted to scream out when he saw how the boy’s cheeks pinked a little, and he smiled even wider. His heart was swelling, and he just loved the way the boy was biting the inside of his cheek and looking around not wanting to meet Liam’s eyes.

Liam glanced at the clock and saw how they had two minutes left, so he started to grab all of his things and put them in his bag.

Niall did the same, and he handed Liam his papers, so he could put them together in his folder so they wouldn’t get lost. After he had everything Liam stood up and pushed in his chair, and Niall stood up next to him.

Niall had to look up at Liam, because he was a little bit taller than him. Only by three inches though, and his heart raced a little, and he could feel himself start to sweat, because right now he was thinking. He was thinking of _him_. He was remembering how _he_ was the same height as Liam. How _he_ would always tower over Niall, and make him feel unsafe.

Liam stepped away when he saw how the boy was breathing a little heavily. He knew he didn’t like small spaces, and he knew how he didn’t like to be touched, or crowded. Liam tried to make sure he remembered these things. He didn’t want to scare him off again.

The bell rang and Liam smiled, and Niall was getting ready to head out the door, but Liam tapped him twice on the shoulder. He was grateful that it didn’t freak him out, and he just turned around with question on his face.

“Hey, can I like, walk you to your locker?” He asked, and he could faintly see a small smile on the boy’s face as he nodded, and Liam walked next to him down the hallway.

“So, I think you should let me take you out to lunch sometime.” Liam suggested, and Niall looked up at him, with an adorable face. Liam smiled widely seeing there was no rejecting look on his face. “Like, we could go for pizza. You have lunch the same time I do, yeah?” He asked as they continued to weave in and out of people heading for the blonde boys locker.

“Yeah, I think so.” Niall said in a small voice, and Liam wanted to cheer because that was the second time Niall had talked to him today, and every time he heard that pretty little accent he died a little inside.

“Perfect. So I’m gonna take you out sometime this week, will you go with me?” Liam asked hopefulness in his voice, and Niall nodded, and he could actually feel his heart starting to beat a little faster. His cheeks were turning red a bit, and he was happy. Maybe it should scare him, but right now all he felt were butterflies inside his stomach.

“Okay.” He stated, and they finally made it to his locker. He held Niall’s things as he did the combination and swung it open slowly. Liam placed his stuff in his bag, and put his books on his top shelf and handed it to him.

“Thanks.” He said, and Liam only smiled, closing his locker for him, and Niall started to back away slowly, because he kind of needed to go or else he was going to miss his bus.

“Bye Niall.” Liam waved, even though he really wanted to kiss him goodbye, because the boy just looked so damn cute as he waved back, and headed off towards his bus.

Liam fist pumped the air, and jumped for joy, and took off running towards Louis’ locker. He was excited, and he was thrilled. He finally has a, sort of, date with Niall and he was on cloud nine. He was ready for anything right now, even the five mile run he knew he had to do in practice today, but that was okay because he finally has a, kind of, date with Niall Horan.


	8. Chapter 8

Liam and Louis were running far ahead of the team as they sprinted down the field. Louis was having a hard time catching up to the boy as he was just so energetic and full of happiness. Ever since the other day Liam would not shut up about Niall, and how pretty he was, and how cute he acts, and overall how perfect the blonde kid was.

It was finally good to see Liam smiling though, and Louis wasn’t going to complain if he wasn’t seeing a frown on his best friends face. They were coming to a stop as they finally reached the end of their destination on the opposite side of the school on the other field.

“So, I’m taking him out to lunch tomorrow. Can you believe that? He said he would go!” He exclaimed, and Louis was bent over heaving, in and out as the cool air burned his lungs. He was exhausted now, and Liam wasn’t even breathing heavily! He wiped away the sweat from his forehead and walked around a bit because he felt himself cramping up.

“You guys can come with us. I want Harry and Zayn to meet him. He’s amazing Lou, they’ll love him I know they will, he’ll just have to warm up to them because he’s not really good at meeting new people. He’s still even a little jittery around me, but it’s okay because he’s better than he used to be.” Liam went on, and Louis was now laying on the ground dying, wondering if Liam was even aware of the condition he was in.

“That’s…great… Li but I’m… currently dying.” He puffed out and Liam looked over to the tired lad. He shook his head, and turned to finally see the rest of the team on their way. Liam and Louis also did track, so they were a little bit more ahead of the running game than the other guys, but Louis obviously still needed some work, as he was now laying on his stomach face first on the grass.

Harry was racing Zayn to the finish line and he saw the two pick up their speed. He laughed as he watched Harry run past Zayn and tumble to the ground next to Louis.

“I…win! Hah, Malik…take…that!” He breathed, and Zayn was now walking his way over and plopping himself down next to the boy smacking him in the stomach laughing. Harry giggled, and was trying to regain his breath.

“Guys, guess who’s going to lunch with us tomorrow?” Liam quizzed excitedly, and Louis looked up to the brown haired boy with a huge smile on his face, and Zayn and Harry looked at each other in question before asking the answer.

“Niall said he would go, so you guys get to finally meet him!” He cheered, and Zayn smiled but Harry was still giving him a wondering look. Liam saw his confusing and sat down on the ground next to him stretching out his legs.

“Liam, is that such a good idea?” He asked, and now Liam was starting to get a little angry. He knew Harry thought Niall was weird and rude, but he wasn’t. He was just different, he wasn’t like most people, and that’s why Liam liked him. He was a challenge, and Liam wasn’t going to give up easily.

“What do you mean by that?” Liam tested, and Harry instantly held his hands up in defense not wanting to make the older boy angry.

“I’m just saying that he might not have a good time, you know? We might overwhelm him, if you know what I’m saying.” He told, but Liam only shurgged his shoulders. He would be fine. Niall was fine around him now, as long as he followed Niall’s rules.

Don’t ask him too many questions, don’t touch him, and don’t make him feel too crowded.

“I think he’ll be fine, just don’t crowd him too much. He likes to listen, he’s not really fond with talking, but I think you’ll make him laugh. I think he’ll like you guys.” Liam stated, Harry nodded this time, thinking maybe it would be okay.

Harry stretched out and laid down again. Harry knew Niall was a little strange. He never wanted to do anything, and he was surprised that he was even agreeing to go with them. As long as Liam was happy though he was happy, and he was not about to take the smile off this boy’s face.

“Alright boys! Time to get up! We’re doing a scrimmage! Let’s go!” Their coach yelled and started to throw different colored pinnies to everyone on the team. Harry was with Liam on green, and Louis was with Zayn on yellow.

Liam rolled his eyes, and smiled when he saw Harry looking at Zayn with a challenging look.

“Ready for me to get revenge Styles?” Zayn smirked.

“Oh, you are so on Malik.” Harry jumped on Liam, and he gasped, not expecting the boy to do so.

“LET’S GO GREEN!” They all spent the next hour practicing for their upcoming game, which Liam really hoped that Niall would go too. Homecoming game was soon, and he was hoping that Niall would go to watch him kick the other teams ass.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

Tara was staring at Niall, and he was going to ask her what the hell she was looking at him for before she spoke up.

“You seem happy Niall.” She said, and he only shrugged his shoulders. He was, but he wasn’t at the same time. He was happy that he was finally having a good week. His mind had been kept off his past recently and Liam was making the boy actually feel like he meant something.

He was nervous though, because he wasn’t sure if he should be trusting Liam. He’s afraid, and he doesn’t want Liam to be just like _him_. Niall can’t go through that again. He just can’t and now he was thinking, and second guessing himself about this.

His therapist noticed his sudden change in mood, and sighed. Sometimes that happened. Niall would be happy but then he started to think, and he started to remember and then it would all go down from there.

Other times Niall would open up and talk about his day, saying how it was good and the things he did, but right now it looked like he was thinking, and he looked conflicted.

“So dear, what did you do today? Anything exciting?” She asked, and Niall looked up at her. Her blue eyes shining at him waiting for an answer. All Niall could think about was Liam, and how he was going out with him to lunch tomorrow. Niall may not like many things, but Liam had him at the word pizza yesterday. He couldn’t decline pizza. It was just too good.

“Liam.” He whispered, and she listened closer, waiting for him to go on.

“He- well, he invited me to g-go out to lunch with him.” He informed her, and her smile widened, seeing a small blush on Niall’s cheeks.

“Oh, and what did you say?” She chuckled, and Niall tried to hide his face, and looked down at the ground.

“I-I said I would go with- with him.” He stuttered, and Tara couldn’t be more proud of Niall in her life. He was finally doing something. He finally had a friend, and right now she wanted to hug Liam and say thank you because this boy seemed to be changing Niall.

He was telling her things, and his reaction when talking about the boy seemed to make him have some emotion, other than fear and nervousness. He looked happy, and he looked like he was giddy when he talked about Liam. He may not have been smiling, not yet, but his face was sure saying how he really liked Liam.

“Niall, that is wonderful? Are you excited?” She asked, and Niall bit his lip now, and he just shrugged his shoulders. Was he excited? He guessed he was, considering every time he thought about it he got butterflies in his stomach.

He had actually come to like Liam a little bit. He was nice, and he didn’t touch him anymore, and he seemed like he understood Niall a little better. He never pressured him, and he gave him space, and he was funny.

He was cute too, and Niall started to blush even more thinking about it because Niall couldn’t like Liam like that. He just couldn’t. He was his friend, and nothing more. That was all they would ever be. He didn’t care if Liam liked him that way or not. He just wanted to be friends, and he was fine with that. Being friends was fine.

“I-I guess so. Liam’s nice.” He said, and he saw the way Tara was smiling so big and the way she was giggling like such a high school girl. Niall rolled his eyes, but he smiled inside, as she saw all the blue writing going into her book.

“Well Niall,” she said, closing the notebook and placing it on her desk. “I’d say that we have had a god session today, and that we’re all done now, and I’ll see you on Saturday?” She asked, and Niall nodded, thanking god that he didn’t have to see her for the next couple days.

He got up from his seat and said goodbye, and walked out in the room where his grandmother was waiting for him, reading the paper. She greeted Niall and they walked out and went to her car. They had gotten take out on the way home. Niall thanking her because he was really in the mood for some fast food, because he hadn’t had any in a while.

His grandmother was relieved to see Niall so happy, and so full of life. It was way better than the dark grandson she knew a little too well. She knew that this would only last for a while though, but she was hoping it would last for some time.

“So, you don’t need to pack me a lunch tomorrow.” Niall said quietly, but his grandmother picked up on it, and turned down the music so she could hear him better. He stuffed a fry in his mouth and looked at her with his big blue eyes. It reminded her of her daughter, and it made her smile, but it also pained her heart in a small way. He resembled his mother so much. He was just as beautiful as her too.

Ever since the accident all those years ago nothing was the same. Niall was absolutely shattered by it, and he’ll never recover completely. It was long ago, when he was seven years old. They were in the car coming home from the grocery store. Niall always loved to go shopping with her.

She would always let Niall pick out what they were having for dinner, and when they would get meat for their lunches for school, the lady behind the counter would always give him a piece of ham from the stack.

They were on their way home, when someone had ran a red light, and slammed into their car. She was killed instantly, but Niall was holding onto dear life. He had a broken arm and the crash had broken both of his legs. He had lost a lot of blood, and he had a harsh blow to the head by the car that had impacted them.

He still remembers calling for her, saying how her eyes were open staring at him, but she wouldn’t respond. Niall still tells her it haunts his dreams. After she had died, Niall’s father had gone insane. He had blamed Niall for accident, saying how he had distracted her from driving.

Niall loved his dad, but he hated Niall more and more each day. He would yell at him, and scream at him. He told Niall how he wasn’t even supposed to be born. He had told the small child he never even wanted to him, but his mother had refused to get an abortion, and how he was pathetic and unwanted. He told Niall everyday he shouldn’t be alive, and that he was a disgrace to the family.

It hurt Niall, and soon he started to believe that all of his fathers words were true. Then, Niall’s father started to hit him. It was little at first, just a slap across the face, or a smack on the back of his head, but everyday his beatings became worse.

He had burned Niall once, when he accidentally burnt his father’s food making his dinner. He had held the boy’s hand over the fire, and burnt his skin badly, and Niall still has a scar from that brutal day.

Niall’s grandmother had put it to an end, when Niall had come over one day to see her for a visit. They never really came around anymore. Their father never wanted them to see her. When she saw what condition Niall was in, and how he had bruises and cuts and scars all over his body, she knew what was going on.

She tried to contact child protective services, but they had declined her, saying that no child abuse was found in the house. The next day Niall called her sobbing and crying, and that’s when she had enough. If they weren’t going to save the young boy then she was.

She pleaded to have Niall stay with her. Obviously his father didn’t care. He didn’t want Niall in the first place, so he tossed Niall over like he was nothing. Greg refused to stay, and she was reluctant to let him go, but his father wasn’t going to let him stay.

She checked up on him almost every week, and he seemed to be doing fine, but it still scares her. Niall had changed, so much so and she couldn’t handle the screaming, and the night terrors anymore, so that’s when she decided that Tara could help with all of Niall’s problems.

Niall hated therapy, and he still does, but he has gotten better. If she were to look at Niall then, and now, she probably wouldn’t have even thought it was possible.

She shook her head from her thoughts when she remembered what he had said about not needing a lunch for the next day.

“Oh? Why’s that sweetie?” She asked, and Niall had blushed again looking out the window not making eye contact with her.

“Liam’s taking me out to lunch.” He whispered, and she could not believe her ears. She almost cheered, and tears were coming to her eyes. Niall was going out. Niall was going out somewhere and it wasn’t with her, and it wasn’t by force. Well, she hoped it wasn’t by force.

“Niall, that’s great sweetie, is it like a date?” She smiled and winked at him, and Niall’s eyes went wide, his jaw dropped and his cheeks turned a dark red. He opened and closed his mouth trying to find the right words to say, and his grandmother was laughing watching him.

“No! We’re just going- going out for pizza! No Gram!” He crossed his arms, and pouted, but she only rubbed his shoulder, and he flinched a little but, it wasn’t bad. He was getting used to her, and he knew she meant no harm. He tried his best not to squirm away and he succeeded, and he was happy because that made her smile even more.

“Still Niall, I’m glad you have a friend.” She said, as they pulled up to her house, but her smile instantly faded, as she saw a familiar green car in the driveway. She quickly shot her head to the side and saw Niall. His face had gone pale and his mouth was slightly dropped open, and his eyes looked terrified.

The person in the car got out, and Niall couldn’t breathe. He was clenching his fists, and his chest and airways were closing up on him. Tears were coming to his eyes, and he clenched them shut, trying to make this all go away. He wanted to disappear, and wanted leave. He could feel himself shaking as he saw him getting closer.

It was his father.


	9. Chapter 9

“Niall stay in the car.” His grandma said, and Niall looked like he was going to throw up if she left his side. He grabbed onto her arm so hard he thought he could break her brittle bones. She looked behind her to see Niall trying to breathe.

He didn’t want to be left alone. He can’t be. Not with that monster coming right towards him. He was going to take him away. He was going to hurt him, and Niall couldn’t help the flow of tears coming from his eyes. She grabbed Niall’s shoulder, and she looked deep into his eyes, trying to show him that he was going to be okay and that he was safe.

“As long as you stay inside the car. You will be alright.” She promised, and Niall nodded slowly, and looked to see his father coming closer. He curled in on himself, as memories were flashing before his eyes and he felt like he was going to die.

He couldn’t do this. Why was he here? What did he want? Niall just wanted to die. He didn’t want to breathe. He could feel the panic in his chest, and he thought he was going to pass out.

She got out of the car, and gently shut the door, wanting to slam it but not wanting to scare Niall even more than he already was. Bobby came closer, and he gently placed a hand on the hood of her car leaning on it. He saw the way the boy in the car trembled and he chuckled.

“Well, well, I still see you’re taking care of the little brat.” He said, and her face turned angry.

“What on earth are you doing here?” She scowled, and he could only laugh at her attitude. He stepped closer, and he saw his son shaking even more. He rolled his eyes.

“Sadly, I’m coming to get the little shit. People have been asking where he’s been, and besides I need him around.” He stated, and her eyes went wide, and her heart dropped into her stomach.

Taking Niall back? After all the progress he has made, trying to forget all of this? He couldn’t take the child back to that house, she couldn’t let it happen. Niall would not be able to live there, something terrible would happen.

He couldn’t be back with his brother, and he couldn’t go to that school. Niall wouldn’t be able to cope. His entire past would haunt him everyday, and she feared that the boy he tried to get away from would start to harass him again. She wasn’t going to let that happen, not to her fragile grandson.

She shook her head, and Bobby’s smile on his face dropped to a serious one. He clenched his teeth, and she saw how his body tensed up.

“He’s not your child, you don’t have any right to keep him. He belongs to me, and there’s nothing you can do about it.” He confirmed, and she was shaking her head back and forth, trying to make him think differently.

“He already goes to school here. He’s made friends, and you can’t just pull him out of school, he’s already doing so well. Can’t you wait a while? Just till the end of the school year?” She pleaded, and he thought it over. He sighed deeply, and glared at her.

“If you let me speak to him. Then I will consider it.” He said, now looking through the window at Niall, who was staring at him, fear prominent in his eyes. Tears were streaming down his face, and his chest was heaving. “It’s been such a long time since I’ve seen him.”

She sighed, and she knew this was something he did not want to do. Niall was going to have a complete break down. She carefully walked over to the passenger side and Niall’s eyes widened as his father followed her.

He tried to back up, as far away as possible when she opened the door. He saw her sorrowful face, and he saw the way his father was smiling evilly.

“Niall, sweetie, your father wants to speak with you.” She said, and he couldn’t believe his ears. What on earth was she doing, and why was she even letting him near him? Niall was going to scream. He didn’t want to talk to him. He didn’t want to see him. He wanted him to die. He hated him. He fucking hated him! His big blue eyes stared up at him and he was trying not to chuckle as he saw the way he had reacted. He was trying to climb over the seat and out the other side.

He rolled over to the drivers seat, and he burst through the door, and sprinted towards the house. He heard his grandmother call him, but he wasn’t listening as he was running up the pavement. He needed to get away, he needed to run. He didn’t want to see this monster, who ruined his life, who hates him, he made him half of what he is today.

All of sudden arms wrapped around his body, and he let out a giant ear piercing scream. He felt them tighten around his middle, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“NO! LET GO! STOP IT! PLEASE! DAD DON’T HURT ME!” he screamed, clawing at the arms around him, and kicking his legs. He was trying to get free. Niall was having flashback after flashback. He was thinking about all of the things his dad would do to him. He was thinking about all the pain he was going to receive. He was thinking about how much he wanted to die, how he meant nothing, and he was worthless.

“Shut up you little fucking shit!” His father yelled, as he held onto the struggling boy. His grandmother was coming up behind them, as he dragged his son into her house, taking him to the living room, and throwing him onto the couch.

Niall was sobbing, he couldn’t breathe, and he couldn’t see because of all the tears blocking his view. He was crying so loud that his father grabbed his face, and put a hand over his mouth.

“If you do not shut up right now, I will take you home with me. I will punish you, and you will wish you never cried one tear, do you hear me?” He threatened, before his grandmother got into the room. Niall was breathing in and out irregularly as he nodded. His body shaking in fear, and fat tears were squeezing out of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

“I-I’m S-sor-orry, da-dad. P-ple-ease, don’t h-hurt me-e.” He whimpered, and his father just stared at him in annoyance and rolled his eyes. He hated this child. He was fucking annoying, and as much as he didn’t want him back people were getting suspicious.

He had accidentally put Greg in the hospital the other day, he obviously told them it was accident, and that he broke his ribs by falling down the stairs, but he wasn’t going to risk it anymore. He needed to be more careful.

He saw Niall’s grandmother return into the room, staring at him with a warning glare. She carefully came over, and sat down next to Niall, rubbing his shoulder, and bringing him in for a hug. Niall continued to quietly cry into her shoulder, trying to contain his tears, and his sobs.

“Listen, Niall. After this school year, you are going to come live with me again. So don’t get too comfortable.” He said, and Niall turned to his side, and threw up all over the place. His grandmother’s eyes went wide, and so did his father’s. Niall paled, and continued to be sick onto the ground as his grandmother rubbed his back, making sure he was going to be okay.

Niall’s father stood up and looked away. Pathetic fucking child. He had always been. Since the day he was born the child was a weakling. He knew it from the beginning.

“You’re fucking disgusting, nothing but a pathetic little boy, even after all this time.” He stated, and Niall had more tears slip past his eyes at his words, as he sat up now wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. His stomach was still clenching, and his mind was racing, and his father’s appearance was making him feel like he was going to pass out.

“At the end of May you better be packed and ready, or else.” He stated and with that he walked out the door, and down the driveway, not even looking back, or saying goodbye.

Niall’s grandma felt how horribly the boy was shaking, and laid him down on the couch. She ran into the kitchen and came back with towels and paper towels to clean up Niall’s mess. She saw how he shook, and how he sobbed.

It was scaring her. Niall has never been like this before. He had never looked so dead in his entire life. His eyes were completely lifeless, with endless tears streaming down his face, as he hugged himself, trying to stop his quaking.

When she was finished cleaning she came over to the broken child and placed a loving hand on his forehead. He flinched and started to shake even more, and she sighed, knowing that she needed to call Tara and he needed to be taken in right away.

As she went to get the phone Niall’s hand shot out and grabbed her wrist yanking it her back down. She looked at the scary, terrified, nervous look her grandson gave her, and seeing him like this was making her cry now.

“Y-You can’t l-let him take m-me.” He whispered, and he gripped her arm even harder. He couldn’t go back. If he went back he would kill him. His father would kill him. He would be in pain, and he would be hurt. He hates Niall, and he would be forced to see _him_ again.

Niall felt himself shiver at the thought, and he looked at the only person he could trust pleadingly. She couldn’t let him go. She said she would be there for him. She promised he would never have to go back ever again. She promised him.

She bent down, and shook her head, trying to smile at him.

“Everything will be alright sweetheart. I won’t let him take you from me. I will make sure of it I promise. I will never let him hurt you ever again.” She assured him, brushing his hair back, as he hiccuped and cried. She lent down and kissed his forehead, and she left him to call Tara.

Such a wonderful week, only to be ruined by the worst encounter possible, that Niall may have a lot of trouble recovering from.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

Liam frowned as he sat with his friends at lunch in the best pizza place in the entire world. He was having the worlds greatest pizza, but he was having a terrible time. Niall stood him up again. He wasn’t in school, and Liam knew it was to avoid him. He knew the boy didn’t like him, but at least he could have not have gotten Liam’s hopes up.

He looked over to see Harry and Louis feeding each other pizza like idiots, and Zayn was staring at them with the biggest questioning look ever. Liam only played with his food, and he pouted in sadness trying to have a good time, but he just couldn’t.

Zayn saw the way his friend was so depressed. He knew this would happen. Niall always turned Liam down, and he was surprised to hear that Niall even said yes to going in the first place. The kid just never thought of anyone but himself, and it pissed Zayn off because Liam was so in love but he just didn’t seem to care.

“Listen Liam,” Zayn said, trying to get his attention. Liam slowly looked up to see Zayn giving him a sad smile. He tried to smile back, but it ended up failing.

“I know how much this meant to you, but Niall isn’t all that great Liam. You can find someone who will treat you right, and they will think about you, and care about you. I promise, yeah?” He said, but Liam shook his head.

“Zayn he’s the one. I just know it, okay? I really, really like him, and I just can’t stop thinking about him. I can’t let him go. He’s the one I know it. It’s hard to explain but I just know.” He told him, and Zayn could only frown hearing those words.

Liam was going to get his heart shattered, and he was going to have to watch silently from the side lines, because no matter what, Liam was not going to give up.

He guessed he admired that about Liam though. He never let anything too hard or too challenging get in his way. He never quit, he always made it to the end. Liam’s a great role model, but right now, maybe he needed to give up and try again, before it breaks him.

Liam stared out the window for the rest of the lunch period, before they had to go back to school, where he finished their economics project all by himself. He was getting angrier every time he thought about the blonde haired boy.

He knew Niall didn’t like him, but Liam confessed his heart out to the boy for gods sake, at least he could be considerate. Liam just wished he would let them be friends. Liam’s a nice guy, he never did anything wrong. He was about to cry when he kept thinking about it, but he shook his head because now he was being ridiculous.

He grabbed his things when he was finished and dismissed himself from school early because he couldn’t focus anymore. All he wanted to do for the rest of the day, was go home and pout by himself in his own bed, then fall asleep.

They had a game, but he couldn’t skip that, so he would come back and play later on. He kind of hoped he would see Niall there, but this time he wasn’t getting his hopes up.


	10. Chapter 10

Niall was sitting in his room with tears coming to his eyes. He couldn’t get his mind off this, and it was slowly killing him. He wanted to die anyway. He would rather end his life then go live with his father again.

Why did he want Niall back in the first place? He didn’t need him, he hated him, and all he did was beat him, and belittle him. Why would he come and take Niall back? He let him go with no complications, why is everything changing all of a sudden?

Niall started to sob out loud again, and he gripped his chest harder. He wished he could stop. He didn’t want to cry anymore. He hated this. He felt like he was sick all of the time, and he could never breathe, and he felt like his heart was racing and trying to run and hide away.

It scared him, being this way. He hates who he is, and what he is. He knows he’s a freak, and he knows he’s a fuck up, but he doesn’t want this to happen anymore. He thought he was getting better. Tara said he was at their last meeting before his father came, and he believed it himself, but now that this happened, he felt like he was at square one again.

A soft knock rapped on Niall’s door and he jumped, and his tears came out faster. Everything startled him. His grandmother gently touching him, loud noises, and he kept seeing things. Tara said he was hallucinating because he won’t sleep, but if he slept then he’d see his father, and then he’d see _him_ , and Niall can’t. He just can’t.

He saw his grandmother come in with a glass of water and some pills that Tara had said he should take. He wasn’t really listening when she told them what they were for because he was too busy screaming.

She came over to him and sat down on his bed, very gently, as to not scare him.

“Here,” She said, placing the pills in his shaking hand and the water in the other. Niall downed them quick, and then placed the cup on his bedside table, trying to get under the covers again, so he could hide his tear stained face from his grandmother. He hated when he was like this because he knew it broke her heart.

She sighed, closing her eyes, because she knew the conversation she was going to have with Niall next was going to be tough. It was Sunday, and she knew he wasn’t exactly ready yet, but he’s already missed so much school in the first month and he can’t miss anymore.

“Listen, sweetie, I know that you probably don’t want too, but you need to go to school-”

“I’m not going.” He whispered, and curled in on himself a little more. Was she dumb? Did she really expect Niall to go to school tomorrow? He can’t even get out of bed. He hasn’t slept in two days. How is he supposed to function?

“Niall, you can’t miss anymore school for this month.” She stated, and she nodded her head in disappointment when Niall ignored her. When she realized he wasn’t going to talk she got up, and went to leave the room.

“Fine.” He said, when she was about to open the door. “I’ll fucking go because you don’t give a shit about me anymore.” He whispered, and she frowned hearing his words. She left it at that though, as she turned the door knob and walked out.

She slowly sauntered to her room, and sat down on her bed, knowing that she probably wasn’t going to get much sleep, and she was right, because just an hour later, she heard the boy screaming at the top of his lungs from his room.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

Obviously Niall didn’t show up to the game on Friday. Liam kept telling himself that he shouldn’t even look for him because he knew he wasn’t going to be sitting in the stand, but he couldn’t help himself. Liam’s heart was wondering if the blonde boy would be there cheering for him, but when he looked it made a frown come to his face because he wasn’t there.

They ended up losing, and they lost badly. It was six to one when the game had finally ended, with Louis being the only goal scorer. Coach wasn’t completely mad, but Liam knew that the practice today was going to be brutal.

Their coach did not tolerate losing. He told them they needed to get their heads in the game because everyone seemed to be somewhere else. He knew he wasn’t focused, but he just couldn’t stop thinking about how Niall blew him off again. It fired him up, but it mostly made him upset.

He was now sitting in the hallway with Louis as he rushed doing his homework on the floor again. Liam rolled his eyes. The kid never did any of his work at home, so he always rushed before class to get it done. You think he would just get it done so he didn’t have to deal with the stress.

Liam didn’t even know if Niall was going to show up today. It was annoying knowing that the boy would never show up. Liam knew he hated school, but so did everyone else, so why did he think he could just skip all the time? He wouldn’t pass if he kept it up, and Liam started to get irritated thinking about it.

Louis looked over to see Liam’s annoyed expression. He knew that Liam was pissed off about last week, with Niall not showing up and all, but Louis had told him to expect it. Louis knew that he wouldn’t show up, and thught that the only reason Niall did agree was because of when Louis confronted him. Which reminded him, that conversation wasn’t over.

“Liam you need to relax mate. You look so tense and angry.” He said, rubbing his shoulder, trying to get his friend to calm down. Liam ignored him. Louis just didn’t understand how much Niall impacted his life. He always said that he should just get over him, but he just couldn’t.

Liam sighed and picked up his bag, standing up from the floor, shrugging Louis’ hand off. He looked down to see the hurt, pained look on Louis’ face, and he felt bad, but he just didn’t care at the moment.

“I’ll see you later Lou.” He said and with that he was off towards his first period class.

He walked down the hallway and said hi to almost everyone. He knew so many people, and he liked it. He liked being friends with everyone. Liam wasn’t really one to have enemies. Even the kids who treated him badly back in elementary school were his friends.

He continued his way down the hall when he realized he was in Niall’s section, and he couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering over to the blonde boy. The thing that scared him a a bit was that Niall turned around that exact same moment and looked right at him. Liam tried to look away but he couldn’t for a few seconds. He finally shook his head and looked at his destination in front of him.

‘Dammit.’ Liam cursed himself because Niall looked so cute today, and his hair was styled adorably, and just everything him about him was so bloody perfect. He promised himself he would be mad though. He couldn’t keep letting him treat him like this, so he let out a deep breath, and continued to march on towards his class.

Niall saw Liam, and wanted to smile at him, but it wouldn’t tug onto his lips. He just couldn’t remember how, but he thought it was weird that Liam stopped looking at him, without even a wave or a smile. Usually he would walk on over and say good morning, but today he seemed off and different.

Niall felt terrible about the other day. He remembered that he had made plans with Liam, and he completely forgot. Well, it wasn’t his fault really since his father came to town, threatening to take him away.

He couldn’t tell him though because then he would start to question, and Niall isn’t really sure what he would say. He can’t tell him about what happened in the house, or what his father did to him, he couldn’t tell Liam that. He couldn’t. No one could know about it. That’s what he told Niall when he was little.

_“You can’t tell anyone about this, or I will punish you. Understand?”_

Niall cringed, and shook his head that memory of his father saying that to him, after hitting him in the back with a frying pan. It caused a huge bruise, but Niall couldn’t tell anyone. Dad said not to tell, and if he told, Niall would die. He said he would kill him.

Niall closed his locker when he saw Liam was heading for the stairs, and walked after him. This was a new step for Niall, but he actually really did, maybe, sort of, like Liam a little bit. Liam made him feel safe, and comfortable. He didn’t always make him feel like that because he would always touch him and try and get him to speak, and do everything else, but now he just let him listen, and didn’t crowd him anymore.

It made Niall feel happy, and giddy inside when he thinks about Liam though. He thought Liam was pretty, and he really liked the way he smiled at him. He liked the way his hair sometimes fell into his eyes and he had to brush it away, and it would be the cutest thing in the world. Niall realized he was being silly though, and blushed thinking about it, because he and Liam were friends and nothing more.

Niall almost tripped up the stairs with his fast walking trying to catch up to Liam and when he did, Liam stopped and turned around and looked like he was glaring at him. Niall saw how his eyes looked angry, and Liam was scaring him. Why was he looking at him like that? Did he hate him? Was he going to hit him?

Liam sighed looking at the boy biting his lip in nervousness, and stopped his harsh stare because he felt like he was being an asshole now, because Niall just looked so innocent and cute looking up at Liam like that. His cheeks were a little pink, and his eyes were trying to force themselves to look into Liam’s but they were wandering around the room.

“What do you want Niall?” Liam asked, and Niall frowned at the ground hearing his words. He didn’t like Niall anymore. He thought he was a bother. He didn’t want anything to do with him. He knew this would happen. It always happened. No one liked Niall. Everyone hated him.

“I-I just, um wanted to, say that, I’m sorry Liam-I-” He said, as he was nervously bouncing on his tip toes, and picking at his fingers. Liam thought it was adorable though, as he apologized. His heart was racing, but he felt like shit now, because Niall said sorry, he actually came up to Liam and started a conversation with him and he was acting like an asshole.

Niall wasn’t really sure what to say. He knew Liam wasn’t going to accept his apology. He pissed Liam off, and now he hated him. Niall almost jumped back two feet when Liam’s gentle fingers came in contact with his chin, pulling it up so he could look at him.

Niall could feel the blush on his face, and the tears in his eyes started to form. He didn’t want to cry. No, no, no. He hated crying in front of people. He couldn’t cry in front of Liam. Liam would call him a baby and he would tell him to suck it up, like _he_ always did.

Liam’s heart raced as he saw how Niall didn’t pull away from his touch and he loved that. He wanted to be able to hold Niall someday. Hug him, and kiss him and never let him go, to show him that he would take care of him, an that he could love him, and he would do it right.

“Listen babe, it’s absolutely fine.” He said, and Niall looked at him with wonder. Liam chuckled, and wiped away a tear from the smaller boy’s eye. “You don’t need to cry love, I’m not mad. I just missed you that’s all.” He said, and Niall couldn’t catch his breath, but for a different reason though. His heart was thumping, but he felt, almost, maybe happy.

He gulped, and bit the inside of his cheek, as Liam’s hand dropped from his face. He almost missed the presence of it there.

“Why were you absent though? You were gone for two days, I was worried about you.” Liam asked, and smiled sadly, because he wasn’t sure if Niall was going to answer this or not. He wanted to know though, but the nervous and scared look on Niall’s face was telling him he might not be able to know.

“I-well, my-my, um father. He was in town.” He stuttered, and he felt his stomach clench and he had to close his eyes and try to breathe because he wasn’t sure if he could talk about this. He felt better talking about it around Liam though. He felt like he was safe around him. He liked being around Liam.

Liam nodded but decided not to ask further questions because Niall looked very upset. He wondered what kind of relationship he had with his father, since he said he was in town. He obviously wasn’t with his family. Did he live with his mother? He shook his head, and cleared away the questions not wanting to upset Niall anymore than he looked already.

“Um, Liam?” Niall asked, as they had been standing there for a few minutes not saying anything with Liam staring lovingly at Niall while the boy felt a little bit trapped under his gaze.

“Yeah?”

“Would you, like want to maybe, um, go, you know…” He trailed off looking at Liam pleadingly, hoping he understood what he meant, because Niall could feel himself burning red. Liam’s heart swelled and he thought he was going to melt right then and there because Niall was asking him if he wanted to go out with him again.

“Do you want to go out to lunch today?” Liam asked him, and Niall actually smiled this time, looking at Liam and nodding his head yes. Liam’s heart completely bursted when he saw the look on Niall’s face and he was squealing in happiness on the inside, because Niall didn’t mean to blow him off, and Niall just asked him if he wanted to go out for lunch.

“Perfect.” Liam said, walking over to Niall’s side now. He reached down and grabbed his hand gently, making sure not to startle him. “But you have to let me walk you to class.” Liam winked, and Niall blushed and his heart was slamming against his ribs.

He bit his lip, and looked down at his hand now intertwined with Liam’s. His hand felt warm, soft and loving, and safe. He should be freaked out, and he should be screaming and shaking, but, he wasn’t. He welcomed it, and he bit his lip and nodded, as Liam smiled at him and walked him to his first period class.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Niall was a little excited. Okay, no he was a lot of excited, because he was hanging out with Liam in the next half hour and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He couldn’t get his mind off the way Liam’s hand fit with his, and the way he bit his lip and smiled when he said goodbye to him before first period when he had generously walked him to class.

Liam was nice, and he was hansom, but Niall kept reminding himself he needed to be careful. He still had that nervousness under his heart saying that this could all be a lie, and that none of it is real. Niall shuddered because he thinks about the past, and if it repeated itself, Niall’s not sure what he will do.

The bell rang and Niall got startled by it because he was lost in thought but now he gathered up all of his things and was ready to burst out of the room. Liam had told him to meet him at his locker, and Niall had butterflies in his stomach and they flutter each time he took a step.

Just before Niall can see his locker with Liam leaning against it, someone grabbed his arm, and yanked him backwards. He screamed in panic, and everyone looked at him, his heart was now racing in fear as this person covered his mouth with his hand. He couldn’t breathe, and he was panicking. He was shaking trying to look to see who had him trapped, and his scared blue eyes found Louis.

He doesn’t like Louis. Louis scares him. Louis is unsafe. Louis is mean.

Niall tried to struggle and get out of his grasp but Louis held onto him tighter. Niall was ready to scream for help. Louis was going to hurt him. He knew it, and the way his arms were curled around him were reminding him of his fathers strong arms, not too long ago.

“Stop it Niall! I just wanna talk to you!” He said into the boy’s ear, and Niall was pretty sure they were in the boys’ bathroom now. He didn’t remember moving, but he couldn’t hear the sound of kids anymore, and he noticed the changing of scenery. He stopped his struggling a little bit, but he was still shaking. He couldn’t stop, and his stomach was clenching, and his airways were closing up.

Louis sensed that he went limp in his arms and he finally let go of the shorter boy. He didn’t mean to capture him like he just did, all he wanted to do was pull him by the arm into the bathroom so he could talk to him. He didn’t think he would freak out like that.

He looked at Niall and saw the way he had tears in his eyes, and how he was trembling. Louis sighed, thinking maybe this kid had a serious problem, because Louis didn’t even do anything to him…

“I’m sorry if I scared you. I didn’t mean too.” Louis said apologetically, because now Niall looked so small and fragile with him sniffling, and crying like that. Louis felt like the biggest asshole on the earth. He made the boy cry and now he just wanted to rub his shoulder and hug him until he was alright again.

Louis stepped forward, and Niall heard him. His eyes went wide, and he hauled back against the wall. He was staring up at Louis like he was a murderer, and he was so confused why this boy thought he was so scary.

“D-Don’t” Niall choked out, and Louis stopped in his tracks. He nodded carefully, showing Niall that he wouldn’t come any closer, and stayed where he was, but Louis didn’t forget the entire reason he had brought Niall in there in the first place.

“I swear to god Niall, stop playing with Liam’s heart, alright?” He stated, and now Niall looked at him in confusion. He had no idea what Louis was talking about. Liam knew that Niall didn’t like him like that. He knew that, didn’t he?

“I’m just saying, if you break his heart, I swear, you’ll regret it.” He warned, and all Niall did was slowly nod, because he just wanted Louis to leave him alone. His breath hitched when Louis stepped closer to him now, and he closed his eyes trying to make him disappear.

Louis reached out and grabbed a hold of Niall’s chin gently, and made him open his eyes to look at him. Niall was staring wide eyed at him, but Louis was only smiling, which made him wonder what the fuck was he doing. Louis took his thumb and traced it over Niall’s bottom lip, and Niall was trying to get away but he couldn’t.

“I guess I see why Liam likes you so much.” He said, and now rubbed his thumb over Niall’s cheek where tears were still falling because now Louis was taking it too far. “You are really pretty.” Niall’s mouth dropped hearing this and then did something he wasn’t sure he was able to do. He pushed Louis back, and he stumbled a bit, and Louis looked surprised as well.

Louis rolled his eyes, because he didn’t mean anything by it, and now Niall was over reacting. He wouldn’t do that to Liam, and he wasn’t gay anyway! He had a girlfriend. Louis stared back at him though, and then Niall looked like he was about to dash.

Niall didn’t wait any longer and ran out of the bathroom, because what on earth did Louis think he was doing? Why was he saying those things, and why was he touching Niall like that? Niall shook his head and tried to forget about it because he was late now, and no one was in the hallway anymore when he looked around. He raced down the hallway to his locker and his heart broke when he didn’t see Liam standing there.

He slowly walked now, as he was approaching his locker, and more tears formed in his eyes. He didn’t mean to make him wait so long. It wasn’t his fault! His friend made him late, by threatening him, and scaring him, and now Niall felt terrible, and he just wanted to cry.

He sat down on the ground and placed his bag beside him, bringing his knees in towards his chest and resting his head on them. He hated Louis, and he hated everything. He hated everyone. He hated this. Now Liam will never forgive him.

He wanted to go home. He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t even want to come in the first place, but his grandmother made him. She hated him, and she didn’t want him anymore. She was making him see Tara today too, because she hated him, and she wanted him to be angry and hate her so he had to go back with his father. When he thought of his father he shivered, and tried to forget because right now he didn’t want to think, and he didn’t want to remember.

He sat there for a few good minutes before he lifted his head and wiped away the tears falling from his eyes. He didn’t want to cry anymore, but he felt like the dam was just built up poorly, and there were cracks in the walls, and he was one push away from the water bursting through and the dam would be shattered and the water would never stop flowing.

“Niall?” Someone called, and his head whipped up to see Liam standing there with his car keys in hand and bag on his shoulder. Niall was surprised to see him, and quickly scampered up to his feet, trying not to trip and fall.

Liam looked at the boy, with tears on his cheeks with red eyes, and a sorrow expression. He saw how he sniffled, and tried to rub at his eyes to make it seem like he wasn’t just sobbing but Liam knew he was. He didn’t mean to leave, he just needed his car keys, and he had to go back to his locker and get them.

Liam walked up to him, and grabbed a hold of Niall’s hand rubbing his watering eyes. He slotted their fingers together and squeezed gently so Niall knew that everything was alright. He smiled, and Niall just looked away, and stared at the ground.

“Hey babe what’s wrong? What happened?” Liam asked, wiping a tear from Niall’s face with his fingers, trying to get him to open up and be alright. Even though Niall looked adorable as hell, he didn’t like seeing the small boy like this, all broken and shaken up.

Niall didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to say anything really. He knew that Liam wouldn’t believe him if he told him about Louis, so he decided that he would just keep his mouth shut. Besides, Louis would probably kill him if he said anything.

“I’m sorry if I made you think I left without you, I only went to my locker. No need to be so upset love.” He chuckled and Niall shook his head. He wasn’t that wimpy. Liam didn’t understand. Now he just wanted to go home.

Liam turned serious now, because Niall looked really scared, and nervous, and his eyes were flickering around the hallway like he was looking for something or someone. Liam thought he knew maybe why Niall was crying, because his body language was speaking pretty loud.

“Did someone do something to you, Niall?” Liam questioned seriously. His voice dark and his eyes looking furious. Niall felt the hand holding his grip a little tighter, and he could feel Liam bringing him closer. Niall could see the possessiveness Liam had in his eyes staring down at him, and Niall bit his lip, and wondered if he should tell, but he was already nodding, and he couldn’t stop himself.

Liam became angry. Whoever fucking said something to him, or touched him was going to get murdered because Niall was his, and no one fucking touched him and if they had a damn problem with it they had to go through him,

“Niall, tell me who made you upset like this because I promise you, it will never happen again.” Niall could only shake his head. He couldn’t tell Liam because he wouldn’t believe him, and all he wanted to do was forget about it and go to lunch. He was starving, so he pulled on Liam’s hand and looked up at him.

“I-I’m alright Liam. Really, can-can we just go to lunch? Please? I’m really hungry.” He begged and Liam sighed, and nodded his head.

“I’m not letting this go.” He said, but smiled at the shorter boy, and brushed his thumb over his blushing cheek lightly. He loved it when Niall flushed pink, it always made him look so cute, and Liam always smiled when he got all shy and embarrassed.

Niall was thankful Liam decided to drop it, and he smiled now at him, blushing a bit, and bit his lip, but Liam had a hold of his hand and tugged him out the front doors of the school so they could go to lunch. He was now excited, and Liam made his mind clear, and made him smile, because he took all the bad thoughts away, and Liam made him feel safe.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They ended up going to a pizza place down the street. It was the best pizza in the entire town, and everyone was always talking about it and craving it. The cheese was stringy and the sauce was sweet and it had fluffy warm crust and seriously the place was perfection.

Liam looked over to Niall when they walked in and saw the mouth watering look on his face. He grabbed a hold of his hand, and tugged him over to a booth where they sat down and looked directly at each other from across the table.

“So, a small cheese pepperoni pizza? Does that sound okay?” Liam asked and Niall was already shaking his head yes wanting to order because he was starving. Liam laughed when Niall breathed in deep and smelled the delicious aroma of the room. It really was amazing.

They waited very shortly until a waitress came over and took their order, while Liam ordered a glass of water, and Niall ordered some pop. She smiled and nodded at them, and went to get their requested beverages, and placed them down on the table for them to drink while they are waiting for their meal.

“So,” Liam said, and wondered what on earth they should talk about because he was not really sure what to say at the moment. He noticed Niall looking at him, hands folded on the table waiting for him to say something. “Do you live around here, like close to the school?” He asked and now he felt silly because of course he lived around here…

“Yeah, w-well, not like, super close, but I live like three streets away from the school.” Niall said while taking a sip of his cold drink, placing it down next to him so he didn’t drink it all before lunch.

Liam nodded, and tapped his fingers nervously on the table because he really was struggling to find out what to talk about. He didn’t want to overwhelm him, and he didn’t want him to be bored, because he definitely wanted to be able to do this again. He wanted to take Niall out all the time actually. He liked spending time with him.

Just as Liam was about to ask Niall another question, loud buzzing started to go off and he wondered if it was his phone. He looked at Niall and he had a strange look on his face, and Niall was confused because the only person who would call him is his grandmother, or Tara, and he wondered what they could want right now.

Liam smiled at him and nodded, as he brought out his phone, and quietly tried to answer without being rude, because Liam was taking him out and he was rudely answering his phone. Great. Niall pressed accept, and pressed the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” Niall said, kind of annoyed, because he was trying not to be an ass, and he couldn’t ignore his grandmothers phone calls because that was the rule she had with having a phone. If Niall was going to have one, and she was paying for it, he had to answer her calls at all times.

“Sweetie, how are you, you feeling alright?” She asked, still worried about him, because obviously earlier that morning Niall was having a breakdown because he had to go to school.

Niall sighed and rubbed his face with his hand, because now she was going to want to talk and right now was not a good time.

“Yeah, Gram, I’m fine. I’m kinda a little busy though at the moment.” He said trying not to be rude, and he looked at Liam with an apologizing look but Liam chuckled and waved his hand in the air, like it was no big deal and it was alright.

“Who is that in the background Niall? Are you with someone?” She questiond, hoping that Niall was actually interacting with another human being because he needed to continue to make progress with his people skills.

“I’-I’m with Liam, we-we went out to lunch so I-”

“Oh sweetheart that’s wonderful! Well, don’t let me interrupt you! You have a great time, and I’ll pick you up after school alright? Bye Bye!” She said, and left Niall’s mouth hanging open when she hung up.

Liam saw his expression and laughed because he looked so damn cute, but seriously when didn’t he look cute? Niall sighed and put his phone back in his pocket and once again apologized to Liam for being so rude.

“It’s alright. It’s nice that you actually talk to your grandma. I haven’t seen my grandparents in years.” Liam said a little sadly, but he smiled anyway, and took a sip of his water, which had now become a little warm, because they didn’t put much ice in it.

“Yeah, I-I’m sorry to hear that. I don’t know what I’d do without my gram, but sometimes she gets on my nerves cause I see her everyday.” He said, and played with his fork that was on the table. He remembers this morning how terrible he was acting towards her, and he should probably apologize when he goes home. He hopes she knows he didn’t mean what he said, sometimes he just loses his mind, and gets scared and just says things that aren’t true.

“Everyday? Does she live next door to you or something?” Liam asked, and Niall shook his head slowly, and looked up at Liam now.

“No, I live with her. Just me and her.” He said, and Liam was surprised to hear this. He thought that Niall lived with his mom or something. He didn’t know he was living with his grandmother.

“Oh, so, where’s your mom?” And before Liam could even stop himself from saying it he said it, and now he felt bad, because he shouldn’t be asking such personal questions, because Niall might not be comfortable with it.

Niall’s face fell and he tried not to think about it. He didn’t like talking about it, and he hated remembering because he saw her almost every night. He couldn’t get the crash out of his head, and he couldn’t stop seeing her face so lifeless looking. That image will forever haunt him, and he shuddered thinking about it.

“She-she passed away many years ago.” He said, and now Liam’s eyes went wide. Damn, he didn’t mean to bring up such a rough past situation. He didn’t know, and now he felt terrible. No wonder he was so detached and broken. He lost his mother, and Liam couldn’t even begin to image how terrible that is. If he ever lost his mother he wouldn’t know what he would do.

Liam saw the sad look on his face and reached across the table and rested his hand on top of Niall’s stroking his thumb across his soft pale skin.

“I’m so sorry love. I shouldn’t have asked, I’m sorry.” He said, and looked at Niall with a sad expression. Niall shook his head and tried to smile.

“It’s alright. It’s-It’s fine.” He said, and now Liam was trying to make him smile, and wished he could hear the boy laugh, but he hadn’t laughed for Liam. Since he met him a month and a half ago he’d never laughed, not even once. Liam then remembered something, and he smiled wide, and blushed a bit.

“So, Niall,” Liam said, and looked over to see Niall looking at him with a curious face. Liam bit his lip and chuckled a bit, because he was really not sure if Niall would go for what he was about to ask. “Well, you know I was, um wondering if you wanted to go to homecoming with me this weekend. Like the dance, and my game is on Friday, and if you maybe you know wanted too, you could come, and that’d be great because I would love for you to come, you know?” He babbled out and Niall was still staring at him.

Niall was thinking about it. He wasn’t really sure if he was ready for that many people in one place. He doesn’t think he can handle it. At the game he would be all by himself, and he doesn’t know anyone. The dance wouldn’t be so bad if Liam would be with him the whole time, but he’s not sure.

“Um, I, I think, maybe, um, maybe yeah for the game, but um, I’ll go to the dance with you I -I guess, yeah.” He stuttered and Liam laughed and smiled wide, and he smiled even wider when he saw their pizza coming right toward them.

“Niall, you have no idea how happy that makes me.” He said, and Niall blushed deep red, because Liam’s smile was making his heart flutter. He looked over and saw the pizza and his eyes went wide, and his mouth watered because it was steaming and it looked amazing.

When they finally got their food Niall dove right into it and Liam watched him with a smile on his face. He was not really sure if Niall was completely one hundred percent honest with him about going, because he knew the boy didn’t like crowds, but he hoped Niall would go, because he really wanted to dance with him in front of everyone, and make sure they knew Niall was Liam’s and Liam was his


	12. Chapter 12

Niall sat straight up in his bed gasping for air trying to breathe. Sweat was pouring down the boy’s face as he tried to calm down. He wiped his forehead and rubbed his eyes as he hunched over. He felt the tears in his eyes, but he tried to push them back. He didn’t want to cry again, but the dreams he was having were getting worse every night.

It was making his life hard, because he couldn’t sleep. He was going insane, and he wasn’t sure how much more he could handle. He yawned, and got up from his bed, and wandered down to the kitchen. He needed to be quiet because it was late, and he didn’t want to wake his grandma up. He didn’t need her worrying. He figured out it was better to just have her not know, and to have her believe he was getting better. He believed he was himself, but he wasn’t sure sometimes.

When he stumbled into the kitchen he saw that the clock was glowing bright with the time 2:37 a.m. He sighed, and went to the fridge to get a bottle of water. He sat down on the stool in front of the table, and breathed deeply, trying to think of what he was going to do.

Liam had invited him to go to the homecoming game and dance, and he was not sure if he could go. His attacks were coming back very frequently, and if he were to get one at the game or the dance, he’s really not sure what he would do. He literally is always on edge because he’s not getting enough sleep, and he sees his father everywhere he looks. It scared the hell out of him, but then he would blink and he’d be gone. Tara said he just needed to try and sleep, but she had no idea how hard it really was.

He didn’t want to let Liam down, and he didn’t want to make him mad, but he needed to think about himself at the moment because he just can’t bring himself to do this. He needed to tell Liam that he couldn’t go. He had to just figure out how he was going to tell him. He couldn’t skip school, and he knew that being sick would just be way too obvious of a lie. So, maybe he just needed to tell him the real reason.

He was scared though, because no one knows. No one is supposed to know about this. He doesn’t want to tell anyone because he’s afraid. The only thing is, he’s not sure what he’s afraid of. Two months ago he didn’t give a damn about Liam, but now, he doesn’t want him to go anywhere.

He likes Liam being around, and he’s not sure what he would do if he would leave him. He’s scared that Liam won’t want to hang out with him anymore, and that he’ll think Niall is fucked up and weird.

It hurt Niall to even think about it, because Liam was a good friend to have.

He also needed to be careful though, because he’s not sure if he can trust Liam completely yet. He realizes that whenever he’s with him, he puts his guard down, and he’s not being cautious enough. He could be just like _him_ and Niall was not about to do that all over again. _He_ treated Niall like dirt, and Niall was naive and stupid. He knew better now, but he was being careless with the way he let the gate around his heart open when he was with Liam, and he couldn’t let that happen anymore.

Niall finally finished his water, and placed the glass in the sink. He groaned though, as he was walking back to his room remembering that he had to see Tara tomorrow. Then it dawned on him that the game was tomorrow, and now he had a reason why he couldn’t go and see Liam play. He felt like an ass, but he also felt relieved because he already told Liam that he had therapy, and he knew he couldn’t skip it. He rolled his eyes though, because this was the first time he’d ever been happy about going to see Tara.

He jumped back in bed now, and turned off his light, seeing it was almost three and he spent way to much time thinking in the kitchen. He closed his eyes, and tried to sleep. At first it didn’t work, but when his mind wandered to Liam, then he started to gently drift off.

~     ~     ~     ~      ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

It was game day, and Liam was so pumped for the night, and he just couldn’t get his mind off how they were going to destroy the west valley team. They had been practicing their asses off, and now it was time for them to show what they’ve really accomplished. The team needed to win this year, because the championship was all anyone had their eyes on, and they were going to beat everyone in their path.

They’ve been working hard for it, from way too early practices, stretching and practicing technique to running miles in the dark, they were ready to win, and no one was going to stop them.

Liam and Zayn were in the Library sitting at the tables getting their homework done when Harry came running in, getting yelled at by the teacher watching the students, and slammed his hands on the desk looking nervously at them. Zayn and Liam looked curiously at him, but he quickly started to explain what was going on.

“Liam, someone, I don’t know who, and I’m not sure what’s going on, but Louis’ getting into a fight!” He yelled, and grabbed at Zayn’s arm trying to get him up. Liam stared wide eyed at him because what the hell did he mean Louis was getting into a fight?! If Louis got suspension for fighting then he couldn’t play in the game today, which meant they were screwed, which meant they lost the game, which meant bad news.

“There’s a huge crowd and everything Zayn! C’mon we have to go!” He said, and then he was running out of the Library with Liam and Zayn following right behind him. Liam couldn’t believe this was happening. Louis knew better than to do this, so whatever this person did to piss him off must have been serious.

They ran through the hallways and since it was a lunch time period people were everywhere. They looked up to see the crowd Harry was talking about. It was in the back of the gym hallway, where the teachers usually weren’t hanging around, but if some snitch decided to let someone know then Louis was screwed.

They pushed through the crowd, with people yelling at them and pushing them back but they didn’t care. They needed to get to Louis before he did something stupid. The finally broke free of the crowd and were now standing in the circle with Louis, and Liam recognized the other guy Louis was sneering at as Phil. He was in Louis’ and his’ foreign language class, and now he knew exactly what was going on.

“Louis,” Liam warned, and got a little closer, and Louis whipped his head around to see his friends. He clenched his teeth in anger though and ignored them, because this son of a bitch was not getting away with what he’d done.

“Oh, look, your little friends have come to save the day for you. How sweet.” Phil teased, and Zayn saw the way Louis’ fist clenched, and how he looked like he was about to launch himself at the other guy. Zayn grabbed a hold of his shoulder, and Louis glared at him.

“Listen, Louis, calm down okay? Think for a minute alri-”

“He thinks he’s gonna get away with sleeping with my girlfriend? You think I’m gonna let that go Zayn?!” He yelled his eyes wild and angry, and now more students were surrounding them. Liam cursed out loud, and he knew he had to get Louis and them away from there because they really didn’t need all of them getting in trouble and not be able to play in the game.

Phil smirked and laughed out loud, and everyone turned to look at him.

“Well, she’s your ex now, isn’t that right? Plus, it’s not my fault she’s a little slut, maybe you should have kept her on a leash.” He stated, and that’s all Louis had to hear before he lost it. Liam and Harry noticed though, and they all grabbed him as he started to charge at Phil. Harry grabbed his left side and Zayn grabbed his right as Liam held his middle trying to get him to stop.

“You fucking son of a bitch! I’m going to fucking kill you!” Louis screamed, and now people were chanting fight, and screaming in excitement. Liam couldn’t believe this and rolled his eyes. People were ridiculous, and immature, and he dragged Louis back, but he was still raging.

“Louis! Stop! He isn’t worth it! C’mon!” Harry screamed at him, and let go of his side to look at him straight in the eyes. Harry took a hold of his face in both his hands, and made him look at him. Harry frowned, and saw the pain in Louis’ eyes. Harry ran his thumbs over his cheeks though, and Liam thought he was being ridiculous, but it actually worked. Louis seemed to relax, and he calmed down as Harry was talking to him in a soft tone.

“He’s not worth it Lou, and neither is she. They’re not worth your time. I promise you, okay? You’re going to be alright, but you have to listen to your friends okay? We’re here for you Lou, now c’mon, let’s go yeah?” He said, and Louis sighed, but nodded, realizing that Harry was right, and it wasn’t worth it. They raced out of there before any teachers could show up and they went straight for the second floor sophomore bathrooms, because they were the closest.

When they got inside, Louis broke down immediately, and he crashed into Harry’s arms. Liam and Zayn frowned watching their friend look so broken. Louis really liked Eleanor, and they all knew that she was cheating on him with Phil. Louis just refused to believe it. They guessed that El finally broke up with him.

Harry rubbed Louis’ back as he cried into his shoulder. He shushed him, and ran his fingers through his hair as he cried, and he tried to stay calm because seeing Louis looking so shattered was making him feel like he was going to cry as well. Harry was beyond pissed off. He tried to tell that bitch to stop playing with Louis’ heart, but she ignored him and broke up with him instead. He always hated her, but now she just took it too far.

“I-I loved her Harry, w-what do I-I do?” He sobbed, and Harry just shook his head, and hugged him tighter, and looked over to Liam and Zayn, silently asking them to leave.

They nodded, and patted Louis’ back before they left the bathroom, leaving Harry behind to help their heart broken friend.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

Niall was nervous as he saw the huge crowd unraveling . He heard screaming and yelling a while ago, and he knew who’s voices they were. It was Louis and Liam, and he thinks he heard Harry as well. He wondered what was going on, but he decided to ignore it because he didn’t need to get into that mess.

He did need to find Liam though, because he needed to tell him how he couldn’t go to the game tonight. He felt bad, but there was nothing he could do, because he knew his grandma wouldn’t let him miss seeing Tara this week. He didn’t want to see her, but he would rather do that then go to the game, because he felt so uneasy about it.

He was wandering the hallways just thinking, because he couldn’t eat. He didn’t want to eat, because he kind of felt sick to his stomach. It was hard lately for Niall to stomach food. Even after he ate with Liam a few days ago when they got back to the school, he threw all of it up. His tummy just wasn’t doing food at the moment.

He sighed, and continued to walk around, until he was going down the sophomore hallway, and he looked up to see Liam and Zayn coming his way. He bit his lip and waved down to Liam, and he saw the huge smile come to Liam’s face as he waved back. He saw how he said goodbye to Zyan and he came running over to Niall, and it made the smaller boy’s heart race a bit.

“Hey love, what’s up?” He asked, wanting to hug Niall, but he stopped himself because he wasn’t sure if that was alright yet. He would wait for Niall to make that move, because he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, but Liam was fine with that because he could wait forever.

Niall looked up at Liam, and blushed a bit, because he knew what he had to say but he was scared to say it. He had to tell Liam how he couldn’t go to the game, and how he didn’t really want to go to the dance, and he wasn’t sure how well that would go.

Liam saw how Niall looked a little nervous, and uneasy, but he waited for him to say something. He looked cute today. He was wearing a green jersey, he’s not really sure what it was from, maybe from a sports team he played on a few years ago, with jeans, and he just looked adorable.

“Well, Liam, I-I kind of need to talk to you.” He said, not looking at him anymore, and Liam smiled down at him. He wished Niall wouldn’t be so nervous around him, because he doesn’t need to worry about being around Liam.

“Yeah babe, what about?” He asked, and Niall blushed harder at the little name. He sighed though, and decided to get right to the point because he felt like he was sick to his stomach again, and he didn’t need to be letting it get worse by thinking about it.

“Liam, I-I’m really sorry, but, um, I can’t like, go to your game tonight.” He murmured, and Liam could feel his heart break, because he really thought Niall would be able to go this time. He wanted to be mad, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t be. He could never be mad at the cute little blonde boy he loved so much.

“It’s alright. That’s a shame though.” He said trying to turn his frown into a smile, but he couldn’t no matter how hard he tried. He really did just wish Niall would go to one game.

Niall saw the sad look on Liam’s face, and usually he wouldn’t care about hurting the boy’s feelings, but now it hurt him too. Niall held his breath in nervousness, but reached out and grabbed Liam’s hand. He wanted to try and show him how he really was sorry.

Liam’s heart started to race as he saw the way Niall was gently holding his hand now. This was the first time he had touched Liam, and it made him smile, because this was progress, and nothing was better than that.

“I really am sorry, you know, I just, I can’t miss therapy this week, and my grandma won’t let me miss, and I really am s-sorry Liam, I-”

Liam reached out and ran his fingers through the blondes hair, slowly pushing it out of his face. He loved the way Niall looked up and blinked his eyes, and his bright blues were sparkling with apology. He chuckled, and ran his fingers over Niall’s red flushed cheek.

“You know, you’re so cute.” He said, and Niall shook his head, and blushed even harder, looking down at the ground, trying to avoid Liam’s gaze. Niall’s heart was beating fast, and he didn’t know why he was acting this way. He was letting his guard down again, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to be by Liam, and he knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop.

“Also, Liam, I, well, the dance…” He trailed off, and Liam frowned again, and he knew that this would happen.

Niall had to tell him. He needed to let him know. He couldn’t lie to him, because there was no good lie to tell, and there was nothing he could do now.

“Liam, I-I have a reason why I go to, um therapy, you know, and like, there’s a few reasons, but I, um I have panic attacks, and I can’t handle that many people and-”

“Niall, I’m sorry, I didn’t know and I understand, and it’s fine, but Instead of going, how about we hang out. Just you and me.” Liam suggested, and squeezed the boy’s hand, because he needed Niall to know that it was okay, and that he understood.

Niall looked at him now, a smile on his face, and Niall thought maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea. Niall slowly nodded, and Liam smiled, happy that he was going to finally be spending some more time with Niall.

“Yeah, um, we can, go to my house if you want.” Niall said, and Liam smiled even wider.

“That sounds perfect to me.” He said, and just as Niall was about to say he needed to get back to his class, the bell rang and he realized that he was going to be late.

“Oh, no, Liam, I-I have to go and-” Liam smiled and raised Niall’s hand up and kissed it. He winked at him, and then slowly let his hand drop to his side, as he backed up and walked down the hallway. Niall was left there with his mouth hanging open and his cheeks blushing a dark, dark red.


	13. Chapter 13

Niall was glaring at Tara as she was writing in her stupid little notebook, with the all too familiar red pen. Niall was having a bad day, and he knew it but he didn’t care. It wasn’t one of his usual bad days though, this was his, _‘I’m in a pissy mood don’t talk to me bad day.’_

He knew he was probably being unreasonable and childish but he was annoyed. He didn’t want to speak with Tara, he didn’t want to talk about his dad, he didn’t want to talk about how he was sleeping, and how he wasn’t eating, he didn’t want to talk at all. The reason he was so pissed off was because no matter what, she wouldn’t stop bothering him.

“So, how was your day? Did you do anything fun?” She asked, but Niall just ignored her and stared at the wall behind her. He knew it was irritating her, and He could feel the tension in the room, because she hated his days when he was like this, but he did not have care in the world.

Today he didn’t do anything special. All he did was go to school, learn, have the same lunch he has every day and then listened to Liam talk his ass off about the stupid game he had tonight. He was alright with Liam talking about it, but sometimes that’s all Liam ever talked about, and it got tiring. Liam was also supposed to come over in about a few hours after his game so they could hang out.

Niall shifted in his seat a little nervous thinking about it. He was happy he was hanging out with him, but he was scared too, because he was going to be alone with him. He told his grandma about Liam hanging out with him, and at first she actually said no, because she has to go out with her girlfriend because they are going to wake for someone they knew. Niall didn’t want to upset Liam though, so he begged her for him to be able to come over and eventually she said yes, because this is this first time Niall had a friend over since he started living with her, and she wasn’t going to deny him, if he was really this serious about it.

The only problem she had with Liam coming over, is she’s not sure who the boy is, and if he does something that’s going to freak Niall out he doesn’t know how to handle it. She doesn’t want to tell Liam about Niall because she doesn’t want to scare him off, but she thinks she might have too, because if Niall is alone and has a panic attack then it could be bad. She was happy though, because Niall was actually doing something, and she was finally going to meet one of his friends.

Tara noticed the way Niall was thinking about something. His face softened, and he looked more vulnerable. He must have been thinking about Liam. Earlier this week Niall had a really good day, and he was so open, and talking about everything. He told Tara about his little date with Liam, and every time he thought about the boy he blushed and it made him seem happy. Liam was a good person in his life right now, and Tara thinks that if Liam wasn’t there for him, that maybe Niall wouldn’t be doing as well.

“So, are you still going to that dance with Liam?” She questioned, trying to get the little blonde boy to talk, but he rolled his eyes, and she frowned because he was being so stubborn. He would usually get this way when he would have dreams about him, and she knew that it made him angry, and terrified and he took it out on other people, usually her.

“It’s none of your business.” He said, and she sighed, placing her pen and notebook down on the table, folding her hands down on it.

“So you are going?” She asked carefully and Niall glared at her.

“I never said shit.” He sneered, and he knew she hated when he swore.

“So then, you aren’t going?” She questioned again, and Niall thought he was going to rip her hair out if she asked anymore questions.

“I didn’t say that either, and I’m not going to tell you, so why don’t you just fucking drop it?” He yelled, and now it was deathly quiet in the room, as they stared each other down.

She went to pick up her book but noticed the way Niall glared at her when she did. She knew he hated it when she wrote in it, but it was her job. It helped her keep up to date and informed on Niall. She decided to not pick it up though, and she smiled at the young teenager.

“Well, what do you think about Liam?” She asked, and Niall’s cheeks pinked at the question, but he remained silent, gazing away looking at the ground. “Well, I think he’s a nice boy, and he seems to make you a happy guy, I think you like him, am I right?” She giggled and now Niall stared at her with a warning in his eyes.

“Y-You’re wrong. I don’t like Liam.” He stuttered, trying to convince her.and even himself. He didn’t like Liam… Did he? Well maybe he did, but- no he didn’t! He couldn’t like Liam. He can’t and he will never because he knows what will happen if he’s not careful and she knows too.

“You know that I don’t like him. I can’t and you know exactly why.” He murmured, and Tara frowned because maybe Niall needed to get his past off his shoulder, and as much as he didn’t want to talk about it, he had to someday. Niall never wanted to talk about it, but he needed to get it off his chest, and once he did, Tara thinks the nightmares might start to fade away.

“Niall, sweetheart. I know you’ve had a rough time with boyfriends back in the day but not everyone is going to be like Collin-”

“I told you to never say his name!” Niall screamed getting up form his seat. He was raging, She had no right, no fucking right to talk about Collin! He never wanted to talk about him ever again, and she knew it! “He’s a bastard! He treated me like shit! He used me! Don’t you ever fucking talk about him!” He kept yelling as he slammed his hands down on her desk.

She sighed, she knew this was coming, but it had to be talked about.

“Niall please, take your seat. I know this subject is touchy, but I think if you just let it out-”

Niall pushed a few things off her desk, such as a picture frame, a box of tissues, an apple and her name tag, and it flew to the side of her room clinking and clanking on the floor. She closed her eyes, trying not to be mad, but sometimes it was hard with Niall. Sometimes he got out of control.

“You want me to let it out? You want me to tell you what happened?! How he abused me?! How he sexually abused me!? How he used me, and treated me like a piece of trash just like my fucking father did when I thought he loved me!?” He screamed, and she looked up to see wild tears streaming down his face. He was clenching his teeth so hard she thought they might shatter.

“You want me to fucking tell you how he lied to me?! How he told me I was his everything, and that I was his world but it was all a big fucking lie?! He hurt me! How do you expect me to fucking forget about that?! I am never going to forget and I am never going to get over it so you can just stop talking about it!” He screamed, and ran out of the room, and all she could do was stare after him, calling his name trying to get him to come back.

Niall was furious. She had no right to make him remember Collin. This wasn’t the fist time she had tried, but it will be the last. He hated thinking about him, and remembering him. He was a fucking asshole, and a scumbag, and he honestly wished he would die. Collin deserved to rot in hell for what he did, and Niall knew it. Niall clenched his fists and wanted to yell out in anger but he knew he couldn’t at the the moment, seeing all the people in the waiting room.

He hated this place, it was just like a damn doctors office, and it made it seem like he had some kind of mental problem or disability. Well maybe he did have a problem, but he hated being here. He just wanted to be normal, and now he could not stop the flow of tears no matter how hard he tried. He was leaving this place twenty minutes early and he didn’t care. He needed to go home, and he needed to stop thinking, and he needed to stop remembering because even when he remembered how much he hated Collin, he remembered how much he missed him too, and it made him sick to his fucking stomach.

He rushed out into the place where his grandma was waiting for him and he only glanced at her before looking away and ran outside to the car. She sighed when she saw him, because sometimes this would happen. Niall wouldn’t finish his sessions, and then she knew it was a bad day. Tara always said to just take him home and have him rest, and she was thinking about how maybe Liam coming over was not such a good idea anymore, as she placed down her magazine, and took out her car keys from her bag, and headed to the car, where Niall was surely crying his eyes out, waiting to be taken home.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

Niall had been out for a couple hours now, and his grandma had tried to tell Niall how Liam couldn’t come over. He had a fit though, and said that she never let him do anything. She sighed because that’s not true. He never wanted to do anything, and she knew it was probably bad for her to say he couldn’t but he was having a really bad day, and she didn’t want Liam to have to suffer through it as well.

Just as she was finishing her tea at the table and rubbing her temples to try and relieve some stress the doorbell went off. She groaned and cursed Niall in her head, because damn that boy didn’t uninvite him to come over. She slowly got up and hopefully Niall had woken from the loud ring but she doubted it because Niall was a very heavy sleeper.

She unlocked the door, and lookrf up to see a tall, smiling, brunette boy with a sports bag in his hand, and a box of chocolates in the other. He was very hansom, and she smileed back at him, with a loving welcoming face.

“Hello, dear. You must be the Liam I have heard so much about?” She questioned, and Liam chuckled, and blushed, rubbing the back of his head in nervousness. He was absolutely scared shitless and he wasn’t sure why. He was meeting Niall’s grandmother, and he was staying at his house for the night, because Niall said it was alright, and he needed the company anyway because his grandmother was going out so maybe he does kind of know why he was nervous.

“Yes ma’ma. I’m Liam, Liam Payne.” He said putting his hand out for her to shake and she smiled generously excepting his kind introduction.

“It is very nice to meet you Liam, come on in.” She said, waving him inside, and he mouthed a thank you to her as he stepped inside Niall’s home. It was small but it was cute. Besides, it was only Niall and his grandma, so they didn’t really need a big house. It had blue colored walls, with wood flooring, with little baby pictures of Niall everywhere, along with another boy, what looked to be like his brother, and his father and mother. Liam didn’t know that Niall had a brother.

Niall’s grandma scooted around the side of Liam, and gestured to the stairs.

“He fell asleep about two hours ago, and I’m gonna trust you to wake him up, but when you do, be careful about it. Gently wake him, don’t startle him.” She said, and Liam’s heart melted at the thought of seeing Niall sleeping. He thought of how cute he looked and how adorable he would be. “Oh, and Liam?” She said, just before Liam was heading for the stairs.

“Yes?” He asked, smiling carefully, because he wanted to make a good impression, so he would be welcomed back to her home.

“Be careful with him? I’m not sure how much you know about Ni, but please, just if you need anything give me a call okay? I wrote my phone number down and it’s on the table, and I’m going to get going now, but please call if anything goes wrong?” She asked, and Liam nodded.

“Of course, and I promise you I will take care of him. Niall means a lot to me.” He admitted and she smiled from ear to ear hearing that because this Liam kid was perfect, and she thought that Niall was very lucky to have him.

With that, Niall’s grandma was out the door, and Liam was running upstairs quietly to Niall’s room. He wasn’t really sure what one it was at first, but it became obvious with the Irish flag on the door. He slowly went up and knocked on it, and crept inside and what he saw made his heart melt.

Niall was all curled up in his bed with the blankets hanging off him a little bit, and his moth was slightly hanging open, but he looked so peaceful with the way he was gently breathing, and there was a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. His hair was all messy from laying down on the pillow, and Liam just wanted to get into bed next to him and wrap him up in his arms.

He walked over and placed his things down next to his bed and knelt in front of Niall’s head, slowly taking one of Niall’s warm hands in his, and rubbing a thumb over his pink cheek. He smiled as he watched Niall stir a bit, and he wasn’t really sure if he wanted to wake him, but he did in a way. He wanted to hang out with Niall, but he was completely fine with watching him sleep since he looked so adorable, and now Liam was realizing what a creep he was being and decided to wake him up.

“Hey sleeping beauty, time to get up.” He whispered into Niall’s ear, and Niall groaned a little bit trying to turn his head away. Liam chuckled but continued to try and wake him up. He ran his fingers through the blondes soft wispy hair, and he so desperately wanted to place a kiss on his cheek, but he strained himself in doing so.

“Niiialll, it’s Liam, you have to get up love. We’re going to order some pizza, and watch t.v or play games or whatever you want to do, but you have to wake up first.” He smiled and brought his hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of his hand. He was so warm, and so comfortable looking, and Liam’s heart bursted when Niall turned his head and slowly opened his eyes so his beautiful crystal blues were staring right into his loving brown ones.

Niall blinked a little confused because Liam was in his bedroom and he must have been dreaming. Sure, Liam’s been in his dreams before but this was so life like. The he rubbed his eyes, and realized that, shit, it was real life. His eyes shot open and he was now staring Liam right in the eyes very close to his face, and he blushed a deep red. He sat right up and looked away, trying to catch his breath because he was finding it hard to breathe when his heart was racing like it was.

Liam saw how Niall reacted and was a little nervous at first but then saw the way he was blushing and laughed. He let go of his hand, and sat himself in front of the boy and smiled at him as he tried not to meet his gaze.

Niall knew he looked like shit, and he knew he looked ridiculous. He was in his pajamas, and he knew Liam was laughing at him, and he was going to kill his grandma because why didn’t she wake him up!?

“So my prince, what would you like to do tonight?” Liam asked, and Niall pushed him away, and crossed his arms.

“Don’t call me prince, and w-what time is it?” He asked pouting and rubbing his eyes. Liam smiled at the cute boy and checked his phone clock.

“It’s seven. I’m actually a little late sorry about that, but our team won the game.” He cheered, and Niall smiled at him. He was happy they won, apparently this particular game was a big deal.

“Oh, that’s great Liam. I’m happy for you.” Niall said, and he smiled again, because he felt like he could be normal around Liam, and it was making him happy. He felt comfortable, but then his mind was thinking about this afternoon and it was bringing a frown to his face, because he had just had another dream about Collin.

"Here." Liam said and reached over to his bag, and got the chocolates he had gotten from the store right after his game. He thought Niall would like it, so he bought them for him.

Niall slowly took the candy and he smiled at Liam, a slight blush on his face now.

"T-Thanks L-Liam, I- um, thank y-you." He stumbled over his words not really sure what to say, and Liam just smiled at the boy because he was so adorable.

“It was just something I thought you would like, I got them after the game which was great really but enough about me and my game, and let’s order some pizza!” He said, and grabbed Niall by his hands and pulled him up, and Niall gasped and stood up, almost crashing into Liam, but he caught him. Niall had his hands braced against Liam chest, looking up at the boy, as Liam was staring down at him, holding his waist with one hand.

“You’re so cute Niall, I love that about you.” He said and Niall was blushing mad red now, and he tried to chuckle and wave Liam off like he was being silly, but he was almost frozen in his spot. He finally came to his senses, and pushed himself off the boy, and Liam laughed, noticing the red cheeks of the perfect blonde and they rushed down stairs to order pizza.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

The entire night was going pretty well, and now Niall was cleaning up after the two, putting their paper plates in the garbage and their silverware in the sink. Niall was having a pretty good time, because Liam was fun to hang around with and he was funny, and he made him forget about everything in the world, and his mind was completely focused on fun, and on Liam, and Niall loved it.

They had music playing in the background, and Liam was sitting down on Niall’s couch thinking about how Harry, Zayn and Louis were giving him shit about not going to the dance. He didn’t care though, because he got to spend time with Niall, and he lazily smiled and looked over to see the boy coming back into the room.

Liam got up and went straight to him and held his hand out, and Niall looked at him in wonder.

“Dance with me.” He said, and Niall’s mouth dropped a bit, and he blushed again, like he always did, but was a little nervous. Liam could see how he was biting his lip and how he was unsure, but he just laughed. “C’mon please?” He asked, because the song that was playing was cute. It was She Will Be Loved by Maroon Five, and Niall was going to dance with him.

Niall slowly took Liam’s hand and Liam smiled, bringing him in and placing Niall’s hands around his shoulders, as he placed his around Niall’s waist. Niall’s breath hitched because he wasn’t sure if he was alright with the closeness, but he let him touch him. He breathed deeply, and let him because he liked being close to Liam, and he wanted to be close, and he wanted to be normal, and he was only thinking about Liam. Not his dad, not Collin, not his brother, not his mother, not anyone else but Liam.

Liam saw how Niall was gently relaxing and letting him hold him, and Liam was on cloud nine, because he wasn’t exactly sure if Niall would go for it. He was though, and he gently swayed them to the music, as Niall tried to avoid his gaze, but Liam was staring right down at him lovingly.

Niall stepped on Liam’s foot on accident and his mouth dropped open, and he quickly began to apologize.

“L-Liam I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to! I-” Liam laughed and Niall looked up at him now, his cheeks a dark red, and Liam thinks that maybe they would stay that way because he was blushing so much. He leaned down and cupped his chin with his thumb and forefinger and Niall thought his heart was going to burst with the way Liam was staring at him like that.

Liam then leaned down, and gently pressed his lips to his cheek, and Niall silently gasped, but let him kiss him, and Niall was shaking, but he accepted it. Liam could feel his nervousness and frowned against his skin.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t ha-”

“I-It’s okay. I-It’s fine.” Niall said, pulling back looking into Liam’s eyes now, and he really did mean it. It was alright, and Niall actually wanted him to do it again. He liked the way his lips felt on his skin, and Niall knew he should be careful but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to be close to Liam. He liked it.

Liam chuckled, and rubbed his thumb against his cheek, and kissed his forehead. Niall closed his eyes, and smiled, not exactly sure what he was feeling, but he was happy. Liam pulled back now, and Niall launched himself into Liam, and he was surprised at first, but smiled, and hugged the smaller boy back.

Niall just wanted Liam to be close, and he needed him, and he didn’t want to let go, because he felt safe around him, and he felt alright by him. He didn’t want Liam to go anywhere and he wanted him to stay.

They spent the rest of the night, with Liam just holding the younger boy, and he eventually fell asleep in Liam’s arms. Liam smiled and kissed his forehead again, as he watched the boy sleep peacefully, but it was even better than earlier, because now he was smiling and sleeping in his arms.

Liam knew this was a new step they had in their relationship. He wasn’t exactly sure of it yet, but he knew that Niall trusted him. He let him kiss him, and he hugged him on his own and he was now letting him hold him tight. He knew now he needed to be careful, and he couldn’t hurt him, because he knows how fragile Niall is, and he was not going to hurt him, he would never be able to forgive himself if he did, but right now he was so happy he decided to just hang out with the one he loved than go to that stupid dance, because this was all he needed to make him smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Liam woke up with nudging at his arm, and he slowly blinked his eyes open. He was exhausted still. After the game last night, he thought he could sleep for days. They ran hard, and they played fantastic, but it wasn’t without much strength and effort, and it absolutely killed them with tiredness. Liam saw how he still had Niall cradled in his arms, as he slept peacefully beside him, his head resting on Liam’s body as his chest gently rose and fell with his light breathing.

Liam thought it was adorable. He looked to see what was touching him though, and his eyes widened at the sight of Niall’s grandmother. Liam then bit his lip in nervousness because fuck, they fell asleep on the couch in the living room, and fuck he was cuddling her grandson in his arms, and now it was just uncomfortable with her staring at them like that.

“I-I am so sorry, this is-” Niall’s grandmother chuckled lightly and cut the younger off. She didn’t mean to scare Liam like that. The boy looked like he was going to wet himself. She had come in last night to see Liam and Niall sleeping so quietly, and she almost cried at the sight. Liam had his arms wrapped firmly around him, very protectively and carefully like he wanted to keep him warm and safe, and Niall looked like he was smiling in his sleep. He looked so peaceful and happy, and she was not about to wake them up to disturb them.

“No, I’m sorry dear. I didn’t mean to wake you, but I was wondering if we could talk in the kitchen?” She asked simply, and Liam nodded quickly, and gently moved Niall, so he wouldn’t wake him, and placed him next to him, as Liam slipped out of the position he was in.

Niall’s grandmother smiled at Liam, and left the room going to the kitchen, waiting for the boy to follow after her. Liam smiled and looked down at Niall, and kissed the boy’s warm forehead, brushing his hair back from his face.

He stood up and went into the kitchen now. He was a little nervous because he had no idea what she wanted to talk to him about. What if she didn’t like him? What if she didn’t trust him? He bit his lip, because well, she did find them cuddling together, and that’s the first time they’ve ever hung out, but Liam’s known Niall for quite some time. He shook his head trying to think nothing of it. Maybe she just wanted to get to know him a little better. Yeah, that had to be it, and he looked around the corner to see her sitting at the table with a cup of tea in her hands, with another cup sitting across from her.

She gestured for Liam to sit as she took a small sip of her tea, and Liam walked over and gently took his seat. It was quiet for a bit, just an awkward silence, as Liam sat there unsure of what to do, because she was just drinking her tea, and he didn’t want to be the first to speak up. She finally sighed, and placed her cup down, her face falling, looking sad and sorrowful. Liam wondered what that was all about.

“Liam, I wanted to talk to you, about Niall.” She said carefully, looking up at Liam with her big sad eyes, Liam was confused, but nodded, because she looked so concerned.

She didn’t know how to start the conversation. She’s afraid to say anything at all. She didn’t want to risk Liam not wanting to be Niall’s friend, but Liam needed to be informed of her poor grandson. She needed to have Liam be cautious of what he was getting himself into. She didn’t need him feeling uncomfortable, and she didn’t need Liam making Niall worse, just in case things go bad. Niall can’t handle another relationship that goes bad. He barely has gotten over his last one.

She frowned thinking about the other boy, and she looked up to Liam, and saw how Collin resembled Liam a little bit. She had only met the boy once, when he had come over with Niall three years ago when he had visited with them. She knew the boy was off, and she never liked him from the beginning. From the way he held Niall a little too tightly, and the way she saw how Niall tried to smile, but no matter how hard he tried it was forced. She knew he was bad news, and she hated it when she was proven right. She cleared her throat, and took one last sip of her tea, before looking Liam straight in the eye.

“Liam, I’m not aware of how well you know Niall, or how well you think you know him, but things are very complicated right now.” She said, and Liam only nodded, listening to what she had to say. “I really need you to just listen for the moment because dear, I’m not sure how well you are going to take this.” Liam sipped his tea, and his mouth dropped a little because what on earth was she going to tell him?

“Liam, Niall has many, many problems at the moment, and I’m not sure if you know or not, but he goes to therapy?” She said questioningly, and Liam nodded. Niall had told him about his sessions being on the days he had games and that’s why he could never go. Liam frowned thinking about it but continued to listen.

“Well, you see. Niall wasn’t always like this. He wasn’t always the nervous, jumpy, scared, closed off to life kid. He’s been dealing with this since he was about eight years old when his mother passed away in a car accident.” She said, and she saw the way Liam nodded, but didn’t look so surprised, she cocked an eyebrow at him, to see if he was actually listening.

“Niall had told me about her once. He didn’t tell me what happened, but he told me she had passed away.” Liam informed, and she nodded slowly, because she was surprised Niall would talk about it. He never talked about it. He hated talking about it with her, and with Tara, and usually he went on a crying screaming rampage when he did.

“A few years ago Niall and his mother were coming home from the grocery store in the afternoon, and their car was hit very badly. The hit killed my daughter instantly, but Niall was injured badly. He was still conscious during the crash, and he was forced to stare at his mother’s dead body until they were able to cut him out of the car.” She became quiet now, and Liam’s eyes went wide, and his stomach churned a bit. He was absolutely stunned, and could not believe that the poor boy had to go through something like that. Niall’s grandmother continued to speak, even though she was aware of Liam’s upset looking face.

“It was after that when things started to become different, that changed him.” She said, and shifted in her seat and sighed. “After the tragic accident, Niall’s father had gone insane. He had blamed Niall for the entire thing, calling him a brat, saying that he caused her to become distracted when they crashed. He called Niall a little murderer, saying how he never wanted him in the first place.” She rubbed her forehead, trying to stop the tears from coming.

“It started off just as verbal abuse. He yelled at him, and cursed at him, but it became worse, and soon he had actually started beating the poor child.” She looked up to see Liam with his eyes closed, and a pained expression on his face. She couldn’t stop though, he needed to know.

“I tried to stop it, but when I called child protective services they had said there were no signs of child abuse in the house. I think I made it even worse, and I didn’t think they could get worse, but they continued.” She said, and Liam was trying to calm himself down, because hearing this was hurting him. He was clenching his hands under the table, and gritting his teeth.

“Niall had met someone, when he was in his freshman year of high school. He seemed like he was a nice boy, but I always knew there was something strange about him. His name was Collin, and Niall loved the boy to death. Collin was his everything, and I had believed that he was keeping him safe. Niall was so attached to him, but one day he-”

“Stop it.” All of a sudden she and Liam whipped their heads around to see Niall standing in the door way. Niall’s grandmother’s mouth dropped wide open, and Liam was staring wide eyed at him. Niall’s fists were clenching, and he was shaking in anger.

“How fucking dare you.” Niall whispered, and he was chuckling under his breath. Liam was terrified because Niall looked up and there were tears streaming down his face, but he had a strange twisted smile on his as well. Liam stood up now, and was going to calm him down, but Niall was already far gone.

“What gives you the right to talk about him!? I told you to never fucking talk about him!” He yelled, and Niall’s grandma just shook her head and looked down at the table.

“Niall I’m sorry, but I-”

“No! I am sick and tired of you! I hate you! I hate him! You’re just too fucking stupid to get it, aren’t you?!” Niall was yelling, and Liam frowned at him in disapproval, and that was enough. Liam went up to him and grabbed his shoulders, but Niall pushed him back forcefully, and glared at him.

“Get your fucking hands off me! You’re just like him! You don’t give a shit about me! I hate you!” He screamed, and started to push Liam back again and again. Liam tried to fight Niall off but he kept hitting him. He saw how Niall was sobbing, and how he was struggling to breathe.

“Niall please! Stop this!” His grandma yelled, but Niall ignored her. She got up from the table, and she knew she couldn’t approach him. She couldn’t stop Niall when he was like this. She would usually just wait for him to settle down, but with Liam here, things were different.

Liam grabbed Niall’s wrists now, and forced him to stop. Niall was screaming and struggling. He didn’t want to be touched. He didn’t want Liam here. Liam didn’t like him anymore. His grandmother betrayed him. She told him everything and now Liam will never like him ever again. Niall tried to tell himself he didn’t care, how he was just like Collin. He would use him, and treat him like trash just like he did. He knew it. _He knew it._

“I love you.” Liam said simply, and Niall’s grandmother’s eyes went wide, and she put a hand over her mouth as she watched the scene unfurl in front of her. Niall only chuckled fakely, still trying to rip his wrists from Liam’s grip.

“D-Don’t. J-Just don’t!” He yelled, but Liam wouldn’t let go, and now more tears started to stream down Niall’s cheeks.

“I love you.” Liam said trying to calm him down and bringing him closer, and Niall was crying even harder. “I love you so much, and that will never change.” Niall was starting to stop struggling, and Liam pulled him in closer.

“N-No, you’re-you’re lying. You’re a liar j-just like he was.” Niall sobbed but Liam brought him into his arms now and held the boy close. Niall broke down in his arms, clinging to Liam like a lifeline, as he wrapped his arms around his middle and Liam hugged him around his shoulders.

“I love you.” He said, kissing the top of Niall’s head. “I know you don’t believe me, and I know you don’t trust me, but I’m telling the truth. I will always love you Niall, and I will never lie to you.” Liam meant everything he said, and he wished Niall would calm down. He knew he wasn’t acting like his normal self. He was having a serious attack of some sort, but he continued to let him cry into his shirt.

“N-No, y-you don’t. Y-You can’t. Li-Liam you can’t, I-I can’t Liam.” He sobbed, and Liam smiled rubbing his back shushing him, trying to get him to calm down.

“C’mon it’s okay love. I know, you don’t like me like that. I know you can’t but it’s okay. I don’t mind, but I care so much about you, and I don’t want to let you go alright? I’ll never let you go, okay?” Liam cooed into his ear, and Niall nodded, holding Liam even closer to him.

Niall’s grandma was crying as she was watching the way Liam calmed Niall down like that. That was the first time someone has ever been able to get Niall to stop raging, and thrashing in anger. She sat down now, and nodded to Liam as he gestured towards the living room, and he walked Niall in there. It was amazing, and she couldn’t believe it. What Liam had said, and how he handled him, it was like he had done this before.

She wiped her eyes and smiled, thinking maybe Liam could be the first thing Niall needed to getting better. Maybe Liam was the cure for him. He needed someone to love him and care for him so deeply like that, and Liam was the one. She knew he would be the one. She prayed to god, thanking for such a wonderful thing, and also praying that Liam doesn’t go anywhere. He could be the savior of Niall’s life.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

Zayn, Harry, Louis, and Liam were stretching on the field together at the end of practice for their cool down. It was a pretty easy practice, and the boys were happy because they were finally hanging out after they were finished. It’d been a while since they had hung out, and they were excited to just catch up on what’s been going on. Liam sighed and laid down though, thinking of Niall. He hoped the boy was okay.

Before he left him he was sound asleep after what had happened two days ago, and he was still worried sick. He didn’t want to leave but he had to go home and get ready for practice, do his homework, and eat dinner with his family. He also had promised Zayn on Sunday that he would help him with his art project, which came out very nice if he had to say so himself. He hasn’t talked to Niall since Saturday, and he ended up not being in school today. It was Monday, and Liam hated Mondays but he hated them even more when Niall wasn’t in school. He was going to call him later when he had the chance, but right now he was busy, and he wished he could just leave and hold the boy in his arms, and kiss his cheek making sure he was alright.

“-am! Liam!” Louis was yelling and Liam sat up quickly, looking at him in wonder.

“What?” He asked, and Louis rolled his eyes.

“You’re spacing out again. What happened with Niall this time?” He asked rudely, but Liam tried to ignore it because he knew Louis was going through a rough time. He knew that he was torn and upset about Eleanor, and how she cheated on him.

He had told Liam how at the dance she was dancing like the worlds biggest slut on everyone’s dick, and he ended up leaving because he didn’t want to watch that anymore. Liam felt bad for him, because now Liam’s all caught up in what he was doing with Niall, and Louis didn’t have plans anymore, so he was much like Liam was when he was with Eleanor and Liam had no one.

“I’m just worried about him. I haven’t talked to him since yesterday.” He said, frowning a bit pulling at the grass on the ground. He heard Harry chuckle, and he leaned up against Louis, like he always would, but Louis rolled his eyes.

“Harry get the fuck off me.” He sneered pushing him off, and Harry stopped giggling immediately. Liam looked to see a hurt expression on his face, and he felt bad for the younger boy. Loius didn’t seem to notice though, continued to stretch, and faced his back towards Harry. Harry looked down at the ground, with a pained expression on his face and pushed himself off the ground, and started to jog down the field with the other guys.

Zayn instantly looked at Louis and glared at him.

“Wow, way to be a fucking asshole Louis.” He commented, and Louis just shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes again.

“Whatever, he’s a fucking baby. He’s always touching me, and he’s always fucking hugging me it’s annoying.” He complained, and Liam was glaring at him too now.

“You know, you’re a real fucking dick. He’s always there for you, and you seem to fucking forget that, and you treat him like shit. He was there for you when Eleanor dumped your sorry ass and while you sobbed your fucking eyes out he was there for you.” Louis raised his eyebrows and had a challenging look on his face.

“You wanna go Malik? Cause I will beat your fucking face in.” He warned, and clenched his fists.

“I’m just saying, maybe you should stop being such a little whiny bitch, and appreciate what he fucking does for you, because he cares about you a lot Lou, and you obviously don’t seem to give a shit. So congratulations on making him upset, way to go Louis.” Zayn clapped sarcastically for him, and got up and ran after Harry.

Liam sighed and rubbed his forehead, because great now his friends were fighting and now they probably weren’t going to hang out tonight. Liam looked over to see Louis scowling after Zayn and rolled his eyes again. Louis was so hard to deal with sometimes, and Liam had to admit, Zayn was kind of right. Louis was treating Harry terribly lately, and everyone noticed, even Harry himself. He even cried last week because Louis had embarrassed him in front of a bunch of their friends really badly, and Louis knows how insecure he is.

“It’s not my fault he’s a fucking cry baby. I didn’t do shit.” He said, and Liam sighed again.

“Louis, ease up on him alright? You really are hurting him you know that?” He stated, and Louis looked at him with an annoyed look but with question in his eyes.

“You trying to get on my shit list too Liam?” He asked, and Liam shook his head slowly.

“No Lou, I’m not trying to pick a fight, and I’m not taking sides. I know you’re upset and all, but just think before you speak or act okay, or Harry might not be in your life anymore. Think about that.” He said and with that, their coach had announced that practice was over, and Liam got up without a goodbye to Louis, and started to make his way towards his car so he could head home.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

“So you’re alright yeah? Are you feeling better?” Liam asked Niall, as he was laying on his bed, talking to the Irish boy over the phone. Liam had called him up, worried about how he was. He didn’t go to school, so Liam was obviously curious as to why.

“Y-Yeah I’m okay. I just wasn’t feeling well this morning is all.” He said quietly. Niall didn’t want to worry Liam anymore. He felt absolutely embarrassed about the other day, and he was so sorry too. He had apologized to Liam so many times, but Liam said it was fine, as he chuckled and kissed the boy’s forehead.

“Well, do you want me to come over? I can kiss you better.” He smirked, because he knew Niall would blush at that. There was silence and he could picture the way Niall’s cheeks were heating up and how he was opening and closing his mouth trying to find the right words.

“S-Stop it Liam. No-I, mean, Liam-” He stuttered, and Liam laughed, and he could practically hear Niall rolling his eyes.

“I’m teasing you babe, I was only kidding, but I will come over if you want me too.” He said, and Niall shrugged his shoulders even though the boy couldn’t see him over the telephone.

“You can if-if you want too.” Niall said, and he was hoping Liam would say yes, because honestly he kind of missed the boy.

“Yeah, if that’s okay with your grandma. I’ll be over in twenty okay?” He asked and Niall bit his lip, and smiled to himself.

“Okay yeah.” He said, and Liam was already up and started to put on some decent clothes and some pajamas. The boys had bailed on him since they were pretty much all in a fight, well all in fight with Louis, so they decided to call it off.

“Bye, I love you.” Liam said smiling again, because he knew Niall would blush, and bit his lip.

“Liiiaaam, stooop.” He groaned dragging out his words, because Liam always did that, and Liam would just laugh.

“Fine, sweetheart, see you in a few.” He said before Niall said bye and he hung up the phone. He was excited to see Niall tonight because he hated going a day without seeing that cute face of the one he loved. He packed up his things and threw them in his car, and was on his way towards Niall’s.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

Liam had arrived at Niall’s house and smiled at him as he opened the door. He was already dressed in his pajamas, sweatpants and a plain white t shirt that rose up and showed a bit of his stomach.

“You look so hot Niall, why are you doing this to me?” He stated, and Niall blushed and rolled his eyes, and smiled stepping to the side so he could walk in. Liam laughed and as Niall closed the door, Liam grabbed him by his waist and brought him close. Niall squeaked in surprise not expecting gentle hands at his hips, but he braced his hands against Liam’s chest.

“I’m not allowed a hello kiss?” Liam asked, probably pushing it, but he was risking it. He missed his love today, and he was excited to see him. Niall sighed, and Liam puckered his lips like an idiot, and Niall shook his head and smiled at him. Niall held his breath though, and stood up on his tip toes, and placed a kiss against Liam’s cheek, and Liam was the one to blush now. He looked right at Niall and he smirked at him.

“I guess I can settle with that.” Liam said, and Niall laughed, and Liam’s heart bursted as he heard the angelic sound. It was perfect, and he wished he could get Niall to laugh like that more often.

Niall and Liam had spent the rest of the night just watching t.v and talking. They were on the couch eating popcorn and watching a funny television show, but it was turned down a bit so they could talk. Niall was laying down next to Liam on his stomach as Liam was resting on his side, as Liam was currently telling Niall about how Louis and his friends were fighting, and how he had made Harry run off crying again.

“So Zayn flipped out on him, and Louis doesn’t seem to realize what he’s doing wrong, and I tried to explain it to him but he just doesn’t get it.” Liam sighed rubbing his head with his hand. It was nice to be able to talk to somebody else about this. Liam had a lot of friends, but really nobody he could trust. He loved having Niall around though, because now he did have someone.

Niall bit his lip and remembered the day Louis had scared the hell out of him. Niall doesn’t like Louis. Louis is scary, Louis is unsafe. Maybe he should tell Liam about that day, he bit his lip and decided to go for it.

“D-Do you remember that day we went out for pizza?” Niall asked carefully and Liam nodded slowly wondering why Niall was bringing that up.

“Yeah, why?” He asked smiling at him, and Niall continued to chew at his lip nervously, thinking of what to say.

“Well, you remember, um, how I was like, um-”

“Crying, and you wouldn’t tell me why, and it made me very sad? Yes.” He said, brushing his thumb gently across Niall’s cheek lovingly and the younger boy blushed again. He always did when Liam touched him gently like that.

“Yeah, well, the reason why was um, because Louis.” He whispered, and Liam furrowed his eyebrows because _what?_ He sat up now looking down at Niall, he he was getting scared because Liam was looking at him in anger. Did he not believe him? Was he mad for accusing his best friend? Niall avoided his gaze, and Liam noticed, and sat him up with him.

“Sweetheart, why didn’t you tell me? What the hell did he do to you?” He asked, holding Niall’s hand in his as they sat cross legged in front of each other.

“He, well, he threatened me about something, something about you, and then he was touching my face, and getting re-real close and h-he called me pretty and he-”

“I’m gonna kill him.” Liam stated, anger in his eyes, because what the hell did Louis think he was doing? He scared him, and threatened him, and then he called him pretty? What the hell was that all about?”

“It-it just creeped me out, that’s all, and he was just touching me like that and getting really close and I don’t like that so, I don’t know.” He said, and then he yawned, because it was getting late and he was tired. Liam smiled at him, and leaned forward and kissed his forehead as he was rubbing his eye like a little kid.

“I’ll deal with it, I promise. He’ll never touch you again alright?” He said, and Niall just shrugged his shoulders. Liam smiled wider though because he looked so cute. “C’mon let’s go to sleep.” He said, and pulled Niall back down with him, and Niall rested his head on Liam’s chest just like he did the other day, and curled in close to him. He liked being close to Liam, he felt safe, and he never wanted to let go.

“Liam?” Niall said quietly, and Liam looked down to see him staring up at him with his big ocean blue eyes.

“Yeah babe?” he asked, and Niall bit his lip again, and Liam thought that Niall did that a lot when he was nervous.

“I-I well, I wanted to say thank you, you know. For not leaving me, when you figured out how fucked up I am, so thank you.” He said, and quickly rested his head back down on Liam’s chest closing his eyes, because now he wished he hadn’t said anything.

Liam frowned, and brought his hand down to raise Niall’s chin up so he would look at him again.

“You’re not fucked up, and I already told you I wasn’t going to leave you, Niall. You have to believe me, I love you, and you know that.” He leaned down and placed his lips against Niall’s forehead and his heart was racing. Niall broke away and hugged Liam tight now, as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

Liam laughed and kissed the side of his head, and held him close, letting Niall hug him.

“Thank you.” Niall whispered, and he laid back down against Liam’s chest, and Liam smiled and held him close as they fell asleep on the couch in Niall’s living room again.


	15. Chapter 15

Liam, Harry and Zayn were all sitting at their lunch table, for the first time since last year. Since they were able to go out everyday they didn’t really go into the cafeteria anymore, but Liam had thought that today they would save their money and just sit down and do a bit of homework they needed to catch up on. Zayn and Harry didn’t argue, and they all went into the cafeteria.

Ever since Monday Louis has not talked to any of them. He was avoiding them, and even when they had to pass him in the hallways he wouldn’t look up, even if they did. No one really wanted to fight with Louis. Liam didn’t have a problem with him, and Zayn never usually held grudges, and Harry, well, they were unsure of what was going on in the boy’s head.

He was acting strange since he’s been so distant of Louis, and Liam felt horrible for the poor kid. Louis and Harry would talk everyday, see each other everyday, they were practically like brothers. Louis’ sudden change of attitude seemed to change them both, and not for the better.

Harry wasn’t his happy self anymore, he was usually pouting, or frowning, unless one of them made him laugh. It was strange for them to see Harry like that, and even though every time they asked him what was wrong, he always said nothing, and that he was completely fine. Too bad Harry wasn’t a good liar.

“I don’t get this.” Harry said, and tapped his pen on the desk in irritation. He looked over to Zayn for help, and Zayn smiled at him. Zayn always loved to be asked for help on homework. He was kind of a genius. He was the smartest out of all of them, and whenever they needed help, Zayn was always there.

Liam was just eating his lunch silently, and looked around the lunch room. It was pretty boring now since he was a senior. Well, he knew a lot of the kids in the school, but it only felt like yesterday that he was sitting on the freshman side of the cafeteria eating with the boys laughing like complete morons. He smiled to himself thinking of those days, because he kind of missed them.

Liam had a bunch of older friends, and he hasn’t talked to them in years, they all went off to college, and got jobs, and didn’t really have anytime to hang out anymore. Liam honestly is so afraid of that. He looked over at Zayn and Harry laughing at something funny Harry had said about his homework, and he smiled sadly, and then he frowned because, what if he loses touch with these guys? What if one day he never sees them again?

He tried not to think about it and shrugged it off. Everyone was always saying that they wanted to graduate because they hated school, and everything about it, but Liam doesn’t want to leave. He hates knowing that all of this is going to go away. How simple and fun life is, and soon, he’ll be out in the real world.

“Hey, um Liam?” Zayn said, and Liam snapped out of his little thought bubble, and looks up to see Zayn with a strange look on his face. Liam returned his look and nodded his head, showing that he was listening. “Isn’t that Niall over there?” He asked, and Liam’s head never turned so fast in his life.

In the middle of the cafeteria there were two guys, who also were seniors, who were sitting down next to Niall, poking at him, making the boy uncomfortable. He noticed the way he was curled in on himself, his face staring at the ground, and how his hands were clenched tight on his lap. The guys sitting next to him were laughing hard, loud roars of laughter erupted through the room, and Liam saw how scared Niall looked and Liam was getting ready to murder someone.

He got up from his seat, and he heard Zayn and Harry call his name after him, but he ignored them because, what the fuck were those guys doing to his Niall, and what the fuck were they doing making him so terrified looking.

As Liam approached closer he saw how the guy was copying the boy’s homework while the other wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Liam was fuming.

“P-Ple-ease let g-g-go of m-me.” Liam thought he heard Niall say, but he whispered it quietly, and he was trying to push himself as far away as possible, but the kid that Liam knew as Ty, was pulling him even closer.

“Oh c’mon Ireland, don’t be that way. We told you how this works, yeah? You let us copy your homework, and you tell us the test answers before class, then we won’t have to beat your faggot ass.” He said, and Liam was going to freak out.

Harry was running up behind Liam, and so was Zayn. Harry was frowning at the scene feeling bad for the poor boy, because Liam had informed all their friends that they were not allowed to touch Niall. At first everyone laughed, telling Liam not to worry, thinking that he was off limits to date or something, but Liam had explained, how he was not to be physically touched. He told them how the boy didn’t do very well with other people, and they nodded, and listened because Liam looked very serious.

“Liam you have to do something, Niall looks scared shitless.” Harry said, and Liam clenched his fists even harder, and Liam has never fought with someone before and he’s never had in school suspension, but he was willing to take the punishment now. He cursed at himself because he totally forgot that Niall was in his lunch class, and wasn’t even thinking about it when he was in the cafeteria. He should have been thinking about the boy, he always is why did he decide to stop at this particular moment when he needed him? Liam was finally in front of the table, and the two who were harassing Niall looked up and smiled at Liam. They didn’t have a problem with him, and actually before this they were alright friends.

“Hey Li! How’s it go-”

“Get your hands off him right now or I will break both of your fucking faces.” He threatened, and the other two couldn’t believe it because they could see anger, and rage in Liam’s eyes, and Ty, slowly let his arm fall from Niall’s shoulder, and his buddy Alex, put down his pencil, and glared at Liam. Liam only stared back, because this kid had a weird look in his eyes, and was he really going to challenge Liam?

“Okay, man I’m sorry. We-” Ty began saying but Alex pushed him lightly in the chest cutting off his words.

“The fuck, do you think you’re all high and mighty and shit? Think you can tell people what to do?” He asked, chuckling a bit. Liam’s face turned angrier, and if this kid didn’t shut up he was going to be sorry. “Why don’t you mind your own damn business Liam, and walk your fucking ass back to where you came from and leave us with the retard, alr-”

Liam was getting ready to lunge at him, because he was swimming in a pool of hatred, and anger, and he thought he was going to kill him. He didn’t give a shit what he said about him, but as soon as he brought Niall up that was it. Liam had enough of this kids mouth. He went to make his move but Harry grabbed his shoulder before he did, and he glared back at him, wondering why the hell he was holding him back.

“Liam, look at him…” Harry stated worriedly, and Liam wondered what he was talking about for a minute, but then he glanced over to see Niall. He was looking up terrified staring at Liam, but when he followed Niall’s eyes it was to his fist. He looked like he was going to be sick, and he was shaking. Liam sighed, and it hurt his heart when he saw the tears welling up in Niall’s eyes, and he unclenched his hand, and he looked straight at Ty.

“Leave him alone, and get out of here.” He said, and Ty nodded his head, and pushed a bickering Alex through the small crowd that had started to form, which also wasn’t good for Niall right now. Liam slowly went up to Niall, and went to grab his hand but Niall was looking at him like he was sacred to even be so close to him. Liam was getting ready to sob, because no, Niall can’t hate him, Niall can’t be scared of him. Niall can’t be worried around Liam, because he needs Niall, and Niall needs him.

Niall didn’t know what to do. His mind was spinning and his heart was racing. He saw Liam but all he could see was his angry face and the way he was getting ready to hit someone, and that was not okay, because Liam looked scary and unsafe and Niall wanted to cry because Liam was supposed to be safe. Liam sat down next to him, but Niall curled away from him, looking away, and he probably would have gotten up to run away, but his legs were wobbly and shaky, and he didn’t really want to crash to the ground.

“Hey, love, I am so sorry.” Liam cooed, trying to get Niall to listen to him. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Please, Niall, look at me babe, please?” He begged, trying to get him to look at him because he knew he couldn’t touch him right now. He knew that Niall would freak out, and that would only make things worse. As much as he wanted to hold the boy close, and calm him down, he knew he couldn’t, and that’s what was making his heart ache.

Harry and Zayn were unsure of what to do, and they felt helpless standing there, but when they started to see more people crowding around, screaming over each other trying to know what happened, and why was Niall crying, and who was fighting, and why was Liam so mad, they decided to shoo everyone away so that the two could have some privacy.

Niall closed his eyes shut tight, and a few tears slipped out because he couldn’t hold them in anymore. He wanted to go home, he was thinking, this had him remembering, and he didn’t want too, he hadn’t thought, and he hadn’t remembered in such a long time.

“I know that what I was thinking was wrong, but I didn’t do it, because I knew it would upset you. I didn’t do it because I know it’s wrong, and Niall please, don’t be scared, it’s alright, I won’t ever do that again I promise.” He said and he leaned in a little closer, whispering into the boys ear, but Niall stayed still. He wasn’t sure what to do, he was afraid, and he just didn’t know what to do.

Liam sighed, when he realized that this was going no where, and Niall was still shaking. Lunch was going to be over soon, and he looked around and saw how everyone was almost gone, thanks to Harry and Zayn, and he smiled, and he noted that he had to thank them for that later. Liam leaned his shoulder up against Niall’s very slowly, feeling him jump when he touched him, but just slightly. Liam knew he had to be careful, but Niall is supposed to trust Liam, and he still can.

“You know I love you.” Liam whispered, and Niall listened closely to Liam’s words, as he kept whispering into his ear. “You know that I would never hurt you, or leave you, I promised you, don’t you remember?” He asked, now bringing his hand to Niall’s trying to get him to stop clenching them. He ran his thumb over the back of his hand and it seemed to loosen his fingers up.

“You know that I don’t break promises.” He informed, now taking Niall’s hand in his, slowly intertwining their fingers, and Liam could still feel Niall slightly shaking. “You know that I love you.” He said, and now Niall carefully turned his head to look at Liam. He smiled at him, and brought his hand up to wipe away the few tears that slid down his cheeks. Niall sniffled, but then launched himself into Liam’s arms and he was startled at first, but he chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around the blonde and rubbed his back.

Harry was watching now with Zayn as they sat at the table across from them, and they couldn’t help but smile at the way Niall has changed over that last few months. They knew Niall was never really one to talk, and they knew he didn’t interact with people at all, but the way he was hugging Liam like that, how he looked like he depended on him, was so different form the Niall they used to know. Also, he changed Liam too. Liam was always loving and caring, but it seemed that Niall has made him even more of a love bug, and it made Zayn smile to himself. He was finally happy for his friend, and how things were finally working out between him and Niall.

Liam kissed the top of Niall’s head and Niall just never wanted to let go. He wanted Liam to hold him forever, and keep him safe. He wanted him to protect him from the world, because Liam can. Liam would never let anything bad happen to him, and Niall never felt safer with anyone in his entire life.

“C’mon, let’s get out of here.” Liam said, and he stood up now, and let Niall go, and the boy rubbed at his eyes, and nodded. He still held tight onto Liam’s hand, and Liam would be lying if he said he didn’t have butterflies in his stomach, and his heart wasn’t racing faster by the minute. Liam waved over Zayn and Harry and they got up form the table and walked with them out of the cafeteria. Niall looked to up to see Harry smiling at him, and he liked Harry. He didn’t mind him. He wasn’t mean, and he didn’t touch Niall, and so Niall didn’t have a problem with him. He then saw Zayn, and he was a little scared of Zayn, because he felt Zayn was unsafe. He wasn’t sure why but he was, and he got even closer to Liam, not wanting to be far away from him.

Liam was planning on taking Niall to the nurse, but then he remembered the last time he tried to do that and Niall freaked out. Maybe he could just take him outside for some fresh air and then he would be better. He never really planned on Niall having one of his little panic attacks at school, but Liam could see how hard it was for him to breathe at the moment.

Zayn then nudged at Harry’s and Liam’s arms, and they both looked up at him, but he gestured with his eyes, to see Louis coming right in their direction. He looked pissed, and He was coming right for one of them. They stopped dead in their tracks, and Louis got right up to Harry and none of them were expecting it, but Louis had punched him in the face. Niall made a little whimpering sound and clung to Liam and he closed his eyes tight, because Louis had just hit Harry, and Louis was unsafe, and he knew it. Louis was just like his father.

“Louis! What the fuck!” Zayn yelled and grabbed him by his arms holding him back from hitting Harry again. Harry just looked back up at him, with cold broken eyes. Liam was holding Niall behind his back, as he hugged him from behind.

“How dare you! You fucking back stabbing little dick!” Louis yelled and everyone was starting to stare and Liam groaned because seriously, how could this day get any worse? Louis was seething, but Harry looked away now, as he held his cheek in throbbing pain.

“Eleanor broke up with me because of you! She told me you little fucker, how you said that she should break up with me because of some shit lies you made up! Fuck you!” Louis yelled struggling against Zayn, but now Harry looked like he was interested in the conversation. He laughed, and Louis looked like he was going to kill him.

“I never said anything to her Louis, and the fact that you believe her over me is really sad.” He stated calmly, and Liam was surprised, but it looked like Harry was so broken on the inside. He looked like he was going to cry, and he looked like he was going to break.

Louis wasn’t listening though, and continued to yell at him.

“I hate you so much! You were jealous! I loved her and you were jealous weren’t you?!” He screamed, and Harry only chuckled, but there was no smile on his face.

“Yeah Louis, I guess I was jealous.” He said, and Louis stopped struggling against Zayn as tears were welling up in Harry’s eyes. Harry closed them then and shook his head, and with that Harry turned and was leaving down the hallway.

Niall was even watching in awe now, as Harry just walked away. Liam rubbed his shoulder as he was now side hugging him, and he quickly turned away form Zayn and Louis, because if they were going to fight he didn’t want Niall to see it. Liam took a hold of Niall’s hand and dragged him out the back door of the school towards the wide open grass area where some of the kids hung out for lunch. Liam smiled at him, and Niall tried to smile back, but right now he just couldn’t. He was thinking too much, and all the violence was scaring him.

Liam sat down now, and Niall was still standing, staring down at him, and Liam laughed and patted his lap, wanting Niall to sit down with him so he could hold him in his arms. Niall did though, because he wanted to be close to Liam, and sat down in his lap wrapping his arms around his neck. Liam pulled him back for a moment though, and caressed his cheek, and leaned in and kissed his cheek slowly. Niall smiled now, and he hugged him again, because he felt safe with Liam. He felt good around Liam, and right now he didn’t want to think about his dad, he didn’t want to think about Collin, he didn’t want to think about Tara, or those kids, or Louis, he just wanted Liam.

“I’m sorry.” Liam whispered, but Niall shook his head. It was okay, everything was alright as long as Liam just never lets him go.


	16. Chapter 16

It was Thursday night, and it was getting a little late, but Liam didn’t care. He was sitting out in his backyard with Niall, while they laid down under the stars, watching them together. The night was beautiful. There was a cool breeze, and it was a bit chilly, but they were bundled up in sweaters and sweatpants so they didn’t mind.

Liam and Niall had hung out the entire day. It was fun, they did their homework, because Liam insisted, they cooked dinner, played a few video games, and now they were outside just enjoying the night. The sky was beautifully lit up, with tiny, huge, and medium sized stars. The moon was bright and full and Liam was loving every second of it.

Niall laid to his right, and Liam looked over to observe the boy with pinked cheeks, because of the chill air, beautiful sparkling eyes, and a small smile on his face. Liam loved it when he smiled, because he rarely did, but now that he was around Liam more, it seemed like that smile was becoming regular on his adorable face.

It was hard to believe that this was the Niall that wouldn’t even look at Liam, that used to hate him. He’s never been happier and more grateful in his life that Niall has opened up to him. He wanted to be with him forever, even if Niall didn’t need him anymore. He will never stop caring for him. He can’t believe he would fall in love so early, but he knows he’s the one. Niall is his true love.

Liam held Niall’s hand in his, their fingers intertwined lazily, with Liam’s thumb stroking his. Liam gently squeezed it, to get the boy’s attention as he was looking at him. Niall slowly turned his head and gave a little smile to Liam. His bright blues staring at him, and Liam’s heart continued to beat faster.

“You know I have to take you home soon.” Liam informed him, and Niall frowned now, pouting at Liam because he didn’t want to go home. Niall liked Liam’s house. He liked Liam’s mother, and his father, they were nice, and even though he hasn’t met his sisters yet because they were away at college, he was pretty sure they would be nice too.

The first time he met Liam’s parents, he wasn’t so sure he could handle being at Liam’s house. His mother was a very touchy person, and she hugged him as soon as she met him. Liam warned her, and she understood, and she seemed a little upset by it, but Niall didn’t care. No one could touch him, well, no one except Liam. His dad was better, because he only shook Niall’s hand, offered him food, and then left him alone. Yeah, he liked Mr. Payne.

Niall rolled over on his side, so he was now facing Liam completely, and he frowned even bigger.

“B-But I don’t want to go home.” He whined, and Liam only chuckled at how cute Niall was. His lip was jutting out and his eyes looked so sad, and Liam could only roll his eyes. He turned to face Niall now also turning onto his side.

“We have school tomorrow love, you need to get some sleep.” He said, and he smiled at him, because Niall was giving him an angry face now. Niall sighed and rolled back onto his back and covered his face with his arm and mumbled something into his sleeve, sounding whiny, and mad, and Liam laughed, and sat up now looking down at the one he loved.

“What are you crying about?” Liam chuckled, and Niall lifted his arm off his face and glared at him, and Liam could see how his face was already turning red.

“I-I said I don’t want to leave Liam, I mean, like I don’t want you to leave me…” He said whispering the last part, and Liam sadly smiled at him because that was probably the cutest thing he had ever said. His accent and his voice were both so adorable sounding and Liam just wanted to hear him speak his name over and over again.

“I know sweetheart, but,” He began, grabbing Niall’s hands and pulling him up towards him, so he was now very close to his face, “you know I’m always just a phone call away.” He said, kissing the boy’s forehead, and Niall sighed, knowing that Liam was going to leave him tonight.

Over the past few weeks, Niall had become very attached to Liam. Niall never liked to leave his side, and if he was away from Liam too long he gets anxious, and he doesn’t like it. He knows that he’s being childish but Liam makes him feel comfortable, and makes him forget about a lot of things he doesn’t want in his mind, and he loves it. He’s not sure what it is about him, but whenever Liam’s around everything is alright, and everything is okay.

When Liam would stay over, and when he was curled up in Liam’s arms, the nightmares would stay away. He would finally be able to sleep, and that’s why he hated it when Liam was away from him. He bites his lip and thinks about tonight, because he’s going to have a dream, and it will be about him, and he knows it. He looked at Liam and he was smiling lovingly at him, and it made Niall’s heart speed up, but he also, deep down felt bad.

He knew how much Liam liked him, and he felt awful, because Niall just can’t like Liam that way. He just can’t. He’s not ready to be in a relationship. He can’t risk something happening. If Liam leaves him, and if Liam decides he doesn’t want Niall anymore, or if he turns out like Collin, Niall isn’t sure what he would do. He just wished his heart would stop racing every time Liam touched him, and he wished his mind would stop thinking about him all the time. His heart was over powering his mind, and he was being silly, he was not being strong enough. He can’t. He just can’t.

“I-I want to stay, can I stay with you? Pl-Please Liam?” Niall begged, and Liam sighed, not sure if his mother would allow it. He loved spending time with Niall, and he didn’t want him to leave either, but he’s not sure she would let him, because it was a school night, and Niall didn’t have any clothes with him.

Niall used his puppy dog face on Liam and looked at him and he was done for. He rolled his eyes, and smiled because he was defeated, and Niall knew it. Niall grinned widely now, and jumped into Liam’s lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders hugging him tight. Liam gasped though, and he was knocked to the ground with Niall falling with him. Niall let out a little squeal, because he wasn’t expecting him to make Liam fall, and Liam held tightly onto the boy’s waist, making sure he wasn’t going to fall off of him.

Liam was now laughing, and Niall was blushing embarrassed because he didn’t mean to do that, and he hoped he didn’t hurt Liam because he came crashing down on him with his body weight. Liam’s head was resting on the ground, and Niall was now hovering over him, mouth open a little bit, staring right into Liam’s big brown eyes, and he was trying to speak, but he couldn’t find the correct words to say.

Liam smirked at him, and Niall blinked his eyes in wonder, because Liam looked suspicious and then he yelped because Liam was flipping them over so he was on top and now Niall was being gently placed down on the ground and Liam was the one leaning over him, his face very close to his.

Liam brought his hand up and lightly placed his hand on Niall’s cheek, and was watching how Niall was starting to look a little nervous. Liam leaned down and pressed his lips to his forehead like he always did, and Niall closed his eyes, because he knew he was safe with Liam. He knew everything was alright.

“You’re so beautiful.” Liam whispered into his ear, and Niall shivered at Liam’s hot breath and his words against his pale skin. He should be stopping this, he knew he should stop this, because he knew Liam shouldn’t be doing this, and he didn’t want Liam to be doing this, but he did at the same time, and Niall knew it was wrong but he just didn’t care.

Liam saw Niall’s pretty bright blues staring right at him, a little scared, but he knew he was alright. He can read Niall now, and he knew that Niall was okay. Niall softly gripped Liam’s arm and he could feel him shaking a bit, but he leaned down and pressed his lips to Niall’s cheek, knowing he could make the boy blush a dark red. He loved it when he did.

“Gosh, I just love you so much.” Liam whispered, and now Niall could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage, and he could feel Liam’s thumb brushing against his cheek, and he was scared, and he loved it, and he was nervous, but he accepted it, and now Niall was wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

Niall’s breath hitched, when he felt Liam getting closer by the second, and Niall couldn’t stop what was about to happen next. He gripped Liam’s arm harder, and he was shaking even harder. Memories were starting to burst through his mind, and he wasn’t sure if he could do this, and now the only thing he could think about, and the only thing he could see when he opened his eyes was Collin.

Niall felt like crying. He didn’t want to see Collin, he didn’t. He wanted him to go away. He hated him, he didn’t want him there. He wanted him out of his mind, gone forever, and he thought Liam was the block that he needed to keep him away, but he was wrong because now Liam was reminding him, and he couldn’t do this he just couldn’t.

Liam stopped, and looked down at Niall, and saw a tear slip past the boy’s eyes, and he sighed deeply. He wasn’t thinking, and he was being stupid. He cursed himself because he made him cry. He didn’t mean to upset him, he knew he was taking it too far, and he was being a dick, he was making him do something he didn’t want to do. He rested his forehead against Niall’s lightly, and he ran his fingers softly against his warm skin.

“I’m sorry, I won’t do it. I got carried away. I’m sorry, don’t be mad at me.” Liam apologized, and closed his eyes, going to remove himself from the blonde boy, but when he did, Niall wouldn’t let him go. Liam looked at him, and his eyes were still closed, and his eyes were still wet, but he breathed deeply and pulled at Liam’s arm.

“N-No don’t, p-please. I, just, p-please Liam.” He whispered, and Liam was wondering what the hell was going on, because he just made Niall cry, and he scared him, but Niall was asking him to come back? Liam hovered over him again, and rubbed his cheek again, but was shushing him, trying to get him to calm down, because he didn’t need Niall to have a panic attack right now.

“Hey, love, it’s okay, I’m sorry. You can stay the night yeah? Remember? I’m not going to leave you, you can stay here and-”

“Liam.” Niall stated, cutting him off, and Liam looked down at him in wonder. “Please.” Liam only nodded slowly, and brought his lips down to Niall’s cheek kissing him there, and he felt Niall take a sharp intake of breath, and Liam had to remember to be careful. He looked down to see Niall’s eyes still shut, his cheeks dark red, and he was trembling a little bit.

He bent down now, closing his eyes, and slowly and gently let his lips ghost over Niall’s. He could feel the boy’s ragged breath on his skin, and Liam wasn’t sure if he should do this.

“Niall, you’re shaking.” He said, his top lip bumping with Niall’s and Niall thought he was going to scream, because his mind was racing along with his heart and he just didn’t know what he was feeling and he didn’t know what to do, but he knew if Liam didn’t do this he would see Collin, and he couldn’t have that. He needed to just see Liam. He only wanted to see Liam.

Niall took his other hand, and pulled on Liam’s shirt, and Liam wasn’t exactly sure what was going on, and Niall was confusing the hell out of him, but he looked gorgeous, and beautiful, and Liam just couldn’t anymore.

He slowly leaned in the rest of the way his lips connected with Niall’s. Niall breathed in deeply, feeling Liam’s soft lips against his, and he thought he was going to pass out. For some reason Liam’s lips on his just felt so right, and he was confused, because this shouldn’t be happening but he wanted this, and he was confused because he shouldn’t want this, but he found himself gripping onto Liam harder, his hand twisting into his shirt, and his other hand holding onto his hand harder.

Liam’s heart was soaring, and he couldn’t believe this was actually happening. His lips gently pressed with Niall’s sweet ones, and he just never wanted it to end. The feeling was amazing, but he could feel how Niall was shaking, and trembling, and it seemed like he was unsure, so Liam slowly pulled away, detaching their lips. He rested his forehead against his again, and Niall was breathing heavily.

“You’re okay. It’s okay, I stopped, yeah? It’s too much for you at the moment. You can trust me.” Laim whispered, running his hand through Niall’s hair, and Niall just wanted Liam. He just wanted him to hold him. He wanted to be in his arms, he just, he didn’t know. He just didn’t want to think. He wanted Liam.

“I-I, Liam I j-just I- don’t know I-” He stumbled over his words, trying to find the right ones, but he didn’t know what he was saying. His mind was all over the place.

“Hey, everything is alright. You’re scared, but you don’t have to be, because I promised you, remember? I promised I would never hurt you.” He said, kissing his cheek, not sure if that would help or not, but he thought he’d give it a shot. “I love you, and you know that.” He whispered, and Niall listened, remembering what Liam had said, and how Liam was alright, Liam was safe.

He seemed to calm down now, and he just held Liam tighter. He was exhausted and honestly he just wanted to get to sleep. He didn’t want to leave, and he just wanted to stay in Liam’s arms. He didn’t want to be alone in his cold bed.

“I w-want to s-stay, please let me stay.” Niall begged, and Liam laughed now, and sat up bringing Niall with him. Maybe his mom wouldn’t mind, and he wanted him to stay as well. He needed Liam, and he wasn’t about to let him go. He was all shaken up, and he just needed to be held tight, and Liam needed to make sure he would be alright.

“You can stay.” He said, and Niall looked up at him, a few tears on his cheeks, but he didn’t notice them until Liam wiped them away. Liam saw how Niall was still trembling a bit, and he frowned. “Are you alright babe? What’s wrong, I’m sorry if I scared you I didn-”

“It’s just, w-when you did th-that it reminded me, but then after, he was gone and a-all I saw was you, and h-he disappeared and I just don’t want to see h-him ever again. I j-just saw you and I want it to stay that w-way.” Niall said, sniffling, trying not to look at Liam, avoiding his gaze.

“I’m here, and he will never hurt you again. I would never let that happen. He’s gone, but I’m here.” Liam said, rubbing Niall’s sides trying to get him to stop crying. He felt awful, and a little raged, because he can’t believe this Collin character was scaring Niall so much, mentally scaring him. He wanted to kill that bastard, even though he’s not sure of what he had done to the poor boy, but he knew it must have been something awful.

Liam smiled though, and helped Niall stand up because it was time for them to go inside. It was almost eleven now, and they needed to get some sleep because they still had school tomorrow. Also the air was getting pretty frigid, so they needed to get inside. Liam took Niall up to his room, ignoring his mother’s questioning stare, promising to tell her later when Niall was asleep.

They walked into his room, and Niall jumped over onto Liam’s bed getting under the covers. Liam took off his sweater and threw on a t shirt, and when he got over to his bed Niall was waiting with open arms, wanting Liam to hold him. Liam chuckled and smiled.

“C’mere you.” He laughed, and Niall giggled when Liam scooped him up in his arms and growled like a bear holding him in one of his bear hugs. Liam placed the blankets over them, and he turned out the light and let Niall snuggled into his chest, as his hands rested gently against Liam’s beating heart, and his legs intertwined with his, as Liam rubbed his back.

“I want you to come to my game tomorrow.” Liam said, and Niall stilled against him, but he knew this was coming. “I know you don’t have session with Tara tomorrow, so I want you to come. Please? Just one game, and I’ll never bother you again.” He begged, and Niall nodded against Liam’s chest.

“O-Okay, I will, and stop that, you don’t bother me.” Niall said, and Liam cheered, and was happy now, knowing that Niall was finally coming to his game. He knew they would win too, they would win this battle against Red Wood, and they weren’t going to lose. Especially if Liam had a good luck charm such as Niall there.

Niall looked up to see Liam’s eyes closed with a smile on his face, and he just loved seeing him happy. Liam really was a good guy, and maybe, just maybe this would work out between them, but Niall shook his head from the thoughts, but he slowly and carefully pressed his lips against Liam’s and Liam smiled into the kiss, and hugged him even tighter. He was absolutely shocked to feel Niall’s soft lips against his but he was happier nonetheless.

It was a quick kiss, and Niall pulled back and rested his head back down on Liam’s arm. His heart was racing now and he bit his lip, hoping that was okay, and Liam wouldn’t be mad.

“I love you so much.” Liam whispered, and kissed the top of Niall’s head, and Niall smiled, because he was happy. Liam made him feel so happy.


	17. Chapter 17

Liam was watching from the sidelines as his team was scrimmaging on the field. Their coach had to leave for a bit to pick up his daughter from her softball game, so he had put Liam in charge until he got back. He told him that just a scrimmage would be fine, and he told him he could pick the teams, since he thought Liam sometimes knew the players better than he did. He sighed now as he was watching Louis and Harry bicker about the entire game.

First Louis whined and complained because Harry made a play outside of the boundaries, then it was Harry saying Louis had tripped him, and they just wouldn’t stop going back and forth with their stupid fighting.

He rubbed his forehead in irritation because he knew if he put them on the same team, they wouldn’t get along, and even if he put them on separate teams the outcome would be the same. Liam thought that separate teams would have been better but he was obviously wrong since Louis just knocked Harry hard on his ass, and Harry was screaming that he elbowed him.

“Liam! You saw what he did! That’s bullshit! He should sit out for that!” Harry screamed, pointing at Louis and glaring at him, but Louis had his arms crossed ignoring the other.

“Well, maybe if you weren’t such a pussy then we wouldn’t have this problem.” Louis sneered, and Harry looked like he was going to murder him. Liam was getting sick and tired of their constant fighting, and he was going to sit them both out if they didn’t knock it off. Harry then was chuckling and smirking at the older boy now.

“Yeah, who’s the one that cried for two days and two nights because you-”

“That is it Styles! Shut your fucking mouth!” Louis screamed and jumped on Harry tackling him to the ground. Zayn and the others immediately grabbed Louis, and pulled him off Harry, and the others dragged Harry out from underneath him. Harry struggled out of their hold, brushing them off and pushed past them, and went to the other side of the field.

Harry has had enough of Louis. He could feel the tears coming to his eyes but he tried to fight them off, and he knew that no matter what he did, he wouldn’t be able to stop them. He didn’t hate Louis, honestly, he missed him like hell, and he didn’t know who that Louis was out on the field, but it sure wasn’t the Louis he knew, and he wished he could just have his best friend back. He hated fighting with him, and he tried to apologize the other day, even though he wasn’t the one who needed to apologize, but Louis had closed the door in his face, and told him to fuck off.

Harry rubbed furiously at his eyes and grabbed his bag, because he wasn’t finishing the practice today, and he didn’t care if he wasn’t able to play later. He just wanted to go home, because his heart hurt, and he hated the feeling of being so alone deep down in his stomach. It made him feel sick, and he just couldn’t look at Louis, when he was staring back at him with pure hatred in his eyes.

“Harry!” Someone called, and the voice he recognized was Liam’s. He didn’t think anyone would chase after him, it’s not like he mattered right now. Harry sniffled, and tried to get rid of the tears on his face, but he knew that his eyes would be dark red and his face would be blotchy so really there was no point at all. He stopped in his tracks and turned around waiting for Liam to reach him. He was slowly jogging towards him now, and he could see the frown on Liam’s face.

Liam saw how Harry looked like he had been crying, and he knew he was. Harry couldn’t hide that fact no matter how hard he tried. Harry sighed deeply, his breath a little shaky, and slung his bag over his body.

“What Liam? I-I’m going home okay? Tell coach I wasn’t feeling well, but I can’t practice right now, I just can’t.” He said biting his lip, because he could feel more tears welling up in his eyes. Maybe Louis was right, maybe he was a pussy. He couldn’t stop the tears, and he hated it, he didn’t want to feel this way. He didn’t ask for this. He wanted these feelings to go away, and he couldn’t ignore them, even though he was trying.

Liam gave his friend a sad look and got closer and rubbed his shoulder. Liam felt awful for him, because he knew that Louis was making Harry’s life hard, yelling at him, embarrassing him, spreading rumors about him all the time, and if Liam were Harry he would be upset too.

“Listen, don’t let him get to you, alright? You’ll make up soon and then all of it will be over and-”

“No Liam, you don’t get it! He hates me, I didn’t do anything and he hates me, because of some fucking lie that bitch told him! I’m supposed to be his best friend Liam! He is supposed to trust me!” He yelled, pointing at himself, and Harry looked like he was going to burst into tears. He gripped at his hair in frustration and breathed out shakily again, sniffling, but now the tears were falling past his eyes, cascading down his cheeks.

“Do you want me to talk to him for you?” Liam asked, trying to think of some way he could help, because right now he felt as helpless as can be, and he hated seeing Harry so upset like this, it made him sad as well. Harry shook his head though, and Liam gave his shoulder a squeeze in reassurance.

“No, he-he won’t listen, he’s stubborn you know that but it’s just so hard Liam because, I, I just, I can’t, I don’t know.” Harry said rubbing his temples now, and Liam looked concerned, and he looked at Harry with confused eyes, because the boy looked like he was having an internal conflict with himself, and he just wished Harry would be open with him. He’s told him since day one there doesn’t have to be any secrets between them, but they would be kept between the four. It was their promise to each other, and that was one of the most important things in a friendship, and they didn’t even care if that sounded girly and stupid.

“Hey, what’s wrong, what’s going on Harry?” He asked, because he knew something was up, and Harry was still crying the more time went on, and Liam was really worried. Harry looked up at Liam through his glassy eyes, and he was reluctant to say anything, but he knew he could trust Liam, if there was one person on this earth that he could tell anything too, it was Liam.

“Liam, I,” He began, sniffling and then rubbed his eyes again, “I think I-I might l-love him.” He confessed, and Liam’s eyes shot wide. He was really surprised, because, well, he knew that Harry was really attached to Louis and everything but he just thought it was because they were best friends, he never would have guessed it was because of that reason. Harry was crying now though, and Liam felt the need to hug him because he just looked so confused and broken.

“Liam, I have no idea why though, I just do! I didn’t even know I liked guys until Louis came along, and you’re the first one I told, and-and Liam you can’t tell anyone, especially Zayn and definitely not Louis alright? I’m just so confused, and I’m scared Liam, I’m scared and I don’t know what to do.” He stressed, and Liam nodded, gripping both boy’s shoulders now because he was going into hysterics.

“You know I wouldn’t tell anyone, and everything is going to be fine, nothing is wrong about it. You’re scared, and I was too, but everything is alright, okay? No one is going to treat you any different, and everyone is still going to love you just the way you are.” Liam promised, bringing the boy in for a hug because he just looked like he needed one. “I’ll tell coach you weren’t feeling well alright? Go home and get some rest before the game.” Liam said, and Harry nodded into Liam’s shoulder, and pulled back smiling at him.

Harry really was grateful for Liam. He was a great friend, and honestly, he wouldn’t know what he would do without him. He rubbed his eyes again trying to stop the stupid tears, and fixed his bag over his shoulder. He nodded, and waved goodbye thanking Liam before turning around, heading for home so he could get some rest.

Liam watched as the boy walked carefully to his car, not knowing if he would be alright, he sighed and still couldn’t believe that Harry had just confessed to being gay and liking Louis. He covered his mouth with his hand trying to figure out what he was going to do, because he knew Harry would need someone there for him, and he wasn’t going to tell Zayn, so Liam would gladly be the one.

He then remembered that he had to get back to the practice though, where the boys were watching the entire thing. They couldn’t hear the words said, but they saw the scene of Harry yelling, and crying, and he knew that they were going to want an explanation but he ignored them as they asked. Louis only rolled his eyes, and kicked the ball down the field. Louis couldn’t help but feel angry towards the boy, because he had no idea of the heart break he was causing someone, who once was important in his life, and when he realized it, he’ll be sorry.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

Liam was laying on his back on Niall’s bed, his head hanging over the side, looking at him as he rummaged through his drawers trying to figure out what to wear to Liam’s game. Actually, he knew what he was going to wear he just had to find it.

Liam laughed as Niall sighed and put his hands on his hips in frustration. The boy had been looking through his closet and dresser for something to wear for twenty minutes, and Liam just chuckled.

“You know babe, whatever you wear is fine. You look perfect in everything.” He complimented, and Niall just rolled his eyes, and he blushed at Liam’s comment. He ignored him though, and went to look through his closet again just in case he missed it.

The last time he saw it he threw it in there because he didn’t want to look at it anymore, because at the time he didn’t really like Liam very much. It was the jersey that Liam had given him and he was finally going to wear it to one of his games. When he searched under his pile of shirts again he cheered in success because he found it.

“Got it.” He said, and Liam was leaning over onto his side now trying to peek inside seeing what Niall was so happy about. Niall took off his shirt, and slipped it on, looking at himself in his mirror before he walked out and smiled at Liam.

Liam looked at the blonde and his heart melted when he saw Niall wearing the jersey with his name and number on it. It was a while ago, at the beginning of the season when he gave him that, he totally forgot about it. It was a little big on the smaller boy, but Liam found it absolutely adorable, and he sat up now watching Niall try and fit it right on his smaller frame.

“I-I thought that I’d wear this. Is this alright?” Niall asked shyly, because Liam was just staring at him with a lazy smile on his face. He felt nervous under his stare and blushed and looked at the ground. Maybe he shouldn’t be wearing it, maybe he looked bad, it was big on him. He tried to adjust it again, but he looked up now to see Liam coming towards him.

Liam bit his lip as he tucked the jersey into Niall’s jeans, seeing that it looked better that way, and fixed where the jersey was slipping off his shoulder a bit. He could see Niall burning red, and he loved it, and he got even closer wrapping his arms around the blondes waist.

“It’s perfect, you look so hot in that.” Liam informed him, and Niall punched him lightly in the chest, giggling a bit.

“Shut up, no I don’t, stop it.” He said, looking away now, because he knew he was blushing madly, and he couldn’t stop, and he felt like such a girl. His heart was racing with the way Liam had his arms around him and he rested his hands on Liam’s chest.

“Hey,” Liam whispered, and Niall looked up at him curiously, and he saw Liam’s loving eyes staring down at him as he brought him closer, “you really do, and you know that I would never lie to you.” He said, and brought himself even closer, and Niall swallowed thickly seeing Liam closing in on him. Niall held his breath and closed his eyes waiting for his lips to connect with Liam’s. His heart was pounding and he was gripping onto Liam’s shirt hard and he was surprised when Liam just rested his forehead against his just like the other night.

“You’re trembling again Niall.” Liam informed him, and Niall didn’t even notice until Liam had pointed it out. He saw the way his hands were shaking slightly. “You can tell me to stop. If you don’t want this, just say so. I can feel that you don’t, you’re not ready, and I know you aren’t.” He said, his eyes still closed but, Niall shook his head. He did want this. Liam was wrong. He wanted this, he wanted Liam. He pulled himself closer to Liam, so now his chest was touching his.

“I-I am ready. Please, Liam, kiss me, I am. I promise.” He whispered, but Liam sighed, and rubbed his sides. He opened his eyes to see Niall’s closed, waiting for Liam to do something, but he couldn’t. He was shaking, and he looked so uncomfortable, and as much as he wanted too he just couldn’t do that to him.

“You’re not ready Ni-”

“Yes, I am.” He demanded, and Liam was surprised to hear him say that. He gripped harder to Liam now, his eyes still closed, but he looked desperate, and he clung to Liam so closely. “I-I want you to kiss me.” He breathed out, and Liam only closed his eyes again, as he gave in and slowly leaned in and brought his lips to Niall’s.

Niall almost gasped, but he kept it in, and he pulled back instantly, and pressed his lips against Liam’s a little more forcefully. His mind was racing, and he wasn’t thinking, and this was why he loved this. Liam’s lips on his made him forget and this was why he craved it so much. It made his heart pound and all he could think about was Liam Liam Liam. He gripped onto him harder and he was shaking even more.

Liam was holding onto Niall’s middle, trying to get him to calm down because the boy was scaring him a bit. He continued to kiss at Liam’s lips, and Liam let him, but when Niall tried to slide his tongue inside his mouth he stopped him. He pulled Niall back, and he heard the boy whine a bit. He brought one of his hands to Niall’s face, and he could feel how hot his skin was.

“Hey hon, hey, come on slow down, it’s alright. Take it easy, you’re working yourself up.” He said, and Niall nodded, because he could feel sickness in his stomach now, and his heart was beating so fast he thought it might explode.

“I-I’m sorry, I-” Liam just shushed him, kissing the top of his head.

“No, you’re alright, don’t be sorry.” Liam said, and rocked him back and forth as Niall held onto him tight. Niall felt stupid. All he wanted to do was kiss Liam, he wanted to be normal, he wanted to be able to just kiss someone without freaking out, but no matter how hard he tried memories always popped up, and it was so hard not to see them.

“I’m sorry, I just I know I-I’m shit at it, and I know that you’re p-probably mad, and-”

“No, I am not, stop that. Listen to me, you are perfect, and I am not mad at all. I will wait forever for you, alright? I told you that.” He reminded him, and Niall just shook his head yes. He wasn’t going to cry though, he didn’t want to cry. He held back the tears because he tried and tried to only see Liam but the familiar face that he always hated seeing was in his line of vision and he wanted to scream.

Niall pulled back now, and Liam smiled at him as he wasn’t meeting his gaze. Liam wasn’t going to make him look at him but he kissed his forehead lovingly, and rubbed his arms.

“I love you.” He whispered, and Niall only smiled at that, and Liam chuckled and grabbed Niall’s hand intertwining their fingers. He grabbed his bag form the bed with all his sports things along with his water and put it on his shoulder. Niall followed him out his door and down to the kitchen where his grandma was, and Liam was going to let go of his hand, but Niall squeezed his so he wouldn’t.

Niall’s grandmother hung up the phone and slammed it down on the kitchen counter and it made Niall jump at the sudden sound, and Liam stepped closer rubbing his back, telling him it was okay. He needed to make sure Niall was alright for tonight because he was going to be alone with practically a stranger at his game. He told Zayn’s friend to keep an eye out for him, but he really needed Niall to be one hundred percent alright before they left.

“Gr-Gram?” Niall stuttered, and his grandma looked right up surprised to see him there with Liam holding closely onto her grandson. She saw how he held tightly to his hand and she smiled, even though she was irritated out of her mind.

“Yes, sweetie? Are you two going out?” She asked, and Niall nodded slowly.

“I’m going to his game and I-I think we’re coming back here after, right Li?” He asked, looking behind and up at Liam and Liam smiled and nodded. “So, I just wanted to l-let you know that I was leaving.” He said, and she smiled and waved them off. She walked them to the door, but she grabbed Liam’s arm, giving him a look telling him to stay back for a minute.

Liam picked up on it and nodded, and let go of Niall’s hand and the younger boy pouted looking at him in wonder.

“I forgot my socks upstairs love, I’ll meet you out in the car alright?” He said, and Niall slowly nodded, and made his way down the stairs into Liam’s car. Niall’s grandmother looked stressed, and Liam was about to ask her what was going on when she spoke up immediately.

“Liam, I need you to keep Niall at your house for a few days.” She said, and Liam looked at her in curiousness, because what the hell was going on? “His father, he’s coming over here soon, saying how he wants Niall back now. I think he’s drunk, and I really need you to keep Niall over there alright? I don’t know how things are going to go, and I don’t need him seeing his father when he’s like this.” She gulped, sounding nervous. Liam shook his head though because he was worried.

“What about you? I can’t leave you here with him. If he’s abusive to Niall, what if he hurts you? I can’t-” She smiled at Liam and caressed his arm.

“Sweetheart, you really are too kind, but I’ll be fine, I promise you. If anything happens I will phone the police don’t worry, and even if that bastard is drunk, he’ll know that he doesn’t want the police involved in anything.” She assured him, and Liam hugged her before he left because he really has come to care for the old woman. “Just take care of my baby boy.” She said and Liam promised her he always would, and he was off towards his car, where Niall was waiting anxiously.

Liam hopped in and kissed Niall’s cheek and started the engine. Niall looked at him curiously and was going to ask him what took him so long but he decided against it, because he felt like maybe he was being a little too clingy. Liam smiled at him though, and handed him a bottle of water as he backed up out of the driveway and they were off towards his game.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

“So you’re going to hang out with Zayn’s friend Jay, remember him? He’ll be hanging out with you the whole night and when the game’s over, he’ll bring you back to the locker rooms to find me okay?” He asked and Niall nodded knowing that Liam was leaving him and he was a little nervous because he’s never really formally met Jay and he was hoping that he was alright.

Liam finally pulled in and cursed when he realized he was a little late. He grabbed Niall’s hand, and led him over to the stands and he looked around for a good few minutes before he saw Jay and some girl that Liam only sort of recognized waving at them and coming down from the top of the bleachers. Jay was a good guy, and Liam trusted him, and he knew he could count on him to keep Niall safe.

“Hey mate what’s up?” Jay asked slapping Liam up and Liam smiled at him. He waved hello to the girl next to him, and she shyly smiled back. Liam remembered her now. She was that girl who always talked to him in middle school and always tried to ask him out, and she just never really seemed to understand that Liam was into guys. She saw the way that he was holding onto Niall’s hand though and she glared at him, and he narrowed his eyes at her because if she caused any problems he was going to be pissed.

Jay then looked over to Niall and smiled widely at him, and Niall moved closer to Liam, trying to hide behind him a bit. Liam yanked him gently out from behind him and gestured for Niall to say something.

“So, you’re the famous Niall I’ve been hearing so much about.” Jay said, and Liam rolled his eyes. “Heard so many great things about you. With the way Liam talks about ya’ all the time you’d think you were a god or something.” He laughed and the girl next to him also rolled her eyes at the comment. Niall only blushed though, and gripped Liam’s hand harder.

“Alright, alright, well I have to get going. It’s almost game time.” Liam said, and Jay nodded, and the girl next to him wouldn’t stop staring at him and Niall. He ignored it though and turned to look directly at the boy. He looked a little nervous, as he observed the huge crowd but he sighed deeply because he was doing this for Liam. Liam had done so much for him so he needed to return the favor. “If you don’t want to be in the stands, if things get too much for you, then have Jay bring you down to the locker room early, alright?” Liam whispered into his ear and Niall nodded.

“Y-Yeah, I’ll be fine. I think, I just don’t want you to leave, but, I know you h-have too.” He admitted, and Liam only smiled sadly at him. He leaned in and kissed his cheek and his nose.

“I’ll be right on the field. You’ll have your eyes on me at all times, yeah? Don’t forget that I’m still here, I’m not leaving.” He assured him and Niall nodded again, letting his grip on Liam loosen because he knew he had to go.

“Liam!” Someone called from the field, and Liam looked up to see it was Connor, one of his teammates calling him over. “Coach wants to see you hurry up!” He yelled, and he jogged back towards the circle of his teammates where he could see Louis, Zayn and Harry not talking to each other before the game unlike they usually would. He frowned but he ignored it at the moment, looking at Niall again.

“Alright I’m going now.” He said, and Niall held onto him, and was staring at him pleadingly, and Liam looked at him with question in his eyes. Liam understood though, when Niall closed his eyes, and leaned in, knowing exactly what the boy wanted. Liam smiled, and pecked Niall on the lips, a spark running through his body as Niall’s soft ones connected with his. Niall blushed and smiled at him and let go now. “Bye, I love you.” Liam said, and kissed his forehead one last time before he was running off towards his team.

Niall looked over and saw Jay standing there, smirking at him, and Niall could only blush harder under his stare. He also saw the way the girl was glaring at him and he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

“So, how long have you guys been dating?” She asked, sounding like she was disgusted, and he saw how Jay jabbed her side telling her to shut up.

“W-We’re not.” Niall stuttered, because Niall and him weren’t dating. They weren’t. Were they? No, they definitely weren’t because Niall told Liam that he wasn’t ready for that yet, and he agreed that it was alright, and they weren’t dating no they were not. The girl snapped a bubble with her gum and gave him a weird look.

“You call that not dating? Honey, you guys are dating.” She said, and backed away form both of them and headed up the stairs on the bleachers, and Niall’s mouth hung open a little bit. Jay just rolled his eyes and tried to get Niall’s attention.

“Hey, don’t listen to her alright? She’s just jealous.” He winked at Niall, and Niall only nodded at him and bit his lip. He didn’t mind Jay. He was nice, and even though he didn’t really know him, Liam trusted him, so he did too. “You ready to go cheer?” He asked, and Niall nodded again and grabbed onto his jacket, and he was a little nervous being so close to this guy, but he would rather be close to him then get lost in a crowd full of complete strangers.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

The game went pretty well, and Jay had fun hanging out with Niall. He wasn’t like the average human being, and Liam had warned him before hand, but Niall cheered with him, and he even got the boy to laugh a few times. Jay remembered how Niall was never the one to ever talk in school, and he knew how the boy was so strange, but now it seemed like Liam was getting him to come out of his shell, and it was seriously amazing.

Niall screamed pretty loudly when Liam scored a goal, and it was nice to see him with a huge smile on his face. Honestly, Jay didn’t think the boy would have any fun but it turned out, he had a blast. The home team won 4 to 2 and the entire place roared when they all ran around to the bleachers making the entire crowd scream and cheer for them. Jay grabbed Niall’s hand and raced him down to the fence where Liam was with Zayn and Niall blushed seeing Liam all sweaty and tired. He leaned on the fence, and he looked right into Liam’s eyes, congratulating him and Liam grabbed Niall’s face and kissed him. Niall’s breath hitched in his throat but he smiled into the kiss, and kissed Liam back.

“Yeah, get it Liam!” Someone screamed, and suddenly poured water all over the boy, also getting Niall a little wet in the process. He was the player of the game, and they all tackled him, and lifted him onto their shoulders. Liam laughed along with the other boys and Niall watched with Jay seeing them all so happy. They were one game away from the championships, and they were all excited. Jay grabbed Niall’s hand again and ran them through the crowd and Niall had to close his eyes because he was scared and he felt trapped but he had a hold on Jay so he knew he was alright. He knew that he was taking him to the locker rooms so it was alright.

When they finally got there, Liam was standing on the bench, screaming a team chant, and they all were cheering with him. Niall’s mouth dropped seeing Liam’s body, because he had no shirt on and the boy had amazing abs, and he just looked so fit and Niall just couldn’t stop staring at him. Liam noticed his boy standing there, and he jumped down from his worshiping place, and gathered Niall up in his arms, swinging him around connecting their lips together again, and the entire team clapped and laughed for them.

“Best game ever.” Liam told him, kissing his nose, and setting him down, and Niall could only laugh.

“Y-You did great Liam. You really are amazing.” He complimented, and Liam smiled down at him. Liam quickly put on t shirt, and sweat pants and put all of his things away. He was exhausted and he just wanted to go home and sleep. He grabbed his bag and said goodbye to the boys and thanked Jay for everything he had done for him, and was holding onto Niall’s hand as he walked him out into the chill night. It was a little cold, and Niall shivered a bit but he would live until they got to the car.

“So, what did you think?” Liam asked, swinging their hands between them, “Did you have a good time?” Niall nodded his head and chuckled, as they continued to walk to Liam’s car.

“Yeah, I did. Jay’s a nice person. We cheered for you, a lot.” He said blushing as Liam wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Liam smiled hearing that. Niall was so adorable. He saw how he was jumping in the stands for him, and Liam was so happy to see that. It made him step up his game, and he wished Niall would come to every single game he had.

Just then Liam heard someone behind them, footsteps getting closer, and it sounded like they were running. “Liam!” They screamed, and it turned out it was Connor from earlier. The boy looked absolutely terrified, and Liam looked at him concerned as he caught up to them, out of breath with a scared expression on his face. Niall held onto Liam now a little scared, and Liam rubbed his back, as Connor, seemed to have blood on his face.

“Connor what the hell happened-”

“Liam it’s- it’s Harry.” He stated gasping for air, and Liam’s eyes went wide. “Louis w-went insane, H-Harry’s on his w-way to the hospital.”


	18. Chapter 18

 

Liam grabbed a tight hold onto Niall’s hand and instantly started running back toward the field. What the hell happened that made Louis hurt Harry so badly like that? Connor had said he was on the way to the hospital, and Liam couldn’t help but be scared out of his mind, because what has Louis done?

Niall was holding onto Liam hard running with him back to where they came from. The way Liam’s mood changed so suddenly and the way that Connor kid had blood on his face made Niall’s stomach queasy. They rushed through the crowd of people trying to leave and Liam slammed his way into the locker room, breathing heavily and looked around seeing the entire team with worried, scared, and nervous expressions.

Niall tugged on Liam’s hand when he saw Zayn sitting on a bench in the middle of the room, his face buried in his hands and his leg was shaking at a mile a minute. Liam looked over to see Niall pointing at the dark haired boy, and Liam led them over to him. It was quiet for a long moment, Liam just watching the way Zayn sighed deeply and looked up at him with desperate eyes.

“Liam I didn’t know what to do.” He whispered, and Liam rested his hand on Zayn’s shoulder, rubbing it trying to sooth him. Zayn ran a hand through his damp sweaty hair, and swallowed thickly. “I-I tried to stop him, but he just went crazy Liam, Harry was bleeding, and crying, and I just couldn’t do anything.” Zayn said, and he looked wrecked and in awe and Liam couldn’t even begin to imagine what happened.

Liam let go of Niall’s hand now, and sat down next to Zayn, trying to get him to talk. Liam needed to know what happened. Could Louis have hurt Harry that badly? What was so bad that he physically had to hurt him? Liam looked around again, and saw the coach talking to some ambulance guy, and some of the parents were standing in the doorway wondering what was going on. The entire thing was insane, and you could see blood on the ground, probably from the scene of what happened with the two boys.

“Zayn what in the world happened?” Liam asked carefully, and Zayn closed his eyes and shook his head, rubbing his temples trying to breathe. Niall saw how stressed Zayn looked and quietly sat down next to him. He felt awful for Zayn, and he never saw him this upset before. Niall knew he must have been going through something awful, so he gently and slowly wrapped his arms around Zayn, surprised that he was even doing this, but he was Liam’s friend, and Zayn, he guessed, was his friend too.

Liam looked over to see Niall carefully hugging Zayn’s side, and he smiled sadly at the boy trying to comfort his friend. He knew Niall was nervous, and trembling a bit, he could see it, but he was ignoring that for Zayn, trying to make him feel better, and Liam’s not sure if he’s has ever seen a cuter sight. Zayn turned almost completely and wrapped his arms around Niall too, and Niall silently gasped because he wasn’t really expecting it, but he allowed it, and Zayn was sighing deeply into the boy’s shoulder.

“E-Everything is alright Zayn, you-you’ll see.” Niall whispered, and Zayn smiled hearing the boy’s words. He pulled back now, and gave Niall a small sad smile, and Niall returned it, and Zayn was thinking of how far this boy had come in such a short time. Liam really was this kids savior, and he was glad Niall had opened up for Liam as well, because he thinks Niall has made Liam an even better person than he was before. The two were made for each other, and Zayn could see it.

“Thanks Niall.” He said, and Niall smiled and nodded at him, happy that he made Zayn smile, even just a little bit. He loved when Liam made him smile, and he loved it when Liam had comforted him, so he wanted to help someone for a change, and he was glad he had succeeded.

“Zayn,” Liam said getting his attention again, because he needed to know what happened. “What did Louis do?” Liam asked and Zayn nodded now, turning back to Liam, and he sighed out, rubbing his left eye before speaking.

“Eleanor.” Zayn said, and closed his eyes, “She came back here, and she was talking to Harry for some reason. Then they hugged and it looked rather suspicious, and Louis was watching the entire thing.” He said, and Liam looked at him with wonder, because what the hell was Harry talking to Eleanor for? “Anyway, Louis freaked out, and started screaming things, and next thing I knew he was attacking him. There was blood all over his face, Connor and I tried to get him off but he just kept hitting him.” Zayn said clenching his fists. “The thing is Harry wasn’t fighting back! He just let him beat him up, and I just don’t understand what’s going on Liam.” Zayn sighed out desperately.

Liam was still trying to figure out why the hell Harry was talking to Eleanor. Last time he checked Harry hated her, and he was confused as to what was happening as well. This entire thing is ridiculous, and Harry and Louis needed to make up and settle this. First, though, Liam needed to find Eleanor and he needed to know what the hell was going on.

Liam stood up now and Zayn was going to question where he was going but he just let Liam go without asking questions. Niall didn’t like that so much though, because he was up and running after Liam, grabbing onto his hand lightly, and Liam stopped suddenly and turned around seeing Niall looking worried and confused.

“W-Where are you going?” Niall asked, and Liam smiled at him, and intertwined their fingers and took Niall with him. He remembered how scared Niall got without him, so he couldn’t leave him alone. He sighed though, because he really hoped this didn’t turn into a screaming war, he didn’t need for this to get ugly and have Niall terrified for the rest of the night.

He slowly pushed his way through the crowd now, conscious of having Niall by his side, not wanting to lose him in this group of people, and he looked at everyone closely trying to find the girl with light brown hair and evil eyes. When he spotted her with another guy known as Wade, some guy on their team, he glared right at them, as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently.

Liam stormed up to them and was going to freak out. Wade shouldn’t be here with this bitch, he should be with the rest of the team. Was he not aware of what just happened?

“Wade, coach is looking for you.” Liam lied, and he looked up surprised, and a little guilty, because he knew this was Louis’ girl, even it wasn’t, so he just nodded and was off to find the coach leaving Eleanor with a huge pout on her face. She noticed Liam then and she rolled her eyes, and she went to turn away but Liam grabbed her arm.

“What the fuck did you do?” He sneered at her, and she glared back, but smirked as well. She knew what he was talking about, and honestly she didn’t give a shit about Louis, or Harry. Those two were pathetic, and no matter what Harry said, Eleanor wasn’t going to take Louis back.

“Excuse me,” She stated, brushing Liam’s hand off her arm, “I did not do anything, thank you very much. I simply told Harry that there were no hard feelings between us, and that I would think about taking Louis back, and I hugged him, and that’s when Louis went crazy, punching the poor boy.” She rolled her eyes again, and Liam just really did not like this girl.

“He’s insane if he really thought I was going to take him back. Louis’ a fool, and he’s jealous and controlling, I don’t need someone like that in my life.” She stated, and smiled at Liam and Liam thought he was going to pop her head off her body, because man was she a little sneaky bitch.

She looked beside Liam now and saw that kid she used to see around sometimes. She remembered him as the weird fucking nervous kid from her Algebra class. She smiled at him, and Niall could feel her stare, and Liam squeezed his hand feeling how uncomfortable he was.

“How cute. Finally acting like a human being there Ned?” She insulted, and grinned at Liam, “How long have you two been together?” She asked, smiling at them and Liam glared at her. Niall winced again, hearing those words.

We’re not together, he thought, and he just wanted to scream, because why did people think that? They weren’t together, they couldn’t be. No, no, no.

“It’s Niall, you twit and none of that is your business.” Liam stated, and backed away from her, and pulled Niall along with him. Eleanor rolled her eyes and continued on her way, and Liam sighed, seeing Niall looking confused.

“Li-Liam are-”

“We’ll talk about it later, alright babe?” Liam told him, kind of ignoring Niall’s question cutting him off. Niall frowned, but nodded. Liam and him were walking back over to see Zayn now standing up talking to the coach with Wade. Zayn looked over and saw Liam and Niall and waved them over, and the coach, looked at both boys.

“Liam, we’re going to the hospital now.” He said, and Liam nodded.

“Okay, I’ll take my car. Niall’s coming too.” He said, and Niall nodded behind Liam, and Zayn smiled, and the coach and Zayn were off to his car. Liam knew this wasn’t going to be good, and he wondered now where in the hell Louis was, and he sighed ignoring his curiosity, because now he needed to get to the hospital. Maybe there was a good side to it though, because now he didn’t have to take Niall back to his house, and try to explain to him his father is in town. He sighed thinking of that, because he still had to tell him later.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

It turned out that Harry was taken in immediately so they could tend to his injuries. The boy had a broken rib, and his nose was busted up pretty bad, and that’s where Liam had guessed where the blood was coming from. Louis had knocked him out when they were fighting, and that’s why Harry was taken away in an ambulance.

Liam was now sitting in the waiting room with Zayn, Niall, and Louis. He didn’t even know what to think. He hasn’t said a word to anyone and the entire room was completely quiet. Zayn was glaring at Louis, but he hadn’t looked up from the floor since they had came inside the room. He was upset, and he was mad because what the hell was Louis thinking? Liam wasn’t even sure if that was really his best friend sitting in that chair, because he looked so cold and distant, and that’s not the Louis he used to know.

Niall was leaning against Liam now, seeing how distraught he looked. He didn’t like seeing Liam like this. It made his heart hurt, and seeing Liam not smiling is not something you see everyday. He also felt bad for Zayn, because the guy looked exhausted and worried as hell, waiting for the doctors to call them in to see Harry.

They had been waiting for about a half hour, and Niall didn’t mind. He didn’t mind all the silence after the game, but he was also worried about Harry. Harry was his favorite out of all of Liam’s friends, and he was sad that Louis had done that to him. Why would he do that in the first place? People who hit others were bad. He thought of his father and a shiver ran down his spine, as he remembered how his father had broken a few of his ribs once.

He told Niall that day how Niall was unwanted, and disgusting. Niall forgot to take the garbage out that morning, and his father wouldn’t let him hear the end of it. Niall was stupid, Niall wouldn’t ever learn his lesson, so his father kept trying to teach the boy how to be useful instead of being some waste of space. Niall tried to stop thinking about it, and looked over at Liam, and Liam could sense the boy getting tense, and clingy.

“Hey, you alright?” Liam asked, running his fingers through the boy’s soft blonde hair. Niall nodded, and shrugged his shoulders, leaning into Liam more. As long as he had Liam there then everything was fine. He closed his eyes and tried to rest, as Liam wrapped his arms around him, and he rested into his chest. Niall was exhausted for some reason, so he tried to fall asleep, but not even five minutes later, the doctor was out coming to talk to them.

Liam and Zayn instantly stood up, but Louis just looked up now, his face lifting from the stare he had with the ground, and Liam saw how red and puffy his face was from crying so hard. This confused him, but he let it go and listened to the doctors words.

“He said he would like to see you boys.” The doctor said, and smiled at them. Zayn nodded and looked over to Liam, and he grabbed Niall’s hand and they were getting ready to head to the room, but Louis stood up, and looked pleadingly at Zayn.

“Z-Zayn ple-”

“You really think we’re going to let you see him right now?” Zayn asked clenching his teeth, and Louis shut up instantly, and closed his eyes sadly, sitting back down in his chair. The doctor looked at the boys with worried glances but he ignored it and led the three back to their friend.

“He’s absolutely fine boys,” The doctor said turning around before he let them inside the room. “Just a broken rib and his face is all bandaged up from the cuts and his broken nose, but he should be fine and dandy soon.” The doctor smiled at them, and they were finally let into the room to see Harry sitting up talking to his mother on the side of his bed. He looked knackered, and Zayn sighed deeply, smiling, seeing that Harry was laughing with his mother.

Zayn felt terrible, and he was afraid to face Harry, because he knew he should have been a better friend and tried to do something, but he was completely helpless when he needed him the most. Zayn rushed over to his bed, and Harry looked over smiling wide, seeing his best friend.

“Hey Zee,” Harry said, and Zayn chuckled, seeing the boy so happy.

“What the hell are you all smiley about?” He laughed, and Harry did too. Zayn then looked down at the ground, and sighed, knowing that Harry should be mad at him. Why wasn’t he? “Listen Harry, I am so sorry. I-I should have helped you, but I didn’t because I was-”

“Oh Zayn please, you big softy. I’m fine, it’s my fault for getting my ass kicked. No need for you to get all teary eyed over this.” He laughed, pushing Zayn in the chest, and Zayn gave him a little grin. Harry rolled his eyes at his friend, and they laughed again, and Harry then waved behind Zayn seeing Liam and Niall behind him.

Liam walked over to Harry and rubbed the boy’s head of curls, and Harry slapped his hand away.

“Hey, how ya doing?” He asked, and Harry just shrugged, and he knew what Liam meant when he asked. He forgot that earlier that day he had told Liam of how he felt for Louis, and now he was in the hospital because of said boy. Harry sighed deeply, and laid back against the pillow on his bed.

“Well, I’m doin’,” He said and Niall smiled at him, when he winked at the blonde boy. “I get to go home soon, as soon as their done with the x-rays and stuff, but I have to hang out here until then.” He said, and rolled his eyes, because all he really wanted to do was go home and get some rest, and try and forget about everything.

Liam bit his lip, and sighed, knowing that Harry was going to want to know that Louis was outside waiting for him. Liam knew his plan was to wait for him to leave so they could talk, but Liam wasn’t going to let that happen if Harry didn’t want to speak to him, and knowing Harry he probably didn’t.

“You know he’s out in the waiting room.” Liam said, and Harry closed his eyes hearing this and sighed deeply. What the fuck did he want? Harry laughed though, and opened his eyes and saw Liam holding Niall close to his side.

“It’s funny how he has the audacity to come here.” Harry and Zayn was now putting on the t.v looking for a station. “Hey, see if the game is on.” Harry said, now trying to ignore what Liam said, because he really didn’t care if he was here, he didn’t want to see him.

They sat around for a while just watching t.v, and apparently the hospital was pretty busy because they were waiting around for a while. Liam groaned because this shouldn’t be taking that long, and with the way Niall kept drifting off, he knew he had to get him home soon. He was also getting pretty sleepy himself, but he would stay for Harry as long as he needed.

Liam smiled and saw how Niall was quietly sleeping on his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed his forehead, and Niall slowly blinked his eyes open, and Liam rubbed his cheek with his thumb. Niall yawned, and stretched out, and leaned back on Liam wanting to go back to sleep, but Liam started talking and Niall groaned.

“Hey, sleepyhead, how about I take you back to my house alright? Then you can get some sleep, and I’ll be home soon.” Liam said, resting his head on Niall’s and he felt how Niall shook his head no. He sat up now, because he wasn’t tired anymore, which was a lie, but he didn’t want Liam to leave him alone. That’s the last thing he wanted.

“N-No I’m alright, I can stay.” Niall said sleepily, and Liam chuckled lightly, as Niall rubbed his eyes awake, and was now watching the glowing screen along with Zayn and Harry as they yelled because the other team totally should have been penalized for that trip. Harry winced in pain, and his mom scolded him to be careful or he was going to have to spend even more time in this awful place.

Liam then had an idea and took his money out from his wallet and handed it to Niall. Niall looked at him questionigly but took it anyway.

“Here, go buy some coffee or something, I’ll be right out okay? Just let me talk to Harry for a moment.” He said, and Niall just nodded, because he really could go for some coffee at the moment, and headed for the door. He really had no idea where he was going, but he figured he would find it if he back traced his steps. He wasn’t going to ask for directions because he just didn’t feel like dealing with people, so he just walked back to waiting room, and looked around.

All of a sudden someone was grabbing Niall from behind and the boy couldn’t help but let out a huge yelp, and flung his arms behind him hitting the stranger in the stomach. The person didn’t let go though, and he turned Niall around, and Niall wanted to scream because who the hell was touching him and why were they touching him and what the hell was going on because those hands weren’t Liam’s and he was going to scream.

He looked up and he saw Louis, and his eyes went wide, as Louis was gripping his shoulders even harder. The boy looked like he was going mad, and Niall tried to squirm away, because what did Louis want. His hold on Niall was even harder now, and it caused Niall to whimper.

“Niall, you have to tell Harry that he needs to let me see him. Please Niall, I’m begging you please.” Louis pleaded, but Niall wasn’t even hearing the words come out of his mouth because all he knew was that Louis was unsafe, and Louis hurts people, and Niall was having an attack because what if Louis hit him, what if Louis got angry, and Niall was just clenching his eyes shut, trying to get out of his grasp.

“L-Let me go! S-Stop it!” Niall screamed, and Louis shook Niall trying to get him to listen because he just needed him to listen! He needed to see Harry! Niall needed to tell them to let him see him because he needed to clear this up, he didn’t mean to do this!

Niall wasn’t listening. He didn’t want to listen, and if Louis didn’t take his hands off of him right then and there, he was going to scream, and where was Liam, why wasn’t Liam here? Louis was scaring him and he needed Liam where was he?

“Listen! Niall, stop it, just-”

“Take your hands off of him Louis, or I swear to god I’ll kill you.” Niall’s eyes shot open now, as he saw Liam behind him, his hands clenched, and Louis turned around slowly, a defeated look on his face as he let Niall go, and Niall was shaking in his spot, not knowing what to do. He wanted to run towards Liam but his legs felt like jelly, and he couldn’t move. He couln’t breathe and this hasn’t happened to him in a long time, but he felt the panic rising up in his chest, and he thought that this wouldn’t happen to him anymore, he thought that those days were over.

“Liam, I didn’-” Louis tried to explain but Liam put his hand up to silence him.

“I don’t care what your explanation is, you don’t ever touch him. If I see you touching him again things won’t be well between the two of us.” He said, and Niall gulped, as he saw Louis gritting his teeth at Liam now.

“Just fucking listen to me Liam! Someone just listen to me!” He screamed, and Niall cringed at the loudness of his voice. “Just let me see him! Please Liam I am begging you! I didn’t mean to! Please!” Louis was crying now, as tears poured down his cheeks. Liam only sighed, as he gestured for Niall to come over to him, and Niall’s feet that were nailed to the ground lifted slowly, and he made his way out from behind Louis and over to Liam. Liam snaked their fingers together, and carefully pushed Niall behind him a bit, and Niall held onto Liam closely.

“Louis, I’m sorry but it’s not my decision to make. I don’t know what’s going on between you guys, but you need to sort this out yourselves. Not though me, and not through Zayn.” Liam said sighing getting ready to turn away with Niall to go find what they were looking for in the first place. Liam stopped though, and turned around before leaving the area. “Louis,” He said, and Louis sniffled and looked up at him, the boy looking absolutely horrible, “to be honest with you, I’m not really sure if you can fix this one.” He said, and Louis closed his eyes as more tears poured out, and Liam tugged Niall away from there and out to where the food place was.

They ended up getting coffee and sitting in the room for a few minutes because Liam was so stressed out, and he was trying to calm Niall down as he was still freaked out from the encounter with Louis. He sighed and rubbed his head because his friends were tearing themselves apart, and he wasn’t sure what he was going to do. Louis was his best friend, and wanted to say he still is, but he wasn’t even second guessing himself about tearing his arms off back there with the way he saw how he was holding Niall. It made him so angry, with Niall looking like he was going to scream out in terror and Louis looking so scary.

Niall saw the way Liam looked, and gently squeezed his hand. Liam looked up now and saw how Niall was handing him his coffee and he smiled at the boy knowing he was trying to cheer him up. Liam smiled sadly trying to force a grin on his face but it was just so hard because he wished everything would go back to the way it was before. Before all this stupid Eleanor nonsense, and all the stupid fighting between them.

“I-I’m sorry Liam. I wish I could do something for you, like, how you always do for me.” Niall whispered, and Liam only squeezed his hand back. He felt how Niall was only trembling a little bit, and Liam only shook his head. He leaned over and saw how the blonde was frowning and Liam smiled at him, kissed the boy’s lips, and Niall accepted it, not even flinching.

“Babe, you do enough already. Just you being here makes me feel better.” Liam said, and Niall bit his lip and blushed at Liam’s words. They were getting ready to get back to the room when Liam’s phone went off. He quickly fished it out of his pocket and checked it. He saw it was Niall’s grandmother, and his heart started to pick up the pace in worry and he quickly pressed accept.

“Hello?” He asked, and he tried to ignore Niall’s questioning stare and pushed him a little away from him so he couldn’t hear the words said, and Niall pouted at the way Liam did that.

“Liam? Hello dear.” She said, and she sounded fine, and Liam sighed because thank god she wasn’‘t calling him screaming or crying with someone yelling in the background. “Everything went fine, well not completely fine, but he only left the house a little messed up. So if you can just keep Niall over there for the night-”

“Yes, I will, that’s perfectly fine. I’m glad to hear you’re alright.” He said and she laughed over the phone.

“Oh dear, I told you I would be, but thank you for worrying and thank you for taking care of Niall.” She said, and Liam smiled to himself.

“I always will, and it’s really no problem, and I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said and she thanked him one last time before saying goodbye. Niall was jumping all over Liam wanting to ask him questions on who that was and Liam just laughed and put his phone back in his pocket.

“It was just your Grandma, wanting to know where we were, and I told her that you were safe with me, and I told her that we’re going to go back to my house is that okay?” He asked, and Niall nodded, because she could have called him, not Liam…

“Y-Yeah alright.” He said, and Liam and him were back off towards Harry’s room trying to see if they could all go home now.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

“So, L-Louis wan’t allowed to see him?” Niall asked curiously as he changed into his pajamas for bed. Liam sat down watching the boy change, and his milky pale skin made Liam stare at him for way longer than he should have. Niall noticed and blushed under Liam’s stare, but he just held out his arms waiting for Niall to cuddle into them.

They turned Louis away from the place and they called his mother to come get him. It was ridiculous really, because the boy was taken away screaming trying to get Harry to listen to him as he walked right away. Liam felt bad because it hurt Harry as well, because as much as he probably wanted to talk to Louis, and as much as he wanted to be friends with him again, he knew he couldn’t let him beating him up slide.

“Nope, I feel bad for him though, but then again I don’t.” Liam said, confusing himself and Niall. “Actually I’m not even sure what I feel towards him right now.” Liam said sneering thinking of his friend who was seriously pissing him off.

Niall nodded, and jumped onto the bed, but Liam scooped him up in his arms right away and Niall laughed, because he loved it when Liam held him.

“You’re not mad at him because of me are you?” Niall asked, running his finger along the words on Liam’s shirt, and Liam sighed, and shrugged his shoulders because he was and he wasn’t.

“I was really mad earlier when I saw him touching you.” Liam admitted and Niall sighed, because Liam didn’t have to be mad, he was just a wimp. “By the way what did he say to you?” Liam asked, protectiveness in his voice. Liam brought him down now, so Niall was laying down on his side, and Liam was leaning over him a bit. The lights were off in the room, and now the only thing that Liam could see was the way Niall’s eyes lit up with the moonlight coming from the window beside them. It made his skin shine, and his perfect pale skin looked gorgeous, and it made Liam’s heart race.

Niall stared up at Liam, and he felt his heart beat quicken with the way Liam was looking at him like that, and how close he was getting and Niall just wanted Liam right now, and he wanted him close and he wanted to feel Liam’s lips on his, and he did, but he didn’t and he wasn’t sure if he could handle it at the moment but he didn’t care.

“He just asked-asked me where H-Harry was.” Niall whispered, and Liam brushed Niall’s hair out of his face, and he saw the way Niall’s cheeks pinked, and he smiled down at him and leaned even closer so now Liam’s lips were brushing over Niall’s. He was so beautiful and Liam just couldn’t believe that Niall was practically his. The way he let him hold him, and kiss him, and the way he trusted him and Liam’s heart was racing now seeing how Niall’s eyes were closed waiting for him to connect their lips and how he held tightly onto Liam’s arm.

“Niall.” Liam whispered, and Niall gently opened his eyes, seeing Liam so close, and his mind was spinning again but he was happy because right now he wasn’t thinking of anything besides Liam and he just wanted the boy closer. “I-I want you to be mine.” Liam said, and Niall’s eyes went wide. Liam pulled back a bit and examined the boy and sighed thinking maybe that wasn’t such a good thing to bring up.

Niall blinked a few times because, What… What? No, Niall couldn’t he just, he can’t Liam knows he can’t! Why was he asking?! He didn’t like Liam that way… did he? Maybe he was being foolish, because every time he saw Liam, his heart raced, and every time Liam touched him, he would blush, so maybe, maybe he did like Liam that way, and maybe, well maybe he wanted to be Liam’s…

Liam always made him feel safe, and Liam wouldn’t lie to him, and Liam is always there for him, and Liam was Liam, and he didn’t want Liam to go anywhere. He always wanted Liam.

Liam looked down to see Niall staring back at him, conflict in his eyes, and he knew what he just asked was stupid. He knew that Niall wasn’t going to agree and he shouldn’t have even asked. He was stupid for even thinking that he would agree. He sighed and smiled fake trying to show Niall that everything was okay and that he was kidding, even though he wasn’t and that everything was fine the way they were.

“I was only-”

“Yes.” Niall whispered, and Liam’s eyes went wide, because what? “Y-Yes, Li-Liam, I will.” He said again, and Liam’s heart was getting ready to pop out of his chest. Liam smiled now, and was on cloud nine, because Niall had just agreed to being his and nothing on this earth could change the happiness he felt inside.

He leaned down and he pressed his lips to Niall’s and Niall instantly kissed him back. Niall wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck and pulled him closer, and Liam ran his hand up Niall’s sides. Liam licked Niall’s bottom lip and Niall allowed Liam to explore his mouth with his tongue and Niall was shaking, but he held onto Liam tighter. Liam knew that Niall was scared but he was allowing Niall to kiss him like this and he knew once Niall started to breathe heavily and start trembling out of control he had to stop.

Niall’s mind was somewhere else and Liam was making him blush and his heart rate was way beyond normal and he couldn’t breathe. All he wanted was Liam and he whined when Liam started to pull back. He grasped at Liam’s neck trying to pull him back down, but Liam only kissed his cheek, and his nose, and Niall could already feel his body shaking badly. Even though he tried to convince himself this was okay, he knew the further he went with Liam the more memories it would bring up.

“Hey, you’re okay yeah?” Liam asked carefully, kissing Niall’s face all over trying to get the boy to calm down. “It’s alright, you don’t have to be scared, I won’t push you anymore alright?” He said, and Niall shook his head slowly and closed his eyes as Liam wrapped him up again bringing him in close. Liam kissed the top of his head, and Niall rested his on Liam’s chest and was gripping onto him tight because he needed the bad memories to go away. He just wanted Liam.

“I love you.” Liam whispered, and Niall gripped Liam even harder now as he blushed deep and breathed out lightly.

“I love you too.” Liam’s heart raced and it bursted, as those three little words came out of Niall’s mouth. He hugged him even tighter, and they finally fell asleep. Two happy smiles on both boys lips.


	19. Chapter 19

Liam sighed as he sat in his study hall staring out the window watching the fall of the snow that was not appreciated on a Friday afternoon. It was cold outside and Liam could just feel the chilled air by staring at the naked trees and dull sky. Over all, the day had been boring and freezing, and he just wanted to go home. He smiled though thinking about later because he was hanging out with Niall, and all Liam really planned to do was cuddle on his couch and watch a movie.

He knew Niall wasn’t in school today and the more he thought about it the more upset he was. He really was getting very attached to him and being apart even for such little time made him feel empty. He was just so used to having the smaller one around that he just felt like something was missing when he wasn’t holding his hand and hugging him close. He had to go see Tara today because the conversation about his father coming back into town didn’t go over very well.

Niall’s grandmother had informed him that he was calling again and trying to reach Niall so he could talk to him. She didn’t understand his fascination with trying to get Niall back but she needed to try and keep Niall here and safe with her until child services would finally do something and Liam sneered thinking about those useless people doing nothing to help the boy. His father had finally gotten a hold of Niall on the phone when he answered and that seemed to freak him out for the rest of the week. He wouldn’t tell them what he said to him and he wasn’t being as talkative as he recently was being, and it saddened Liam, because he didn’t want the boy to go back in his shell.

Liam was writing down his homework in his book for math when he saw something out of the corner of his eye in the hallway. He slowly looked up and sighed when he saw it was Louis, beckoning Liam to come over to him. As much as Liam probably shouldn’t have, he raised his hand and asked to go to the bathroom, because as much as he was mad at Louis at the moment, he just still couldn’t be mad at him. Holding a grudge was not one of Liam’s strong points.

Louis had been a bit odd the past week and he knew that he was going insane. Harry and Zayn both weren’t talking to him, and Liam was barely speaking words to him. Ever since the incident with Harry, everyone just shut him out. Even all his other friends, and Liam was getting worried because Louis had called him crying the other night, and he felt absolutely awful, but Liam had told him how he needed to learn to control his anger and maybe go to anger management or something.

The thing was though, Harry had been off the whole week too. He didn’t want to talk to Liam about anything, and whenever he tried to ask, he would only shrug and just brush it off like it was no big deal. Liam knew though, he knew it was killing Harry inside. The way Louis was trying to make things alright again, but Harry just couldn’t look the boy in the eyes. He had told Liam how Louis doing that to him made him realize that he just wasn’t worth it, and he would try and move on with his life, but that was a little hard for him to do with Louis chasing him around the entire school building trying to talk to him the entire day.

Liam set down his pen, and walked over to the hallway where Louis was bouncing up in down impatient, and Liam crossed his arms, waiting for the boy to speak. He looked like an absolute mess,like he hadn’t slept in days, and Liam was really starting to worry.

“Please Liam. Please I need you to do me a favor.” He asked carefully, because he knew he wasn’t on Liam’s good side. Ever since the hospital, Liam had been eyeing him carefully, like he was mad at him for something, but it wasn’t his fault that Niall freaked out at every little thing! He didn’t even do anything to him, and then he was screaming like he was murdering him! All he did was ask him if he could talk to Harry. “I know you hate me right now, and I understand but-”

“Louis, I don’t hate you. I could never hate you.” Liam sighed, and Louis just nodded at him, because yeah, Liam said that but he didn’t mean it. “Also, if this favor has anything to do with me getting you a chat with Harry, the answer is no.” Liam said, and Louis’ face dropped and he clasped his hands together immediately and pouted at Liam.

“Liam! Please! This is serious! I need to talk to him! He won’t fucking listen to me, and I just need to talk to him because Liam you have no idea how sorry I am, and I know I was wrong and I just, I can’t live without him being my friend and Zayn too, and I don’t want to lose you either Liam, I-I can’t.” He said, his face looking at the ground his shoulders hunched over a bit. “You guys are the only real friends I’ve had in a real long time, and Liam I am just so absolutely one hundred percent sorry.” He apologized, and Liam could see the sincerity in his eyes.

Louis looked like he was about to bawl so Liam gently placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, because seriously, he could never be mad at his best friend. No matter what, he would always be there for Louis, and he would be there for him, and he knew he couldn’t let a good friend like him go. They were true friends. Louis then sighed deeply, in relief, and he instantly wrapped his arms around Liam, and Liam chuckled.

“Thank you Liam. I am so sorry, and I promise I’m going to step up my game, and stop acting like a complete dick.” He said, and Liam clapped him on the back, making sure that he knew that everything was alright. He knew that Zayn was going to let him hear about this later, how Liam always forgave people too easily, but he just couldn’t stay mad at his shorter friend.

He stepped back, breaking away from Louis and checked his phone clock, and Liam knew he had to get back to class, but Louis held onto his arm, pleading eyes staring at him still.

“Please Liam, I am begging you. Please arrange for Harry to meet me, please?” He pleaded, and Liam’s willpower to say no had vanished into thin air and he was nodding slowly knowing that he was probably going to regret this. Louis smiled widely, his eyes looking so thankful and loving towards Liam and Liam gave him a weird look before he hugged him again. “Yes Liam! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He cheered, and Liam pushed him back trying to get him off.

“Alright you fool! I have to get to class!” Liam laughed, and Louis thanked him one last time before they said goodbye and Liam was back in his boring study hall, and Louis was on his way towards his Physics room. Louis knew that Harry wouldn’t be too happy with Liam helping Louis out and he knew that he didn’t want to talk to him at all. He made it pretty clear that he hated him, and it broke his heart, and that’s why he needed to talk to Harry, because he needed to fix things with his best friend, because he didn’t need things getting any worse. He bit his lip though thinking of Harry, because it made his heart hurt, thinking about how this period they would usually hang out but now Harry ignored him, leaving him on his own, and he missed the boy so much, he couldn’t even believe it.

Liam cursed himself as he sat back down in his seat because he was so dead. Zayn and Harry were going to tell him off, Harry had told him straight up that he did not want to speak with Louis, and no matter what he had said, and even if cried, he didn’t want to talk to him at all, and Liam was now groaning laying his head on his desk because all of this was such a pain, and he wished everything would just be easy for once. He closed his eyes, resting for the rest of the period trying to get rid of the headache he was sprouting, and when the bell finally rang he had to find Harry and tell him where to meet him after school.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

Niall was staring at the ground below him, trying to think about nothing. He was annoyed, and he was tired, and he really just wanted to go home. He sighed and looked up at the clock seeing the time, and he squinted his eyes, knowing he was supposed to be in economics with Liam at the moment and that made him even more cranky, as he sat there tuning out Tara as she asked him silly questions.

All he wanted to do was be with Liam. If he was with Liam then everything was fine, because Liam kept him safe, and he was Liam’s and Liam was his and everything was fine now. He smiled thinking about it and he realized he liked saying those words. He liked that Liam had now called him his boyfriend, and he knew that Liam meant what he said when he whispered all these things into Niall’s ear at night. He blushed now and bit his lip, and Tara picked up on his behavior.

When Niall was brought in the morning, he was in a very bad mood. She was told that his father had been calling again, but when she tried to bring that up Niall yelled at her. After that the boy wouldn’t even look at her, and he even groaned and yawned through every one of her questions. Sometimes she wished she could just tell him to knock off his bad attitude, but she restrained from doing so, because she knew that would turn into a screaming fight between them, like it did once before. She smiled at Niall, and he looked up to see she caught him thinking, and he immediately looked away, but she wasn’t going to ignore it.

“Is it Liam?” She asked, because really, Niall only smiled for two reasons. One if they were talking about what he had for dinner the night before, or if they were talking about Liam, and somehow she thought it was more reasonable to think he was thinking of the lovable boy than the pizza he had the night before. Niall just shrugged though, and he played with his fingers in his lap, trying to tune her out again.

“Want to tell me what’s going on there?” She asked but Niall just shrugged again. He guessed it didn’t really matter if he told anyone or not. He told his grandma and she hugged him and kissed him, and wouldn’t shut up about it for days knowing that he had a boyfriend. She was crying also, and Liam was also there at the time and it was so embarrassing. Especially when Liam had kissed him in front of her and she ‘Awwed’ at them. Sometimes she was a real pain, but he did love her still. She was just happy that he was finally trying to move on. He knew that he was fucked up and this was a big step for him, and honestly sometimes he couldn’t even believe it himself.

“Well,” He started and smiled a bit, because he was happy thinking about Liam, because he was going to see him soon, and Liam had texted him a few minutes ago saying how he was excited that he was going to be able to hold him in his arms all day and watch a movie and Niall was just as excited as Liam was. “Li-Liam asked me out the o-other day.” He said, and Tara smiled widely at him. Niall blushed and bit his lip again before speaking. “And I told him, yes, that I would um, be his boyfriend.”

Tara gasped in happiness and Niall was blushing madly as she congratulated him and was acting just like his grandma, all happy and excited.

“Oh Niall sweetheart that’s wonderful! I am so happy for you! How do you feel about this honey?” She asked, and Niall wanted to roll his eyes because how did she think he felt about it?

“I, well, I still get a little nervous from time to time, but o-other than that I’m h-happy.”He said, and he smiled, and honestly it felt amazing to be able to say that, and it made Niall feel happy, and he missed being happy, and forgot how to be. He forgot how he laughed and smiled with his mother all the time, as she tickled him, and told him funny jokes. He missed her horribly, but she would be proud of him, his grandmother even said so.

“Well, I am so happy for you Niall, and it seems like we’re doing very well today, and maybe you’d like to go home an extra twenty minutes?” She suggested because she thought she wold reward the boy for doing so fabulous recently. It was amazing how fast things were changing for Niall, and Liam was really the number one cause, and she wished she could just meet the boy and hug him and personally thank him herself, because this is not the old Niall she used to know, and she’s hoping that Niall will be dead forever.

“Really?” Niall asked surprised, because Tara never had suggested that before. It was always Niall trying to get out a couple minutes early, and she would force him to stay, but now she was actually telling him he could leave?

He smiled now, because that meant he could tell Liam he could come over even earlier then. He jumped up as she nodded, and she smiled watching him gather his things into his bag quickly and he was on his way out the door, but before he left, he stopped in his tracks, and turned around back to face her. “Th-Thank you, Tara.” He said, and she felt tears coming to her eyes, because he thanked her. He never ever thanked her before. Also he had a huge smile on his face, and Tara was so grateful for this boy, and it was amazing how big of a miracle had come his way.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

Liam was nervously waiting in the parking lot for Louis as he was driving the two home today and he wasn’t sure about this idea now as he saw Harry and Zayn coming over to him. He had originally had just told Harry, but he must have invited Zayn, and now Liam was starting to get really worried because he didn’t need Zayn yelling and punching at Louis too, just in case things got ugly again.

Harry spotted Liam and waved and Liam held up his hand saying hello. The plan was for them to talk about what was going on with Louis, and Harry had sighed and agreed, but little did he know that Louis was going to actually be a part of this conversation. Just before they had reached Liam, his phone buzzed, and he pulled out his phone, seeing it was Niall telling him that he was let out early, and that Liam could come over now.

“Hey there, Li.” Harry said, coming over in front of Liam as he slapped him up. Zayn looked a little annoyed but he thought he might be because anything having to do with Louis irritated Zayn. It was strange to think that those two were best friend just over three weeks ago. It was quiet for a while, and Liam slowly glanced behind Harry to see that Louis was coming right for them. He sighed, looking at Harry again smiling at him. “So, Liam, you said you wanted to talk to me about something?” Harry asked, and he chuckled, because what was Liam waiting for, and why did he look so scared?

“Actually, Harry I was the one who wanted to talk to you.” Harry whipped his head around and behind him he came face to face with Louis, and his eyes narrowed at him glaring, seeing the boy. What the hell did he want? Harry thought, as he grabbed his bag strap, and swung it over his shoulder. How could Liam do this? He told him that he didn’t want to talk to him! What didn’t get get! He was getting ready to storm away, when he grabbed Harry’s arm, but Zayn stepped in between them, looking like he was ready to fight Louis.

“Step off.” Zayn warned, and Louis looked at him with broken eyes pleading with him trying to get him to let go because Harry was getting away. “He doesn’t want to talk to you. So just fucking drop it and leave it alone.” Zayn sneered, and even Liam cringed at the harshness in his voice. Liam quickly stepped up and grabbed Zayn’s shoulder and he looked back at him in bewilderment. “Liam what the hell are you-”

“Let him go Zayn. C’mon, Louis means well.” He said, and Zayn looked at him with conflict in his eyes but he eventually sighed and let go. Louis was then bounding down the sidewalk after Harry. Zayn immediately turned to look at Liam though and gave him a _‘what the fuck was that all about’_ glare. Liam sighed and told him to get in the car because he was freezing and that he would explain it to him later. They watched out the window as Louis had finally caught up to Harry.

Louis was running hard because Harry needed to listen to him and he needed to talk to him because this was killing Louis inside. He wasn’t sure if he could go on like this anymore. Not talking to Harry, and having him mad at him was breaking him, and he needed Harry to forgive him. He needed to apologize.

“Harry!” He yelled, and Harry tried to walk even faster but Louis had caught up with him eventually. He grabbed his arm and slowed him down. Harry didn’t fight back, an he didn’t even move now as Louis was holding onto him. He just stared at the ground and it was quiet for a long moment.

The air was cold around them, and Harry could feel the way Louis’ hand was shaking on his lower arm. Harry wished he would let go. He felt the tears rising in his eyes, and he just needed him to stop, and walk away because this wasn’t supposed to happen. Louis was supposed to hate him, and he wasn’t supposed to like him anymore. This was supposed to be for him to move on.

“Harry, please.” Louis whispered, sounding broken, and Harry shivered now as he heard him so close to him. He didn’t want him to be close. He wanted him to be as far away as possible. This wasn’t helping him move on, this was killing him.

“Listen Harry I know how much you hate me and you have every right but Harry I am so fucking sorry.” He said, now stepping in front of Harry so he could look at him, but when he did, Harry was staring at the ground, his face not coming up to meet Louis’, “I miss you. I’ve realized how much I need you in my life, Harry, and I really am truly sorry, and I know things aren’t going to be perfect between us,” He said, holding on Harry’s shoulder now with his other hand, and smiling at him, “but, I want us to be friends again.”

Harry shook his head immediately, and Louis’ heart sunk to the ground shattering into pieces. No? What does he mean no? How can he just say no? He said sorry! How can he just throw away everything they had because of one fight? Louis wouldn’t let go though, because Harry needed to forgive him, he couldn’t just leave him alone like this.

“Harry fucking please! I can’t live like this! Please this is killing me I-”

“Louis please.” He whispered, and he could feel the tears rushing to his eyes, and he hated this because he didn’t want to cry. Why was he crying? It was stupid. Louis was stupid. He was stupid all of this was just stupid and he just wanted to get home, and he wanted to forget about all of this. He couldn’t have Louis in his life right now.

“Harry, what? Please, what? I just need you okay? I know you hate me but please just, everything we had you can’t just throw all of that away.” Louis said, gripping onto him harder, trying to make him see that he needed him in his life. “I know this might sound cheesy but, whatever, Harry, I need you in my life ok-”

“Stop it!” Harry yelled, and Louis was surprised to hear him raise his voice like that. Harry was getting ready to sob, because why was Louis doing this? Why couldn’t he just leave him alone!?

“Louis just leave me alone, I can’t do this anymore.” He said, trying to fight back the tears, but he looked up at Louis now, just one slipping past his eye. Louis’ face fell seeing Harry’s eyes completely red and swollen. He held onto him tighter through, because why was he crying? What was wrong? If anything Louis should be the one crying. He knew Harry was sensitive though, and he held onto him tighter, shaking him a bit because he was trying to break free from him again.

“Harry, you can’t do what anymore? What’s wrong? Please, talk to me!” He said, and Harry was now looking at him dead in the eyes. His blue ones, were shining and sparkling along with Harry’s greens. His dark skin contrasting with the pale day, and his frown was so beautiful on his gorgeous face and he just couldn’t stop his heart from racing, and his breath got caught in his throat, and he knew that no matter what he was never going to get over Louis even if he tried.

“You’re making this hard for me to move on.” He whispered, and Louis, blinked his eyes trying to figure out exactly what Harry said, because what? Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to make his heart stop pounding because he had basically just confessed his love for Louis and now they were standing there awkwardly, Louis’ grip easing up a bit, as silence filled the stale air.

“W-wait, H-Harry, what do you mean?” He asked carefully, and Harry just chuckled now, shrugging his shoulders, but instead of a smile there was a twisted sad frown on his face.

“Do I really have to spell it out for you Louis?” He replied, and Louis couldn’t believe this was happening. Harry… Harry liked him? As in more than a friend?

He slowly let Harry’s arms drop to his side, and Harry sniffled, and fixed his bag on his shoulder, ignoring Louis’ reaction and then walked away from him leaving him there to think about the words that were just said.

He couldn’t believe it. No, Harry had to be lying. Why would Harry like him? He isn’t gay… is he? Since when, and why has Louis not known this before now?! He gripped his head in confusion and frustration, because now Harry had gone off again, but now he’s added confusion to his mix of feelings, and Louis needed Liam. He needed Liam’s help because he really had no idea what to do, and what the hell was going to happen between him and Harry now? He quickly started to jog back towards his car, so he could spill everything to Liam, but little did he know that Liam already knew the half of it.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

“What do you think?” Niall asked, as he was searching through the movie cabinet trying to figure out which one Liam and him could watch. Liam turned out to be a half hour late, and Niall was starting to get worried because he wasn’t answering his phone and he was supposed to be at his house. Liam showed up kissing the boy many times telling him he was sorry but he had best friend problems and Niall understood. Niall finally found what he was looking for underneath all of the movies and pulled one out. “How about the Bucket List?” Niall asked, and Liam nodded smiling at him.

“Yeah that sounds fine, but hurry up and put the movie in and come back over here.” Liam whined, holding his arms out as he was under a huge cushy blanket. Niall blushed and quickly popped it in and then ran back over to Liam, jumping into his arms. He laughed when Liam kissed his cheek and his lips, and he was so thankful his grandmother wasn’t home because he always felt so embarrassed when Liam would do that in front of her.

She had gone out with her friends to an ice cream shop down the street and she wouldn’t be back for a while so it was just him and Liam. He was happy to finally be in the boy’s arms. He missed him all day, and now he just wanted to relax and have Liam holding him tight as he watched a really good movie.

“So,” Liam said, running his fingers through Niall’s hair as he laid down on his chest. The boy’s hair was as soft as always, and the way he slowly lifted his head to look at Liam with his bright blue eyes made him smile lovingly down at him. “How was your session with Tara today?” He asked, and Niall just shrugged.

“It was okay. I-I told her about us though.” He blushed, and Liam smiled even wider hearing that. He loved that Niall agreed to be his and every time he thought about it his heart would start to speed up and it made him feel tingly all over because he just loved being able to call Liam his. Niall smiled at him, and Liam just felt like his heart was going to explode because no matter how many times he saw this boy, he always made his heart feel like it was going to burst.

“Oh yeah?” Liam asked, and Niall nodded as he leaned up now over Liam, and he grabbed the boy’s sides as he leaned over him and pressed their foreheads together. Niall never really did things like this, and he wasn’t even shaking, and Liam could feel that he was comfortable with it.

Niall grabbed onto Liam’s shirt a bit, and leaned in even closer, so his lips ghosted over Liam’s.

“Ye-” Just as Liam was about to bring Niall in and connect their lips the doorbell went off. Liam looked at Niall curiously, and Niall just shrugged his shoulders, and went over to the door, thinking it was his grandma home early or maybe she was just getting something. Niall got up from the couch with a kiss from Liam and made his way over to the door. He sighed unlocking it and it slowly swung open, and his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open, and he went into a cold sweat as he saw who was at the door.


	20. Chapter 20

Niall stood frozen in the doorway as he stared forward at the person in front of him. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, and his mouth went dry, and his throat closed up, making oxygen getting to his lungs impossible. He was trying to convince himself that all of this was just a cruel dream, and that he would wake up in a few seconds, but as the person stepped forward and grabbed his arm harshly, silent tears spilled past his eyes.

He wanted to scream, and he wanted to run, but his legs wouldn’t move and his voice was no where to be found. His mind was yelling at him to run, and get out of the way, but it wouldn’t react, and all he could do was stand there, and try not to collapse.

“Well, boy. How have you been you little shit?” Niall’s father looked raged and angry, and Niall was terrified out of his mind. “I’ve come back for ya, so get your shit ready, we’re leavin’.” His eyes were bloodshot red, and glazed over, and Niall knew immediately that he was drunk, and that made him tremble even more because when he was drunk that’s when he hurt Niall the most.

Pain. All he felt was pain as his father slapped him across the face, making Niall cry out now in surprise and shock. He grabbed his cheek in terror, staring at the person who he once knew as a loving man.

“When I tell you to do something you better fucking do it!” He screamed, grabbing Niall by his arm and slamming him against the wall. Pictures that were hanging on it fell and clattered to the ground and Niall was sobbing quietly. He knew if he cried loudly he would hit him to shut him up and Niall didn’t want that. He wanted him to go away.

Niall’s father was irritated because the boy just never understood and he never listened. He was disobedient and a bother in his world, but he knew he needed to have the boy back under his roof. People were asking way to many questions, and besides, he missed having the little shit around so he could let out some anger when it was all bottled up inside. He was always hitting Greg, and Greg wouldn’t whine as much as his other son, but he was almost ready to move out, and Niall’s father couldn’t be alone. He needed someone, even if it was the little fucking queer that killed his wife that was a waste of fucking space. He grabbed Niall’s hair and yanked his head up to look at at him.

“Answer me you little fucking bitch!” He screamed now, and Niall was crying even harder. Tears were streaming down the boys face and he shook in his father strong hands.

“Y-Yes Dad! I’m s-sorry! Please s-stop!” He tried to say, but he was crying so hard his father couldn’t even understand him. Niall couldn’t breathe and he couldn’t move, and he felt trapped, and he felt pain, and he wanted to die. Niall cried out when he saw his father’s hand come up, getting ready to hit him again, and he shut his eyes closed tight, waiting for the immense pain that he knew all too well. His father usually hit him in the stomach or on his thighs. He wouldn’t hit his face, he knew how to make sure that he would be able to cover the bruises and cuts with clothing.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Niall’s eyes opened instantly, and he saw Liam stepping in front of him blocking Niall from his father, and the man’s eyes opened wide seeing the boy. Liam immediately pushed the man back and he crashed into the table on the other side of the room. Liam was furious, and he was honestly so confused, but he seemed to put it together. This man must have been Niall’s father. When he saw he had the drunk man all tied up with the table and the floor he turned around to Niall and went to touch his shoulders to get him to listen to him.

“Don’t touch me.” Niall said, but Liam still did trying to get him to listen, because Niall needed to get out of there. “I said don’t fucking touch me!” he yelled, and Liam’s eyes went wide. He saw how Niall was breathing heavily, his body shaking, pain and terror written all over his face. His eyes looked confused, and conflicted, and he looked like a lost puppy unsure of what to do.

Niall backed up from Liam and ran into the other room, and Liam was going to chase after him, but he knew he had bigger problems when someone had grabbed his middle for a second, and now was holding him in a headlock. Liam gasped, and struggled trying to get out of the man’s grasp. He could feel him breathing heavily on his ear, and Liam shivered feeling his breath on his ear.

“Listen, son.” He whispered, gripping harder onto Liam now and Liam knew he was going to be in some serious trouble. He tried to claw at the mans arms but he wouldn’t let up. “If you promise to leave now, I won’t break your neck.” He chuckled, and Liam took in a deep breath and he nodded slowly. The man’s grip on him eased up and he started to lead him to the door. As soon as the pressure on his neck was released, he swung his fist back, and punched the guy square in the face. He held onto his nose now, which was now gushing blood, and Liam felt sick at the sight of the blood, but he knew he had to keep it together.

Niall’s father was beyond pissed now and he was going to kill this kid. Who the fuck was he anyway. He saw the way the younger lad was clenching his fists, and gritting his teeth at him. He was the same age as his son he would guess, and he started to chuckle when he put it together.

“You’re that fucking faggots boyfriend, aren’t you?” He asked, and Liam glared at him now, because how fucking dare he. He laughed even harder when he saw Liam’s reaction. He gripped onto his face harder though, as the pain from the blow was making his face ache. “You rapin’ him just like the other one did?” He asked bluntly, and Liam’s eyes went wide hearing this man’s words.

_Raping him…?_

Liam took in a sharp breath, because what the hell was he talking about? Just then headlights flooded the front porch and they both turned around to see Niall’s grandmother home.

Bobby cursed and Liam sighed in relief, knowing that she would keep the bastard away. Something about her made him nervous and cautious and he tended to stay away when she was there. He turned around and took a hard look at Liam before he spoke once again.

“Oh well, the little faggot deserves it. Make sure he knows that he’ll be back with me soon enough.” He said, and he was storming down the front steps as he ignored Niall’s grandmother rushing at him questioning him. All he did was ignore her and got into his car, backed out of the drive way and sped off.

Liam didn’t even wait for his grandmother to come in and ask him what happened. He knew Niall was still inside, hiding somewhere, scared, crying, and having an attack, and Liam ran back inside as quickly as possible. He ran into the living room, and there was no sign of him there. It was exactly the way he left it, so he ran right up the stairs leading to Niall’s bedroom, and when he saw the light on and the door closed, he went right to it and tried to open it but it was locked.

He cursed, knowing that Niall wasn’t going to open the door no matter what. He never thought straight when he was like this, and even though he trusted Liam with almost everything now, Liam was like a complete stranger when Niall’s mind would get like this. He would scream at him, tell him to fuck off, and go away. He hated Liam when he would have an attack, and sometimes he would even hit him, trying to get him to get away from him.

His grandmother had explained it to him, as she was putting ice on Liam’s face once from one of Niall’s bad days. He had hit Liam very hard in the cheek, and he had a bruise there for about a week. Niall cried when he realized what he had done, and he felt terrible apologizing to Liam the entire day, but Liam had only kissed him over and over again telling him it was alright.

Niall’s mind would convince him that everyone was there to hurt him. Every hand that touched him, or anything that was near him was an object of fear and they would inflict pain if they were to come in contact with his body. He didn’t want anyone to talk to him or be close to him, so he freaked out in the process if anyone had tried to reason with him.

It broke Liam’s heart to see the boy so scared and terrified and he knew that’s what he would be looking at as soon as he got into the room. He sighed and gently knocked on the door quietly as to not scare Niall too much and he waited for a minute and got no response.

“Niall, babe?” Liam said carefully, knowing that he needed to be gentle with his words. Niall was probably crying on his bed huddled in the middle under his blankets. Liam sighed, and gently knocked on the door again. “Niall, please open the door.” He said, and he needed to get iside, because he knew Niall was having a panic attack. He couldn’t be alone when he had one. If something were to happen to him Liam would never forgive himself for letting the boy down when he needed him.

Niall cried silently. Tears spilling over his cheeks as he sat down on his floor in front of his bed. He was angry, and he was scared, and he was pissed off, but he was terrified. He wanted to scream his head off because what the hell did his father want and why was he coming over to his house? He hated him, and he hated everything. He wanted to die, he wanted to kill himself. He hated being alive. No one wanted him alive in the first place. Niall was stupid anyway, and pathetic and useless, and he had no reason to be here on earth. He heard Liam at the door and he curled in on himself trying to tune him out.

“Niall please, love, let me in, please?” He begged, and Niall didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to hear any of it. Liam didn’t care about him. Liam couldn’t care less about him, he knew it. Liam just wanted what Collin wanted. A quick fuck and then he was on his way. Saying how he loved Niall one minute and then pushing him to the ground telling him he was a piece of trash the next, and Niall hated it. Niall wasn’t loved, everyone hated him, and he hated everyone else, and that’s how it will always be.

Liam sighed, but he knew he could get in. The fact that Niall would scream and start to punch him and kick him was not good, but he knew he could pick the lock to get inside his room. The house was pretty old so there was a little hole on the outside of the doorknob. He stuck a tiny little paperclip in there and he picked the lock making Niall’s door slowly swing open. He saw the boy with tear stains on his face, with red eyes, and wild hair going in every direction sitting on the floor now glaring up at Liam.

Liam slowly and gently shut the door behind him and he carefully approached Niall.

“Get away from me.” Niall said, trying to back up, but he hit the bed, not letting him go anywhere. “Don’t you dare touch me!” He yelled, and Liam nodded carefully.

“I’m not gonna touch you.” He said softly, and Niall just glared at him again, as he sat down cross legged in front of the blonde. Niall was trying to put up a wall between them but he could feel Liam scooting closer. He grabbed something from his side table, which happened to be a notebook and threw it at him. The taller gasped but quickly blocked it from hitting his face, and placed it gently to the side.

“I said get the fuck away form me!” He screamed, and he looked like he was going to attack Liam again. Liam quickly put his hands up in defense, and Niall winced, seeing Liam lift his arms. “Don’t, get away. Don’t touch me.” Niall whispered now, and Liam nodded again, just trying to get Niall to understand that he wasn’t going to touch him.

“I’m not going to touch you, and I’m not going to hurt you.”He said, and Niall just curled in on himself again as he wrapped his arms around his legs, but kept his eyes fixed on Liam making sure he stayed where he was.

It was quiet for a long time, but Niall just wasn’t calming down and Liam could see it. He still hadn’t stopped shaking and tears were still slowly, but surely rolling down the boy’s face. The quietness had Liam thinking, and he still couldn’t get his mind off of what the bastard had said about what he assumed to be that son of a bitch Collin. It made him shiver thinking about Niall being raped, and he couldn’t even think about it because it pissed him off so much.

He sighed loudly, and Niall jumped a bit hearing the sudden noise in the room, and Liam thought maybe he could try and make small talk with him. He knew he probably wouldn’t talk to him, maybe would yell to try and get him to shut up, but it was killing him seeing Niall so uncomfortable and scared still.

“Do you still want to finish that movie?” Liam asked timidly, and Niall just stared at him, his eyes looking emotionless and bored. A blank look on his face as Liam asked him the simple question. Liam nodded when the boy didn’t answer. “Why don’t we go finish it? The Bucket List, remember how you wanted to watch-”

“Shut the fuck up.” Niall whispered, and Liam’s heart broke as he heard Niall speaking to him that way. “I don’t want to watch a fucking movie with you. I hate you. Leave me alone.” He growled, and Liam looked at the ground now. It always hurt hearing Niall saying those things to him, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Niall would sound so angry and serious, but later he would cry and apologize telling Liam how sorry he was. Sometimes it confused the hell out of him.

Liam reached up to rub at his face, trying to think about what to do when Niall flinched again and looked terrified out of his mind. “Don’t touch me!” He cried out, and Liam sighed again knowing that this was going to get them no where. He thought maybe after all this time Niall would start getting used to Liam, but every damn time it’s like this. He treated Liam like a complete stranger.

“I’m not Niall. I promised you, remember?” He questioned, and Niall was still eyeing him carefully as Liam tried to get closer, but he stopped as soon as Niall started to back up in the process. “I promised you how I would never hurt you, and that I would never push you. I love you, and you know that, remember?” He asked carefully hoping Niall would listen to him, but Niall was shaking his head now and Liam looked at him confused as he was trying not to let his heart shatter hearing Niall’s awful words.

“No, you don’t love me. You’re a liar just like him. Stop it, get away from me! I know what you want!” He said, burying his head in his arms trying to disappear because Liam was starting to scare him. He wanted him to go away. Liam was going to make him do something he didn’t want to do and Niall wouldn’t be able to fight him off, because he’s too strong. He would force him because that’s how it worked. Even if Niall didn’t want it, it still happened anyway.

“Have I ever hurt you before?” Liam asked, and Niall was listening, even though he didn’t want to listen. He shouldn’t be letting Liam get to him. He wasn’t going to convince him to do anything. Niall knew better now. Liam leaned over trying to get a little closer to the boy he loved so much. “I never lied to you ever, Niall. You know that, and stop comparing me to him.” Liam said, a little harshly, because he knew Niall didn’t mean it but he was tired of hearing those words. “I am nothing like him, and I will never hurt you.” Liam promised, and he scooted closer to Niall now but the boy didn’t move.

“I-I can’t, no you’re lying, y-you’ll hurt me, I-”

“I will never hurt you.” Liam repeated, reassuring the boy. “I love you, and I would never do that Niall, because you mean the world to me, and for you to think that I would, makes me feel awful, and I just wish you would believe me.” He whispered, and Niall looked up now seeing how close Liam was and he swallowed thickly looking into the boy’s dark brown eyes.

A few more tears spilled over Niall’s cheeks, and Liam was close enough now so he could wipe them away. He carefully, and gently reached out and brushed his thumb over Niall’s cheek and smiled when Niall didn’t flinch or move away.

Niall’s heart was hurting, and breaking, and he didn’t know what to feel. All he saw was Liam, and everything just hurt. More tears started to cascade down his face now and he grabbed onto Liam and threw himself into his arms, sobbing loudly.

Liam smiled and quickly wrapped his arms around the boy, kissing his head, feeling the wet tears hit his chest. He rocked Niall back and forth, rubbing his back shushing him, trying to get him to calm down. Niall was so torn up and shattered inside and Liam could just feel his body shake with cries. He knew that seeing his father opened old wounds that are now fresh and stinging. He ran his fingers through his hair as he continued to sob into Liam’s arms on the floor.

“Don’t l-leave me. P-Please Liam I can’t-”

“I’m never going to leave you babe. I’ll always be right here.” He once again rubbed Nial’s back creating small circles there trying to make him stop crying. He wished he would. He hated how hurt he was and how much pain he was in and he wished he could just take it all away.

“I-I love you L-Liam, please, I love you don’t leave me.” He whispered and Liam held onto him even tighter, trying to get him to end the flow of tears.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” He smiled, kissing the boy’s head again as he held him even tighter than before.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

After a while Liam had brought Niall down stairs, and cuddled with him the rest of the movie until he had fell asleep in his arms. The boy looked so peaceful and Liam was thankful that he was finally getting some rest. Every time Liam went to move Niall would hold him tighter like he didn’t want Liam’s warmth to leave him, but Liam had to get up, and he carefully placed Niall under all the blankets to keep him warm, as he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before heading to the kitchen.

“Is he still asleep?” Niall’s grandmother asked, and Liam nodded slowly, with a small smile tugging onto his lips, thinking about how adorable the boy looked. She carefully grabbed Liam’s cup before placing it down on the table in front of him where he sat. “I made you some tea, if you would like it.” She said, and Liam thanked her before she sat down. “Liam thank you so much for keeping Niall safe today, if you weren’t here, who knows what would have happened.” She said solemnly, and Liam smiled at her.

“I’m glad I was too. I just hope that bastard never comes back.” He said, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth just thinking about how scared Niall looked as he was about to hit him. Liam was absolutely horrified seeing the man standing over Niall like that, and it was just instinct to put Niall ahead of himself, and get ready to take the blow for him. Thank god he never threw the punch.

Liam took a sip, but he still couldn’t get his mind off the one question he had been having all night. He knew he couldn’t ask Niall about it with the way he was tonight, but maybe his grandma could tell him.

“When Niall’s father was here,” Liam started, looking at her with wonder in his eyes, “He said something, that really has been bothering me the whole night.” He said, and she looked at him with curiosity, and a little bit of anger, because what did that bastard say to this young boy that had him looking so shaken up? “He- Well, he said that, the last boyfriend Niall had, well, he um, had raped him…” Liam said trailing off into a whisper, and Niall’s grandma sighed, and slowly nodded her head. Liam looked up quickly and had a pleading look on his face. “Please tell me he was lying. Please.” He begged, and all she could do was sadly shake her head. As much as she wished she was, she wasn’t.

“If I would say it was a lie, then I would be telling one.” She stated sadly, and Liam clenched his eyes shut, trying not to cry himself, because he couldn’t even imagine being Niall. He had such a horrible life, and Liam couldn’t even begin to comprehend what he had gone through. “I think when Niall is ready he will tell you the whole story, and for now we’ll leave it at that, but Collin was not a good person in Niall’s life, and he is one of the main reasons why Niall is so cut off from the world.” She said, but she smiled at Liam, and he gave her a weird look. She laughed though, “I was just thinking about how you really have made Niall come out of his little depressed bubble. I was surprised to hear that you two were together.” She said, and Liam bit his lip and blushed a bit.

“I really do care for him. He means a lot to me, and I promise you, I will never let him down, or break his heart. I would never do that to him, I-I really do love him.” He confessed, and she gently placed her hand over Liam’s smiling up at him.

“I know you do honey, and thank you so much for everything you have done for him.” She said, and Liam smiled at her, because really it was no problem at all. Liam loved him, and he would do anything in the world for him without question. She finally finished her tea, and set the cup in the sink. “Well, love, I’m heading to bed. You two can sleep on the couch if you would like. I think it would be better if you didn’t wake him up.” She nodded towards the living room, and Liam nodded, thanking her before she waved at him before going up the stairs.

Liam quietly walked over to where Niall was still sleeping on the couch. He looked so cute all curled up sleeping gently with his mouth slightly ajar and his face tinted a little pink. He was breathing lightly, and his chest softly rose and fell and he looked so comfortable and little all wrapped up in the big blanket.

Liam carefully slid back in next to him, jostling him a bit, but trying not to wake him as he got underneath the boy again so he could pull him into his arms. Niall’s eyes slowly blinked open though, and Liam smiled at him as he looked at him tiredly. He let out a little groggy, tired sound and Liam thought it was the cutest thing he ever heard.

“Li-Liam?” He questioned, wondering what the boy was doing but Liam just pulled him into his arms and shushed him, kissing the boy’s cheek.

“Just go back to sleep love, I’m right here.” He said, and Niall nodded, and turned into Liam’s chest hugging him now, because Liam was just so warm, and cozy, and he never wanted to let him go. Liam sighed as he felt Niall go back to sleep, and he ran his fingers through his soft hair. Liam had a hard time falling asleep though, because no matter what, he couldn’t get that Collin bastard off his mind.


	21. Chapter 21

Liam, Niall, Louis, Zayn, and Harry were all sitting around the cafeteria lunch room table silently eating their lunch. Niall sat by Liam, and Zayn was placed in between Louis and Harry. A couple weeks went by, and things were starting to get better with Niall, seeing as he was taking some new medication, and he was seeing Tara more often.

Also with Liam around Niall seemed to be more comfortable, so he made sure to stay with him at almost all times. Some people thought that it was annoying having Niall following Liam around twenty four seven, but honestly Liam loved being around the lad, and never got tired of him. Even when Niall got a little bitchy, or even when he was clingy, which really Liam loved, he never got mad at him, and he never yelled at him.

Sometimes Niall would get annoyed by Liam, when he was having one of his bad days, and he’d tell Liam not to touch him, and he wouldn’t even let him hold his hand. Liam hated those day, but they were coming by less and less with every passing day. Liam loved it when Niall would have his really good days, and he would let Liam hold him and kiss him and Liam just smiled thinking about it, looking over at the boy who was drinking his soup.

Niall smiled at him, and slurped the noddle from the soup into his mouth. It was chicken noodle soup, and he loved that kind. Liam was looking at him funny with a goofy smile on his face, and Niall chuckled staring back at him.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” He giggled, and Liam just shrugged his shoulders, and softly bumped his left one into Niall’s right. Liam rested the back of his hand on Niall’s thigh, and Niall quickly caught on and intertwined their fingers like Liam wanted. Liam continued to stare at Niall and watched him eat and he was beginning to blush under the boys gaze. He took his other hand and gently pushed on Liam’s cheek trying to turn it the other way, and he laughed when Liam caught his hand and tangled their fingers together just like their others. “Liam!” He laughed, and Liam loved seeing the boy all smiley and giggly.

“Niall!” He mocked back in a high pitched voice, and Niall rolled his eyes, trying to pull his hand free ‘cause he wanted to finish his lunch!

“I don’t sound like that.” Niall smiled, and Liam just leaned in and kissed the boy’s lips, because he was just being so damn cute and his heart was going to explode if he kept it up. Niall chuckled against his lips but kissed back, and he felt his heart starting to hammer against his chest. No matter what, Liam always had that effect on him and honestly Niall loved it. He always felt happy, and warm, and he liked feeling like that. Liam was the number one thing that made him smile.

“If you guys don’t stop acting all cutsey all the time, I’m gonna hurl.” Zayn groaned from across the table, rolling his eyes, and Liam laughed, and pulled back away from Niall, seeing now how the boy’s cheeks were burning red. Niall had completely forgotten that the guys were there and he blushed deeply. It was quiet again for a while, the awkward tension in the air coming from across the table.

“I’m gonna go to Galesters room, prep for the test we have next period.” Harry mumbled, and stood up and waved a short goodbye as he threw out his lunch and then was on his way towards the door. Liam watched as Louis frowned and stared at the boy the entire time before he left the cafeteria.

This had been going on ever since the day Harry had told Louis his feelings. Neither one of them had said a word to each other, and they were acting like little kids. Liam was frustrated by it and so was Zayn because whenever they were all together there would be nothing but uncomfortableness felt all around them. Then it ended up with one of them getting tired of it and they would just leave. It made doing anything with them so hard for the others, and soon they’re all just going to break apart again.

The thing was both of them were being equally as irritating. Louis would always complain, and whine how Harry never talked to him, and ignored him all the time and how just because he told him how he felt doesn’t mean he had to act like a coward and ignore him. Then, Harry would complain how Louis never talks to him and also ignores him, and says just because he told him how he really feels doesn’t make it’s okay for him to never speak to him again. It’s ridiculous and Liam was going to scream if it continued.

“Did you see the look he gave me?” Louis slammed his hand down on the table, “What’s his problem?” He asked and Zayn and Liam both rolled their eyes at him. They heard this everyday, and honestly they were so confused by him. Louis literally had said nothing about how he felt about the situation. Louis never showed his feelings and they were completely clueless. All they knew was that he was mad at the younger curly haired boy.

“W-Well, why don’t you just talk to him?” Liam was surprised to hear Niall’s voice coming from the side of him, and he smiled. It was so nice that Niall was starting to open up to his friends, and it made him feel better knowing that he was comfortable around them. Louis stared at Niall like he was an idiot, and Niall blushed and looked away. Liam rubbed the boy’s back, and Niall jumped a little not expecting the gentle touch.

“I can’t just talk to him Niall, he hates me! He never listens anyway, and besides, I wouldn’t even know what to say to him.” He admitted and he sighed, playing with the peas on his plate with his fork. Louis actually did want to talk to Harry, but he already tried that and he wouldn’t even look at him, or try and make conversation. It irritated Louis, because all he wanted was his best friend back, and right now he was missing him like crazy.

“Listen Louis, why don’t you just be the mature one and do what you think is right. Just talk to him, and clear this shit up because I am getting so tired of you two acting like this.” Zayn groaned and Louis glared at him but Liam just chuckled.

“Yeah Lou, I don’t know why you just don’t make things right between you two.” Liam added, and Louis only sighed again, continuing to play with his food on his plate. Maybe he should do something. He really couldn’t stand being away from him anymore. Everyday he felt worse about the fight that was going on between them. He still wanted to apologize for beating him up, because Louis knew that was completely uncalled for. He just wanted to talk about their relationship status now, because he knew Harry liked him, but he still had no idea how to feel about that.

“Niall,” Louis said, and looked up from the table, and Niall looked surprised that Louis was talking to him. “You’re in my next class, come with me to find Harry?” He asked, pleadingly, clasping his hands together and he jutted out his bottom lip. Niall smiled at him, but Liam’s arms tightened around the boy, and Niall could feel the way Liam was unsure about it. Louis saw that too, because he sighed and rolled his eyes. “Oh c’mon Liam. Stop being so protective, Niall can decide for himself!” He whined, and Niall looked up to Liam and saw the worried look on his face.

Maybe Liam was being a little ridiculous, but nothing ever was when it came to Niall, and he just really didn’t like Louis alone with him, because he knows how nervous he makes him, and he doesn’t need him having an attack today.

“I’ll be okay.” Niall told him quietly, and Liam sighed and kissed the side of his head before he nodded, and let go of him. Louis cheered from the other side of the table, and stood up quickly,and ran over to Niall, tugging on his arm. Liam eyed him carefully as soon as he came in contact with him, and he saw how he flinched but Niall ignored it and stood up slowly, waving goodbye to Liam and Zayn.

“Meet me at your locker later, alright babe?” Liam shouted out to him, and Niall nodded, and was off with Louis, already talking Niall’s ear up about Harry, and what he was planning on doing.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

Louis was walking with Niall now, spotting Harry in his classroom. Obviously Louis’ entire plan was to use Niall for the bait. Niall rolled his eyes, and he knew he would have to do this, even if he didn’t want too, so he stood in the doorway and took a deep breath. He carefully started waving his hand back and forth trying to get his attention, and he wanted to scream when other people were starting to look at him like he was crazy. Niall pointed to Harry since the kid next to him was giving him a strange look. The guy tapped on Harry’s shoulder, and now he had his attention.

Harry was surprised to see the boy standing there waving him over like that. It was weird to have Niall coming to him for any reason, so he quickly excused himself from the classroom and ran out to be faced with the blonde haired boy. He grabbed onto his shoulder making sure that he was okay, but he looked completely fine…

“Hey, what’s wrong? Are you alright? Where’s Li-”

“Harry.” Louis said, and Harry sighed immediately and closed his eyes. He should have known this was going to happen. It was his fault for even thinking that Niall would come to him on his own free will. He knew Niall didn’t have a problem with him but it was just something that he wouldn’t do because Liam was obviously his first choice. Niall bit his lip and stepped to the side now as Harry turned around to be faced with Louis.

It was quiet for a moment, with them just staring at the ground but Niall awkwardly shuffled his feet trying to get them to say something, because for once in his life the silence was killing him.

“Listen Harry, I know we’re not on good terms right now, but I want to talk.” He said, and Harry rubbed his forehead.

“Yeah, well couldn’t we have done this when I wasn’t in the middle of class Louis?” He asked gently, trying not to show his irritants rising. Louis just looked at the ground again because he knew the boy would try and get out of this anyway possible.

“No it couldn’t have Harry, please just talk to me. Why won’t you talk to me? This isn’t like you, and I miss you so much and-”

“Stop it.” He demanded and Louis’ open mouth shut right away seeing the pained and angry look on Harry’s face. “Just, I think we need a break from each other Louis.” He pointed out and Louis’ eyes went wide and Niall stepped back a bit just in case things started to get a little loud. Louis couldn’t believe his ears and he stepped forward closer to Harry now.

“What the hell do you mean a break? Harry, I can’t take a break from you, I need you.” He stressed, but Harry just shook his head. Louis’ falling heart was not going to make it, because it was hurdling towards the ground ready to shatter. Harry stepped back now and shook his head.

“No Louis, I need to get over this, and I need to move on. You’ve made it clear that we’re only just friends and I’m done.” He whispered, and Louis broke his gaze away from him again and looked anywhere but him. This conversation always made it a little awkward for the two and even though Louis knew it, he wasn’t sure how he felt about it, but for some reason his heart was screaming no at him. “It’s just too hard right now, and every time I see you it hurts and I just can’t do this Louis, I really just can’t.” He said, trying to stop the tears from coming to his eyes.

Harry hated this. He wished he never fell for him. He hated feelings, and relationships because they ruined friendships, and this is what he didn’t want, but he needed to get on with his life and move on from this. He had been dealing with it for so long now and the heartbreak and pain he endured was enough for him, and now that Louis knew, and he made it clear that they were going to be nothing more than friends, he knew now it was time to get on with it.

“But-you- I don’t want you to move on if that means you’re going to shut me out of your life completely.” He frowned, and sighed, “Besides, I don’t even know what I want to be honestly and you never even gave me a chance to tell you how I feel, you just assumed right away.” He said, and Harry looked at him with a questioning glance because what the hell did he just say?

“Well what the hell is that supposed to mean?” Harry asked, a little angrily because he was getting sick and tired of this and he already explained everything to him and how he wants to do this, but he was just making it even harder.

“Well, I don’t know how I feel, and I don’t really know if I’m ready for another relationship yet, and I don’t know if I could see us together, but I don’t want you to go away Harry.” He tried to explain, but Harry was looking at him with an annoyed look now. Louis felt like a truck just hit him in the heart.

“Stop playing these fucking mind games on me Louis! I understand, alright? No need to make a fucking maze for me to go through to figure it out. We’re never going to be together.” He said, and now Louis felt terrible because Harry sounded like he was getting ready to burst into tears. “So please, just let me have some space so I can move on. It’s not going to be easy, because honestly Louis, I really do like you, a lot, and I just need to get over this. So please just leave me alone.” Harry stated, his heart breaking even more as the tears were making his vision cloudy.

Louis stared at the boy as he backed up and ran back to his class, and he groaned in anger. That’s not how he wanted this to go. He cursed, and kicked the locker to his left, and Niall jumped hearing the loud noise. Louis noticed the boy standing there trembling a bit and sighed going over to him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Louis said, rubbing the boy’s shoulder, and Niall just nodded, and jerked away form Louis. He didn’t like Louis touching him, it made him feel unsafe. Louis groaned again though and Niall felt bad for him. Harry had basically just shut Louis out of his life and that’s exactly the opposite of what Louis wanted. “This fucking sucks Niall. What the hell did I do wrong!?” He scream whispered, and Niall could only shrug his shoulders.

“I-I don’t think it’s you Louis. It’s Harry. H-He just wants to move on and if not seeing you for a while helps him, then I think you should let him go, i-if you care about him.” Niall suggested, and Louis only nodded, because maybe Niall had a point, but Louis didn’t want that. He needed Harry because, well, because he didn’t know why! He just needed him!

“Niall, I need him. I can’t- I can’t just let him go!” He exclaimed, and Niall just nodded at him while Louis now rested his forehead on a locker.

“Well, i-is there, like, any chance that you have feelings for him?” Niall questioned carefully, and Louis looked at him like he was insane, but maybe, maybe he was right… Maybe Louis did like Harry a little bit. Now that he thinks about it, his heart did race when he saw him, and he did get all happy and bubbly when he was around. Also he hated that they were fighting and he definitely didn’t want Harry gone form his life, but he couldn’t tell Niall that. He couldn’t tell anyone that. He couldn’t be with Harry, it just would never happen.

“No, there isn’t.” He said surely, but inside he felt conflicted, and confused, because the thoughts of maybe and possibly were swimming around in his head,and it made it hurt. He quickly waved goodbye to Niall and headed to the bathroom so he could wash his face in cool water ‘cause right now he felt like he was going to scream.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

“So how was the whole Louis thing?” Liam asked now as they were sprawled onto Liam’s bed watching a movie. Even though it was Wednesday, Niall was planning on sleeping over Liam’s. His mother really didn’t have a problem with it since both boys had always promised to go to sleep at a reasonable time and got up and went to school. Niall sighed and leaned into Liam’s chest a bit more, and shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, Harry had basically told Louis that he didn’t want him in his life for a while.” Niall said, and Liam’s eyes went wide hearing that. Harry had really said that? That’s so unlike Harry, since he said he wanted to make up with Louis as fast as possible because he wanted his friend back. “I think he just wants to get over Louis, Li, and I think he has every right to ask for space.” Niall added, and Liam nodded, running his fingers through the boy’s soft blonde locks.

“Well, I’m just glad that you don’t ask for space,” Niall looked at him with a questionable face, “Well, most of the time.” Liam joked and Niall chuckled and rolled his eyes, and looked up into Liam’s eyes who was staring down at him with love. Liam saw how adorable Niall looked, and grabbed his sides and rolled him onto his back so now he was on top of him. He looked amazing, and perfect, with his shining blue eyes, and his apple red cheeks, and his plump pink lips, and Liam just wanted him so bad right at that moment.

Niall swallowed thickly seeing that look in Liam’s eyes and tried to breathe. He kept reminding himself that this was Liam and that he wouldn’t hurt him. He promised and he said he would always love him, and he would never push him to far. He knew that when he asked him to stop he would, and he really hoped he was being truthful with his words.

Liam bent down, and brushed his lips against Niall’s and he could feel the boy’s sharp in take of breath. Liam ran his fingers gently down Niall’s sides going straight for the boy’s hips and gripping him there. Niall closed his eyes as he felt the way his heart was pounding and he could feel it throughout his entire body.

“You’re so beautiful.” Liam said, letting go of Niall’s waist and running his fingers up his shirt, feeling the smooth and warm skin there. Niall shuddered when Liam’s hands came in contact with his skin and he tried to keep himself sane. He was trying to just remember what Liam had said and what he promised. Liam loved him, Liam would never hurt him. Liam was safe, Liam was alright.

Liam leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Niall’s soft ones, pressing them together, a little more forcefully than he normally would. Niall’s arms found their way to wrap around Liam’s neck, and he felt his trembling fingers come in contact with Liam’s skin. He knew he could feel him shaking, and he hoped that he wouldn’t take this too far, because Niall wasn’t sure how much he could handle.

Liam pulled back and repeatedly kissed at Niall’s lip, trying to get him to open his mouth so he could slide his tongue inside. Niall wasn’t sure if that’s what he wanted, but he didn’t want to disappoint Liam, so he let him pry his mouth open and he explored the inside of Niall’s mouth. Liam reached his hands down again, going lower on Niall’s hips, holding him tight there. He could feel Niall shaking, and maybe he was taking this a little too far.

Niall couldn’t do it anymore. With Liam’s hands roaming his body, and how forceful he was being with his mouth was reminding Niall of bad times and he just needed this to stop. He brought his hands back and pushed on Liam’s chest, and Liam immediately pulled back.

“N-No m-more stop. Pl-Please.” Niall whispered, his shaking hand resting on Liam’s chest, and Liam took his hand from Niall’s hips and grabbed it, running his thumb across his knuckles. Liam knew he took it too far. He should have stopped a while ago. Niall was shaking like a tree in a bad winter storm, and he felt awful. The boy’s eyes were closed, and he was trying to catch his breath.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, leaning down and kissing his forehead. “I got carried away. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He apologized again, and laid down on his side next to the boy pulling him in close holding him in his arms wishing he would stop shaking.

“It was j-just too much. B-Bad m-memories.” Niall whispered again, and Liam rested his forehead on Niall’s shoulder.

“Will you tell me?” Liam asked carefully, but Niall shook his head. He didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t want Liam to know. No one could know what happened to him. He didn’t want to talk about it. The only people who did know were Tara and his grandmother and sadly his father. He didn’t need anyone else knowing about it. He couldn’t handle it.

“I-I can’t.” He whispered, turning on his side now and burying his head in Liam’s chest. He felt sorry, but he couldn’t talk about it, and he knew Liam was upset that they couldn’t continue what they were doing, but he just couldn’t anymore. “I-I’m sorry, I know you’re p-probably mad because I said n-no but-”

“I am not mad Niall, stop that don’t even think that.” Liam said instantly, and Niall looked up at him and Liam brought his hand up and caressed his cheek. “Listen, sweetheart, I told you that everything is fine, and I will wait a million years for you to be ready. I’m not going to push you or force you, we’re going to take it at your pace alright?” Liam said, kissing him softly showing him that everything was alright. Niall felt his heart swell and he hugged Liam even tighter, because he couldn’t even believe that he found someone like him. He really was a miracle and Niall is so grateful for him.

“I love you Liam, I-I love you thank you I-”

“I love you too, and there’s no need to thank me love, I’m going to treat you right. The way you should have always been treated.” He kissed Niall’s head again, and Niall could only hold Liam tight, and be thankful for the perfect boy holding him lovingly in his arms.


	22. Chapter 22

Niall had been sitting at home on his bed checking his phone every few minutes. All day he’d been waiting for Liam to text or call him. He sighed when once again he checked but there were still no new messages waiting for him. He knew Liam was busy, so he really couldn’t blame the boy. After all these weeks of training, Liam and the guys finally had their championship game. Niall was excited for him. All week Liam had been smiley and jittery about the big game.They wanted to win badly, and it really meant the world to them.

Liam promised Niall he would come over later tonight after his practice. He said it started at three and ended at six so he should have called already since it was six twenty. Niall flopped his head on his pillow and groaned. He knew he probably shouldn’t have been so bothered by it, but he was. He didn’t like being away from Liam for so long, and he knew that Liam probably thought he was annoying, even though he always told him he wasn’t.

He rolled on his back and stared up at ceiling sighing deeply. He had nothing to do. He did all of his homework, cleaned his room, and he seriously tried everything to distract himself. Nothing he did was working, because everything reminded him of Liam, and then all he wanted to do was call him and talk to him just to hear his voice. Louis had told Liam that he thought it was unhealthy how the two were completely attached and never let each other breathe alone for even a minute. Niall was with him at the time, and he felt like maybe he was being a little too clingy and annoying, but Liam just held him even tighter and kissed him deep right there in front of Louis. It made Louis roll his eyes, and Niall blushed, but that’s the reason why Liam did it.

Liam always loved to make the boy blush no matter what. Niall hated it, but Liam said he loved it when his cheeks would turn that adorable shade of pink. He said how it made him look cute and Niall hated when Liam called him cute, but he would always laugh and then kiss his face and lips so many times until he would turn bright red, and then Liam would coo and awh at how perfect he was. Niall’s heart would always beat rapidly at that, not in a bad way either. In a good way, because usually when Niall’s heart beat started to pick up and he had trouble breathing it would be a bad reason, but he didn’t mind when Liam made him feel warm and loved on the inside.

Niall was getting ready to close his eyes and fall asleep, because then Liam would get there faster because he could just sleep off the time. As soon as his eyes fell shut the phone started to ring, and they shot right back open and he got up from his bed and ran down stairs where his grandmother had already answered the phone. Usually Liam would only call the house phone if he needed to talk to his grandma for some reason, which Niall hated when he did that. They would always talk about him, and he didn’t like that because he wasn’t allowed to know what they were talking about. One time she was showing Liam baby pictures of Niall, really embarrassing ones too, where he was in the bath and running around naked as a little baby.

“Awh, look at how cute you are Ni!” He exclaimed, and Niall blushed but Liam held him tight in his arms so he couldn’t get away, and he kissed him and tickled him and Niall couldn’t help but laugh and secretly love it.

When he finally reached the kitchen where his grandma was standing over the sink, with a towel in her hands washing the dishes, she looked like she was nervous, and unsure of something. Niall slowly walked in behind her so she wouldn’t notice and he eavesdropped as she continued to talk.

“Honey, I’m not sure if that’s a good idea right now. He- He’s been having some trouble recently, and I don’t need for things to get any worse.” She stated and Niall was confused to what in the world she was talking about. She sighed now, and rubbed her forehead, “I know, but talking to him might bring-” She gasped and almost dropped the phone as she turned around to see Niall standing there, a confused sad frown on his face. It was quiet for a few moments, Niall just staring at her wondering why she looked so conflicted. She sighed and gently reached out her hand and put the phone in Niall’s. He blinked a few times, confused, but slowly brought the phone to his ear.

“H-Hello?” He asked timidly, scared of the unknown caller on the line.

“Hey baby bro, it’s nice to hear you.” Niall’s heart felt funny as he heard his older brother’s familiar deep voice on the phone. He gulped and opened his mouth to speak but he couldn’t find the words. He hasn’t talked or had seen Greg since two years ago, and he wasn’t sure if he was happy or scared that he was calling.

“G-Greg, what- why are you-” Greg’s laughter cut him off, and Niall closed his mouth waiting for him to speak.

“What Ni-Ni? I can’t call to see how my little brother is doing?” Niall blushed as he called him the nickname his brother used to call him when they were little. It was quiet for a few moments, neither of them knowing what to say because it’s been such a long time since they have seen each other. Niall missed Greg from time to time, but the old Greg, before the accident before his father changed Greg into someone he didn’t know. “Listen Ni, I called to make sure that you were okay, because I’ve been worried about you lately.” He admitted, and none of this was making sense because since when did Greg actually care?

“Why? You didn’t care about me all these years and now all of a sudden you do?” Niall asked a little harshly, because why would he matter now? If Greg never even called once, not even for his birthday, not even on the anniversary of his mothers passing. Greg would always hold Niall tight as he cried that day when his father would beat him senseless. Niall hated that day, but Greg would be there to make him feel better when his father would get piss drunk at the pub and come home with a random girl, do what he needed with her, and then beat Niall for the rest of the night. He knew his father blamed him, and hated him, but Greg would always reassure him that it wasn’t his fault, and that he still loved him.

“Niall, I know I’ve been distant lately, and I’m so sorry. I meant to call you, but I never had the chance.” He apologized, but Niall was getting angrier by the minute.

“What do you mean never had the chance? You have a phone Greg, you could have called me, at least once. You hated me, and you made that clear. You still do don’t you?” Niall asked in an unsteady voice, his lip quivering. He heard Greg sigh over the phone.

“I don’t hate you Niall, I never hated you. You’re my brother I love y-”

“Then why did you do that to me that day I left?!” He screamed, and Niall’s grandmother was getting worried, and getting ready to pull the plug on this phone call. She hated seeing Niall shaking and upset, knowing exactly what they were talking about. Niall was broken that day, knowing his brother said such awful things, and treated him like that when his grandmother took him away from that unsafe house. The only thing that made Niall second guess about leaving, was Greg, and she knew that he wanted Greg to come with him, but he turned on his little brother, calling him a coward, and telling him how pathetic he was.

“I was scared Niall. Believe it or not, I get scared too.” Greg said, but Niall slammed his hand down on the side bar in the kitchen, and it hurt like a bitch but Niall ignored it. Greg heard the slam over the phone, knowing that he was angry.

“That gave you no right to say those things to me and everything you did! You left me Greg! You were the only person I had left and you abandoned me!” Niall yelled tears coming to his eyes, and he hated his brother right now, and he wanted to punch him, and kick him, just like he did to him. He wanted Greg to feel his pain, and he wanted him to suffer like he was.

Greg’s heart was breaking hearing his brother cry. This isn’t what he wanted. He didn’t want his baby brother to cry anymore. He knew how broken he was, and he wished he could go back and change the past but no matter what he did, he couldn’t, but what Niall didn’t understand was that Greg did all of that for him. Maybe Greg took it a little too far, but he needed to make sure Niall would never come back.

“Niall, you don’t understand. All of that was to make sure that you would be safe!” Greg raised his voice back at Niall, and Niall was confused hearing his brothers words. “You needed to leave home Niall, and you had the opportunity, and you were second guessing yourself because of me!” Greg yelled now, as he felt the tears coming to his own eyes. “I had to make sure that you would never come back here! I stayed, and I watched you go because I cared so much for you, and what our father did to you made me sick! Every day, and every damn night! I lived with him for the past four years, stopping him every time he wanted you to come home! I took the beatings and I took all of his shit for you because I couldn’t watch him slowly killing my little brother anymore!”

Niall was sobbing now, tears falling down his cheeks, as he was silently crying trying to catch his breath. He heard the way Greg’s words shook as he spoke. He knew his older brother was crying, and he never saw Greg cry. He just never did. Greg was the strong one, and Niall was the weak one. Niall was the one who cried, not Greg. It was silent for a couple moments, both of them crying, and listening. Emotions from many years being expressed, and it was overwhelming.

“I do love you, Niall. You’re my little brother. Everything I did to you, haunts me everyday of my life, and I am so sorry, and I wish you would forgive me Ni.” He whispered, because his voice was trembling too much, and now Niall couldn’t even answer because he was crying too hard. He couldn’t believe all this. and honestly, he just wanted to see Greg and hug him, and be embraced in his arms, just like he remembered how Greg would save him from his father. He missed that Greg, and he hoped that the Greg who beat him and hurt him was dead and gone forever.

“I-I miss y-you Greggy.” Niall whispered, and Greg only sadly laughed hearing his nickname. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes, knowing that he was sobbing, and he needed to be strong and knock it off for Niall’s sake.

“I miss you too bud, you should come out to see me soon.” Greg suggested, and Niall’s heart was picking up thinking about it, because how the hell does Greg expect him to come home? He couldn’t ever go back to that house. He couldn’t.

Greg sensed the silence, and he completely forgot to tell Niall the good news. “I got my own house now, well, an apartment, and I want you to come and spend a few nights with me, so we can catch up because I miss having you around.”

Niall nodded, but he remembered how Greg couldn’t see him. Well, maybe it was a good idea. He hasn’t seen Greg in years, and he missed his brother, and he knew that he wanted him to come and see him. Even after everything that happened with him, he still loved Greg, and missed him. He was waiting for the day to see him again, and he knew now that this was his only chance to maybe see him again.

“I’d have to ask grandma, and when would I come, and w-where do you live now?” Niall questioned, and he saw the wondering look she gave him when he said that.

“I live in those apartments that Jenna owns on the other side of our town, Remember her and where that is? I think I took you there once. She let me rent for a little cheaper than most people and how about this weekend? Come over on Friday, have gram drop you off and then I’ll take you home Sunday.” Niall bit his lip, because that’s when Liam’s game was. It was on Saturday, and he promised he would go!

“I-Is there anyway that I can come over next weekend? My boyfriends game is this weekend, and I promised him I’d go.” Niall said shyly, and Greg couldn’t believe his ears. Niall has a boyfriend? He knew his little brother had liked boys since they were very little. He told Greg how he thought one of Greg’s friends was cute, and that he had a crush on him. His father was disappointed in his son, but Greg never minded, and when that friend laughed at Niall, and was disgusted with him and made fun of him, Greg beat the hell out of him. Niall always wondered why he never came back to their house, but Greg never told him why.

“My little bro’s got a man huh? What’s his name? Is he cute? Is he a good guy? I want to meet him.” Greg said, a little harshly on the last part, because he’s protective, and he doesn’t need Niall to have another abusive asshole in his life. Greg knew, even though Niall never told him himself. He found out from his father, and his Grandmother had told him once about it. He knew Niall didn’t want him to know, because if he did he would have told him about it, but Greg promised that if ever saw that bastard again he would kill him.

“H-his name is Liam, and yeah he is a good guy, and um, I guess you can meet him, i-if you want too.” Niall blushed.

“Oh yes I would love to meet him, but there’s bad news buddy, I go off to college next weekend, so we wouldn’t be able too see each other for a while if I don’t see you this week.” Greg informed him, and Niall sighed. He couldn’t just pass up the opportunity to see his brother. He hasn’t seen him in years, and hopefully Liam would understand.

“Yeah, okay, I’ll try and tell him. I want to see you.” Niall said, and Greg smiled hearing that, grateful that Niall didn’t hate him and wanted to see the boy. Niall’s grandmother came over to him now, and was looking at him with wide eyes. Oh yeah, he forgot to ask her about that.

“Want to see who now?” She asked, and took the phone from him. Niall tried to grab it back but she put her finger up to halt him and he sighed knowing that when she did that she meant business. “Greg, I don’t know what you have told him, but he is not coming out there.” She said firmly and Niall’s mouth dropped open.

“Grandma! That’s not fair! I want to see Greg! Let me go please!” He yelled, clasping his hands together, trying to plead with his grandmother. She ignored him, and he could hear Greg trying to reason with her. Just then the doorbell went off, and Niall groaned. It was Liam, and he was happy he was here, but he was in the middle of something. He quickly ran to the door and opened it, seeing Liam all sweaty and tired from his practice. The boy looked exhausted, but he had a smile on his face.

“Hey there love sorry I’m-”

“Come in Liam, but I’ll be right back.” Niall said, and quickly ran off back into the kitchen leaving the door wide open and also leaving a confused Liam at the door. The boy never answered the door like that, and usually Liam would give him a kiss before he would come in. What the hell was he so nervous looking about, and why was his face a little puffy and red like he and been crying not too long ago? He came inside, and threw his shoes off into the corner and went in seeing Niall yelling at his grandma, as she was on the phone.

“The answer is no Niall, and that is final.” She stated, and Niall looked like he was going to scream. She knew that he couldn’t go back to that town. She didn’t need him there. Also there was no way she was driving there. Liam slowly came up behind Niall and grabbed his waist seeing him so angry trying to get him to calm down.

“Hey, hey, babe calm down what’s-”

“No Liam! This isn’t fair! She isn’t being fair!” He yelled, and placed his hands on the boy’s hand on his hips trying to get them off because Niall was raging and angry, and his grandma just didn’t want him to see Greg because she didn’t like him. “I want to see him! This is the only time I can see him, and she won’t let me go!” He screamed, and Liam was confused as hell because who was he talking about?

“I’m sorry Niall, but you’re not going back there. I won’t allow it.” She told him again, denying Niall what he wanted, and Niall usually never acted like this when his grandmother told him no. He clenched his teeth, and went to grab at something and throw it but Liam wrapped his arms around his middle holding him tight, knowing how to control Niall when he get’s like this.

“Niall, stop it right now. You’re acting like a child.” Liam scolded, but Niall ignored him, trying to pry Liam’s hands off his body. He didn’t care he wanted Greg. He wanted to see him.

“No! Let me see him! I want to see Greg! He wants to see me! He misses me! Please let me go!” Niall’s grandma listened over the phone again, hearing Greg still trying to reason with her and she sighed. He had said how he would only be with him for three days, and how he wouldn’t be able to see him for a long time.

“You’re really going to deny him seeing his only brother Gram? Is that really what’s good for him? Maybe he’d feel better after seeing me and clearing things up? I need this too, it’s not only just for his sake.” He said, and she rubbed her forehead, and knew she was suckered into letting the boy go.

“Fine.” She unwillingly agreed, and Niall’s face lifted up, and he started screaming thank you’s into the air. “I’ll drive him up on Friday morning, and you drive him back on Sunday morning, and I swear to god if anything happens to him Greg, I will-”

“Grandma, I won’t let anything happen to him. Never again will I let him down.” He promised and she sighed, and handed the phone back to Niall with Liam’s arms still around the boy but hanging loosely on his hips.

“Greggy, I’m coming to see you tomorrow.” Niall said a smile on his face. He sounded like a little kid again, and Greg could only laugh.

“Yeah Ni-Ni, I’ll see you tomorrow, alright buddy? I have to get going now, so I can get all your stuff ready for when you get here.” He said, and Niall nodded, and said goodbye hanging up the phone and handing it over to his grandma. She didn’t make eye contact with the boy as she grabbed the phone a little harshly and stormed over to the living room. Niall frowned watching her go, and Liam sighed resting his chin on his shoulder. He turned his face and kissed Niall’s neck, making the boy shudder.

“You should apologize babe.” Liam said, kissing up to his ear, making him shiver. “You acted like a real ass to her.” Niall sighed, and knew Liam was right. He wasn’t thinking, and he was acting like a complete jerk. He just wanted to see Greg! He didn’t want her to keep him from seeing him!

Liam kissed Niall’s cheek once, and then let go of him, and went to put his things upstairs, and also so he could get out of his practice clothes, cause he was all sweaty and gross still, he sighed as he heard Niall make his way into the living room and say sorry, and he smiled as he went up stairs, knowing that she would forgive the boy. She always did, just like he always did as well. No one could be mad at that adorable face for long.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

They were in Niall’s room now, and Liam was brushing his teeth in Niall’s bathroom when he opened the door and came inside, looking around for Liam. It was getting rather late, and he needed to get to bed soon, because he had to be up early and get his things ready for his brother's.

“Li?” He questioned, and Liam finished brushing his teeth and placed his tooth brush back in the little baggy and came out of the bathroom. He had no shirt on, and his shorts were hanging low just around his waist, and Niall couldn’t help but blush seeing him. Liam was really attractive, and it always made Niall feel funny inside whenever he saw him like this. His hair was wet and dripping from the shower he must have just taken, and his abs were amazing on his tanned smooth skin, and it made Niall shudder as he stepped closer to him. His breath hitched as he came over to the boy looking down at him, and how his cheeks were a little bit pink.

“What’s up love? Did you clear things up with your Grandma?” He asked, and Niall gulped because now Liam was really close and he nodded carefully.

“Yeah, sh-she said it was alright, and that she was sorry too.” He whispered, and Liam was making the boy back up now, as he held onto his waist and pushed him back towards the bed. He loved having this effect on Niall. He would always blush and stare at Liam and it made him laugh. He knew he couldn’t go too far, but Niall was getting better, letting Liam touch him and hold him more than he used too. The back of Niall’s knees hit the bed and he sat down now, and gasped when Liam leaned over him, pushing on his chest making him lay down.

“Did I ever tell you, that you’re hot when you’re mad?” Liam questioned, knowing Niall would turn bright red when he asked. He did, and it made Liam chuckle. Liam bent down and pressed his lips to the boys, and he felt the way Niall breathed in deeply, throwing his arms around Liam’s neck pulling him closer. They shimmied up the bed until Liam was leaning over the boy completely, his one arm snaked around Niall’s back lifting him up and the other hand was gently running up and down Niall’s pale stomach.

Liam loved Niall’s skin and how smooth it was, and he took a risk and slowly was hiking Niall’s shirt up his body. Niall was breathing heavily, but he didn’t want to stop. He wanted Liam, and he knew that this was okay. Liam detached their lips and kissed down the boy’s jaw and down his neck sucking very lightly there, making Niall whimper, and the sound made Liam moan against Niall’s skin.

“Li-Liam.” Niall whispered breathlessly, and Liam stopped for a moment, looking at the boy straight in his dark blue eyes. “I need- need to talk to you.” He said, and Liam laughed, knowing that he wanted to stop. He had his hands roaming Niall’s body just a minute ago, his thumb brushing against his nipples, and he knew Niall wouldn’t want to go any farther. His chest was rising and falling quickly though, and Liam bent down and kissed his lips again but retracted his hands from his shirt.

“Hmm.” Liam hummed, still kissing Niall’s neck gently not wanting to let go of the boy, but he knew he had to be careful. Niall ran his fingers down Liam’s chest and he smiled against the boy's light skin.

“I-I can’t come to your game tomorrow, b-because I’m going to see my brother for the first time in a couple years, and this weekend is the only week because he’s leaving for college and-” Liam cut him off by kissing his lips, and shutting him up, because Liam knew. He figured it out downstairs, and he was a little disappointed but he knew that seeing his brother meant a lot to him.

“It’s fine. I’ll just call you when the game is done, and tell you how everything went.” He said, and looked down at Niall now seeing the boy smiling sadly at him.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, but Liam just kissed his forehead.

“It’s alright babe, I understand.” He said, and rolled off Niall and fell onto his side pulling the boy in. Niall felt himself being cuddled, but he turned around in Liam’s arms and faced him, getting very close, bringing his lips towards the older boys.

“I w-want you to keep kissing me.” Niall said, his eyes closed and a blush on his face, and Liam’s heart was racing seeing the boy wrap his arms around his neck again. He leaned in and pecked the boy’s lips a few times and Niall whined. “I meant really kiss me Liam, please I-” Liam then crashed his lips onto Niall’s and pushed his tongue inside his mouth pulling the boy on top of him. Liam smiled, thinking about how long of a way Niall has come, as he continued to kiss the boy he loved passionately and lovingly.


	23. Chapter 23

“Niall!” His grandmother screamed up the stairs to the boys room trying to wake him. She knew the two boys were still sleeping, and the one was going to be late for school and the other was not going to be ready for his brothers in time. “You better get your little butt up right now or you’re going no where this weekend!” She screamed, and Niall groaned hearing her, stirring in Liam’s arms. As much as he didn’t want to get up he had too, and he knew it.

He was excited, but he was sad, because he wanted to see his brother badly but he felt awful he was skipping out on a big day for Liam. He always did that and he felt like the worst boyfriend on this earth. Liam was always there for him, but it seemed like when Liam needed him he was never available and maybe he should stay because he really did feel like Liam was going to be mad at him.

He yawned and started to trace his fingers on Liam’s chest, seeing the boys eyes still closed. He looked up to see the boy’s peaceful face, a small lazy smile on his lips. He was holding Niall close, like he always did, and their legs were intertwined like usual. Niall sighed though, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to be in Liam’s arms for three days if he left. That’s really what was making him second guess himself about going, because he really wasn’t sure if he could survive without him.

“What’s wrong babe?” Liam’s deep gravelly voice rang throughout the room startling the blonde making him jump in his arms. He didn’t know that Liam was awake. “You’ve been turning and shifting for the past few minutes, you got something on your mind?” He asked, opening his tired eyes now. He looked so tired, like he never wanted to get out of bed with the most glazed look ever. Niall sighed leaning in and rested his head on Liam’s chest, hearing the boy’s loud heartbeat.

“I’m thinking that maybe I should just stay home.” He mumbled, and his fingers were coming to a slow crawl against Liam’s skin. He didn’t want Liam to hate him, and he didn’t want him to be mad at him. He said that it was alright, but he knew the boy was mad. There was no way that he couldn’t be. “I should go to your game. It’s more important, you’re more important.” He said, and Liam smiled hearing his words but shook his head. He carefully moved in his warm place on the side of Niall to wrap his arms around the boy’s waist and brought him very close so that their chests were pressed together now and that Niall could wrap his arms around Liam’s neck.

“No, you need to see your brother. I’ll be fine.” Liam informed him, and he kissed the boy’s neck. He knew Niall would do this. He felt bad all yesterday night, and Liam knew that he didn’t get to sleep for a long time. Liam thinks he’s also scared about seeing his brother for the first time in years. “I think you need this Niall.” He told him and Niall sighed and played with the hair on the back of Liam’s head, curling his fingers into it.

“Honestly, Liam, I-I just don’t think I can be without you for almost three days..” He confessed, and Liam chuckled sadly hearing the boy’s words. He felt the same. He knew that being without his love would be hard, but he would get through it for the boy. Maybe they were a little bit too attached and a weekend without him should be manageable, but Liam wasn’t sure it was. He loved the boy so much to even let him go for a couple hours, how the hell was he supposed to do three days?

“I know babe, I’m going to miss you so much, but Niall,” Liam grasped his attention, pulling him away from him for a moment and looked into the boy’s sparkling blue eyes, even though the darkness in the room was powerful, “If you ever, and I mean even just a little bit want to come home, I want you to call me, and I will come and get you right away, okay? If something happens, and you just need me, then call me, and I will not hesitate to come and get you alright? Promise?” He asked, and Niall smiled and shook his head yes.

Liam smiled back and hugged the boy tightly. He was scared honestly too, that Niall was leaving for a weekend, also he was back in the town where he was raised by his horrible father. Liam understood why his grandmother was a little resistant to let Niall go in the first place, but the way Niall pleaded just to see his older brother, well, it was just hard to say no. Also he knew that many people Niall used to associate with were in that town, and he wasn’t sure what memories, and thoughts that could be brought back with him there, and it was making Liam worried sick.

Liam then reached over both of them and turned on Niall’s side light, and Niall whimpered at the sudden brightness in the room. Liam laughed at his adorableness and cuddled the boy in his arms making him laugh now.

“Good morning to you beautiful.” Liam whispered, bending down leaning over him and kissing the giggling boy’s lips. Just as they lips connected Niall’s grandmother burst into the room. Liam pulled back immediately, and blushed deeply hauling himself off Niall. She sighed deeply trying to stifle a giggle. Niall had his arms now covering his face in complete embarrassment because nothing was worse than having your grandma catching you lip locked with your boyfriend.

“Well it’s nice to see you two love birds are up, but let’s keep it P.G in this house?” She suggested a little chuckle in her voice, and Liam was nodding immediately utterly nervous and embarrassed. He didn’t want her to get the wrong idea… especially since Liam was completely leaning over him with Niall’s legs getting ready to wrap around his waist as he kissed him. Wow, she walked in on a bad moment.

“Yes ma’ma I’m sorry.” He apologized very formally, and Niall just sat up now and pushed her out of the room. She didn’t need to be barging in the first place! She laughed while exiting and Niall groaned when he closed the door. He glanced over to see Liam now holding back a giggle, and he walked over to him, and pushed him in the chest making him laugh out loud now as his back hit the soft fluffy bed.

“Shut up Li! That’s not funny!” He groaned, “That’s so embarrassing!” He yelled at him, trying not to laugh himself because Liam was just chuckling a bit too hard. He crossed his arms over his chest trying not too show the smile trying to tug at his lips.

“Oh come on babe,” Liam laughed, “I’m sorry you should have seen the look on your face.” He laughed again pulling at Niall’s arms trying to get him to loosen up. He restrained though from Liam pulling him down so Liam pulled himself up as he scooted over to the side of the bed, where now Niall was standing in between his legs. He gripped Niall’s hips, and looked up at him, and Niall sighed taking a peek down at the beautiful boy he called his.

“Kiss me good morning since I won’t be able too for a couple days.” Liam pouted, jutting out his bottom lip and Niall blushed but smiled and gave in obviously, and bent down and kissed Liam. The boy smiled triumphantly, as the boy’s lips collided with his. He jumped up now and kissed the boy’s cheek and before going into the bathroom, he yelled out to him.

“Go get your stuff packed love, or she’s going to kill you.” He winked, and then started to get ready for school. He had to get going soon because he was going to be late, and also Niall and his grandmother needed to start heading out towards Niall’s old home about a few hours away. He sighed though, because he really didn’t want to leave him, and saying goodbye was going to be hard. He continued to get ready though, as he heard the boy getting ready for his brothers house.

~    ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

The ride was only a few hours long, but to Niall it felt like an eternity. He was nervous as all hell, and he couldn’t get his mind off of his brother the entire time. He hasn’t seen him for years, and he wasn’t sure how this could have changed him, or maybe he was exactly the same. Sometimes he thought he should turn around and go home, because maybe this was a bad idea, but his heart really lurched forward wanting to see his only brother.

Part of him knew that this entire things was a huge risk, but his other half didn’t care. He knew that he would be back in his old town, closer to his father, near his old friends. Maybe he could see Gabe again. He used to be his best friend back in elementary school. Niall thought maybe he wouldn’t remember him, but it was worth a shot, and if he still lived near the apartments he could ask Greg if it was alright.

Niall really never had made any contact with his old classmates once he left home. He just didn’t want any part of his past with him. He hated everything about it, and he wanted to erase it from his mind but it seemed though, that no matter how hard he tried to escape everything, it just kept coming back.

He was really nervous though about staying with Greg for three days knowing that Liam and his grandmother were miles away. Greg had changed though, and he said he loved Niall and he wanted to see him. If he didn’t love him then why would he want him out there? He’s different, and he’s changed, Niall knows it. His brother isn’t one to care for many things, but Niall is definitely one.

“Sweetheart, are you sure about this? You seem rather nervous and jumpy.” She questioned carefully, noticing the way the boy’s eyes were wandering around in every direction, and he shifted in his seat at least a million times.

“Y-Yes I am.” He said, breathing deeply, “I want to see him.” He assured her and she only nodded, sighing hearing his words. She was disappointed. Honestly she did not want Niall to go at all, but no matter what she had said, he wouldn’t listen. She knew how much Greg meant to the boy, and she couldn’t just take that away from him, but Greg wasn’t about to keep the boy away from her either, and she was not comfortable with Niall staying here all alone with his brother and his father just on the other side of the small town.

The rest of the ride was silent until they pulled into Niall’s old home. He saw the familiar sign welcoming him, and the bridge held high over a tiny river that led into the very small place. It was always pretty at this time of year, where the trees were bright colors of reds and yellows with a mixture of oranges that made the entire town glow. There was some slight snow on the ground, probably from some late night cold weather, which was quickly melting away. It was chilly, but it was decent, so Niall wore a sweater and some jeans, nothing special really.

They passed through the town with no problem seeing familiar streets and people walking the sidewalks. The restaurants he used to love with the worlds best pizzeria. Overall it was a wonderful place to live and sometimes Niall wished he never had to leave. It took them another few minutes to reach Greg’s new house and when they pulled up to the building with very little kids running around in the front parking lot, with parents reading the morning paper on their small balconies, Greg was waiting right outside in the main part of the building.

Niall’s heart raced in happiness when he saw his brother. He didn’t look that much different. Maybe he was a little taller and he had more hair on his chin than he did back then but other than that he was still the same Greg he used to love and know. When the car came to a complete stop Niall hopped out immediately and ran right at his brother. Tears were already welling up in his eyes, and he could feel them but he pushed them back because he didn’t want Greg to think he was a baby anymore. He didn’t want Greg to think he was weak like he used to be.

He finally reached the few stairs and Greg opened his arms seeing the boy running right at him at full speed. He laughed and made an _‘omf’_ sound when Niall crashed into his chest, hugging him so tightly like the boy never wanted to let go. He hugged tight right back, because he was finally seeing his brother. His little baby brother who he missed so much, who he last saw when he did such awful things to him. He could feel himself starting to get emotional, so he breathed out deeply not wanting to cry for Niall’s sake. He rubbed the top of his head, with one hand and rubbed his back with the other rocking him back and forth.

“I’ve missed you so much buddy, you have no idea.” Greg said quietly and Niall just hugged him even tighter, and let the tears spill over his eyes hearing his brother’s words. The overall moment was crazy. Being in Greg’s arms, seeing him again, hearing his voice. All of it was too much and Niall couldn’t stop the tears that were coming.

“I-I missed y-you too Greg.” He blabbered out, and Greg chuckled as he pulled the boy back, and he wiped at his own red eyes seeing Niall very much the same. He grabbed a hold of Niall’s shoulders and smiled at him and looked him up head to toe.

“Well look at that Ni, you’ve grown up pretty big now haven’t ya?” He asked ruffling the boy’s hair now. “You’re almost the same height as me now! Pretty soon you’ll be as hansom as me also!” He joked, and Niall just smiled widely, and pulled him back into his chest, because honestly Niall just wanted Greg right now, and he wanted to make sure that this was real. He didn’t want Greg to go away because right now was something he was craving so much. The love of someone important to him. Greg just hugged him back, but looked over his shoulder seeing his grandmother with Niall’s bag coming up behind them. He waved to her, and he went to push Niall back so he could say hello to his grandma, but the boy wouldn’t let go.

He smiled and shook his head, and walked over, with Niall still attached to him. She handed him Niall’s bag seeing how the other boy had his arms full, and she kissed Greg’s cheek giving him a side hug.

“Now, you take care of him alright? Make sure he’s not out of your sight even for a minute, and he will be back at my house by eleven on Sunday, yes?” She asked, and Greg nodded, smiling at her. She smiled back and hugged the boy one last time. “It’s nice to see you dear. I’m glad everything turned out alright.” She said, and then she was on her way back down towards the steps because she needed to get back home. She didn’t feel like spending all day on the road.

Greg tried to pry Niall’s arms off him again, and this time he slowly let up, but Niall was still crying looking up at him, and the people around them were starting to stare. He handed Niall his bag, and he sniffled and took it, and looked up at his brother. He smiled back at the shorter boy and waved for him to follow.

They made it upstairs, and Greg’s apartment wasn’t bad. It wasn’t big, but the smallness was nice for just one person. There were two bedrooms so obviously Niall was allowed to use one and he had a living room with t.v and a small kitchen. Niall liked it. He was excited to get his own place once he gets older. Well, it wouldn’t be just his, maybe if he and Liam would stay together he would buy one with him. Niall smiled and blushed at the thought. That also reminded him he had to text the boy and tell him he was here! Liam told him before he left he wanted an update at least three times a day. Niall groaned like he was annoyed but he really wasn’t. He was actually glad that Liam was so worried about him and he was more than excited to talk to Liam at any waking moment.

“Well, you can throw your bag on your bed for now, and we should go out to eat for lunch, what do you think?” Greg asked, and Niall smiled and shook his head yes. He knew exactly where he wanted to go too.

“C-Can we go to Johnny’s down the street? I-It’s just, it’s been forever, I haven’t had their food in years, I mean if that’s okay.” Niall said shyly, not sure why he was acting like that. It was only Greg for gods sake.

“Yeah bro, let me just grab my jacket and we can go. We’re going to walk is that alright? It just saves gas, yeah?” Niall nodded and Greg grabbed his coat, and then they were on their way down the street looking around and reminiscing about the fun times they had as a children, before the accident, before the tragic event, and way before their father became a horrible human being.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

The entire day went by pretty well with laughing and remembering and this time Niall didn’t mind remembering and thinking about his past. Greg made him smile and think about those fun times with his mother way before anything bad had happened to their family and it was happy, but yet again sad, because Niall just wished that everything could go back to the way it was before.

After they had gone out for lunch, they walked around a bit more, but stayed away from the other half of town where their father was. They even ran into a few people, who couldn’t even believe this was the same Niall from four years ago. It was amazing that he looked so grown up and different. It was amazing to Niall though how they remembered him after all this time. He just thought he was forgotten and people moved on but apparently he was wrong.

“Everyone was wondering about you Ni, and some still are. They still ask me where you went, but I couldn’t tell them where or why.” Greg said, on their way home now after they had just ran into one of Niall’s old teachers from middle school. They asked Niall if he had liked how high school was going, and he had to tell them how he moved away right after the end of the school year all those years ago. Obviously they asked why, since they knew Greg was still around, and he really was having trouble with coming up with excuses.

It was almost dark now, and they finally got back inside Greg’s apartment. The day was great, and Niall loved being back with Greg, the loving Greg the one he used to know. The loving brother who took care of him and loved him. He honestly never wanted to leave. Greg opened the door and they both filed in with Greg throwing his jacket on the back of the couch and Niall doing the same, and they both walked into the kitchen.

Greg started to make tea, and things were becoming awfully quiet, and Greg sighed looking over at his brother, who changed so much in such little time, but couldn’t even believe how far he had come. He sat down now, and looked at Niall straight in the eyes looking at him with apology. He still couldn’t get the horrible feeling off his chest of what he had done to his baby brother, and he would never be able to live without the guilt ever, even if he apologized.

“Niall, I want to talk to you, and tell you how truly sorry I am.” Greg said gently, and Niall was looking at him carefully, with eyes a bit wide, and his fingers were tapping away on the table. “I shouldn’t have ever said those things, and I should never have hit you, or kicked you, or did any of those horrible things and I am so sorry Niall I can’t even apologize enough for what I had done.”

Niall sighed because honestly he just didn’t want to talk about it. He knew Greg was sorry and he understood, and he forgave him, why does he still keep bringing it up? Niall looked down at the table now, unsure of how to respond to him.

Greg knows Niall will never forget what he had done to him. Never in a million years will he forget ever, but Niall has something of a much bigger reminder than Greg does.

He slowly looked up, and maybe he shouldn’t be asking, because really, he doesn’t need to know and he knows it’s there but the last time he saw, it was red and harsh looking, and he knows it’s nothing but a scar now, but he wanted to see how bad it is, and how that horrible thing Greg did was tattooed on his body.

“Niall,” He said carefully, and Niall looked up now seeing his brother;s eyes full of tears. “C-Can I see? What I did to you, I want to know if it healed, will you please let me see?” He asked, and Niall knew exactly what he was talking about. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He was confused because why did Greg want to his scars? Why did he feel the need to see the worst memories of both of their lives?

“No, I-I, well, why do you need to see them? You’ve seen them before…” Niall asked wondering why he wanted to see them again. He found it a bit weird, but Greg was never one to be completely normal he guessed.

“I just want to see how bad they are. I want to see what I did, and I know it’s going to kill me, but I want to know how badly I hurt you Niall. It’s been years, and I know that they’re probably faded but they’re still there aren’t they?” He whispered, and Niall can’t stay here right now. He was having a great day, but now Greg was ruining it. He didn’t want to think about the bad days. He just wanted to think about the happy ones, with the good Greg, and his wonderful mother, with his not so stranger of a father, and a normal family.

He missed life and how it used to be and maybe this trip to see Greg was breaking him inside, more than it was healing him. Niall stood up almost instantly, and Greg felt like an ass, but he didn’t look mad, he just looked… confused.

“I’m going to get some fresh air.” Niall told him, and almost ran out the door because he found he couldn’t breathe in the little place anymore. He walked down the stairs and sighed, knowing that it was going to be a tough night. He didn’t want to go home, but he didn’t want to be there either anymore. Hell, he loved seeing Greg, and he wished he would never have to leave him, but being here at home, and Greg reminding him of all the reasons he left every time he looked at him was killing him.

He pulled out his phone and sighed seeing there was no message from Liam. He knew the boy was probably sleeping from his practice that was today, but he decided to call him, because maybe he would be up, and talking to Liam always made him feel better. He was dialing the number when all of a sudden someone came up behind him and grabbed him a little by the waist. Niall jumped and his phone dropped to the ground.

“Well, well, well,” The person said, and Niall’s heart jumped right out of his chest at the sound of the familiar voice. “Do my eyes deceive me, or is it Niall Horan?” Niall’s eyes went wide, and his mouth dropped open as the hands on his hips tightened a little possessively around him. His body was shaking in fear, and he couldn’t feel anything but those familiar arms around him. He couldn’t breathe and he couldn’t think because the only thing he could see was the person right in front of him, with the soft brown hair, dark brown eyes and a devious little smile that he loved once, but now absolutely hates.

“C-Collin…”


	24. Chapter 24

“My, what do you know, it is you.” Collin smiled evilly looking the boy up and down. Niall’s lungs had completely collapsed, and every part of his body shut down. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe, and he couldn’t move. Everything around him was fuzzy. He was over aware of Collin’s arms though, wrapped around him, and his eyes were glued to his gorgeous face.

Niall wasn’t going to lie. Collin was really attractive, and it’s one of the ways that Niall was lured into his entire trap in the first place. He had soft brown eyes, with feather like hair that Niall remembers, when he would run his fingers through it, it would feel amazingly soft. His cheeks used to be chubbier when he was fourteen, but now it seems like they have thinned out a bit, with his sharp cheek bones jutting out. Niall knows he’s eighteen now, and he was even more gorgeous than Niall remembers.

Niall is still staring, unsure of what to do, and want’s to say something, or try and get away, but he just can’t figure out and remember how to do it.

“Niall, where the hell have you been?” Collin asked, his teeth gritting, with his arms getting tighter on the boy’s small waist. Niall wants to push him back, he feels his breath hitting his face. He’s close, too close, for Niall’s liking, but he can’t push him away, because he’s frozen where he stands. His entire body unable to move. “Should I inform you that it’s been four goddamn years since I’ve seen you?” He questions a bit louder, and Niall starts to shake in his arms. Collin feels it too, and rolls his eyes.

He was beyond pissed. The kid just left him all alone without telling him where he had gone too, without even a fucking goodbye. Moved away and didn’t even say a word. For four years he had no idea where he had gone off too. Well, actually he couldn’t give a shit less about it, but Niall did serve his purpose in Collin’s life, even if it was only for sex. How could he just say goodbye to that? Sure, yeah, he was apparently his “boyfriend” but that’s only because the blonde wanted the stupid label. Collin didn’t give a shit, and he didn’t really care.

“What the fuck Niall? You left me, what the hell was that all about?” He shook him a bit, and Niall still couldn’t answer. The way Collin was holding him close, was bringing back the memories he hated the most. The absolute worse ones coming to his mind seeing the one he feared so much right in front of him. A shiver shot up his spine, and he closed his eyes trying to make this all disappear, and try and make it all go away.

Collin smiled and reached his hand up and touched Niall’s face gently, and the boy flinched so hard, clenching his eyes shut his hands coming up to push a bit on Collins chest. He chuckled and leaned over him now, his lips dangerously close to his.

“C’mon babe, didn’t you miss me?” Collin asked, and Niall felt the tears fall down his face, because he knew the past was repeating itself. Collin sighed, but chuckled deeply again and wiped a tear away gently. “Still crying like always, huh? You really need to knock that shit off, you know how annoyed I get by it.” He said, and Niall cringed as the arm around him got even tighter, pulling him even closer in. He saw how Collin was leaning over him, his lips ghosting over his, and Niall couldn’t find the power to push him back, as he pressed his mouth to his.

Niall wanted to scream as he felt the familiar roughness of Collin’s lips against his, making him tremble as his hands finally came up and touched his chest. He wanted to push back, but he was so weak, scared, and shaking so hard he couldn’t find his strength. Niall didn’t want this. He wanted Collin to stop, he wanted to scream for him to get away, that he hated him, and how he didn’t love him anymore. He wanted to yell how he’s not as stupid as before, and that he found someone else. Someone who won’t tell him he’s pathetic and worthless, someone who believes in him, and someone who puts Niall before their own self. Liam. He wanted Liam. He wanted him to save him. His real true love, not this fucking bastard who was taking advantage of him right now.

Niall finally pushed Collin back and off his lips, as he tried to get his tongue into Niall’s mouth, he pulled back though and chuckled, as he ran his fingers up Niall’s shirt griping his sides hard, and Niall whimpers at the pain. Collin smiles wickedly seeing the smaller crumple into his arms, knowing that Niall’s pain tolerance was almost zero. The boy couldn’t handle anything, with every little touch and brush making him jump.

“C’mon baby, let’s go back to my apartment. No one’s there.” He whispered against Niall’s ear, kissing down to his pale skin slowly, and as he was about to place his lips on Niall’s neck, he noticed a few marks already there. Collin bit his lip, and smirked seeing this. He pulled back, and brought his hand to his neck and pressed down hard on the tiny little bruise, causing him to groan out in high pitched pain. Niall’s hand went up and covered the mark Liam had left there from the previous night. Liam liked to do that a lot, and Niall hated it, because he knew the blemish would be there, but Liam always did it anyway. Niall said he hated it but he would let it pass, because he loved the feeling of Liam kissing him like that.

“You little fucking whore, where did these come from?” Collin asked surprised, laughing a bit, but he was pissed. He was angry as all hell, because who the fuck did Niall think he is? He grabbed his arm now, and harshly pulled him closer, making Niall gasp out in a sacred whimper. “You being a little slut? Did you miss me and try and move on?” Collin asked in a baby voice, brushing Niall’s hair back, and Niall just stared at him with glassy eyes, tears still welling up in them. Collin smirked again and then gripped hard onto Niall’s hair pulling up, and Niall screamed out in pain now, tears falling down his cheeks.

“C-Collin please s-stop it, just stop it!” Niall yelled, and he was scratching at the hand that had him held by his soft blonde hair. Why was Collin doing this? He knew why Niall left, he had to of, and Niall never wanted to see him again. After all he went through with him, he wanted no part of it anymore. He wanted it to become a lost memory, that he would never have to remember again, but now here he was, with Collin standing over him, as he caused him suffering and pain.

“Listen here bitch, you belong to me, and it will always be that way. You’re mine.” He said clenching his teeth and pulling harder on Niall’s hair before letting go. The boy let out a yelp in pain when he let go, and instantly as soon as he was free from Collin’s grasp, he ran. He had to get out of there, and he didn’t want this. He knew if he didn’t act now, he knew what Collin would do to him. He heard Collin behind him, and Niall was going for the stairs. If he could just get to Greg’s room he would be safe, but all of his hope died, and he sobbed loudly when Collin caught him, wrapping his arms around his middle.

“No! Let m-me go! C-Collin stop please d-don’t do this!” Niall yelled, but Collin only smiled and laughed humorously holding onto the boy as he struggled in his arms. This is what usually happened before they did what Collin always wanted. Yeah, maybe it was bad what he was doing, but he didn’t care, because he thought Niall always ended up liking it in the end, so he never felt terrible. It was easy to get Niall to do what he wanted, because the boy would freeze up and wouldn’t know what to do, and as Collin did what he needed he screamed and cried, which he thought was coming from pleasure, but little did he know he was so wrong.

“Aren’t you excited babe? Just you and me, a little reunion time.” He chuckled and whispered in the blondes ear, but Niall didn’t want to hear any of it. Collin brought Niall’s hips back, so his ass was pressed against his front, and Niall wanted to scream, when he felt Collin rub against him. He was shaking so bad, he thought he was going to collapse. He was so terrified, and so scared he didn’t know what to do. All he wanted to do was scream and cry because he didn’t want this and Collin was going to rape him again. He wanted Liam, he wanted Greg, he wanted someone to help him! He wasn’t as strong as Collin, and he knew it, so no matter what he wasn’t getting away.

“C-Collin stop this! I’m not thirteen anymore! Y-You can’t do this, I don’t want this!” Niall screamed, trying to reason with him as Collin sucked on his neck harshly. He smiled against his skin ignoring the boys words.

“Yes you do, Niall. You love me, you told me yourself how much you loved me.” He mocked him, and Niall remembered those words that were said. It’s true he did love Collin, but not this Collin. He loved the one who made him feel special, and worth something, not the one who degraded him and abused him. It seemed like everyone in Niall’s life was put on earth to destroy him physically and mentally and they were doing a fantastic job at making him not want to even be alive anymore. Niall’s thought many times, of how easy it would be to just give up, and throw all of this away, but he sees his mother in his dreams telling him how disappointed she would be, and Niall can’t bring himself to disappoint the only person who ever really mattered to him.

“N-no Collin, I don’t, we’re not fucking kids anymore! L-Let go of me!” Niall yelled finding some unknown strength and pushed Collin off of him. Obviously he wasn’t expecting Niall to do that, so he let his guard down, and when he did he was pushed back, with a scared and crying Niall staring at him, but with hatred in anger in his eyes. Collin glared back, ‘fine,’ he thought, ‘two could play this game.’

“I don’t love you anymore. I have someone else, a-and things were over between us the day I left.” Niall told him, trying to back up and keep his distance, because he knew Collin could still take him. Collin only laughed when he heard the words come out of the little mouth, which he thought that should be doing something other than talking at the moment…

“Who the fuck would want to be with you?” Collin laughed harshly, “All you are is a little fucking pussy, who did whatever I said, because you were too much of a little bitch to do a thing about it.” Collin said, and maybe that was a little bit true, because all Niall ever really wanted was to be loved. He knew since that day Collin stopped listening to him after he had said no, he didn’t care about him. “You were pathetic and whiny and you never shut the fuck up. All you did was cry and cry and I was so sick and tired of your fucking shit.” Collin grabbed Niall’s shirt now and pulled him closer, and Niall winced hearing him yelling like this.

“L-Let g-”

“It’s funny actually, I would have dumped your fucking ass long before if you weren’t such a great fuck, but I knew you back then, and how you wouldn’t let go of me, because you were so fucking clingy, so I just cheated on you.” He confessed, and Niall’s eyes went wide hearing this because, he had no idea that Collin was seeing someone else when he was with him… “When you would piss me off to the point where I didn’t even want to see you, then I’d go out and who knows what I did from there on, but I’d always come back, remember?” He asked smiling evilly, and Niall gulped because he did remember. All those nights where he would come home late and raped Niall, even though he begged and pleaded with him not too.

“I-I do-don’t…” Collin laughed loudly, because he knew Niall was lying. He could tell by the look on his face that he remembered perfectly.

“And I knew as long as I kept saying those three little words you’d always come running back to me, like a lost puppy that I kicked a billion times but always kept running back once I gave it what it wanted. As long as I told you I loved you, then you’d always come back.” Niall’s heart shattered, because everything that came out of his mouth was true, and he didn’t want to hear it because he knows it, and he just wants to scream and run because he didn’t want to listen to him say the horrible truth too his face. Collin then snaked his arms around Niall’s waist again when he wasn’t paying attention and slid his hands down to his ass, and smirked once he saw Niall gasp.

“This doesn’t mean you’re not hot as fucking hell, and I still want to fuck you babe, and I know you want this. I knew how to make you feel good, and I bet I still do.” Collin whispered in Niall’s ear, making him shiver, and nipped at the boys ear. Niall couldn’t stop crying now, as he remembered all the times with Collin, even all the good times, when things were easy, when all they did was kiss, and hold each other, when Niall thought he actually meant something to him. All he wanted was for Collin to never let him go. All he wanted was for him to love him, and it broke Niall’s heart to know that he never will.

“I-I loved you…” Niall whispered now, his voice wavering because of the tears. He gripped onto Collins wrists, trying to halt them, but kept letting him suck and nip at his neck. “and you hated me. Y-You treated me like shit, but I still loved you no matter what.” He said a little louder now, and Collin bit down harshly on his skin.

“I know.” He whispered, “ Sorry things didn’t work out the way you wanted them too Nialler.” Collin apologized in a soft calming voice trying to get Niall to calm down and give in, also calling Niall by his nickname he made up all those years ago. Niall still remembered the day and he closed his eyes as more tears slid down his cheeks.

“Niall?” A voice come from behind them, and it startled them both, as Collin pulled back still holding Niall, but looking over his shoulder to see a familiar someone who he knew not to tangle with. He smiled widely at Niall’s older brother looking like he wanted to murder him. He knew what he did to his brother, and he hated him. It made Collin laugh, because Greg was such a phony little bitch just like Niall was.

“Why hello there Greg, how are you today?” He asked politely, trying to greet him kindly, knowing it was all complete bullshit, and a scowl was hidden under his grin. Greg rushed down the stairs instantly, seeing Niall shaking, and crying, with this kid holding him possessively making Greg want to kill someone.

“You better let him go right now or I will kick your motherfucking ass.” Greg yelled, and Collin only rolled his eyes, but gently let Niall go, putting his hands up in the air, and Niall sighed deeply backing off now, trying to catch his breath. Greg continued to walk forward, and grabbed Niall by his shoulders, making the boy jump, but held him close to him now, protecting him from the bastard in front of them still. Greg rubbed his shoulder and Niall honestly just wanted to push him off.

“See you later, Niall. Hopefully I’ll see you again soon.” Collin winked at him and Greg wanted to punch him in the teeth but before he knew it he was off into the night, leaving the building, going only god knows where. Niall let out a huge pent up breath, and let a few more tears fall, because he really still couldn’t believe what just happened. Collin came back. Collin was there. Collin kissed him. Fuck, Collin kissed him. how the fuck was he going to tell Liam? He was going to be so mad, and pissed and he wanted to die, because what if Liam didn’t want him anymore? What if Liam hated him because he cheated. Niall cheated on him, even though he didn’t mean too, but he still did it.

“Ni are you alright?” Greg asked, and Niall just shrugged, because no he wasn’t alright, and this day turned out to be shit, and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed next to Liam but he couldn’t and he knew that, and he honestly just wanted to go home. He wouldn’t be able to get any sleep tonight, knowing that the nightmares definitely wouldn’t let him.

“Fine.” He whispered, and pushed Greg off, knowing that it would make him sad but he didn’t care. He just wanted to go to bed. He remembered his phone, which was still laying on the ground and picked it up seeing two missed calls from Liam. More tears welled up in his eyes, as he quickly dialed back and ran up the stairs leaving Greg behind, and running into the guest bedroom. It rang and rang and Niall was getting nervous thinking maybe Liam wouldn’t pick up, but by the last ring, Niall sighed as a deep voice answered.

“Hey sweetheart, thought you weren’t goin’ to call me back.” Liam laughed over the phone, and Niall’s heart eased a bit when hearing Liam’s voice. Niall sat down on his bed, taking his shirt off and throwing it across the room, laying down on the bed now, looking up at the ceiling.

“N-No I’m sorry I-I meant to call you a while ago.” Niall informed him, and he wiped at his eyes, knowing they were red and puffy from crying. He wished he could stop but he couldn’t.

“Niall, baby, why are you crying?” Liam knew from the sound of Niall’s voice that he wasn’t alright. He sounded scared and his voice was shaky, and Liam knew that something was wrong. It was quiet for a few minutes, neither of them saying anything, until Liam broke the silence. “I’m coming to get you. I knew something would happen Niall, what happened tell me what’s going on?” Liam pleaded with him, and Niall just kept crying harder, because he couldn’t leave yet, and Liam had his game tomorrow, he couldn’t come get him. Besides, he still wanted to be with his brother, and even though Greg was making things hard, he still wanted to be with him.

“Liam, n-no I’m okay, really. I-I just, Liam, something- well something happened.” Niall confessed, and Liam was nervous himself, because he really hated being this far away from Niall, knowing that he could be in danger and he couldn’t do anything about it.

“What babe, what’s going on?” Liam asked carefully, sitting down on his bed now, holding a finger up at Harry telling him to hold on a second, since he was asking a million question per minute, wondering also what was going on. He had come over after practice, and it was the first time they had hung out in a while, and Liam was happy to finally hang out with him, because he was just like the old Harry, except he could tell how depressed the boy was without Louis in his life, and it was starting to scare him a bit.

Niall had no idea how to tell Liam, because once he did, he knew he would freak out and demand Niall to come home, especially since Liam knew Collin was trouble, but he didn’t know why. Well, at least Niall thought he didn’t know why.

“I-I ran into Collin, Li.” It was quiet for a long time, with Liam’s eyes going wide, and mouth dropping at hearing this. He clenched his fists and Niall knew he was pissed form the silence on the other end. Niall wanted to cry again, because he knew he had to tell Liam what happened. “H-He saw me, and he was shocked, and well, he, well he tried to convince me to go out with him, and he, well, Liam he-”

“What the hell did he do to you Niall, I swear to god I’ll kick his fucking ass.” Liam threatened, and Niall felt like he was going to be sick.

“Liam h-he kissed me, and I’m so sorry Liam please don’t be mad at me! I-I didn’t want him too! I tried to push him off but he wouldn’t stop and it was scary Liam, I-I’m sorry babe, I know you hate me now, but pl-please-”

“Niall, honey, please stop crying.” Liam said sweetly, and Niall sniffled wiping his eyes, trying to stop his tears. “Baby, I don’t hate you, I still love you, no matter what. Just, please, tell me you’re alright? Are you okay? I’ll come get you right now, which I think I might because that bastard isn’t going to take advantage of you again, Niall I don’t want you alone there with him.” Liam told him, scared because he didn’t need this bastard sending Niall back into his scared terrified state. He was being so good lately and he didn’t need this to progress to break and shatter down to nothing.

“I’m alright.” Niall breathed in deeply, holding his head now, because it was starting to ache. “I don’t want you to come and get me, I-I just miss you Li.” Niall confessed, and Liam smiled hearing his adorable little accent, and voice saying those cute words.

“I miss you too love, but you’ll be back home soon, and I can’t wait to cuddle you and kiss you and hold you all day.” Liam said lovingly and he laughed as he saw Harry pretending to puke beside him. He hit the boy and Harry laughed.

“Hi Niall!” He screamed into the phone, and Liam pushed him away, calling him an idiot. Niall laughed though. It was nice to hear Harry’s voice. He missed him too. He hasn’t been able to talk to him in a while. As Niall smiled there was a knock on his door, and he yelled for them to come in, and the door slowly opened to see Greg, his eyes a little swollen and puffy, just like Niall’s.

“Well, I’ll let you go alright? Have fun with your brother yeah?” Liam smiled, and Niall sighed, knowing that he would have to say goodbye eventually. “Good night sleep tight, alright? And I love you so much babe, don’t forget that, and I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Niall smiled and blushed hearing Liam’s words, ignoring his brother who was now sitting on the edge of Niall’s bed.

“Bye Liam, I love you too.” He pulled the phone away form his ear and hung up, and looked forward to see Greg sitting there and he sighed deeply resting his hand on Niall’s knee. Niall looked away now, not wanting to see Greg cry like that. There was no reason for him to be crying.

“Niall, I am so sorry, and I really hope that this isn’t going to set the mood for our weekend, because Niall I just, I don’t know I just want to have a good time with my brother before I go off and won’t be able to see him again for some time.” Greg rubbed Niall’s knee now, and he looked at him, and Greg wiped his eyes. “Listen, I’m sorry for what I asked, I shouldn’t have said anything so let’s just forget it yeah?” He said, smiling at his little brother, and Niall smiled back, because he didn’t want this weekend to suck, he didn’t want this entire thing with his brother to be ruined because of old feelings and his asshole ex. He didn’t need that to ruin his life anymore.

Greg smiled when he hear Niall giggle and he attacked his brother now with tickles, because he remembered how much Niall loved getting tickled as a child. Niall laughed and screamed and kicked his legs just like a little kid as Greg tickled his under arms, and his sides.

“Gr-Greg! S-Stop it! I-I I’m not a little- b-boy anymore!” He laughed gasping for air, but Greg ignored him and continued to tickle him until the boy called mercy. Greg collapsed down on the side of Niall, and Niall continued to laugh but snuggled into Greg side. Greg wrapped his arms around his brother holding him tight, protectively form the world around them. He wasn’t going to let anything hurt him anymore, and he wasn’t going to let anything break him, because now was the time to protect him, when he failed all those years ago.

Greg leaned down and kissed the top of Niall’s head and Niall smiled, knowing Greg was there to keep him safe, and Greg was alright, and Greg was okay, and maybe, just maybe Niall could get through this night, as long as Greg wouldn’t let him go, and he kept him away from the horrible dreams.

“I’ve missed you buddy.” Greg whispered, and Niall closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly, to the light beat of Greg’s warming heart.


	25. Chapter 25

Sleeping was much harder than Niall thought it would be. Even though he was sleeping close to Greg who hadn’t left his side, he was scared to even close his eyes. He did rest for a while, but he was woken, even though nothing he was dreaming of made him wake. The room was silent, and Greg remained unmoved, so maybe he was just going crazy. He did see though, Collin behind his eye lids every time they shut, and he didn’t want that image there anymore. He wished he could go back in time and never leave Greg’s apartment, if he never gone out, he wouldn’t have ran into him.

Liam was also on his mind. He missed him terribly, and he wanted Liam to sleep in his arms, so he could feel his heartbeat against his chest, and his gentle breath on his neck. That’s when he felt safe, when he knew Liam was there. He couldn’t forget how angry Liam had sounded earlier, even though he said he wasn’t, he thought that Liam might now want him anymore. Why would anyone want him in the first place? It’s just like Collin had said, he was pathetic and annoying. Even after all these years, Collin seemed to prove what he said right, and Niall hated himself, because why did he have to be so worthless?

He really wanted to believe that Liam loved him, but no one does, so how can Liam? How can Liam claim to love someone like Niall? It doesn’t make sense, because Liam is perfect, and amazing. He’s gorgeous, with his loving, dark brown, eyes, and his beautiful smile that makes his face glow. He’s funny, by making everyone laugh and smile, and really smart, which is proven from his grades, and his knowledge. He’s charming, and he’s nice to everyone he knows and sees, even if they’re rude to him. He has everything that makes a person absolutely amazing, and Niall has none of that. Liam needs someone who is just as great as he is, and Niall just doesn’t fit that description.

Niall knows he doesn’t deserve anyone. He isn’t special, and he’s not worth anyone’s time. Not even Collin’s. All he wanted was to use him, and that was his plan from the beginning, and what Niall hates the most is that he was so blinded, not knowing that he was lying, at every waking moment. All the words he said, and all the loving touches, and soft kisses, they were all just lies to get Niall to trust him, and he completely fell for it. Maybe he should have seen it coming. He knew that Collin was very dominate, and he never once took no for an answer when he wanted something. If Niall didn’t want to do something, it’s not like he cared, he would make him do it, and the day that Collin took his virginity without his consent, he knew what Collin wanted, and it broke him.

He cried hard that night, after Collin was finished, and throughout the entire thing he screamed and yelled, pleading with him to stop, but all of that begging did nothing but make it worse. He was shaking, his entire body in pain, and at first when all of it started, Collin apologized, saying he didn’t want to hurt him. He kissed him, and held him, telling him how much he loved him, and Niall forgave him, because he didn’t want to believe that his love wasn’t true. Niall wanted to be loved, he just wanted someone to make him feel like he was worth something.

That’s why he never let go. Besides, it’s not like Collin would have let him go in the first place. Everyday Collin’s abuse became worse, as he started to yell at Niall, calling him names, telling him how pathetic he was. Also it wasn’t like Niall could run away, since Collin’s home almost became his. He would use his house as an escape from his father. So, Niall cried to himself, not wanting Collin to hear him, because if he did then he would hit him even harder until he stopped. Niall did try and distance himself from the boy, staying home sometimes, even though his father’s abuse was much worse, but Niall would rather deal with his father, than have Collin use him every single night.

He would scream at Niall, and tell him how he was annoying, and pathetic, and he would storm out and leave Niall alone to cry for a while. Niall never knew where he went but he would always come home and crawl into their bed and kiss Niall and apologize saying how sorry he was, and that he loved him. He would make Niall have sex with him, even though he never wanted too. Niall didn’t want Collin to hate him anymore, all he wanted was his love, but he begged Collin not to every night, but obviously, his pleading would fall on deaf ears. In result he would cry his eyes out silently, not wanting Collin to hear him.

As things went on, Collin stopped acknowledging him. He pretended not to know him at school, he ignored him when he spoke, and he just acted like he didn’t even exist. The only time Niall even mattered was when he wanted something from him. Niall would try and cuddle into him, but he would be pushed away. He would try and kiss him, but Collin would make faces at him like he was crazy, and when he said I love you, Collin just turned his back on him.

The day Niall left was the day after Collin had come home for the first time ever drunk, but Niall wasn’t at his house. Niall decided to stay home, even though Greg was home, and he had been beating Niall recently along with his father, so things were twice as bad, but he knew that things with Collin were over. The thing was that Collin was beyond irritated that Niall wasn’t there to service him when he needed him. He and his friends had been hanging out, and he left so he could see Niall. It’s not like actually wanted to see him, he just wanted something from him.

Niall never would have thought that he would have drove over to his house. Niall was sitting in the living room, with his father somewhere upstairs, and Greg had gone out to a friends, and Collin barged right through the front door.

He screamed and yelled at Niall, and Niall’s heart pounded when he knew his father could hear them. He pleaded with him to keep his voice down, but Collin just grabbed him by the arm and twisted it behind his back, telling him to shut up. He had raped Niall right there in his living room, and he knew his father had watched the whole thing. After Collin was finished, he was exhausted, but left and went home, not wanting to stare at the piece of shit in front of him. Niall was hurt badly, and he was in agony and pain all over his body. His father had just laughed at him, calling him a faggot, saying horrible things, and Niall felt like he wanted to die.

Niall had blacked out after a while, and when he woke up it was in the middle of the night. He felt sick to his stomach, and he threw up all over the place. He felt disgusting, and used, and pathetic, and he wanted to die. He forced his shaky body up though, and limped his way towards the house phone, and called the only person he knew he could trust at that moment.

After that Niall was taken out of there that day. At five in the morning his grandmother, his mother’s mother, had came to get him, knowing that he would be very weak. He cried and sobbed the entire way back to her house, not speaking a single word. He was leaving everything he knew. Where he grew up, and everyone he used to love. He didn’t care though, because then he would finally be away from everything that caused him pain. When they arrived at his new home, in his grandmothers small town, he cried himself to sleep, staying in bed for days not moving, not eating. He wanted to die, and he didn’t want to breathe. He remembered how horrible he used to be.

Niall felt Greg move around getting closer to him, and he sighed deeply, knowing there are tears falling from his eyes. Thinking about his entire past was killing him inside. He looked over to see the clock, and saw it was almost seven in the morning. He knew he didn’t sleep very much probably getting about two hours, but he couldn’t sleep. His mind wouldn’t let him rest, with the constant thinking and remembering, something Niall absolutely hated.

“You don’t need to cry, Niall.” Greg’s groggy voice came from behind him. Niall remained silent though, not knowing what to say to his brother. Greg brought his hand around to Niall’s back and rubbed his soft skin, feeling how tense he was. He knew his brother wasn’t sleeping well, his entire body was tensed all night, with him shaking, and trembling, he felt it as the silent sobs passed through him. “He’s not going to bother you anymore Niall, I promise.” Greg said, and Niall brought his one hand up now and wiped his tears.

Niall sat up breaking free from his brothers hold, and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair that was sticking up in every direction. He needed to pull it together. He didn’t need Greg to worry about him anymore. He needed to show that he was strong now, and that he could handle all this. He couldn’t let this bother him. Even though, it was easier said than done, because everything on his mind was Collin this and Collin that.

“It’s fine, I’m fine.” Niall quickly stated, rubbing his eyes from the tears and sleep, standing up and walking over to his suitcase. He wanted to go out, and get breakfast, and try and spend a nice day with his brother. Greg noticed Niall’s depressed sounding voice and frowned. He also stood and made his way over to the blonde boy, and rested a hold on his bare shoulder. Niall froze and felt Greg fingers trace down his skin, resting over the dark mark in the center of his back.

“I-I did this, didn’t I?” Greg whispered, distinctly remembering what he had done all those years ago to cause the horrible reminder in the middle of his brother’s body. Niall stood there quiet, not moving for a minute, knowing exactly what Greg was talking about.

“The burn mark?” He questioned quietly, and Greg sighed.

“Yeah…”

“You spilled scalding water on me to wake me up because I fell asleep on dad’s bed.”

Niall explained, remembering how much pain that caused him. It burned him so badly, and he never completely healed from it. Greg bit his lip, because he remembered. He knew how he didn’t want to do it, but his father had made him. He said if he didn’t he would hurt the boy even worse. Greg made sure the water wasn’t as hot as his father wanted it to be, but made it look hot to almost boiling. The water was still painfully hot though. He wanted to cry when he heard the way Niall screamed and sobbed that night, as his back had burned pealing skin coming off. It made Greg throw up, and he could only imagined how horribly it hurt.

“I never wanted to do that to you, I’m so sorry Ni. I wish I didn’t.” Greg’s voice trembled a bit, but Niall only shrugged. Niall then quickly pulled out a t-shirt and slipped it over his pale skin. Turning around now and facing Greg’s saddened face.

“Forget about it Greg. I don’t want to talk about it, alright?” Niall told him, and Greg looked at him trying to smile, and Niall wished he could have smiled back, but there was no happiness in him this morning.

“Well, let’s go out for breakfast, what do you say, let’s go to our favorite breakfast restaurant mom used to take us too all the time.” Greg suggested and now Niall did smile, because he loved going to Aunt Mary’s. It was an amazing little place owned by a woman in town, who was an amazing cook, and Niall loved getting the chocolate chip pancakes she makes. She would always shape his into a Micky Mouse shaped pancake and Niall loved it. They were regulars, and she wondered if she still knew Niall, he wondered if she would recognize him. He hoped so.

Greg smiled thinking that he finally was doing something right, as he raced Niall down the stairs and out to his car, and they talked about all the amazing times they had at that very restaurant with their once happy family.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Wake up Liam.” Harry whined, throwing a pillow at the boy trying to wake him up. It was almost noon now and Liam was still sound asleep, and they needed to start getting ready to go to the field soon. Harry wasn’t even sure how Liam was sleeping anyway. He was nervous as hell knowing that today was the day that determined their championship win. They were playing the best team now, and it was all up to this. They needed to win this. This is what they all have been training so hard for, everyday and night.

Liam rolled over on his stomach now and tried to ignore Harry. He wanted to get as much sleep as possible. He rolled his eyes though knowing Harry had probably been up since nine, being unable to sleep. The kid could be so nervous and restless. Harry glared at the boy seeing him just sitting there soon trying to block out his voice that was yelling at him to get up. He then made his way up off from the floor and jumped on Liam’s back. Liam let out a yelp not expecting the sudden weight on him.

“Harry you fat ass get the hell off of me!” Liam laughed, and Harry jumped up and down now, trying to get Liam off his lazy butt.

“You need to get up, we have to be at the field in two hours Liam!” He yelled, and he chuckled as Liam pushed him off to the side. Liam groaned, and lifted his head and looked to his right to see Harry grinning at him, with a wide smile and sparkling eyes. Harry stared at Liam, and he wasn’t sure why he felt so warm inside looking at his best friend like that, but he shook it off.

Liam then sat up and Harry’s eyes went wide as he saw Liam’s naked chest, seeing how beautiful he was. Liam really was an attractive kid, and Harry couldn’t lie he did really like the boy. He couldn’t like Liam though, and he knew that, because he knew he had Niall, and those two were inseparable. Even if he tried to get Liam to like him, it would never work. Besides he could never do that to Niall anyway. The boy would be crushed if Liam left him, it’s not like Liam would leave Niall for anyone in the first place. The boy was in absolute love. Also, Liam would never ever like Harry like that anyway, and he knew it, but sometimes he wished he could have fell for someone like Liam.

“Alright I’m up.” Liam yawned, and stood up now, grabbing a few things including clothes and his phone so he could get ready to take a shower. He was going to call Niall, but he decided that he would wait till after he was done with his morning routine and he stepped inside the bathroom winking at Harry before he did. He saw the way Harry had looked at him, but he ignored it thinking nothing of it really.

Harry sighed and his cheeks pinked at the wink Liam had gave him. He laid back with his hands behind his head, thinking about today, and everything that was going on. He hadn’t talked to Louis in a couple weeks, and he knew the boy wanted nothing to do with him. Harry wanted to cry thinking about it, because all he wanted was for Louis to like him, and no matter what he did he just couldn’t get over him. He wanted to so badly, and he knows that his mind is tricking him into thinking he likes Liam to try and give his heart a break from Louis, and he knows it’s ridiculous, and it would never work.

He misses Louis like crazy, and he knows that tonight he’ll play beside him, but he’s not sure how well it would go. Louis would try and hog the ball all the time if he knew Harry was out there with him, and it pissed him off. Coach yelled at him for doing it and Liam did too, and all the other guys, but Louis would just shrug it off like it was nothing , like he didn’t care. Zayn told him to ignore it, but if Louis kept that up then they would lose the game and Harry would kill him if they did, because right now this game meant a lot to him.

After Liam was done in the shower they both got ready for their short easy practice before the big game. It was basically just a quick warm up with a small careful scrimmage before they played, and then a cool down, so they could talk about strategies and everything they had planned for the night.

The place had filled up pretty quickly and by the time it hit a half hour before the game, the entire place was packed and completely filled. Everyone from school was there, with parents and teachers and even people just around the town to see their school win. This game meant a lot and they couldn’t lose they needed to win. As the guys were getting ready to stretch, Liam heard his phone going off, and smiled, telling his coach he would be right back because he had to use the bathroom. He pressed ‘hello’ as he ran back into the locker rooms and answered the call.

“Hey babe, what’s up?” Liam greeted Niall as he answered the phone. He heard Niall chuckle before he spoke.

“Hey nothing much, just got back from a good dinner with my brother, and now we’re going to watch movies for the rest of the night, maybe get some ice cream.” Niall said, and laid down on the couch next to his brother. Over all they had a good day. They spent the entire day outside, seeing people, and just laughing and joking around. The lady remembered him and she hugged him telling him how much she missed having her favorite little guy around, even though he wasn’t so little anymore. It made him smile, because it was nice to see her. The weather was beautiful, and Niall was now even happier since he got to talk to Liam right before his game. “You getting ready to get out there?”

“Yup, we’re almost all set twenty till game. I’m so excited but nervous you know? I want to win so bad Niall.” Liam cheered, hoping that they were going to crush this game. Niall smiled hearing his boyfriend all happy and giddy.

“I wish I was there Li, I wish I could watch you guys win.” Niall pouted, and Greg rested a hand on his knee squeezing it tight, knowing how much Niall did wish to be at the game.

“It’s fine babe, you have a good time, and when you get back I’ll have a big smile and kiss waiting for you.” Liam told him, and Niall blushed, and Greg laughed and then he blushed even harder thinking maybe he heard what Liam said. Liam then heard the coach yelling for him, and he cursed knowing that if he didn’t get out there he would be in big trouble. “Alright baby, I got to go, it’s game time.”

“Bye Li, I love you so much, and you’re gonna win, I know you will, because you guys are amazing. Let the boys know I wish them luck too.” Niall smiled, and leaned against the couch, seeing Greg starting the movie he had no idea the name of.

“I love you too, and we’ll try our hardest, I’ll see you tomorrow, bye love.” With that Liam hung up and ran out to the field. The game was getting ready to start and they all took their positions. Liam took a good look at the crowd and smiled, feeling the adrenaline pumping through him. He sighed and got ready as the whistle blew and the game was underway.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	26. Chapter 26

The crowd had cheered, and they sighed. They were excited, but then they were disappointed. Now it was almost the end, and they were trying like hell to turn this game around. Liam was now running full speed now, as he heard his teammates from the sidelines, cheering, and screaming. Harry was to his right, playing on offense with him and Louis. They were running next to him and Liam knew he had to make this goal, or there was no way they were going to win. The score was three to two, and they were down a goal, and they knew they needed to get it together. They had only five minutes left, and every one knows how times tends to quickly run out.

Liam was tripped, and suddenly was falling to the ground, and the crowd roared, but no call was made. He quickly got up on his feet, looking back, seeing their defense struggle, as they ran past them. Liam’s lungs were out of breath and burning, he knew he had to get back there, so he pushed himself running full speed. He was too late though, as the other half of the crowd not cheering for them, went wild, as the kid with the spiky blonde hair scored his fourth goal of the night. The kid was an absolute star, and ran the whole team.

Liam looked around now. Zayn was gripping his hair with one hand, and his other was resting on his hip as he breathed deeply, clenching his eyes shut, probably thinking about how could he let them score again. Louis and Harry were hunched over and trying to catch their breath, looking up through the sweat in their eyes at the kid who was dancing around the field with his teammates. The rest of the boys were just slumped over in sorrow, knowing that the game was almost as good as over.

The whistle went off and they all got into position. Coach was screaming from the bench. Liam’s heart clenched a bit at the sad look on his face. He really thought they could have won, but sometimes things just don’t work out the way you plan them. The entire team was so focused on nothing but winning, and Liam thinks that maybe they took it too easy in the end, thinking that they were going to win it all. He bites his lip in anger, because maybe they just didn’t work hard enough. The whistle went again and they were off.

It happened fast. One minute Harry had the ball, and the next he was on the ground. Liam was turned around so he didn’t really see what happened, but the scream that came from Harry’s lungs was enough to get everyone’s attention. Whistles were going off, and people were taking a knee on the field, but Louis and Liam ran over to see the boy curling in on himself on the ground. They were both worried, but Louis looked terrified.

“Harry! Oh my god are you alright?” Louis asked, kneeling down in front of the boy, cradling his face in his hands. Liam waved for the coach to come over now, seeing that Harry really was in a lot of pain. Technically he shouldn’t have been playing. His ribs were almost healed, but he pushed it a few weeks, because he needed the practice and wanted to be in the game, but now here he was clutching his chest like he was dying, and Liam knew exactly what was going on.

Harry was clenching his eyes shut, and then opened them multiple times. He looked like he was having a hard time breathing, and he whimpered every time he opened his mouth to get some air to his lungs. Coach finally made his way over and told Louis to get out of the way so he could have some space. Louis stood up slowly, but when he did his eyes were furious. Liam’s eyes followed them, and they were staring at the boy who had a smirk on his face. Louis started walking towards the kid and Liam’s eyes went wide.

“You, you son of a bitch!” Louis yelled grabbing the kid by the shirt and punching him across the face. The entire crowd erupted into many gasps and Liam grabbed the boy by his arms. Louis tried to wiggle free but Liam held onto him tight. “That was bullshit, you bastard, that cheap shot you threw was absolute bullshit!” Louis yelled even louder now.

He was beyond pissed. The little fucking asshole elbowed Harry hard, super hard in the chest. He felt the blood boiling and the heat in his body rising and he thought he was going to kill the kid. The kid that got punched said nothing, but the ref’s saw it and quickly, and immediately threw Louis out of the game. It didn’t seem like the boy cared though, as he stormed off anyway, following where Harry was taken down into the locker rooms.

The entire game was getting bad, and honestly Liam just wanted it too be over. They just lost two very amazing players, and now they were completely done for. The teams had lined up again, Liam getting ready to take their penalty shot, but the double whistle had come all too quickly, and the crowd went silent, as the game came to an tragic end.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

It was Sunday morning now, and Liam was sitting on his bed staring at his wall on his side. He couldn’t sleep last night. The sadness and depression of the loss had kept him up and he just didn’t want to move all day. The season was Finally over, and it was his last game as a high schooler and he hated it. He wished he could just be young forever. He sighed thinking he’ll play in college, but he might not, it all depended on what he decided to do, and he had no idea what he wanted to do yet.

He glanced at his clock and it was 6:43am. He saw the light shining in from the window and it was pretty out, with the bright shades of orange and pink with the golden sun beaming it’s way in through his window. The birds were chirping loud, and the wind was blowing slightly, making the room cooler than he wanted it to be. He thought about closing the window but he sighed instead, being too lazy and too depressed to do it.

He smiled though as his eyes caught the tiny photo on his side desk with his alarm clock and a few of his school books. It was a picture of him and Niall that Louis had taken a while ago. Liam was hugging Niall’s shoulders from behind with closed eyes and a huge grin on his face, and Niall was just giving Louis a small smile at the camera, and he had a cute light red blush on his cheeks. His heart started to beat as he realized that the boy came home today, and he yawned and sat up from his bed, and went into his bathroom to get ready for the day. He had to pick the boy up soon, since he told him he had wanted too. He wanted to meet Greg, and he wanted to see the town he grew up in. Also he wanted to spend the whole day with the boy.

He turned on the water of the shower and striped of his clothes and stepped in, and smiled the entire time, he was getting ready because he finally got to see Niall.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

The long ride wasn’t completely horrific. Liam liked to drive alone. He got to listen to his own music without Louis complaining, he got to drive how he wanted without Zayn badgering him, and he didn’t have to listen to a bunch of lame stories told by Harry. He didn’t really mind being alone in the car. He was driving now through the town Niall used to call home and he smiled seeing how beautiful the place was. It really was a gorgeous little town. It had a cute little crick going through it with a bunch of trees changing beautiful vibrant colors. The houses were small and cute and the town looked overall friendly.

He was driving for a while now throughout the town getting lost a few times because there were so many streets and turns and dead ends but he finally ended up getting to his destination, and Liam’s heart raced as Niall waved to him from the front porch. He looked to see the boy with a huge smile on his face, sitting next to a boy who had very similar features to the older one beside him. That was obviously his brother.

Liam pulled up and jumped out of the car and even before he was able to take two steps Niall threw himself in Liam’s arms. Liam chuckled and Niall just wrapped his arms around Liam’s shoulders and was hugging him tightly. Liam picked him up and spun him around and Niall laughed as he was back down on the ground. Liam pulled back and so did Niall and he blushed as Liam bent down and brushed his lips against his. Liam detached their lips, and smiled lovingly down at the beautiful boy in front of him.

“Why hello there love.” Liam said, and kissed Niall’s forehead once and then let him go seeing now that Greg was coming up behind them, and he didn’t want to be rude. Niall grabbed onto his hand though, keeping them close as Greg came over to meet the boy who was dating his little brother. Greg looked him up and down, and nodded. The boy didn’t look like a sleazy asshole, and he was attractive for a young lad. He smiled and stuck his hand out and Liam quickly shook it.

“Hi there, Liam right?” Greg asked and Liam smiled widely nodding his head, trying to get Niall to back off a bit so he could have a conversation with his brother. He may not have looked it, but his heart was racing because Greg was a big guy, and he was Niall’s older brother, and he would probably kick his ass if he didn’t like him. “Well I’ve heard so many wonderful things about you from this little guy over here.” Greg chuckled and Niall blushed and pushed Greg’s shoulder a bit making him laugh a bit more.

“It’s nice to meet you, Greg.” Liam said, a little awkwardly because he wasn’t really sure what to say to him. It was quiet for a bit until Greg had suggested that Niall go and get his things from his room and he nodded slowly, and let Liam’s hand go, and smiled at him before taking off into the house.

Greg quickly stepped forward a little closer to Liam, and his heart was still racing and he gulped as this look of death crossed over Greg’s features.

“Listen, I’m trusting you, and you seem like a good guy, but let’s get some things clear shall we?” Greg asked, and Liam blinked a few times, wanting to back away but didn’t and nodded his head quickly. Liam isn’t intimidated by anyone really, but he really just wanted Greg to like him and know he was alright, and that he would never hurt his little brother. Also Greg was big, and scary looking a little bit. “Niall’s had it rough, okay? A lot harder than most kids, and he doesn’t need another asshole in his life, so if you even make him shed one tear, or you hurt him in anyway, I will not hesitate to break every bone in your entire body, do I make myself clear?” He smiled at he end of his threatening, and Liam swallowed thickly again but shook his head. Greg looked over and saw Niall coming back down the stairs and he clapped a hand on Liam’s shoulder making him jump, and laughed. “Great mate, thanks for coming to pick the little one up.”

Niall frowned hearing his brothers words, as he went to go put his things in the car. He opened it up and Liam helped him throw it inside.

“I’m not little anymore, Greg.” Greg chuckled and Liam smiled as he rubbed the boys head.

“You’ll always be little to me buddy.” Niall smiled and was embraced in a big hug by Greg now, and they stayed like that for a while and until Greg pulled back and rubbed the boys head again. Liam saw a few tears in the boy’s eyes but looked away, not wanting to invade on their private moment. “I’ll see you soon yeah? I’ll come around for Christmas and such, until then I expect calls from time to time promise?” He hugged him again tighter and Niall chuckled and hugged back.

“I promise Greggy.” They pulled apart now, and Greg smiled and checked his watch.

“Alright guys I got to go, I promised to meet someone in about ten minutes so I don’t want to be late.” Greg kissed his little brother on the head once more and then waved hopping in his car and was off towards to where ever he was going. Niall sighed and frowned watching his brother go but he knew it was time. A part of his heart felt like it broke as Greg waved goodbye, but Niall knew he would see him soon.

Liam saw the little frown on his boyfriend’s face and walked over and grabbed his hand. Niall smiled seeing him and gasped and Liam was wondering what he was doing as he grabbed Liam’s other hand and shook him.

“Liam!” Niall yelled a little loud with a smile on his face. “Your game! How did you do?” He asked, and he was hoping that Liam was going to jump up and down and cheer saying that they won but only a little small smile was on his lips. Niall frowned even bigger now seeing his reaction.

“Things, well, they didn’t go too well last night. We lost four to two, and Harry got hurt pretty badly, and Louis got kicked out for fighting and-”

“Wait, what happened to Harry? A-And what do you mean Louis got kicked out for fighting what happened?” Niall asked confused because he knew how seriously those guys got into the game, but hurting someone else over a game? That’s just silly, no one should ever hurt anyone. That’s why Niall didn’t like sports.

“Harry was hit by some guy and it cracked his weak ribs from when Louis had beat him up, he went to the hospital last night and he should be back home by now, but Louis punched the kid who hit him in the face, and that’s what happened basically. Then we lost.” Liam sighed and shrugged his shoulders, and Niall’s mouth was wide open a little at hearing this.

“I’m so sorry Liam, I was really hoping you guys would have won.” Niall said sorrowfully. He really was looking forward to Liam winning. Maybe if he would have gone they would have. Probably not, now he’s just being stupid.

"It’s fine love, I just wish Harry didn’t get hurt, you know?" Liam informed him sighing thinking he would have to go see Harry soon and make sure he was alright.

"Well, that’s kind of good don’t you think?” Niall asked and Liam looked up at him with a wondering look, and also looking at him like he was crazy. Niall blushed but continued to speak. “Not Harry getting hurt, I’m not some sick bastard," he chuckled, “but how Louis stood up for him, it shows how he, well he really cares for him.” Niall stated, and Liam smiled thinking maybe he was right. Louis did look completely shattered seeing him in so much pain yesterday, and he never really knew what happened to him after he ran off after Harry.

“Yeah Ni, you’re right.” Liam smiled, leaning on the back of his car. “Hopefully those two will just make up soon so we don’t have to deal with all this fighting and we can all hang out without any drama anymore.” Liam rolled his eyes, and Niall smiled and leaned in on Liam, and Liam smirked grabbing the boy by his waist. Niall blushed and let Liam lean in and kiss his soft lips. He missed Liam so much over the past few days and he never wanted to let go as he let his hands gently come up to Liam’s face. They kissed for a few minutes before Niall pulled away.

“I missed you.” He whispered.

“I missed you too, babe. Now let’s get out of here.” Liam said and pushed Niall up and off of him so he could open the car door for the boy to get inside. He had it planned that they would go out for lunch, and maybe see a movie or something later in the day and then come home and just cuddle and watch a movie and Liam was excited to do so.

“You’re leaving already?” Niall’s heart stopped, as that familiar voice rang through his ears again. His throat went dry and his hands got clammy as he heard the person stepping closer. He turned around now and standing there was the bastard Niall knew way too well, with a cigarette in his hand wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, looking right at the boy with a smirk on his face. “Hell, I would have thought that you’d stay even for just a little while.” He chuckled, and stepped even closer, and Liam’s eyes narrowed now, feeling Niall trembling a bit.

“W-What are you doing here?” Niall asked weakly and he continued to step forward until he was very close to the two, Liam stepped in front of Niall, his protective side coming out, as Niall held onto his arm. “It-it’s okay Liam.”

“Liam? So you traded me in for a kid named Liam, huh? So I’m guessing you’re his new ‘boyfriend’?” He smirked again, and made annoying quotations in the air like a five year old would. Liam clenched his teeth, and his fists, hearing this little punk ass speak. He looked a little bit similar to himself, with dark brown eyes, and light brown hair. The kid was a little more muscular than Liam, but other than that they looked to be the same size. He held onto Niall’s hand now, intertwining their fingers, feeling the boy shaking a bit.

“I’m guessing you’re that asshole Collin” Liam sneered, saying it as a statement, he knew who the little fuck was, just from Niall’s reaction, and how he was acting towards the blonde. Collin erupted into laughter, and Liam thought he was going to punch the kid right then and there.

“You guessed right.”


	27. Chapter 27

“I was really hoping you were going to say goodbye Nialler.” Collin smirked at the smaller boy behind the taller. His entire plan was ruined at the moment now, seeing that this guy Liam was there. He was planning on trying to get Niall to hang out with him for the day, play him, maybe tell him some bullshit about how he still loves him and then he would have been like putty in his hands just like before. The boy literally hasn’t changed a bit. “I thought maybe we could have hung out, like old times.” He grinned evilly and Niall cringed, hearing his deep voice.

Niall’s heart was racing, but he was able to function because Liam was standing right by his side. Liam made him feel safe, and he knew he wouldn’t let anything happen to him. As long as Liam was there he was alright. Niall didn’t really think that Collin would have been back. He thought their last encounter would have been the end of it, but apparently he was wrong. He felt himself shaking and he wished he could stop, but deep down in his stomach, and in the back of his mind he was thinking and remembering all those times with Collin, and they wouldn’t go away. They kept popping up for him to see and he hated it.

Niall took a deep breath and moved forward a bit, coming out from behind Liam, and Liam looked pretty surprised seeing Niall stepping up, even though he still looked like he was scared out of his mind, and with their hands intertwined Liam could feel him trembling.

“W-What the hell do you want Collin?” Niall asked, trying not to sound shaky and nervous, but angry. He knew he failed though because he sounded like he was terrified out of his skin. Liam saw how petrified he looked and let his hand go for a split second, but then wrapped his arm around his waist keeping him close, not wanting this bastard to get any closer to him. He hated the way he was staring at Niall, like he was a target of some sort, like he was his prey. It made Liam feel like killing him honestly, because he knew what he had done, and he couldn’t believe that bastard could do something like that to someone so fragile and broken.

“Awh, now Nialler-”

“Stop calling me that.” Niall yelled, cutting him off, and Collin only chuckled deeply, and placed the cigarette to his mouth, inhaling deeply and then letting the smoke drift in the wind.

“What, you don’t like it? I used to call you that all the time and you loved the nickname, you thought it was cute. Don’t you remember?” He smiled fakely and Niall bit his lip because he did remember, but he wished he would stop reminding him because he didn’t want to remember. Liam scrunched his face up at the jerk in front of him, and held even tighter onto Niall. Collin rolled his eyes, but then the smile returned to his face.

He saw the way Liam was glaring at him, and honestly he liked the challenging look he held on his face. Collin smirked now and wanted to laugh because the kid standing in front of him thinks he’s tough holding Niall like that, sending a message for him to back off. He knew the boy was angry, and hell he knew he was probably jealous. The way Niall acts now he probably doesn’t put out at all, the poor guy was probably suffering with the stupid kid. He stepped even closer now, and he saw how Niall flinched in the boy’s arms.

“You take one more step and I’ll knock your fucking lights out.” Liam threatened and Collin stopped in his tracks, the smirk never falling from his face. He put his hands up in defense, the cigarette still in his one hand, and Liam saw how the other one was all bandaged up. All he did was laugh again, and Liam was getting really annoyed by that.

“Calm down there tough guy, no need to get all dramatic. ” He said, and Liam pulled Niall back placing him behind him again, because now he was looking for a fight. Niall held onto his arm, and stood very close to him. He didn’t like Liam looking so scary. He looked angry and very mad and Niall didn’t like it. He didn’t want Liam to hit Collin, he doesn’t want them to fight because of him! He’s not important why is Liam doing this?

“L-Li, please don’t, c’mon it’s fine.” Niall pleaded, but Liam shook his head, and pushed Niall off a bit, and Niall’s eyes went wide as he stepped towards Collin. Niall’s heart was starting to race and he was having trouble catching his breath. His throat felt dry and he felt as if his lungs were collapsing. He felt the tears pooling in his eyes, and it’s been a while since Niall has had a panic attack.

“Yeah Li, it’s fine.” Collin mocked Niall’s terrified voice.

“Fuck you, asshole. Back off.” Liam warned, but Collin didn’t move and Liam was getting angrier by the second. Collin thought he could take this kid, so he didn’t show any signs of backing off at all, in fact, he wanted to see how far he could take this. Yeah, he knew he was an asshole, and frankly he didn’t really give a shit.

“Why don’t you back off, yeah? What gives you the right to tell me what to do?” He challenged, and Liam was clenching his fists now.

“What gives me the right? He’s my boyfriend, so you better stay the fuck away from him.” Liam growled and Collin made googly eyes at him making a kissy face with his lips.

“Awh, how cute of you to protect the pathetic little boy.” He said in a baby voice again much like he did before. He quickly chuckled though, and Liam was getting ready to punch him. “Funny though, because just a couple days ago, it seemed like he was very content with me, allowing me to kiss him and touch him and what not.” He was trying to instigate him, get him to lash out, because this was really just too much fun. Besides, he fucked up the time he was planning on spending with the blonde boy. “Some boyfriend he is, cheating on you like that.”

Niall was trying to get Liam to stop, but he was ignoring him. He knew Liam didn’t like Collin but there was no need for violence! There really wasn’t! Niall wished Collin would shut up though, because Liam was going to hurt him, and Niall couldn’t stop him and he knew it. Liam was angrily looking at the boy in front of him, and he felt the anger rising in him.

“L-Liam, it’s not true. I didn’t- I mean, I wasn’t expecting it! I didn’t want him too, I didn’t mean to cheat on you!” Niall tried to plead with him, because he didn’t want Liam getting the wrong idea! Collin was lying! He took advantage of him, and forced himself on him when he couldn’t even remember who he was or where he was at that moment. He was scared out of his mind when Collin showed up, and he couldn’t stop him! He just wasn’t strong enough…

“It’s not his fault though, you just haven’t moved on, isn’t that right Niall?” Collin asked, and this made Niall freeze. “You’re still in love with me, like you told me the other day.” Collin smirked, and maybe stretched the truth a bit, because he did say he loved him, just in past tense. Collin caught the look on Liam’s face, and smiled to himself. It was a look of hurt and anger, and he was pissed, and Collin loved it.

Liam couldn’t believe his ears, but the boy had to have been lying. There was no way that Niall was still in love with this bastard. He hates him, and he knows it. He tells him all the time how much he hates this asshole. There’s no way he said that, and Collin isn’t fooling him, but he does feel in his heart a little jealousy, because anything is possible…

“Liam I-” Niall tried to explain, but Liam cut him off.

“Nice try you son of a bitch, but you’re wrong, and you’re lying. He’s moved on and he’s with me now so shut the fuck up and get out of here.” Liam told him, and grabbed onto Niall’s hand again, because he really just wanted to get out of there, and get Niall in a safer place, where this guy wasn’t. Besides, he felt Niall shaking even harder than he was before.

“Have you even fucked yet?” He asked, and the question definitely caught Liam off guard because where in the hell did that question come from. It was silent, and Niall was blushing madly, and he looked down at the ground not meeting Collin’s gaze that was directed towards him. He laughed louder now and Liam narrowed his eyes at him. “Seriously Niall? You’ve been together for how long and you haven’t let him fuck you yet?”

“You better watch your fucking mouth, that’s none of your damn business.” Liam yelled at him and Collin just flicked his cigarette to the ground now and chuckled deeply. Liam hated how this kid acted, all chill and relaxed even though he was acting like a straight up dick. It pissed him off to no end.

“Wow, mate, I can’t believe you stayed with him for this long, and you haven’t even fucked that’s-”

“Shut up Collin!” It was Niall who yelled this time, tears gathering back in his eyes, because he didn’t want to talk about this, he didn’t want to hear about this and he just wanted him to shut the hell up! “S-Stop it, stop talking about it.” He didn’t want Liam to hear anything, and he knew that if the conversation continued he would say something, and he wished that Collin would just stop! Collin glared at the boy, irritated by his voice. He rolled his eyes but then looked back to Liam who was now wrapping his arm around the blonde again.

“Just sayin’ mate, when you get that shit, it’s fucking great.” He said, and Liam didn’t want to hear anymore of it, because he was going to fucking kill him if he didn’t stop.

“Collin!” Niall screamed and he stepped out in front of Liam again and pushed Collin back trying to shut him up. Niall had no idea where his sudden braveness was coming from, but he was grateful for it, because Collin shouldn’t be talking about that! Niall didn’t even want that, he raped him, and he knew it, he fucking knew it. Collin saw Niall coming forward though and grabbed his arm and pulled him with him, bringing him in close to his body. Niall’s breath hitched and his heart stopped seeing Collin’s face so close to his.

“You were always so loud Ni, damn and you were so tigh-”

All of a sudden Niall was being pulled away from him and a sharp pain was being delivered right to Collin’s face. Things went white for a minute, but it came back now, but he landed on his back, he griped his face in pain, as he saw Liam standing over him, his fists balled up and his teeth gritting.

“I warned you, you fucking asshole! Shut your damn mouth! You piece of shit!” He yelled, and Liam knew he probably shouldn’t have hit him, but he couldn’t help it. He was so angry, and the way he saw him holding Niall like that, and the words he said, he’s lucky that Liam didn’t decide to end his life. Liam knew what he did scared the hell out of Niall, but he had to do it. He just couldn’t stop himself.

Collin laughed again, but winced in pain as his entire face now hurt and stood up, but was seeing Liam holding Niall’s hand telling him to get in the car. Before Niall hoped in he looked back over at Collin, and Collin winked at him. Niall shook his head, and got in the car, as the tears finally spilled down his cheeks. He didn’t want Collin to see him crying.

Liam was furious and he just wanted to get out of there. He quickly got in the car and backed up out of the driveway and saw Collin was waving as they drove off. Liam was so pissed, and he was gripping the steering wheel hard, thinking about what the little shit said to him. He couldn’t believe the things he was saying and he was thinking about going back there and killing him.

Niall was trying to stop crying, and he was hiding his face from Liam not wanting him to see him cry either. He was weak, and he was pathetic just like Collin said, and he wished that none of that had to happen. He was scared because of Liam, because Liam hit someone, and he wished he hadn’t because violence is never the answer no matter what. He held back his tears, well tried to and stared out the window for about a good forty five minutes of the trip.

It was quiet for a long time in the car neither of them speaking to each other with Naill thinking Liam was mad at him, and Liam just wasn’t thinking straight at all. He was still so mad about how terrified Niall was and how that bastard thought that all of that was a damn game. Liam finally looked over to Niall and he saw his red puffy face, and his heart immediately shattered. He let go of the steering wheel, just holding it with one hand now, and tried to get Niall to hold his hand, but Niall just flinched and pulled his hand away, turning his face back towards the window. Laim frowned and sighed.

“Babe, please talk to me.” Liam begged, but Niall remained silent. He knew if he spoke his voice would crack and he would sound pathetic, and he didn’t want to speak to Liam at all, he was upset and he knew Liam was mad at him because of everything Collin said, and now he knows what they did together, and Niall just really hates this whole thing. Liam left his hand there in the middle of the arm rest, just in case Niall changed his mind about holding his hand.

“Niall, sweetheart, I know you’re mad at me, but I’m sorry. I couldn’t just let him talk about you like that, and it just made me so angry. I should have controlled my temper, but I didn’t and I’m so sorry Niall.” Niall rubbed his eyes and looked over at Liam. He knew he looked horrible now from the tear tracks on his face, but Liam was wrong, he wasn’t mad at him.

“I’m n-not mad at you.” He whispered, and he took in a deep breath because it was still hard for him to breathe a bit. He really wasn’t mad, he was just upset, because everything that happened with Collin was popping up in his mind and he couldn’t just forget about it, and even when Liam hit him, he felt pain in his heart, because maybe Niall does still feel a little attached to him.

“It’s alright if you are, I shouldn’t have done what I did, and I feel terrible.” Liam assured him, and Niall just shook his head. Niall’s heart was breaking at the moment though and more tears started to pour down his cheeks. Liam noticed as Niall went to wipe away his tears, and his heart really was shattering. Niall looked so upset, and he wished he could help him. “Honey, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Niall took a deep breath and let it out, but it sounded very shaky when he did. He sniffled and clenched his eyes shut trying to stop the tears but they wouldn’t stop. All these memories, and all these feelings were inside him and they wouldn’t go away and everything was just overwhelming and he felt so panicked and he couldn’t handle it.

“Just everything L-Liam.” He cried, and Liam was confused by his words, but continued to listen to him. “With Collin showing up, and you, and my bother and just everything it’s just- I-I don’t know it’s just I can’t do this.” He said, trying to breathe resting his head on the back of his seat. He was so annoying and whiny and he knew it and Liam was probably thinking how he wanted to kill himself because Niall wouldn’t shut up. “I-I’m sorry I k-know I’m irritating I just-”

“Niall, you’re not irritating at all, love. You’re just overwhelmed, and I understand, and if you want to talk about it, I’m right here listening to every word, I promise.” Liam said, smiling over at him, and Niall tried to give one back but he couldn’t smile through his tears. His heart was breaking though, and if he didn’t get this out he might die inside.

“It’s just when Greg called I was so happy to hear form him, and I was thrilled that he changed and wanted to see me, you know, b-but then he made memories come up the whole entire weekend, and i-it was just so hard and I was having a hard time sleeping without you, and I just missed you so much.” Niall confessed, and Liam reached out to grab Niall’s hand again, and Niall’s heart picked up and allowed him to slot their finger’s together.

“T-Then Collin showed up Liam, and I had no idea what to feel or think, and I was so scared, but Li-I, I don’t know I just-”

“You can tell me babe, it’s alright.” Liam assured him, and Niall took a deep breath again.

“When I saw him, I felt l-like I missed him, and I wasn’t happy to see him but I was, because of wh-what he did, but h-he used to be a great guy and I-I used to love him…” He trailed off into a whisper, and Liam squeezed his hand. Hearing those words made Liam’s heart break, but he knew Collin was in Niall’s life before him, but he was still allowed to hate it.

“Do you still love him, Niall?” Liam questioned, and his heart was starting to drop as Niall sat there and said nothing. Liam really wanted to believe that he was the one that captured Niall’s heart, not that Collin bastard.

“I-I love you Liam. I do, I really do, but wh-when I saw him, I don’t know, it made me want him back.” Niall confessed, and Liam sighed deeply, and honestly he didn’t even know what to think. He was kind of angry, but he was being stupid for even being angry, because it wasn’t the boys fault. “But Liam please, I realized today how much I love you so much more, I-I really do Liam, because you’ve made everything in my life better, and you saved me, a-and I just- Liam you mean the world to me, and you make me feel, l-like I mean something, and Collin never did that. He did awful things to me, and made me feel like I w-was worthless.” He rambled on and was crying again, but he needed Liam to know how much he did love him, and how much he meant to him. He wanted Liam to know how he really felt.

Liam was smiling widely hearing Niall’s words, with tears coming to his own eyes, hearing what he was saying. He sounded so sincere and he knew Niall was being one hundred percent serious, and he loved hearing the words ‘Liam I love you’ coming out of his mouth, because it made his heart melt, and burst with happiness.

“Babe, you are very important to me, and you mean the world to me also, I love you too,” He told him squeezing the boy’s hand, “but Niall, what did he do to you?” Liam asked, and he knew already, he just wanted to hear him tell him himself. He wanted to know that Niall trusted him, and that he could be comfortable with him. Niall frowned now and looked forward looking at the trees and other cars passing them by. He didn’t want to tell Liam, but he did also, he was always contradicting himself, and he hated it, but Liam deserves to know.

“H-He raped me Liam… and not just once.” He whispered, and Liam breathed out hearing the confession. “He degraded me, and beat me sometimes, and that’s why I left Li, because I didn’t want that anymore. He-He lied to me about loving me. The entire time he lied.” Niall shook his head, thinking of all the times the words I love you came form that boy’s mouth, and every lie he told.

“He’s lucky I didn’t fucking kill him.” Liam sneered, and Niall turned and smiled at him.

“Violence is never the answer.” Niall said, like it was his motto, and Liam squeezed his hand again and nodded.

“I know, I’m sorry.” He apologized, and Liam looked over to see the sign that was telling them they were almost home. Liam smiled and pointed it out. “Just about twenty more minutes until we’re home.” Niall smiled back, but his heart was still breaking. He felt a little better, but he still couldn’t get Collin out of the back of his mind, and it was bothering him like crazy.


	28. Chapter 28

Louis was pacing on Harry’s front porch for the past five minutes trying to figure out what to do. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, knowing that he needed to stop acting dumb and being all nervous. It was only Harry for gods sake, why was there butterflies in his stomach?

He finally took in a deep breath and raised his hand up and knocked on the door twice. He bit his lip, hoping that no one would answer, but that was foolish to wish since Harry and his mother were probably both home. Also, Gemma was back from college this weekend, and he only knew that because he overheard him talking with Liam, so she would probably be around.

Louis wasn’t sure if he was even allowed to be over Harry’s in the first place. The boy still hated him, and never talked to him. He really wished that it would change because he does miss the boy a great deal. They might act like they hate each other, or are mad at one another, but Louis doesn’t hate Harry at all, in fact it’s quite the opposite.

Just then the door flew open and Louis’ breath got caught in his throat and he blushed seeing Gemma standing there with a smile on her face. She really was a gorgeous girl. Harry and her looked a lot alike.

“Louis, it’s been a while! Come on in!” She greeted, gesturing for him to come inside. Louis gave her a small smile and stepped inside, to the familiar home. Gemma closed the door quietly, and turned around to look at Louis. She grinned at him and he looked at her with a wondering face. “You’re getting taller aren’t you? You’re taller than me now!” She exclaimed, and Louis chuckled but rolled his eyes.

“Gem, I think I’ve been taller than you.” Louis pointed out, but she shook her head and laughed.

“No way! You were shorter than Harry when I saw you last, and that’s when we were almost the same height, but now look at you, you’re all big now.” She took Louis’ jacket for him as he started to take it off, and he only shrugged his shoulders. He really did love Gemma as if she was his own sister, even though he already had four at home. It had been a year since she had been around and he was happy to have her around again. She always smiled and laughed and brightened up the place, just like Harry did, and she made the mood in the room lighten up.

“It’s nice to see you again, Gemma.” Louis said, and she smiled and moved forward and hugged the boy. She loved Louis just as equally, and it was so nice that her brother and him were still best friends. Well, at least she thought. Harry actually didn’t tell her of their fight, or how she probably shouldn’t have been welcoming him into their home since Harry was still trying to get Louis off of his mind, but she didn’t know that. They pulled back and Louis looked around and she nodded, knowing who he was probably looking for.

“Harry’s up in his room.” She said, walking towards the stairs. “He’s been asleep for a while, so you can go up there and wake him. Just be careful and make sure he doesn’t move too much. Doctor said it could be a while until he’s healed.” She said and sighed when she was thinking about it. “He’s such a bonehead.” Harry had broken his ribs again, the same ones that Louis had broken earlier that month, and Louis felt sick to his stomach thinking about it. He still couldn’t believe that he had done that, and he wished he could take it back, knowing that none of this would have even happened.

Louis nodded, and waved to her as he made his way up to Harry’s room. He walked down the hallway he knew very well, and saw Harry’s room was closed. His heart was racing, and he wasn’t sure why as he came upon the room, and slowly opened it. He took a deep breath and made sure he was quiet when he gently walked in and closed the door behind him. He smiled when he saw the boy laying on his bed, facing him. He looked adorable all snuggled up in his blanket.

Louis strolled over to Harry’s bed slowly and looked down at him, a small sad smile on his face. He felt like he was going to sob looking at him. His middle was all bandaged up and Louis only cringed knowing that he was the main cause of that. He should have blocked the guy. He should have known he was going right for Harry. He sighed and sat cross legged on the floor next to his bed and placed his hand on the back of Harry’s gently, making sure not to wake him up.

He stroked his thumb back and forth over it, and he felt so warm, very opposite of Louis who was freezing. Louis’ mind was racing seeing Harry like this. He wanted to scream at him, and he wanted to yell at him because why was he playing in the game? He shouldn’t have been, and he knows he shouldn’t have been. He lied to coach telling him he could play, which was dumb because now look where he has gotten himself. Louis wondered if he even knew that they lost the game. He doesn’t want to tell him either, because he knows how much this all meant to him.

He now very carefully raised his hand to Harry’s cheek, and placed it gingerly on his rosy skin. He looked beautiful honestly, so peaceful and delicate. Louis shook his head from those thoughts though, because that’s not the way he should be thinking about his best friend. He couldn’t think that way, but even though he told himself that, he always had those thoughts, and every time they would come back, and he couldn’t stop them. He wondered what it would be like to hold Harry in his arms, and he wondered what it would be like to kiss his perfect pink lips, and he hated it because this isn’t how things should be. He wasn’t supposed to fall for him. He wasn’t supposed to love him.

“I’m sorry.” He found himself whispering, because he really needed to let this out, because he wasn’t sure he could handle it being all trapped inside him anymore. He felt like he was going to scream if all his bottled emotions were kept deep inside him. “I-I wish you would just talk to me Harry, because I am so frustrated not having you in my life.” He mumbled quietly so he wouldn’t wake him as he kept stroking his cheek, but trying not to wake him up.

“You’re killing me you know? Not letting me in your life, because you want to get over me, but Harry I don’t want you to get over me. You won’t listen to me and I hate it!” He felt his heart ache because he knew this was getting him no where. Harry couldn’t hear him, and he knew it, but he couldn’t stop, he needed to say this.

“You never gave me the chance to just think about it, and now you hate me, and it’s hurting me so bad, and seeing you all the time knowing how you don’t want to be friends anymore is making life so hard for me because you’re supposed to be my best friend, and you’re supposed to be there for me, as I am for you.” He sniffled, and he realized there were tears in his eyes, and he wiped them away quickly, irritated with the water forming there. “Now here I am crying like some pathetic little girl over you, and I can’t even believe it. I can’t believe how much I realize I love you.” He confessed, sighing deeply and rubbing his face in his hands.

“I don’t understand Harry. I just don’t get it. Why is it only now that I’m figuring out my feelings for you, after you’ve known for such a long time? And I can’t just tell you, I don’t think I can actually tell you to you’re face, because I don’t know how you’ll react, and I’m afraid you’ll shut me out forever. I can’t have you leave me forever, I won’t be able to handle it.” He said mostly to himself, knowing that there was no way he could survive without Harry in his life. His crying finally subsided, as he was feeling better that all of that was out. He frowned though as he thought about the game.

“Seeing you in so much pain and agony on the field really made me realize how much I care for you. After seeing you hurt, and after watching that bastard laughing at you, it made me so mad and my heart just ached watching you like that.” He admitted, but he smiled looking down at his hands in his lap. “You know I thought I was going to kill that kid that hit you like that. If Liam didn’t hold me back I would have probably murdered him.”

“I wish you would have.” Louis froze and his head shot up immediately to be faced with a smiling Harry, whose eyes were still closed. Louis’ heart was racing now because Harry was awake. How long had he been awake? Why was he pretending to sleep?! Louis backed up a bit, and stood up now, and was looking down at Harry with worried eyes.

Harry opened his eyes now, and saw how Louis had stepped away from him. He sighed and slowly tried to get up wincing as his entire middle started to ache in pain. He groaned out as a sharp pain was felt throughout his chest, and Louis instantly helped him sit right by grabbing him gently and easing him straight up. Harry quietly thanks him, and Louis nodded, now sitting down in his original position next to Harry’s bed. It was quiet for several minutes before one of them decided to speak up.

“S-So how long have you been awake for?” Louis questioned, looking down at the ground not wanting to meet Harry’s gaze, not knowing what his answer was going to be. If he was awake the entire time he would have heard Louis’ entire confession, but if he wasn’t then he had nothing to worry about. Harry smiled and looked up at Louis knowing the older boy was embarrassed as hell.

“Well, I woke when I heard the door open.” He stated, and he saw the way Louis closed his eyes hearing that.

“Well, fuck.” He whispered and he really just wanted to get up and run away because all of this was just going to be way more complicated than he originally had planned it, but he had to go and open his big mouth like a goddamn idiot. His entire plan was to come over, apologize to Harry and then make up with him for them to become friends again, not this entire ‘I love you, even though I basically told you I didn’t, but I lied’ confession!

It was quiet again for sometime until Harry decided to speak again.

“Is it true?” He asked, and Louis looked up at him confused. “I-Is it true, what you said about loving me?” He asked again and Louis was speechless, because he wasn’t sure what to say. All of this was much easier when Harry was sleeping, and he didn’t have to explain the way he felt or why he felt that way. Honestly he didn’t know. He was scared to even be having these feelings for Harry because he wasn’t gay, but he did love Harry, even more every time he thought about him. All he did was shrug his shoulders. Harry glared at him though.

“So, you lied?” He questioned angrily and Louis shook his head immediately. Harry was getting pissed now because honestly he didn’t need this. He was broken, in more ways than one, and he was sick and tired of Louis playing him like this. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. “Louis, I don’t know how much more of this I can handle. I don’t know what you want or what you’re trying to tell me, you’re confusing the hell out of me! I wish you would just stop, alright? Why can’t you just-”

“I do love you!” Louis yelled, shutting Harry up, and he looked up at him surprised seeing his face so desperate and confused. Louis groaned and grabbed at his hair frustrated though, and Harry just watched as he breathed deeply in and out. “I-It’s just Harry, I don’t even know what I’m feeling okay? I’m confused too! I don’t even know what’s going on, because I love you so much, but I’m not gay, and I just, I shouldn’t be liking my best friend and I don’t know what to do…” He confessed, and Harry’s heart ached hearing those words.

“So you don’t love me, because you’re confused and you can’t?” Harry asked and Louis thought he was going to scream.

“Harry I’m sorry, I know that I’m hurting you but I just don’t know. I do love you, but-”

“I get it Lou, it’s fine.” Harry sighed, and winced a bit because taking deep breaths hurt him a little. “If it’s because you feel bad, please don’t. I’m alright, reall-”

“Harry that’s not it. Please, don’t.” He said, looking at him straight in his eyes. They held sadness and pain, and Louis just couldn’t do this to him anymore. He saw how much it was hurting him.

Louis took in a brave breath and stood up and sat down on Harry’s bed. Harry looked at him with wonder, confused as to why he was getting so close. Louis rested his hand on top of Harry’s and his heart began to race as he leaned in towards him. Harry’s eyes went wide, and he couldn’t believe it when Louis leaned in and pressed his soft lips to his. Louis’ eyes were closed, but Harry’s were wide open, in shock and surprise. After a while his eyes gently fluttered shut but he pulled away a second later.

“Louis,” he stated, getting the boy’s attention, putting a hand out, and placing it on his chest. His breaths were increasing, “you don’t have to do this.” He said, but Louis grabbed his hand out of the way, and crashed his lips back onto his. Louis wanted this. The feeling of Harry’s plump pink lips connected with his was making his heart soar. He didn’t want this to end.

“I- I want too.” He pulled back and whispered, pressing his lips back to Harry’s immediately, making the boy chuckle as he continued to place kisses all over his lips.

“Louis.” Harry warned though, as he wrapped his arms around him, and Louis apologized as he gently placed Harry on his back as he leaned over him and continued to kiss him deeply. Harry smiled as Louis and him continued to kiss as his heart was racing, because he couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

“I- I think I love you.” Louis said, pulling back to look at Harry.

“You think?” He questioned playfully, and Louis blushed.

“I know I love you.”

“I know I love you too.”

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

“This is so boring.” Niall whined as Liam continued to watch the news and he wrapped his hand over Niall’s mouth shushing him, because he was always interested by the news. He liked to know what was going on around them. Niall giggled, and pulled Liam’s hand away from his mouth. Niall stared up at him, and he found how Liam was so concentrated on watching t.v and he rolled his eyes.

For the past couple days the two had never spent one minute away from each other. Liam claimed that he missed Niall so much that they needed to make up for lost time. They went out for breakfast, hung out for lunch, made dinner together, and watched movies for the rest of the weekend. They decided to skip school on Monday, and just sleep in. Now it was Tuesday, after going to school, doing their homework, and eating they were just chilling out on the couch, and Niall wanted to watch a movie and cuddle but Liam said that he wanted to watch the news.

Niall smirked and crawled over Liam, since they were sitting on Liam’s bed, and Liam frowned trying to look past him.

“You’re blocking my view you ass.” Liam joked, grabbing Niall’s hips, and trying to push him off, but Niall dropped down so that his forearms were resting by the side of Liam’s head. Liam was surprised by Niall’s playful attitude all of a sudden as he bent down and brushed his lips over Liam’s.

“I don’t like it when you watch the news.” He whispered against Liam’s lips, and Liam gripped harder on the boys waist, feeling Niall so close to him. “I feel like you think it’s more important than me.” He said, and he pulled back now, not connecting their lips completely, being a tease. Liam couldn’t believe it. He pulled Niall back down, and Niall giggled now.

“Nothing is as important as you.” Liam assured him, and Liam could see the huge grin on Niall’s face.

“Then kiss me.” Liam chuckled, and brought Niall’s head down and kissed him deeply feeling the boys lips crash against his. He loved this. He loved feeling so close to Niall, and he loved now that the boy didn’t shake anymore when they did simple things like this. It was amazing how far Niall had come since the first time they ever kissed. He was terrified, and he wouldn’t stop shaking, but now, he allows Liam to kiss him all the time, without him getting scared and he loves it.

Niall’s heart beat was picking up, and knew what he had to do. He knew what Liam wanted and he didn’t want Liam to get bored with him. The entire weekend he had been thinking about what Collin had said, how Liam was probably irritated, and bored with him because he didn’t put out. Niall didn’t want Liam to hate him because of that. He loved Liam to death, and he would do anything for him. He would even do that, even if he wasn’t ready…

Niall started kissing Liam harder now, and Liam was surprised by the sudden forcefulness from the smaller blonde. He never did this, and Liam was getting a little confused. He went to grip his hips again to try and get him to slow down. He lowered one hand to Niall’s waist, but kept the other one cupping his face as he kissed him, but Niall grabbed his hand and placed it behind him on his ass. Liam’s eyes went wide, but Niall knew what he was doing. Liam needed to stop him, because he obviously was acting a little strange.

“Niall,” Liam warned pulling back for a quick second, but Niall quickly attached their lips again. Liam didn’t have to speak. He knew he wanted this. Well, Collin always did, so why wouldn’t he? Niall’s hand started to roam down Liam’s chest, and slowly crawled along to his lower area, and right before he was able to touch him there, Liam grabbed his wrist forcefully. Niall gasped, and was surprised. Niall pulled back a little bit, and opened his eyes. Why was he stopping him?

“L-Li, let me-”

“No, Niall. Stop it. You’re not ready.” Liam told him, his voice very deep, and Niall looked at him now and blushed, but continued to fight away from Liam’s grasp he had on his hand so he could continue.

“Ye-Yes I am. This is what you want, just let me ple-” Liam shook his head and cut him off again.

“No, you’re not Niall, you’re shaking like crazy now.” Liam informed him, and once again, like before, he was trembling. He now just noticed how shaky his entire body was. Well, maybe he wasn’t ready but he’d do anything for Liam. “And Niall you’re wrong, this isn’t what I want.” That hurt Niall’s heart a bit, because did Liam not want him? Did he not like Niall anymore…?

“So, y-you don’t want me? D-Did I do something wrong?” He whispered, trying not to let tears come to his eyes, because he thought Liam wanted him, and that’s what Collin had told him, that people have sex when they love each other…

“God sweetheart, no, you did nothing wrong.” Liam said caressing Niall’s cheek looking deep into his crystal blue eyes. “It’s just I’m not going to make you do something you’re not ready for. Believe me Niall I would love to, but you’re not ready for that, and I’m not going to let you do that to yourself. It doesn’t matter how bad I want it.” He said, and Niall nodded, and looked away ashamed at himself. He was so stupid for even thinking that that’s all Liam wanted. He kept comparing him to Collin, and he needed to stop doing that.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized, but Liam only laughed. He sat up now, and hugged the boy tight and Niall wrapped his arms around Liam’s shoulders. Liam kissed the side of his head, and Niall sighed deeply.

“How about we watch a movie now?” Liam suggested and Niall smiled, and nodded his head eagerly. He really wanted to watch movies all night with Liam and he was excited now. Liam smiled and kissed him once more before he got up and went into Liam’s cabinet to pick out a movie. Liam smiled and watched as the boy jumped up and ran to get one of his favorite movies picked out.

He was worried though, because he didn’t want Niall to think that way ever again. He had no idea what made him think that’s all he wanted from him. He gritted his teeth thinking about that Collin bastard and what he had said that day they encountered him. He wished he could kill him, but he knew that Niall wouldn’t approve, so he’d live with it for now.

Niall had finally popped in the movie and sat back down on the bed with Liam and smiled cuddling into the boy’s side. The movie started playing and Liam rolled his eyes.

“Nemo, really Niall?” He chuckled and Niall just hit him in the chest to shut him up as the beginning of the movie started to play, and Liam held onto the boy tighter, as they watched movies for the rest of the night.


	29. Chapter 29

School was pretty boring and Liam just really wanted to get home. It had been a few weeks since Niall went away to see his brother, and the horrible meeting with that bastard, and Niall was not in school once again, because he was having a bad day for the first time in a while. Liam knew that every once in a while that he would have his off days, and he was always so bored when Niall wasn’t there but he always got to see him after school so it would be alright soon. Right now he was in Economics with Louis and Zayn and they were working on some homework, which Liam would have to bring to Niall later and explain it to him.

Liam looked over to see Louis staring out the window tapping his pen on his desk obviously bothered. He rested his cheek on his hand and his eyes looked troubled and nervous. Liam honestly hasn’t talked to him in about a week, and he felt terrible. Everything he’d been doing had been about Niall, and he’s kind of forgotten about his friends. Zayn has been in touch, but he’s been pretty distant lately and he’s not sure what’s going on with him.

Zayn was just getting his work done like he usually did, but he looked stuck, like he couldn’t find an answer.

Ever since the bad game none of their teammates have made contact with them. Liam hated it that they were too coward to even speak to each other. Their coach hadn’t said a word, and Liam knew how selfish that was of him. They played well, they did all they could, and they just weren’t good enough. The other team had them beat, and that’s all there was too it. They practiced hard, and maybe they let their ego’s go a bit, but they still played their entire season well, winning almost every game, and having fun while doing it. Now this game upset was tearing them apart and Liam hated it.

Liam sighed, and turned around in his seat, and saw Zayn trying to concentrate. He didn’t look up, but he knew Liam was there, but he really didn’t know what to say to him. It was like the were strangers. Liam carefully placed his hand on his desk, and Zayn let his eyes cast up from his paper to see a smile on the boys face.

“Hey.” Liam whispered, trying not to be too loud. Zayn placed his pencil down, and decided that he gave up on the homework for now. He didn’t have a clue as to what the answer was so, he didn’t even want to try anymore.

“What’s up.” He stated, and he kind of felt a little angry towards Liam. This was the first time he’s even tried to make conversation with him in a while. Since Niall was in this class, it was like Louis and Zayn didn’t even exist anymore. It’s not like Zayn was going to talk to Louis anyway. Ever since that fight, Zayn and him just never made up, and they haven’t even tried to talk it out, and Zayn wasn’t going to be the one to say sorry. Zayn didn’t really like him that much anymore, and he couldn’t handle being around him.

Liam didn’t really know what to say now, as he saw the irritated look on Zayn’s face. He felt bad, because he knew he was being the wort friend on the earth, but he didn’t even notice he was ignoring them until recently. He didn’t really have his friends around anymore. He’s always with Niall, and he always said he had plans when they asked him to hang out. Eventually they just stopped asking, and now he felt like he was talking to an acquaintance rather than one of his best friends.

“Look mate, just because he’s not here doesn’t mean you have to all of a sudden pretend to give a shit about me, alright?” Zayn told him, and that hit Liam hard. He’s never had Zayn say something in that cold tone of voice towards him before. He noticed that Louis was looking over towards them now, and he looked curious as to what was going on. He knew that Zayn was annoyed with the way Liam was ignoring them, and Louis wasn’t completely fine with it either, but Liam turned into a stranger over the past two months and he didn’t even know what to do about it.

“Zayn, I-”

“Save it.” He said, and right after he spoke the bell had rang and Zayn quickly packed up his things, slammed his chair into his desk and walked out the door. Liam watched with a frown on his face, feeling his heart burning with sadness. The dark and defeated look that was on his face was bothering him, and Liam really started to feel awful about the entire thing.

Louis then gathered his things together and walked over towards Liam now, and patted him on the back. Louis knew that Liam didn’t really mean it, and he was his best friend since forever so, he wasn’t going to let him off on his own. Louis would always be there for him no matter what, even though he had been very distant lately.

Liam sighed as he felt Louis’ comforting hand on his back, knowing that it was Louis, and he was relieved to know that he wasn’t so mad at him he couldn’t even talk to him.

“He’s just probably got a lot going on, yeah Li?” Louis suggested, and he shrugged and nodded his head, standing up now with Louis. He placed his bag on his shoulder and continued to walk out the door with his once best friend. He wasn’t sure he was even able to be called that anymore, because he felt like he was failing as a friend.

“I’m sorry Lou,” He said as they were walking down the hallway. The familiar faces of the people he knew were waving to him, saying hi, but he barely even smiled when waving back. “for everything. How I’m ignoring you guys, and how we haven’t done anything in a while. I’m really sorry.” He apologized and Louis just shrugged but allowed a smile to come onto his face, because really no one could be mad at Liam for long. He was such a caring and nice fellow, and you just couldn’t stay mad at him.

“It’s alright Liam, just, I think you should apologize to Zayn more than me. I think he’s been having family troubles from what I heard from Jay.” He said, and Liam was surprised to hear that because Zayn’s family was usually the ones who always got along, who were always happy.

When they were walking down the steps of the school, they were getting ready to head to Louis’ car, because he offered to give him a ride home. Liam was happy he did because other than that he would have had to walk. Louis hadn’t offered in a while, and he was glad he was talking to him again. Just as they were heading to the parking lot, Liam saw Harry out of the corner of his eye, talking and laughing with some guy they knew as James. He was a nice kid, athletic, played on the basketball team, and super funny. Liam always liked having him around.

Louis saw the way Harry was talking to this kid and glared in his direction. Liam didn’t notice though, and called Harry over to them, wanting to see how he had been doing. He thought he could make up with him, see if he was as mad as the others. They watched as Harry said goodbye to James, slowly backing away and waved, laughing as he ran over to them. Louis averted his eyes looking down at the ground as he jogged over to them. His cheeks were pink from the cold air, and he had a smile on his face.

“Hey, Li what’s up?” Harry smiled, still a bit of a chuckle in his voice. Liam was relieved to hear him not angry or anything, and how he walked over here without a problem. Louis was getting angrier as time went on, and he knew that he needed to get out of there.

Harry saw as he glanced over to see Louis staring at the two. He really wanted to roll his eyes, but he didn’t want Liam to see. He then saw the way Liam was standing there in front of him. He looked hot, and Harry wasn’t going to lie. He was wearing a cut off shirt and his muscles were prominent and Harry bit his lip, and flirtatiously smiled at him. Obviously Liam didn’t notice, but Louis did, and that was his plan exactly.

“I’m going to the car, I’ll meet you there.” He said, and stormed off and Liam was going to ask him what his problem was but he was gone before he could open his mouth. Harry noticed but decided not to say anything. Harry technically hadn’t talked to Louis since that day he came over his house, and after that Louis kept his distance. He didn’t understand why and he was heart broken by it, but he let it go, because he realized there was nothing he could do anymore.

“What’s his problem?” Liam asked, and Harry just shrugged his shoulders and smiled wide at Liam again. He took a careful glance towards Louis and saw him open his car door, jump in and slam it shut. Harry had no idea why he was so angry, or why he was acting that way. They spent the night together and then after that Louis started to avoid him like the plague.

It pissed him off to no end, and if Louis was going to act like this, well he could move on. He was sick and tired of it, and even though it probably wasn’t the best idea, making him jealous seemed like a good thing to do. Harry smirked, because if he was going to act like an asshole, well two could play at that game.

He knew Liam was taken, but he was hot, and Harry was attracted too him. There was no way he was going to pretend like he wasn’t. What made it better was that Louis was watching the whole thing.

“No idea, he’s been acting strange lately.” Harry stated innocently, and Liam sighed, knowing how Harry and Louis were still in rough waters. “Anyway what are you doing today?” He asked, with a sort of hopeful tone and Liam smiled knowing that Harry was still the same old Harry. He wasn’t mad at him and he was still his best friend like always.

“Well, I was going to see Niall, but if you wanted to hang out then we could.” Liam suggested, because he missed his friend, and he knew that Niall wouldn’t mind one day. They had been together for almost three weeks straight, and maybe they could use a day break. Harry smiled and nodded his head.

“Yeah, if Niall’s alright with that. We could go to my house for a bit, just hang out for a while.” Harry offered, and Liam nodded, and grinned, knowing that they would have pizza and catch up on things.

“I’ll call him, and I’ll be over in about a half hour, yeah?” Liam said, and Harry agreed an they both parted, as Liam headed towards Louis’ car and Harry headed back towards James since he would be giving him a ride home today. When Liam reached Louis, he hopped in and saw the way he was clenching his fists, and he was fuming. Liam sighed, and let it go, knowing that those two probably would never be friends like they used to be as Louis sped out of the parking lot off towards Liam’s house.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

Niall sighed as he got the call from Liam telling him that he wouldn’t be stopping over like he had planned. He sat in his living room now, eating the salad that his grandmother had decided to make him eat. He was having a bad day, and she wouldn’t even talk to him since he was being a “brat” as she called him earlier. He didn’t care though, and now he really didn’t care, because Liam canceled their plans and now he was even madder.

Tara had gotten on his nerves today too, telling him that he should just calm down when he started screaming at her. She was asking so many questions about Collin and he didn’t want to talk about it and she just didn’t seem to get it. Why did she always do that to him anyway? She always wanted to know about Collin, and where he was and how he was doing. Niall doesn’t want to think about him and she just doesn’t seem to get her mind wrapped around that.

Also, as much as his grandmother was trying to hide it, he knew that his father had been calling again. He had been planning on taking Niall back again, and he calls almost every week, complaining how he’s not back under his roof. It scares him, knowing that he could show up at anytime, and sometimes he just wants to scream when his mind wanders and he thinks, and he remembers, and he wished he could just stop.

Niall turned the volume up on the t.v now, and was watching something he was not particularly interested in. He knew Liam watched it all the time, so he thought that maybe he could get used to watching it. As he was watching though, the man’s name, which of course, happens to be Collin, kept making him think about the boy.

Ever since he had gotten back from his brothers all those weeks ago he had been having nightmares. Even when Liam was around, he would wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, with no air in his lungs. Sometimes it made him sick, and he would get out of bed and run to the bathroom. He would lie to Liam telling him he just had to go to the bathroom. He didn’t want him to know about the dreams. It was the same one every time. It was their first time together, when Collin made him have sex with him. It hurt so bad, but Collin said that was what he was supposed to do, because he loved him. Niall was so naive back then, letting Collin treat him like a doll, letting him throw him around and play with him anyway he wanted.

He shuddered thinking about it, and tried to stop remembering by turning up the volume on the t.v even more. His phone went off then, and he believed it to be Liam and he smiled, wondering if maybe he would stop by after all. He picked it up from the table in front of him and saw an unknown number. He made a funny face, but then opened the text, seeing it’s from Zayn.

Why was Zayn texting him though? He never did before. Why would he be now? He hadn’t heard from Zayn in a while, knowing that the only contact he would have with him is through Liam. He texted back, and waited a while for an answer.

When he read the text though, his heart stopped beating, and it crashed to the floor. It was a picture message, and Niall didn’t want to believe it when he saw it.

There was a picture of Liam, and Harry in what looked to be like Harry’s house, on his bed, with Liam on top of him with Harry’s arms wrapped around his neck.

 **Zayn Malik: 6:22pm:** _I thought you should know. I’m so sorry Niall._

His face was blank, with shock running through his veins. His phone dropped to the ground, crashed and broke apart, the battery sliding across the floor as the screen cracked. He was shaking, and he was aware of the tears slowly streaming down his face.

 _No_ , he thought,  _Liam wouldn’t._

Liam was supposed to love him. Liam couldn’t do that to him. Liam can’t. Niall’s heart was breaking, and shattering as he stood up, and walked into the kitchen. His legs were wobbly and he felt like this giant weight was bringing him down. He felt like he was going to be sick again, but he held it back. His mind was racing, and his heart was in throbbing pain.

Just then his grandmother walked in the room, and spotted her grandson, with tears streaming down his face, and his lip quivering. She quickly ran over to him, a terrified look in her eyes, as she saw him getting ready to crash to the ground.

“Sweetheart what’s wrong?! Niall!” She yelled, as he started sobbing now, holding onto her for dear life. All he can think about was that picture, as it burned into his mind, seeing the way Liam was hovering over Harry like that, so close to him, just like Niall would have been. He wondered where Zayn got the picture, but yet again he didn’t care.

He was played again, and he knew it. He should have known from the start. He let someone else get close to him, and they lied again.

“H-He said he loved m-me.” He whispered, the tears falling even harder. “He-He lied to me.”


	30. Chapter 30

Liam was worried. He was worried out of his mind. Niall wasn’t answering his phone, and he hadn’t heard from him since yesterday. Niall had always texted or called Liam at least once, but even when Liam tried to call him, his phone was off. He thought maybe he fell asleep last night and forgot to plug it in to charge it, but now it’s the next day and Niall isn’t in school again, and he still hasn’t had any contact with him.

Niall was supposed to be in school. He didn’t say he was missing today. The only reason he skipped yesterday was because of a bad temper he had in the morning, but usually his grandmother made him go to school. Besides, Niall said he didn’t mind school anymore because Liam was there, so why was he skipping without telling him?

Bad thoughts ran through Liam’s head, knowing anything could have happened. Did something bad happen at his session yesterday? Did his father show up again? Did Collin come into town? Liam was getting seriously scared thinking about that, and pissed off. If told himself if he ever saw that Collin bastard again he’d kill him. He hoped though that this was nothing and that Niall will call him later saying he forgot to call him, or he was busy or something.

Another thing he thought was weird though, was that Louis and Zayn had been avoiding him all day. It was odd, because Louis seemed completely fine yesterday. He had no idea why he had been giving him evil stares and anger filled glances all day long. It was peculiar and Liam had no idea what to think about it.

It was the end of the day now and Liam was standing by his locker alone as kids swarmed the hallways trying to find the nearest exit so they could go home. He pulled out his phone again and dialed Niall’s number, cursing when it was sent straight to voicemail, just like the many times before.

He threw his phone in his pocket and slammed his locker shut, placing his bag on his shoulder and headed for the front entrance. Maybe he should just go over there to see if everything was fine. He was sure that Niall wouldn’t mind the surprise visit. In fact, he’ll probably love to see him since it had been two days since he’s seen the pretty blonde boy’s face.

As he was making his way down the stairs though, Louis came storming up right in front of him, and Liam’s eyes went wide, seeing him so angry. His fists were clenched, and he gritted his teeth, and he looked like he was holding back from punching Liam in the face. Liam then glanced behind him to see Zayn waiting at the bottom of the steps, looking up at the scene.

“I can’t fucking believe you.” Louis stated, and Liam’s eye went wide hearing the anger in his voice. Louis’ bright blue eyes, much like Niall’s, stared deep into Liam’s making him feel small and uncomfortable, even though he was taller than Louis. “I really thought you were better than that.” He chuckled now, with pain written on his face.

“Louis what in the world are you talking about?” Liam asked, completely unknowing to what he was saying. Louis just rolled his eyes and took a step back, breathing heavily, trying not to hit Liam straight in the face.

He really didn’t think Liam was that much of a bastard. He didn’t think that he would ever do something like that.

“Stop acting like you don’t have any idea what I’m talking about.” Louis raised his voice at him, and Liam was getting even more confused as all this went on, and Zayn started coming up the steps behind Louis. Zayn glared at Liam too as he placed a hand on Louis’ shoulder, and he sighed, nodding towards Zayn.

“Let’s go Louis, he’s not worth it.” Zayn stated colder than he did the day before. Liam’s mind was racing in shock, and he had no idea what in the world was happening. Louis and Zayn were friends again, but they both hated him? Also, what in the hell was Louis talking about? He was getting even more worried now, as they both turned away from him and stormed off.

Liam watched as they walked away, anger still looming and he wanted to run after them and ask what the hell they were talking about, but he couldn’t. With the way Zayn gave him that glare, and the way Louis yelled at him, he thought it would be better if he didn’t. Liam quickly ran out of the school lot and started off towards Niall’s house. The cold air was whipping past him, as he maintained a steady pace, his feet slapping the ground as he ran fast.

His mind was whirling, and he was trying to think of a reason why Louis and Zayn were so mad at him. He didn’t do anything wrong! What could he have done in a day? He apologized to Louis, and he was fine yesterday! Why all of a sudden does he hate him? What did Zayn say? What did he do?

Five minutes later Liam was arriving at Niall’s house, the familiar place, looking warm and welcoming from the lights on inside. He smiled when he saw Niall’s room light on and jogged up the porch stairs, and knocked on the door. He was happy to be seeing Niall now, and he could tell him about all the weird things that were going on. Niall usually gave some pretty good advice, so Liam always told him many things. Niall’s always been a good listener from the first day he met him. He wouldn’t talk, but he would listen, and sometimes Liam just loved seeing different expressions come to the boy’s face when he told funny, sad, or happy stories.

Liam was confused when no one came to the door right away, and he waited for at least a three minutes before he decided to knock and ring the doorbell this time. Usually Niall would jump up from his bed and greet Liam at the door with a hug and kiss. He would always smile the biggest smile in the entire world, when Liam would show up on his doorstep, and he would jump in his arms like it was the first time seeing him in forever.

Liam stood there for another minute, and was about to knock again, when the door opened just a crack, and he let his hand fall down as he saw Niall’s grandmother leaning against the door frame, staring at Liam with a harsh look. Liam gulped, and looked directly at her, her eyes burning holes right through Liam.

She thought she was going to scream. Seeing the boy here baffled her.

“Liam I think you should go home.” She stated, her voice rough. For the past twenty four hours, Niall had been non stop crying. He had been laying in his bed, sobbing his eyes out, yelling, screaming, having attacks, and she had no idea what to do. He wouldn’t move, and he wouldn’t speak. All he did was scream and cry. It was scaring her honestly, and she had no idea what to do. Now seeing the boy who caused her boy all this pain was really making her grit her teeth in anger.

Liam’s mouth went wide hearing those words. Go home? Why would she say that? Liam’s heart was really starting to break. He was so confused, and scared because what happened in this past day that everyone has been keeping from him, what happened?

As she was about to close the door, he halted her, and she glared up at him, surprised he forced the door from closing. He was breathing heavily, his eyes tearing up because he was so confused and no one was telling him anything.

“What’s going on? What happened?” Liam questioned her desperately, and she wasn’t going to buy into his lies. He broke her grandson’s heart, after he knew how fragile he was. He played him, and she knew now that the innocent face was just another lie. Niall didn’t need another liar in his life. He’s had enough heart break and pain to last an eternity.

“You broke him, do you realize that son?” She asked, and Liam looked at her like she was crazy. His eyes popped out of his head, when she continued to speak. “You should never have spoken to him if you were going to break his heart like this.” She told him, and Liam was quickly shaking his head, confusion written all over his face.

“Wait, what on earth are you talking about? Break his heart? What did I do? I didn’t do anything!” He exclaimed, and she closed her eyes and shook her head. Why was he trying to act all innocent? He knew what he did, and she was really starting to get irritated.

“Stop this. You really need to leave.” She went to close the door again, but he stopped her. She was really starting to get angry now. “Liam let go of the door right now, and leave. I’m not going to tell you again.” She demanded, and Liam looked at her desperately one last time, before she closed the door in his face.

Liam didn’t know what to do. He was stunned, he was scared, and he was confused. His heart felt like it was drowning, in hurt and pain, and his lungs were being crushed by the cold wind gripping them to death. How did he break his heart? What did she mean by that? He did nothing to do anything of that sort and he was starting to freak out. All he wanted to do was ring the doorbell and knock until she let him inside, but she was serious when she said leave, he could tell she meant business.

He thought back to a little earlier when Zayn and Louis came charging at him. That must have had something to do with it. He turned to leave Niall’s house, but hesitated, wanting to go back, and try and make things right, even though he had no idea what he did. He pulled out his phone, and tried to call Niall again, but obviously once again it was sent straight to his voicemail.

He sighed, and thought for a minute, thinking about what he should do. He finally got an idea and took out a piece of paper from his bag also grabbing a pen and quickly wrote down a message for Niall. When he finished, he read it over and nodded, thinking that it was aright, and he slipped it under the door, hoping that she would relay it to Niall. He started to walk down the steps, and sighed deeply, rubbing his head, trying to figure out what exactly he had apparently done.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

Niall really didn’t want to be alive at the moment. He could still feel the tears streaming down his cheeks as he sat up now, trying to eat the soup that his grandmother had made him. He didn’t want to eat, all he wanted to do was sleep, and try and forget. He wanted to forget everything that’s happened in that past few months, and everything he’s been going through his entire life.

Why was his existence so pathetic? Why did everyone hate him? He didn’t understand what he had done wrong. He tried hard to get his father to like him. All he ever wanted was for Collin to return his love. Greg had betrayed him when he needed him the most, and now Liam had broken his heart, and left him for someone else. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. The way Harry was holding Liam like that, and the way that Liam had Harry pinned underneath him.

It made him sick thinking about it. Knowing that Liam had done that with him many times before. They probably kissed, and they probably had sex, and now Niall picked up the soup he had and threw it across the room, screaming, as it shattered and splattered on the floor.

Why did Liam do that to him? He lied to him, and he never wanted to see him again. He hateed him. He hated him so much. Niall knew from the start that he shouldn’t have gotten close to anyone. All he needed was himself. All he had was himself, but he was stupid, and weak, and he let someone inside his life. Someone past the gate on his heart, and once again betrayed his trust, and took his love for granted.

It’s not liked anyone cared what Niall felt. No one did, and he knew that. Everyone just uses him, and he has no importance on this earth. Collin made that clear, along with his horrible excuse for a father. The tears were pouring down his face now, as he gripped his hair and started to rip it out of his head. He was frustrated, and the pain he felt was taking away the emotional pain. He couldn’t stop thinking. He couldn’t put Liam’s face out of his mind. He couldn’t throw away the way he smiles or the way he laughs, and it was killing Niall internally.

Niall’s grandmother then busted through the door. Her heart was racing, hearing the loud blood curdling scream from the living room, and the crash shaking the top floor. When she saw Niall breathing hard, and the bowl in pieces on the ground, she knew what had happened, and was thankful that nothing bad had happened to him, and he was safe still.

Niall would get like this a lot when he had first moved in with her. He would throw things, and break things. He would scream that Collin boy’s name in anger, but then in sorrow. He would cry quietly, whispering his name, but then would yell and scream, cursing him the next minute. He couldn’t think straight and he would act out violently. Seeing him like this, reminded her of those days, and it scared her, knowing that there was no way Niall is going to recover easily from this.

She did truly believe that everything he had done to get better, all the progress he had made, was going right down the drain with every moment. He was so attached to Liam, and everything he did depended on the young teen. Niall really had opened up with him, and it broke her heart, and made her anger burn through her when she thought about the way Liam could throw him away so easily. She wondered how that boy could do such a thing.

She saw the piece of paper in her hand and wanted to throw it away. She wanted to crumple it up and rip it to shreds. She didn’t want Niall to have any contact with him, but maybe it was for the best if he ended this properly and the right way. Niall needed to have some closure or he would go insane. She learned that from the last time.

She slowly walked over to Niall’s side of the bed where his eyes are wide open, and she knew he was trying to stop the tears from flowing down his reddened cheeks, but no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn’t be able to repair the broken damn in his eyes. She rubbed his shoulder, and he didn’t flinch. He knew she was there, and he didn’t have the energy at the moment to react. She sighed, but placed the note down in front of him, and he took a glance at the familiar curly writing. He read it slowly, and picked it up in his hand, and felt like he wanted to burn it with his eyes, but he stared down at it for a long time, reading the lie over and over again.

_Niall,_

_Sweetheart I wish you would answer my calls. I’m very confused right now, and I don’t have any clue as to what is going on. If I did something, I am so sorry, but I really just want to hear your voice. I stopped by today, but I wasn’t allowed to see you. Please babe, call me please?_

_I love you so much._

_-Liam_

Niall closed his eyes, and threw the note to the ground and stood up, pacing back and forth now. He didn’t want to call him. He didn’t want to speak to him. He hated him and he lied to him. He doesn’t love him, and he cheated. He liked someone else. All he was trying to do was get Niall comfortable enough to have sex with him whenever he wanted. He used a different approach than Collin, and it worked well, but he wasn’t going to fall for it anymore.

He walked over to the window, and noticed the snow falling from the sky. It was getting darker, and he was tired. He was tired of crying, he was tired of living, he was tired of life. He wanted to lay down and die, but he knew he couldn’t. He closed his eyes, and wished. All he wanted was for someone to love him. He wished that all the lies would stop. He wished that he could be happy again.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

Liam had been staring at his phone for the past two hours, waiting and waiting for it to ring. He was praying that it would ring, because he needed to hear from Niall, and he needed to clear things up. He didn’t mean to make him mad, or sad, and he really didn’t even want to think about if he was crying or not, because that really made his heart ache, and he couldn’t handle it.

His grandmother sounded so angry, and cold, and he couldn’t figure out what that was about. He tried to call Louis, and he tried to call Zayn, but he was out of luck with both, with Louis sending his call right to voicemail, and Zayn answering, but telling him that he doesn’t want him to call back ever again.

He felt like he was going to scream, because he’s never felt so alone in his life before. No one will tell him a thing, and there’s something going on he doesn’t know about. His mother tried to ask him what was wrong, and asked where Niall was, but he just shrugged his shoulders, telling her he would talk about it later.

He sighed, when he realized his phone was not going to ring, so he threw it on the table, and reached for the remote to turn on the t.v. He thought he’d just watch a movie by himself, but then he knew it was a bad idea, because every movie he has, had been watched with Niall, and everything will have a memory attached to it.

He sighed once again and he just decided to put on the news, and as he went to set the remote back down his phone started to buzz. Liam’s eyes went wide, and he gasped, grabbing his phone, and quickly pressed hello, completely forgetting to check who was calling. His heart was racing, and he could hear it in his ears, as his blood was pumping furiously.

“Hello? Niall?” He asked desperately, and it’s quiet for a moment, until someone spoke back.

“Liam’s it’s Harry.” Liam’s heart broke, and fell hard, submerging back underwater to drown in sadness and sorrow. He sighed deeply now, and rubbed his forehead, a little irritated, because why the hell was Harry calling him and what did he want?

“Harry what’s up? I’m waiting for a call and-”

“Liam this is bad, it’s really bad.” Harry stated, and he sounded like he was having a panic attack, and now Liam was getting all worried again.

“Harry, what’s wrong are you oka-”

“Liam, everyone thinks we’re together now. Everyone thinks you’re cheating on Niall with me.” All the air left Liam’s lungs, and his mouth dropped open, and his heart panicked as he heard the words come from Harry’s mouth. “Niall knows about it, and he thinks you’ve cheated on him.”


	31. Chapter 31

The sun was just shining through Niall’s window a little, making his face glow and his wet eyes sparkle. It was early morning, and he knew it, the sun only just rising. Sleep just couldn’t overtake him last night, and his aching heart wouldn’t let him rest. He was cold. The blankets being thrown over the bed during the night, as he laid shivering on his sheets. All the heat from his body seemed to have escaped, along with all his happiness and his love.

He had been inside his room for days, not daring to come out. He just can’t bring himself to face the world. He felt like a shattered glass, poorly trying to be put back together. He tried to tell himself it would all be okay, but he couldn’t even believe his own lie anymore. All the trust he had built had vanished, and he gently sighed as he heard his phone ring for the seventh time today, and it was only 6:30 in the morning.

He knew it’s Liam. He’d been calling non stop since that day. Niall gently reached out and grabbed his phone harshly, and threw it across the room. It landed on the screen, not cracking it, but it slid and hit the wall as the ringing finally ended. He didn’t even know why his grandmother had bought him a new one. It was ridiculous really. There was no need for it. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, so why would he need it?

He sat up now, even though he didn’t want to, and he felt a few tears that were resting in his red eyes slip down his cheeks. It was Monday, and he knew he had to go to school. He missed a full week. He tried and tried to get his grandmother to home school him, but she had refused. He stood up now, his body felt weak, his legs were wobbly. He hadn’t moved in days. He tried to just put everything out of his mind, but it was hard, as his thoughts were spinning around the idea of seeing Liam in a few hours.

He knew he would bother him. There was no way of avoiding him anymore. Liam would confront him today, and he really had no idea what to say. What was he to say?

_It’s alright?_

_I forgive you?_

If that’s what he’s expecting from him then he’s dead wrong. Niall will never forgive him. They are over, completely done. Honestly if Niall could never see him again he would have it that way.

He forced himself to get ready, and by the time he was washed and clothed he was making his way towards the door, without his medication, without his lunch, without some of his homework. He just didn’t care. He was done.

No matter what he does, and no matter how he tries, someone always reminds him of how worthless he is, and he was sick of it.

Niall isn’t worth it. Niall is pathetic. Niall shouldn’t be alive.

Maybe they’re right.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

Liam knew he would be here today. Niall had to be. He was pacing in front of his locker for ten minutes now waiting for the smaller blonde boy to arrive. His mind was going crazy, and his heart was beating wildly. He had no idea how this was going to go. He hadn’t talked to Niall in a week and a few days, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He felt empty without him. He missed him terribly, and nothing could explain the hole inside his heart besides Niall being torn from his life.

Liam leaned his hand against the boy’s locker, running his finger tips over the surface, and as he looked behind him now, he saw Niall coming slowly up to him. He caught the sight of him, and it reminded him of a while ago.

He remembered when he first met Niall. All those days ago, when he wasn’t looking where he was going and bumped into him, making him fall backwards.The beautiful blush he loved had spread across his cheeks. He remembered how he fell in love with him when he looked into his blue crystal eyes. The fights they had when they barely knew one another, and many things Liam had to slowly learn about him. Their first kiss, their first date. Liam felt his heart clench at the thought of never being able to hold his boy again.

Niall looked tired and wrecked. His hair was sticking up in multiple directions, along with his eyes looking glazed over and puffy. He just couldn’t seem to stop his crying all the way to school. Also it was cold outside, and he had to walk himself, so his cheeks were a light shade of pink. Liam wanted to reach out for him, embrace him in a warm hug, but he knew he couldn’t. Under all the sadness that was masked on Niall’s face, the anger was there too.

“Move.” Was all Niall said, and Liam closed his eyes hearing the roughness of his voice.

“Niall baby, please-”

“Shut up and get out of here.” Niall really couldn’t believe what he was saying, but the anger that was over taking him right now was telling him to scream and tell Liam off. He wanted him to go away. He knew if he wasn’t strong he would start to cry, and he didn’t want to be weak anymore.

Liam knew he wouldn’t be able to get him to listen, and he stepped out of the way and Niall started to put things inside of his locker. He tried to ignore the taller next to him who was trying to explain himself.

“Niall please, I just need you to listen!” He pleaded, but Niall shut him out, putting him on mute not wanting to hear his voice. He knew if he listened his heart would shatter, and he wouldn’t be able to contain his tears, and he didn’t need that right now. As long as kept himself angry, that would cover his sadness.

Liam was freaking out, and seriously wanted to grab onto the boy, and make him listen.

"Sweetheart please believe me when I say that I’m not dating Harry, and I never cheated on you.” He almost whispered, and Niall just shook his head and slammed his locker shut. He didn’t want to hear this. He needed to get to his first period class, and he didn’t need to be late. He had a lot of work to catch up on, and Liam was starting to really get on his nerves.

He started to walk away from Liam, but he quickly ran after him and grabbed his wrist. Niall stopped dead in his tracks, and something sparked through him making his heart swell. Liam’s skin touching his at this moment was something he couldn’t even explain. Niall closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of Liam’s hand transfer some of the heat to his cold body.

Oh, he also forgot to even put on a coat this morning, he realized that now, and he was so broken and distracted that he didn’t even notice it.

Liam could feel how cold he was, and it concerned him. This entire mood Niall was sporting was scaring him, and reminding him of how shut off and concealed he was from the world around him back a while ago. Liam slowly slid his hand down to Niall’s and intertwined his frozen fingers with his.

“Niall,” Liam started and he could feel Niall weakly trying to tear his hand away, and Liam’s heart was aching in sadness feeling the tug. “I love you, I would never cheat on you.” He told him, and now Niall felt the tears filling up his eyes, and he couldn’t help it.

He completely ripped his hand away from Liam, and turned to run up the stairs now, and he could feel people’s eyes on him. A few people started to watch the scene and he felt like he was going to scream. Why couldn’t Liam just leave him alone? Why did he have to lie like that?

Liam went to chase after him but realized it was probably useless, and just watched as the one he loved so much ran up the stairs without even turning back. He slammed his fist into the locker next to him and swore loudly. How come this was happening? Why did this have to happen! He never hurt Niall, and never did anything like that, he could never! Why would people believe this, and why did Niall believe it? He was supposed to trust Liam, and he told him he would never lie. Everything that was once promised seemed to be forgotten, like useless words thrown away into thin air.

People were staring at him now with anger filled glances and disappointed looks. He glared back, irritated with them knowing they all helped spread this fake rumor being told around. Why would he go after Harry? He knew Harry and Louis had a thing, well at least he knew Harry loved Louis that was for sure, right? Also Liam could never love anyone like he loves Niall, and why were people trying so hard to ruin that? He gripped his hair in frustration, and leaned on his shoulder against the lockers.

He needed to find a way and fix this, but he wasn’t really sure he was going to be able too. Niall seemed like he wanted nothing to do with him ever again. He was shutting him out completely not wanting to listen to a word that Liam had to say. He thinks Liam had betrayed him, but he’s wrong, and even though he’s been told a lie, Liam doesn’t blame him for believing it. Niall was fragile, and something like that Liam knew could tear him apart inside. That’s what made him sick, because Niall would bring himself down, and would believe that no one cared for him, so he would think it would be true. People have turned on him before, why would he think any different of it now.

He sighed and picked up his bag knowing he had to get to class. He couldn’t be late again, he was doing that a lot recently. He just shrugged his bag over his shoulder and decided that he would make his way to first period, as he sulked and walked there feeling broken and alone.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

Harry really had no idea what to do. Here he was with Zayn and Louis, as Zayn yelled at him telling him how selfish he was and how he was being a complete ass. Honestly he didn’t even know how he got into this situation. One minute he was walking to his lunch and then the next he was dragged off by Zayn into some side hallway with Louis not paying attention, as Zayn freaked out on him.

“You’re such a selfish bastard you know that right?” He growled, and Harry had a pretty good idea as to what he was talking about. Zayn pushed him back a bit not being able to control his anger. If he was going to start a fight, then he would. He knew what he saw that day, and he had evidence to prove it, Harry had to confess to it.

He broke Louis’ heart. Everything that Louis confessed to him, after all the things they did together, how could he just do something so evil and cruel like that? Louis was so heart broken, pissed and upset he could barley think straight, and Zayn was so angry.

“Zayn nothing happened between Liam and I. I swear I don’t even-” Zayn cut him off and chuckled, and Harry saw how Louis rolled his eyes behind them, even though he was looking like he didn’t care Harry knew he did.

“You can save it Harry.” He said harshly, rolling his eyes just like Louis had done a few seconds prior. “I know what I saw.” He stated, and this sparked Harry’s attention, and his eyes narrowed, and his mouth went wide.

“Wait, what the fuck did you see?” Harry question and Zayn crossed his arms, and shook his head.

“You know what I saw, you and Liam were fucking around in your house.” He told him, and Harry couldn’t believe his ears. He knew what Zayn was talking about. That was about two weeks ago when Liam had come over. His mouth dropped open and Zayn shook his head. “I can’t believe you would do something like that to Niall, and especially to Louis.”

“Zayn, don’t.” Louis piped up behind him Louis sounding angry, as he gritted his teeth.

This made Harry angry. Furious even, because now he knew what all of this was about. He knew what Zayn was talking about, and everything. This was all a huge misunderstanding, and first of all how would Zayn know this in the first place, because it was just Liam over how could Zayn have seen?

“How the fuck do you know what we were doing?” Harry questioned him, and Zayn narrowed his eyes at the curly haired boy, not liking the tone of voice he was using.

“I was walking by, going to see if you had something of mine that I left over there, and I looked in your room window and saw Liam on top of you.” He said, and Harry clenched his fingers in anger. Everything that was happening was because of Zayn. Everything.

“You fucking dumbass!” Harry yelled, and Zayn was getting ready to knock his teeth out. “Are you fucking kidding me!? That’s what all this was about?!” He yelled and Louis looked surprised hearing Harry so angry. Zayn got right up in his face though, challenging him but Louis immediately came by and grabbed his shoulder telling him to back down.

“Harry, what-”

“Nothing happened between us! It may have looked that way but nothing happened!” He screamed again, because really nothing did happen. That night he was just confused, and he asked Liam a few questions, and he could see why it would kind of look like they were doing something more than what they were doing. It mostly was his fault though really. He was thinking maybe he could get back at Louis with fooling around with Liam a little, but he knew he couldn’t do that to Niall, so that’s why he didn’t push any of that any farther!

Harry was so angry and irritated though, and he quickly bounded out of there. He couldn’t face Zayn right now he needed to find Liam. That was none of Zayn’s business, and now he had gone and fucked everything up!

He heard Louis calling after him but he ignored him. He should have probably told them what had happened, but Harry couldn’t just tell them. He wouldn’t even know how to explain something like that. It would sound bad too. All he knew was that all of this was bad. Nothing happened though, and this was all Zayn’s fault.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

It was the end of the day, and after all the begging and pleading Liam had done Niall was finally able to get away and go home. He just needed to get out of there. He ran outside the back doors of the school, and he shivered as the cold air nipped at his face. His nose and ears becoming immediately chilled, and all the hair on his body sticking up, giving him goose bumps. He could do this. He didn’t care how cold he was he just wanted to get home.

The coldness seemed to have made him forget. It actually reminded him of his mother, and the good days they used to spend together. They would play in the snow until their hands and feet would feel frost bitten and then they would come inside the warm welcoming house and watch movies and drink hot chocolate. Niall smiled for the first time in a while thinking about the good times he used to have with the one person who was so important to him. He missed her terribly, and wished he could have her back. He would do anything.

He sighed out deeply and his breath danced in the freezing air swirling around in little puffs. He knew he had session with Tara today, and he didn’t want to go. After today he just wanted to lay down and never get up again. Seeing Liam made his heart ache and he didn’t really know what to do about it. He kept saying he wouldn’t do that to him, and that he loved him, but really Niall just couldn’t believe it at all. He wanted to, but he couldn’t let himself be so naive anymore.

As Niall approached his home he reached into his pocket to take out his keys but his eyes went wide when he realized he had left them inside. His heart beat dropped and he was irritated now as he tried the doorknob, thinking maybe it would be open but he was stuck outside, with no jacket in the freezing cold.

He kicked the door, and sat down now on his front steps. Of course this would happen to him. He had the worst luck in the entire world after all. He sat there shivering waiting for his grandmother to come home. He believed she would be out at the store getting something to eat of some sort, and he could have called her but he couldn’t feel his fingers, and honestly the numbing pain of the harsh wind was making him forget. Time started to pass by, and Niall couldn’t feel his body anymore. It was nice not being able to think for once, but when a car pulled up in front of his house, his eyes shot wide and he looked out to see that familiar face he thought he’d never see again.

“What the hell are you doing?” Collin asked bewildered, and Niall was starting to feel his blood pump faster to his heart and his cheeks started to warm as he was seeing him again. How the hell did he find him, and how did he get here? How did he know where he lived?

“C-Collin w-what are you doing h-here?” Niall stuttered because of his shivering and Collin quickly jumped out of his car, taking his jacket off, running over to Niall. Niall would have flinched but the cold air was already making him quake, and his fear was no where to be found at the moment.

“Niall?” He winced as he heard his name. “Are you stupid or something? Niall you’re going to freeze to death.” Collin said, throwing his jacket over the boy, placing his arms inside of the warmness, and zipping it up. Niall was confused out of his mind. Since when did he care? Why was he here? Collin placed his hands on Niall’s frozen cheeks, and Niall’s eyes fell shut, leaning into the warm touch. Collin sighed. He was so stupid, why was he sitting out here all alone? Where was his guardian, and where the hell was that Liam kid, he thought shaking his head. “Niall you’re freezing, how long have you been out here?” He questioned, but Niall remained silent. He didn’t want to talk to Collin. He knew he didn’t care. He never did before what makes him change all of a sudden?

Niall just shrugged his shoulders. He had probably been sitting out there for a half hour. He had no idea where his grandma was, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to call anyone, but the real question was why was he here?

“W-Why the hell are you h-here?” Niall’s teeth chattered as he spoke, and Collin rolled his eyes, and brought Niall in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around the boy, rubbing his body trying to make him warm.

“You think I didn’t know where you lived? C’mon Niall, let’s get serious.” He said, but Niall pulled back and looked at him confused, because seriously how could he know? Collin then chuckled though at the look upon his face, and brushed the hair out of his deep blue eyes. “I’m only kidding, my sister lives out this way, I was actually surprised to see you sitting out there all alone freezing like that.” He said, and Collin was actually surprising himself with how much care he was showing towards Niall. He usually wouldn’t give a shit, but with the way Niall looked so cold and broken he felt like he had to stop when he spotted him.

Niall only nodded and bit his lip. He was really confused at the moment but the smile and look on Collin’s face was making him worried. Collin then took his hand and Niall shivered at the touch.

“C’mon, I’ll take you to my sisters house.” Collin insisted, and Niall shook his head slowly, but Collin only rolled his eyes. “C’mon Niall. No one’s here for you right now and it’s freezing, just get in the car alright? I promise I won’t try anything.” He swore to him, and Niall bit his blue lips contemplating on what to do, but he didn’t really have a choice when Collin was pulling him down the stairs to his car.

When he pushed him inside Niall felt happiness with the warmness hitting him like a wall. It was a great feeling, and sighed as his shivering started to die down to just a little quiver. He was still a little bit nervous to be with Collin. He really didn’t even understand why he wasn’t completely freaking out. It seemed that lately Niall just didn’t really care what happened to him. He just decided to rest his head on the seat of Collin’s car and closed his eyes waiting for him to get inside.

When Collin opened the door he gave Niall his bag, and his phone which was now ringing.

“Here.” He said handing it to him but Niall just turned his nose up at the phone knowing it was Liam. Collin was confused but rolled his eyes and answered for him and before Niall could tell him no he was already saying hello.

“No, Collin speaking.” He stated, and Niall’s eyes went wide as he heard Collin chuckle. “Fuck you pal, he just told me to answer it. Basically straight up ignored your call.” Niall saw Collin’s smirk and he could hear Liam screaming over the other end. Collin rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah bye.” He stated, and Niall knew he wasn’t done with the conversation, but he hung up anyway.

Niall was just staring at him now but Collin just winked at him. “He’s a pain in my ass you know that?” He stated, and Niall just swallowed thickly as Collin started to drive off towards the east end of town.


	32. Chapter 32

The car ride was pretty much dead silent, with only Niall’s chattering teeth making sound throughout the vehicle. It was probably not a very good idea to be trusting Collin, but in all honesty he didn’t really care. He was freezing, and cold, and he had just mentioned something about hot chocolate and now that was all that was on his mind.

As they were turning the corner, Niall’s phone had decided to ring again. He looked over to where it was placed into a cup holder, buzzing around in it. He glanced up as well, hearing a small chuckle emit from Collin.

“Why don’t you just answer it, your boyfriend’s a little pissed.” He informed him, but his words made Niall frown and glare at his phone in anger.

“Not my boyfriend.” He mumbled, crossing his arms like a little kid. Maybe he was acting childish, but Liam and him were done. Collin rolled his eyes and looked over to see Niall with a big upset pout on his face.

“What do you mean ‘not your boyfriend’? He sure seems like your boyfriend to me.” He questioned, but Niall only shook his head and gazed out the window. Snow was falling from the sky, and he wished it would stop. Niall didn’t enjoy the cold very much. He would rather see trees with flowers poking out of the ground with birds flying around and a blue sky with him breathing in the scent of freshly mowed grass.

When Collin realized the boy wasn’t going to answer his question he decided to just shrug it off. It’s not like he was going to talk to him anyway, and also it’s not like he cared, right? He was only taking him to his sisters house so he wouldn’t have frozen to death outside, because that’s what would have happened if he left him there. He isn’t that heartless.

When they pulled up to his sister’s house Niall just sat there now realizing what he was doing and where he was. He bit his lip, thinking of how awkward it’s going to be. Collin never really wanted Niall to meet his family. Apparently they weren’t really accepting of him being gay and all that, and he never really told them of their relationship, even though he was over there all the time. Collin sighed and looked over to see the anxious look on the blondes face.

“Listen, I’m not going to do anything, so you can relax Ni, you can trust me.” He said, trying to sound irritated but was failing. He cringed at how concerned he sounded for his once boyfriend. He didn’t understand why he was doing this, and right now he should probably just turn around and take the boy home, but he was stepping out of the car and going to open Niall’s door for him knowing he wouldn’t have got out on his own.

Niall looked up at him confused but jumped out of the car, not wanting to piss Collin off or anything. He noticed that Collin had no jacket on and blushed, going to take it off, since he had given Niall his, and return it but he caught his hand as he was pulling down the zipper. Collin smiled and pulled it back up, and Niall made a small gasping sound as his cold hands touched his.

“Keep it on. You’re freezing Ni.” Niall’s heart started to race, and he stared up at the smile on Collin’s flawless face. He shook his head immediately when Collin turned away.

_No._

He couldn’t think that way. No matter how mad he was at Liam, he would never fall for Collin again, he could never do that. Niall quickly followed Collin up the steps to his sister’s home and walked inside, as he held the door open for the smaller lad.

The house wasn’t very big. It was one floor and it was small, so you could see all the doors leading to each room already just as you walked in. The kitchen was connected to the living room, and the home reminded Niall of an apartment, but just a tad bigger. Collin began to take off his shoes and Niall did the same, placing them by his.

He felt a little uncomfortable and unsure, but he decided to just be quiet and follow Collin, hoping that he would take him home soon. He was really starting to question why he was here in the first place.

Niall was looking around the house though, as Collin had walked up to him and started to unzip his jacket, since he saw the blonde still had it on. He smiled and rolled his eyes at the way Niall jumped in fear.

“You’re fine.” He said, and Niall could feel the blush on his cheeks spread down to his neck making his entire body heat up. Collin could see the way his cheeks pinked, knowing it wasn’t from the cold. He smirked. He knew the boy still had feelings for him. There was no way he could have ever completely got over him, and he knew that.

“Collin?” A high pitched voice came from one of the small rooms in the house, and Collin and him turned around to see a girl who very much resembled the tall boy standing in front of him. She was pretty and Niall could see a small smile on Collin’s face and he gave her a wave.

“Hey, Evelyn.” He called out, and Niall was surprised seeing such a genuine smile on his face. He stood behind him now, seeing the older girl step forward locking eyes with him.

“Hello,” She greeted, smiling just as wide as her brother. “I’m Evelyn, you’re one of Collin’s friends?” Niall wanted to chuckle at the mention of friends. He wondered if she knew how much of a bastard her brother really was.

“I, uh, yeah. I’m Niall.” He stuttered, unsure if he should shake her hand, or just smile and nod. She laughed then, happily, and Niall looked over to see Collin rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m going to put my things in my room now.” He told her and she just nodded, grabbing his shoes and throwing them in the closet to her right.

“Well, Niall if you need anything, just ask, and Collin,” She said, grabbing his attention making him spin to face her, “Let’s keep it PG in my house, yeah?” She winked at him his eyes going wide, and his mouth dropped open. Niall’s did very much the same.

“Ev, we’re friends! Fuckin’ hell,” He rolled his eyes again, storming off to his room, and Niall just swallowed hard, following after him, blushing a bit, putting his head down so maybe she wouldn’t notice.

As they reached his room Collin slammed the door shut behind them making Niall jump a bit. Collin smiled though, seeing the smaller boy a bit restless. He was still cute, especially with a blush painting his cheeks.

“You know, you’re still pretty skittish.” He pointed out, stepping closer to the blonde boy, making him want to back up. He felt himself shaking, bad thoughts coming to his mind. Maybe this wasn’t a great idea. Maybe he should have stayed home. He shouldn’t have listened to him.

“I-I, don’t, stop-” Collin sighed out pulling Niall close, grabbing his wrist and tugging him in. Niall couldn’t breathe, and he couldn’t feel his body. Terror spread out through his limbs, and his heart was beating so fast he was pretty sure it burst inside his chest. He didn’t want this to happen. Maybe if he screamed his sister would help, maybe she would help him from this monster of a brother she has.

Collin reached up and gripped Niall’s chin softly between his fingers, making Niall’s shaking intensify. He shook his head, smiling at the nervous boy.

“You know, I told you I wasn’t going to try anything.” He whispered, but Niall wasn’t listening to him. He lied, he was a liar. He always lied to Niall. “You’re just so cute Niall.” He chuckled, patting the boys cheek now making him jump again.

He slowly leaned in, making Niall’s eyes widen. No, he couldn’t kiss him again. He didn’t want too. He couldn’t cheat on Liam like that.

_Liam._

His mind went furious and his body was angry thinking of said boy. Liam didn’t care about him, so why should he care about Liam? He froze, and as soon as Collin’s chapped lips connected with his, they were already pulling away to his surprise.

“Why didn’t you stop me?” He asked, staring at Niall now, Collin’s hands falling to his sides. Niall’s face went from complete nervousness to confusion in a matter of seconds, really wondering if this was Collin, or a strange twin brother he never knew of standing in front of him.

“W-What do you mean?” He asked carefully, reaching up and brushing his lips with his fingertips. His lips were tingling a bit, and maybe he did miss the way his lips felt on his. He wanted the sensation gone though. His eyes lidded over in shame knowing that even if Liam didn’t care about him, he still cared about Liam.

“Aren’t you dating that Liam kid? Why didn’t you try and stop me? Don’t you care?” He asked, because maybe it would be easy to take advantage of the small boy, but he didn’t really feel like being murdered in his sleep by his new boyfriend. Besides, he thinks he’s corrupted his life enough.

“He cheated on me. He hates me.” Niall confessed immediately, the pain he felt when speaking those words stabbing at him painfully. Collin scrunched his face up in disbelief.

“Really? That doesn’t really seem like something that kid would do.” He stated, walking away from Niall now sitting on his bed, leaving him standing in the middle of the room.

“Well he did.” Niall reached down and picked at his fingernail, a nervous habit he had. He was unsure of what to do now. Telling Collin of his problems felt awkward, but he wanted to tell someone, he wanted to get it out, and finally getting it off his chest felt good.

“Well, how do you know?” Collin rolled his eyes, knowing that Niall was probably over reacting like usual.

“How do you know?” He retorted angrily, “You don’t know him, you don’t know anything.”

“Listen Ni, I’m pretty good at reading people, and when that Liam kid gave me a black eye because of what I said about you, I felt all the love he felt for you in that one punch.” He said, making Niall look a little surprised. He wasn’t lying either. Why would he go to all the trouble for him if he was going to cheat on him, it didn’t really make sense to him at all.

“It still doesn’t matter he cheated.” Niall said walking over to the bed where Collin was sitting, and he gestured for him to sit with him. He carefully sat down, as far away from the boy as possible.

“Do you know for a fact? Or are you just believing what others say?” He questioned, staring at the blonde, trying to read his face.

“Well…I-”

“You shouldn’t just assume Niall, you should talk to him first.”

“But-I- I don’t think-”

“Trust me Niall, it’s probably not what you think. He just doesn’t seem like that kind of guy.” Collin said, scooting closer to him. Niall didn’t even flinch.

“Imagine if it’s not true, then you’re ruining everything you had together for some rumor that you decided to believe.” It was quiet for a while now. Niall just thinking. Maybe, well, maybe Collin was right. Maybe it was a misunderstanding. Could it have been? Liam wouldn’t intend to hurt him, would he?

“Do you love him?”

“W-What?” Niall squeaked out, caught off guard by the question.

“I asked you, if you love him. Do you?” Collin waited for his answer, as his face twisted up in pain, and sadness. He sighed, knowing his answer already.

“More than anything…” Niall felt the tears pricking his eyes. He missed him. He missed Liam so much. He wanted him back. He wished that none of this happened. He just wanted Liam to hold him again, for him to whisper in his ear how much he loved him. He wanted his Liam.

“I’m pretty sure he loves you too. So if you’re going to let this break you guys apart, then I’m not sure if you were meant to be in the first place.” Collin smiled now, running his fingers through the boys blonde hair. He sighed, really looking at him now, seeing how beautiful he really was. He shook away the thoughts from his mind though.

“I don’t want him to leave me. I don’t want him to love someone else.” Hearing those words made Collin’s heart clench, remembering those same words leaving his mouth all the years ago. Collin was confused, unsure of why he was feeling this way. He didn’t care about him. He never did, and he never will. He couldn’t let feelings take over his mind. Feelings are something he doesn’t want, something he doesn’t need. He reached into his pocket now and fished out Niall’s phone, knowing he still had it in his possession.

“Call him. Tell him to come get you. Tell him you’re willing to talk.” He suggested, and Niall looked at him surprised.

“Th-thank you, Collin. Really.” He was confused beyond all hell as to why he was acting so kind towards him. He was supposed to hate him. Collin was a bastard, and he still was, and nothing was ever going to change that, but his sudden change of heart was really starting to confuse the hell out of him. Collin just smiled at him, pushing his shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah. Just call him.”

Niall sighed deeply staring at his phone. What if he didn’t want to talk? What if Liam hated him now? What if he never wanted to talk to him again. He swallowed thickly, his shaky fingers dialing the familiar number. His mind was racing as he pressed his phone to his ear, hearing it ring.

“Hello? Niall?” A desperate voice answered on the other line. Niall smiled a little hearing him.

“H-Hi, Liam.”

“Are you alright? Where are you? Are you with that bastard?” Liam gritted his teeth, knowing that Niall was with him. He was a nervous wreck, worrying and wondering all day.

“Liam it’s okay, I’m alright really.” Niall said, as Collin watched him, playing with his hair, making Niall blush.

“Sweetheart, please tell me where you are. I know you’re with him. I’m scared to death, I don’t want him to hurt you.” Collin heard him, laughing quietly at his remark. Liam heard it too, his heart beat speeding up, and anger rushing through his veins.

“I’m with him at his sisters house, but everything is fine Liam I pro-”

“What’s the address. I’m coming to get you.” He demanded, and Niall bit his lip, hearing Liam sound angry was never pleasant.

“2398 Red street.” He whispered,

“I know where that it is. I’ll be there soon,” He stated, and the line was quiet for a minute before he spoke again, “and Niall?”

“Yeah?”

“We need to talk alright?” Niall swallowed nervously again, but shook his head in agreement.

“Yeah.”

Niall pulled the phone away from his ear, and ended the call, looking towards Collin, biting his lip as he smiled at him. Niall’s heart was strangely picking up it’s pace.

“I’m sorry.” Collin told him, surprising himself and Niall. Was he really apologizing? Niall’s mouth hung open as he inched closer, running his fingertips over Niall’s cheek. “Maybe if things went better we’d still be together.” He chuckled, and he couldn’t believe he was saying this but he was. “Maybe if I wasn’t such a dick.”

Niall’s blush was deepening, and he shook his head. No, even if they would have stayed together, he would have found Liam eventually. Liam is his true love. Liam is the one for him. He loves Liam, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Niall felt Collins lips press against his warm skin, but he couldn’t. He stood up, backing away. He stared at him in shock.

“No, Collin. I, I can’t.” He whispered, and Collin stood up immediately after him. Grabbing his hand.

“No, I know,” He stated, rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand. He chuckled again, feeling silly. “Honestly I don’t even know what I’m saying right now.” He shrugged, looking at the blonde boy in his deep blue eyes. “I just, I guess I just wanted to say that, maybe, well I did care for you Niall, and even if I didn’t always show it, or even if I never showed it, and I threw everything we had away. I just wanted you to know.”

Niall felt tears welling up in his eyes. He didn’t know what to say. Was he telling the truth or was he lying? He couldn’t trust him, he had to walk away. He couldn’t trust him ever again. Never again.

“Collin, I-I have to-” Collin then pulled him in forcefully once again, connecting their lips, Niall’s eyes wide open in surprise. Strangely he didn’t pull away though, letting Collin press his lips hard to his. Niall’s one hand pressed against his chest, as he brushed his thumb over his cheek.

When they pulled away Niall heard a car horn beeping in the front, jumping once again at the noise. Collin chuckled again, something he did a lot, and let go of him. Niall rubbed his lips with the back of his hand, not sure if he was upset, happy, or just plain confused.

“Sorry, I had to do that.” He said, smiling at him, turning his back, then returning to his bed. Niall just backed up and ran out of the room, trying to block out the feelings in his heart. He felt like he was going to cry. He couldn’t believe what he was feeling. His heart swelling at the thought of Collins arms wrapped around him. He shook his head, not bothering to say goodbye to the girl standing in the kitchen, he just bolted out the door, seeing Liam already coming up to it.

Niall ran right into him, as Liam wrapped him up in his arms. his heart was racing and he was just so happy to finally see Liam. Liam was here. Liam was holding him. _Liam. Liam. Liam_. He just wanted him, forever, he wanted to kiss him, and love him. He never wanted to let him go, but that strange tug in his heart was telling him to go back inside and hold Collin, and he wanted it gone. He hated it.

“Sweetheart, are you alright?” Liam asked, grabbing him tightly, wanting to cry in happiness of finally having Niall in his arms. He felt Niall holding onto him for dear life, as he shook his head, not really processing it as a yes or no. Liam pulled him back a moment, seeing the tears glistening in his eyes, running his thumb over a tear on his cheek. “Niall, are you okay?” He asked again scared seeing the tears running down his face.

Niall swallowed hard again, his throat closing up,

_“I don’t know.”_


	33. Chapter 33

Harry sat on his bed tapping his forehead for the past twenty minutes. He called Liam a million times but the boy wasn’t picking up. Everything that was happening lately was all happening because of a misunderstanding, and he felt awful. He knew Niall knew, and he knew he wasn’t talking to Liam. It broke Liam’s heart, and Harry felt like an ass.

Louis had been calling him also, but he ignored his calls. He sighed seeing he was calling again. He just couldn’t talk to him. Ever since the day they did what they did, he hasn’t been able to look at him.

Maybe he was being ridiculous, but he couldn’t be with Louis. He needed to move on, and that was the plan since the first day Louis had found out he liked him and he rejected him. Even though he said he wanted to be with him now, he looked unsure, and Louis was confused still about his feelings, and Harry didn’t want to be with him when he wasn’t completely sure he wanted him too.

Besides, the day after he was talking to him, he saw Louis talking to Eleanor, and he never felt angrier in his entire. Maybe nothing was going on, but he was pretty sure he wasn’t over her still. Hell, he beat Harry up because of her.

No matter how much he loved Louis, they were just never going to work, and he had to just let go.

His phone started to ring again and he almost cheered when he saw it was Liam. He quickly stood up and pressed hello, instantly ranting into the phone.

“Liam! Thank god it’s you! You’re never going to believe this! Everyone thinks you’re cheating on Niall because Zayn saw us the other night, you know when you were showing me how to, well, you know, with Louis, and he thought that we had a thing, and that’s what Niall thinks is going on and-”

“Wait,” Liam cut him off, “how did he-”

“He was coming over and he saw us through the window, but I swear Liam I am so sorry, this is kind of all my fault, and I’ll explain to Niall everything if I have too, we can go see him now if you want.” Harry offered, because he would do anything to get Niall and Liam together. They were made for each other, and hated the fact that everyone hated him right now, because everyone in the entire school knew about Niall and Liam’s relationship, and now they all thought he was getting in the middle of it. It was a mistake to even think that liking Liam for even a second was alright.

He was confused when he heard Liam chuckle though.

“I’m with him right now actually, and we’re going to talk as soon as we get to his house.” Liam explained looking over to see Niall with a slight smile on his lips. “Thank you, Harry.” He saw the way Niall glared then at the mention of the boy’s name, and Liam frowned. He didn’t want Niall to hate him. There was no need for him too, there was nothing going on between the two of them.

“Good, I’m glad. Well call me later alright?” He told him, and Liam agreed before hanging up. He sighed and rubbed his head. Why the hell would Zayn do something like that? He knew it probably looked bad from Zayn’s perspective, but he should have talked to them about it first before he said anything!

“Niall?” He questioned the boy, returning his eyes to Niall’s upset blue ones. They were brimmed with tears still, and Liam felt like crying himself. He reached over and held his hand, and Niall blushed. He missed Liam’s touch. He missed everything.

The drive back to Niall’s was silent. Niall didn’t know what to say, and neither did Liam. Niall wanted to believe that nothing happened between Harry and him because Liam said he loved him, and he wouldn’t ever do something like that. He was afraid though, because he’s dealt with lies before…

Liam pulled into his driveway and Niall saw that his grandmother was home now, and she probably wasn’t going to be too happy seeing Liam. She was furious with what he had done to Niall. Niall had told her everything about what had happened these past few days, and she was ready to kill Liam herself. She was shocked too, to hear that he did something so un-Liam like, but she knew how boys worked.

They both got out of the car and walked to the front door, walking inside and throwing their coats and shoes in their usual spots. Liam took Niall’s hand, and he jumped a little, and Liam frowned, because Niall wasn’t supposed to be scared around him anymore. He was usually fine around him. He squeezed on his hand harder and pulled him a little closer as they made their way to the stairs.

“Niall?” His grandmother then walked in seeing the two boys hand in hand, and the smile on her face had disappeared instantly. She was surprised definitely to see the familiar lad in her home, and also a little angry, because all she can think about is how much Niall had cried and hurt over this boy. “Why, hello Liam.” She greeted him, unsure of what was going on.

“Hello.” Liam said a little shakily and Niall caught on right away.

“Gram, Liam and I a-are going to talk up in my room.” He told her, and she eyed the taller one carefully. Niall saw the way she was glaring at him so he quickly tugged Liam over to the stairs. “If you need anything, just give me a call, alright Niall?” She said in a warning tone, staring at Liam the entire time.

Liam felt awful with her looking at him like that. He needed to show her that he was a good person, and that he did nothing wrong. He loved her grandson, and he never hurt him, and he never wanted too. Everything was just one big huge misunderstanding.

Niall sighed as he led Liam into his room, and Liam quickly grabbed onto him and pulled him in close. Niall’s breath caught in his throat like usual, and Liam noticed, and he closed his eyes, resting his forehead on Niall’s. He breathed in deeply, running his fingers across Niall’s cheek, feeling the blush on his cheeks deepen.

“I am so sorry.” He whispered, and he felt awful, because he saw the way the bin by Niall’s bed was filled with tissues, and he saw the way Niall’s pillow had tear stains on them, he did that. He made Niall this upset, because he was careless. “I never meant to hurt you.” He held him tighter, and Niall sighed, because they needed to talk.

“Did he do anything to you?” Liam asked before Niall could get any words out. He leaned back so he could look into the boys eyes. “Niall, did he touch you or hurt you in anyway?” Niall shook his head immediately.

“No, he didn’t Liam, but…” He trailed off, knowing he needed to tell Liam that Collin had kissed him, again.

Liam held him close again. He didn’t want to let Niall go. These past few days were the worst not being able to touch or hold or kiss Niall at all and he never wanted this to happen again. He was angry though, because Niall was with Collin earlier, and that bastard had taken him away and took him and Liam was pissed because why was he even here in the first place?

“But what Niall, what happened in there, why were you with him?” Niall pulled away from Liam, and his heart ached a little, seeing the boy walking away towards his bed. He wanted to follow him, but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to.

“H-He found me outside of my house. He was going to his sister’s, and he took me in because I forgot my key.” Niall explained looking up at Liam as he sat down on his bed. He saw how Liam looked conflicted standing in the middle of his room now. He also looked angered by his answer and made his way over to where Niall was.

“Why would you go with him?” He asked clearly upset, and Niall glared at Liam, the first time he has in a while.

“I was cold Liam, and I was pissed off at you.” He told him angrily, and Liam was sad to hear his response. He quickly bent down in front of him now, and Niall refused to meet his gaze because he wanted to believe Liam that nothing happened but he wasn’t sure if he could. Thinking about Liam with someone else made him hurt inside, and he thought of the way Collin had lied, and the way everyone lied to him.

Liam reached out and held one of Niall’s hands, and using the other to gently bring his chin up to meet Liam‘s eyes.

“Babe, please, nothing happened between Harry and I. I promise you.” He said, and Niall just shrugged his shoulders.

“Then why were you with him? I s-saw you, in the picture. You were on top of him.” Niall said, tears coming to his eyes as he thought about what he had saw that night in the picture Zayn had sent him. He saw what he saw, and it broke his heart. Liam was supposed to love him, not Harry he had promised.

“It wasn’t what it looked like, Niall.” He said, sitting next to him on the bed now, still holding the boys hand as he saw a few tears fall form Niall‘s eyes. “Sweetheart, I would never cheat on you. Harry was asking me a few things about Louis, and I showed him how he should do it, if you know what I mean.” He admitted, and Niall looked at him confused and still upset, and Liam wiped away a few tears on the boys pinked cheeks. He wished he would stop crying. He hated seeing him so upset.

“Why would you even show him?” He whispered, and Liam just sighed pulling the boy into him, and Niall finally hugged him back.

“Niall I don’t know, he was upset and I felt bad, and I know I probably shouldn’t have but babe it meant nothing. I love you and I will always love you, and that is never going to change.” He heard Niall sniffle and he pulled him back seeing more tears and his eyes red and puffy.

“I t-thought you didn’t want me anymore. I-I thought you lied to me.” Liam’s heart broke hearing him sound so weak and seeing him so upset. He ran his thumbs over his tear stained cheeks rubbing them away, bringing Niall’s face closer to his.

“Niall, no. Don’t, please, don’t cry.” He pleaded, kissing the blondes forehead, “Love, I will always want you, and I never lied, I promised remember? I will never leave you and I will never hurt you.” He told him, and Niall remembered. He remembered the promise he made, and everything he said. He remembered everything they have been through and how Liam loves him and protected him. He loved him.

“I missed y-you so much.” He said, and he felt his heart quicken as Liam placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. He missed that so much. He missed the way Liam held him and touched him. He wanted Liam to hold him again.

“Knowing you were mad at me, and knowing that I made you cry but not knowing why was killing me inside Niall, and I never want to feel that way again. I’m so sorry sweetheart.”

Niall was now staring into Liam’s eyes, dark brown meeting bright blue, and Liam smiled at him, and he missed seeing that smile so much.

Liam leaned in and felt Niall’s sharp intake of breath, and he felt Niall’s breath on his lips and he wanted this so bad.

“He kissed me.” Niall blurted out before Liam could connect their lips, and he instantly pulled away with wide eyes staring at Niall surprised.

“What?” He asked baffled, because he kissed him?

“Collin, he kissed me, and said that he cared for me.” Niall confessed, and Liam could feel the anger and rage throughout his body. He nodded and then pulled away completely from Niall, with only a hand holding his.

Liam was furious. He couldn‘t even believe that bastard would do something like that. He took advantage of Niall again, because he knew Niall couldn‘t say no! He knew he was upset, and he knew he wasn‘t thinking straight, and if Liam could go back there and murder the damn piece of shit he would have.

Niall was getting anxious just seeing Liam staring at the ground not speaking a word. He swallowed thickly before speaking up.

“Liam please say something.” He pleaded, and Liam looked up at him now, his eyes round with sadness inside them, and also worry.

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” He admitted, and he just shrugged his shoulders. There was nothing he could do about it. If Niall kissed him, then he did. It seemed like Collin was always something that was in the way of them, and he couldn’t do anything about it, but if Niall would ever leave him for that bastard, he wouldn’t be sure if he would allow it. He couldn’t let Niall get hurt by him again

“Are you mad at me?” Niall asked, seeing Liam with a deep frown on his face, and anger in his eyes.

Liam quickly smiled at the smaller boy, and ran his fingers through his soft blonde hair pushing it out of his gorgeous eyes.

“I could never be mad,” Liam bit his lip though, and sighed, “but you don’t want to be with him, do you?” He asked, because he needed to know.

“No! Liam, no, I love you, and no matter what he said, and no mater what he did, all I thought about was you, and how much I missed you and I wanted you back.” Niall confessed and Liam smiled wide at him, and grabbed a hold of Niall’s middle making the blonde giggle and laugh as he pulled him down onto his bed kissing his cheek down to his neck.

He placed Niall on his back, and he smiled up at Liam hovering over him. He licked his lips and wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck, bringing the boy down closer to him.

“I wouldn’t know what I would do if you ever left me.” Liam whispered, and kissed the boys forehead like he usually would. He didn’t want to push Niall if he didn’t want Liam at the moment, but with the way Niall was pulling on his neck trying to get him closer with his eyes shut he knew this is what he wanted as well.

“L-Liam, please,” Niall begged him, and Liam chuckled, “K-Kiss me.” Liam gently leaned down and ghosted his lips over Niall’s not completely connecting them, but when Niall lifted his head and crashed their lips together he kissed back immediately.

Niall’s head was swimming. He missed the way Liam’s lips felt on his, with his hands holding him gently and carefully. He felt Liam smile against his lips, and then detach his mouth from his to kiss at his jaw and his neck, sucking marks there making Niall moan.

“God I love you so much.” He said, his hands roaming Niall’s body, feeling his warm skin.

Niall was breathing deeply, allowing Liam to touch him like this. He wanted Liam, he wanted him.

“L-Liam,” He gasped as he felt Liam’s hand travel down past his stomach, resting his palm flat right above the waist of his pants. Niall felt his heart racing, and he was completely aware of everywhere Liam was touching him, with his lips on on his neck and his hand on his waist and the other caressing the skin on his lower stomach.

“If you’re not ready I’ll stop.” Liam whispered against his skin and Niall felt how hot his breath was. Niall bit his lip, he wanted Liam but he was afraid. He knew he was shaking. He knew Liam could feel it too. “Are you alright?” He asked, bringing his face up to look into Niall’s eyes. He saw a little bit of confusion and nervousness, but also want in his eyes and he smiled.

“I-I want you too. L-Liam, I-” Liam shushed him, placing a kiss to the boy’s trembling lips.

“Just tell me if you want me to stop alright, and I will I promise.” Niall shivered as he felt Liam’s hand unbutton his jeans, and then slowly slid his hand into them. Niall was having a hard time breathing, and he gripped onto Liam hard, and Liam kissed him again trying to get him to loosen up.

“Hey, babe, I’m not going to hurt you, alright?” He said, and Niall’s mouth felt dry and it was hard for him to breath, but Liam’s words were calming him down. His eyes were so loving and he stared at him with such care, and he gasped as he felt Liam’s hand around him.

His toes curled, and he closed his eyes, and he bit his lip. He was probably shaking beyond belief but he wanted this he didn’t want Liam to stop. Liam sensed how nervous and scared he was and just kept himself still for a moment.

“Do you want to stop? I can stop Niall.”

“No.” Niall choked out, and Liam smiled at him kissing the boys cheek. “D-Don’t just…” He trailed off as he felt Liam’s hand moving now. He let his head fall back and rest onto the pillow and he felt Liam back at his neck. He could feel the blush on his cheeks, and he knew he was a dark shade of red.

He was breathing heavily, and he gripped onto the sheets hard because Liam was making him feel good. He felt so good and he wanted more, and he wanted Liam, and he gripped hard onto him again, and he felt him smile against his skin.

“Is that alright, love?” He asked, wanting to make sure Niall was okay, and that he was enjoying this, and with the look on his face and the way he was bucking up into Liam’s hand he would say he was alright.

Niall felt amazing, and Liam really wanted to keep going, get Niall all hot and bothered and ready but he knew that was something he shouldn’t even consider because there was no way he would be ready for it. The thing though, was Liam was willing to wait., because he knew one day Niall would trust him enough, and one day he would trust Liam with everything.

“Y-Yes, Liam, don’t s-stop.” He moaned out, and Liam bit his lip hearing Niall sound so hot like that. He quickened the pace of his movements and Niall cried out fast and he held onto Liam tight as he released onto Liam’s hand.

Liam instantly attached their lips, kissing the boy deeply, making Niall gasp for air as he pulled back. Liam stroked him a few more times before removing his hand, and finding a towel on the floor next to them to clean his hand on.

Niall was breathless, and he held onto Liam not wanting to let go. He couldn’t believe he just did that, and it felt so good, and he just wanted Liam to get back to kissing him. Liam smiled at him, and brushed the boys sweaty hair out of his face.

“You alright?” He asked again, and Niall just chuckled, and Liam’s heart melted at the sound.

“M-More than alright.” Liam bent down and kissed him again.

“You did so good.” Liam praised him and Niall blushed hearing his words. Liam chuckled this time and pulled Niall into him, holding him close. Niall rested his head on the boys chest, missing being so close to him. His heart raced as he thought about what they had just done, and he felt even closer to Liam, he felt their love was closer than before.

Liam was glad Niall had allowed him to touch him like that, so intimately and lovingly, and he just wanted to keep kissing the boy and touching him all over, but he knew Niall had enough for the night. He felt his shaking calm down, and he was proud for how far the boy had come.

Niall looked up to Liam again though, just as they were about to close their eyes, and just fall asleep, it wasn’t late, but it was late enough, and Liam just wanted to hold the boy in his arms.

“I love you.” Liam whispered against the boys lips, and kissed him lightly and lovingly, looking into the boys bright eyes.

“I love you too.”


	34. Chapter 34

It was a school day and Niall knew he had to get up and go. He slept well the night before thought curled up in Liam’s arms. He opened his eyes and stretched out a bit, smiling when Liam’s held him tighter. He looked up to see him still asleep. His face was peaceful and happy and Niall leaned up and kissed the boys cheek making a lazy smile appear on his lips.

“I could get used to that.” Liam said groggily, and Niall chuckled as Liam pulled him in closer nuzzling his head into the blondes neck. Niall hugged him back. He was so warm and comforting and Niall was loving every second of Liam wrapped around him.

He had Liam back, his Liam, and with the boy now holding him close and kissing his neck he couldn’t be happier in his whole life.

Liam then rolled Niall onto him, making the boy laugh a little as he laid on top of Liam now. Their chests pressed together feeling each others heartbeats. Liam had his arms around Niall’s waist, and Niall’s arms were placed on the side of Liam’s head.

“Good morning, love.” Liam smiled at him, and Niall bent down and pressed their lips together.

“Morning.”

“Are you feeling better?” Niall sighed and rested his head down next to Liam’s while the other rubbed his back.

“No I don’t want to go to school, and it’s making me sad.” He said, and Liam laughed at his response. He knew how much he hated school, and he couldn’t blame him. He was a little worried about it though, knowing that a lot of people were going to be asking a lot of questions about them.

Recently people have been up to date with their relationship, and Liam found it quite weird. Since everyone knew Liam liked him all the girls have been jealous and all the guys had to hear about. He had been getting weird looked all throughout the week because of the stupid rumor Zayn had put out, and as soon as he found him he was going to kill him.

He heard from Jay he had been having family troubles, and he knew that when Zayn got like that he said stupid things, and acted like a child. Ever since Zayn was little his family had little problems. His father had always been a drunk, and his mother did nothing about it. They fought all the time, and his mother would usually leave them for weeks, and then Zayn would have to take care of him and his sisters. His father did nothing but go out and drink leaving them alone for extended periods of time, and he had to do everything. Zayn had it pretty rough growing up, and Liam felt bad for him.

He had no idea what he was going to do about Louis either. The boy hated him now because he thinks he was hooking up with Harry, and he really had no idea how that conversation was going to go. He shook his head just trying to put it off for now, knowing he had to get in the shower because they had to get to school.

“You have to get up and get ready babe.” Liam told him, smiling as the boy groaned and pulled himself up off of Liam. He kicked off the blankets and sheets and was walking to the bathroom, in his boxers because the boys kicked their clothes off the night before, when Liam whistled at him. “You’re hot, did you know that?” He teased him, knowing Niall would blush like crazy, and he was right when a pillow was thrown his way, hitting him in the face.

“Liam shut up.” He groaned, and his cheeks were beet red. He forgot he really had no clothes on, and he tried to cover up as he was getting his clothes from his closet, not wanting Liam to stare at him.

“More like sexy.” Liam said, knowing he could make more than just his cheeks red. He got up now making his way over to the blushing blonde, trying to grab clothes quickly so he could get into the bathroom.

Niall gasped as Liam’s hands snaked around low on his hips, his chest pressed against his back, and Niall thought he was going to have a heart attack. He felt Liam’s lips on his skin, and he shivered feeling him so close.

“You’re perfect too.” He breathed out against the blonde’s neck, and Niall just shook his head.

“Far from perfect.” Niall let out, and Liam ran his finger tips up the smooth skin on Niall’s stomach still kissing at the shorter’s neck.

“Perfect to me.” Niall sighed out trying to calm down a bit, because Liam was making him a little nervous. It wasn’t Liam’s fault it was his, because no matter how many times they did this, he was always a little scared, because what if Liam took it too far, and what if Liam didn’t stop? He knew it was ridiculous, because Liam promised he wouldn’t make Niall uncomfortable, but he always promised that too. Niall bit his lip, because he was thinking of Collin again.

Ever since yesterday he couldn’t get his mind off him. He hated it and he wanted him gone, but no matter how hard he tried he kept sneaking up in his thoughts. The things he said to him made Niall’s heart lurch for him, because he finally said the things that Niall had always wanted to hear, and he didn’t know if he was telling the truth or not. He tried to ignore it because Collin lies, Collin always lies.

He turned around in Liam’s arms though, and placed his hands on the boy’s chest, feeling his muscles underneath his skin. He loved the way Liam’s body felt under his touch. He sighed out though, and bit his lip again.

“Why do you like me?” He asked, and Liam’s eyes went wide, and was confused by the question. Why was he asking that, and he looked sad and now Liam was worried.

“What do you mean why do I like you?” He questioned him, his hand coming up to cup the boy’s cheek to make him look at him. Niall shrugged though, his eyes still not meeting his gaze.

“Like, why me? Y-You’re like, I don’t know nice, and funny and perfect looking, and I’m just me. A worthless weird ugly kid with a bunch of problems no one feels like dealing with.” He said dejectedly and Liam frowned hearing him say that. It was hard to hear Niall speak so badly about himself, because that’s what Liam was trying to prevent. He wanted him to know that he was beautiful and he was worth it, and he wasn’t strange. He needed to see that.

“You’re definitely not worthless, so don’t even think that.” Liam told him, making the blonde look at him now, blue shining eyes making Liam smile. “I think you’re gorgeous, beautiful, amazing, funny, nice, intelligent, strong, attractive, sexy, hot, perfect, adorable, cute, and every other thing out there because it’s true Niall.” He blushed again, and Liam brushed the hair back and off the blondes forehead. “In all honesty, I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you, and I am so glad you agreed to be mine.”

Niall’s heart was racing at Liam’s words, but he shook his head.

“No Liam, it’s me who’s lucky to have you.” He said, and Liam was shaking his head too, but Niall shushed him. “You saw me, when no else did. You wanted to be my friend. You cared about me, even when I tried to shut you out because I was scared. You loved me, even when I didn’t love myself. You helped me get better, and you didn’t leave me, even thought I put you through hell sometimes. You told me you wouldn’t push me to do anything I didn’t want to do. You stayed with me, and you promised me you wouldn’t hurt me, and you promised you’d always love me.” Niall confessed, and he saw the way Liam was smiling so fondly at him, holding him tight.

“I’ll never hurt you, and I’ll always love you.” He repeated, and brought his face close to Niall’s, their lips slowly connecting, with Niall smiling into the kiss, and Liam just pressed them closer together, never wanting to let go. Niall’s arms wrapped around Liam’s neck and kissed him harder.

“I love you Liam.” He whispered, and Liam didn’t get a chance to respond since Niall was crashing their lips together again. Niall’s hands unwrapped themselves from Liam’s neck and ran down his chest, and Liam pulled him closer, kissing him deeper, pushing his tongue inside the blondes mouth. He loved when Niall got like this, but he knew that they had school, and he knew Niall was shaking a little bit. He grabbed Niall’s hand as soon as it grabbed him though his boxers.

“Niall baby, c’mon we have school we can’t.” Liam chuckled out, because it was weird for Niall to be like this. He heard Niall sigh, but he pulled away, only for a second before he attached his lips to Liam’s neck sucking there making Liam gasp.

“But, I don’t want to go.” He whined, and Liam was going to scream because he was making it really hard for him to resist him at the moment, and he knew they had school, and he didn’t want Niall to push himself.

He gripped Niall’s hips and started to walk them backwards, Niall was following him as Liam pressed their lips together again. Niall never wanted it to end, but he gasped when Liam pulled away from him completely.

“Take a shower babe we have school.” He said before closing the door winking at him before they were separated. Niall’s mouth hung open and his cheeks were bright red.

“L-Liam! That’s not fair!” He yelled but went to turn on the water anyway.

Liam sighed out, and smiled to himself, because damn, Niall was going to kill him if he kept that up. He chuckled to himself and threw on his clothes again before grabbing his phone and running downstairs to take a shower in the other bathroom Niall had, but he swallowed a little nervously, because he knew he would have to talk to his grandmother.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

After Liam was done getting ready in the bathroom, he knew Niall’s grandmother would be in the kitchen. He probably should have talked to her before, but he was scared. He needed her to accept him again, because being accepted by her meant a lot. He didn’t want her thinking he was some asshole who didn’t care about her grandson because it wasn’t true. He needed her to know that he loved him.

He sighed and took a deep breath, making his way out of the bathroom, and into the kitchen where he saw Niall’s grandmother sipping her tea and reading the paper. The old woman was always up so early. He tried to smile as he walked in, but she didn’t even pick her head up.

“Good morning.” He said gently, and she took notice of his presence now, and gave a half smile to the boy. She knew he spent the night, and she saw how he and Niall were wrapped up in each others arms again like they usually would be, but the boy had broken her grandson’s heart, and she wasn’t going to forgive as easily as Niall had.

“Good morning Liam.” She greeted, gesturing for Liam to sit down and then folding her hands on the table. Liam carefully and awkwardly sat down, and gulped as she nodded her head for him to speak.

“I- well I-I just wanted to say I am so sorry, for everything.” He started, looking at her with seriousness in his eyes. “It was a misunderstanding, and I just wanted to tell you that I promise I wouldn’t hurt Niall like that.” She shook her head though, because Niall told her what had happened.

“Niall told me differently the other day.”

“I swear, it was a rumor that was going around that wasn’t true-”

“You had him very upset Liam. He was crying for days.” Liam bit his lip, and nodded his head in shame.

“I know and it breaks my heart to know I couldn’t be there for him, and that I was the cause of it, and I am so,so sorry.” She sighed now, listening to the boys sincere words, but she wasn’t sure if he was telling the truth or no. She wanted to believe him. He was a great kid, but even the nicest people can surprise you, and you must not ignore that.

“I don’t know Liam..” She trailed off, but Liam broke in immediately.

“I love your grandson so much, and I promised I would always take care of him. I never wanted to hurt him, I never intended too. I didn’t mean for all this to happen. He makes me happier than anyone I know, and I couldn’t stand not being able to be with him and I didn’t know why he wouldn’t talk to me, and it killed me.” He rushed out, “I never want that to happen ever again, and I hope you believe me when I say that I truly love him, more than anything or anyone in this world.” They were both silent now, as Liam poured out his heart to Niall’s grandmother waiting for her response.

Everything he had said was true, because he loved Niall, more than anyone, and she needed to know that. He wouldn’t hurt him, and he loved him, and that was never going to change, and she needed to know that. He needed her to know.

“Liam?” A small voice came from the doorway, and Liam turned around to be faced with a dressed and ready looking Niall. Liam blushed, because how long had he been standing there? He heard his grandmother sigh, and stand up from the table. Liam did as well, but Niall wouldn’t stop staring at him, he had a large smile on his face.

“Niall, sweetheart.” His grandmother said, walking over to him but Niall walked past her and grabbed Liam’s hand.

“Gram, it’s okay.” He told her, looking at Liam with a smile on his face, and she swore she never saw a happier face on Niall before in his life. “Liam said it wasn’t true, he wouldn’t do that to me.”

“I love him.” Liam blurted out, a blush still on his cheeks.

“I love you too.” Niall giggled, and Liam looked at him now, his big blue eyes full of trust and love, and Liam tugged him in and hugged him tight. He really wanted to kiss him, but in front of his grandmother just didn’t seem right at the time.

She knew though. The way Niall looked at him, and the love she saw Liam give him let her know. They were in love, and she couldn’t deny Niall his happiness. Maybe she didn’t trust Liam completely yet, but she would eventually if he doesn’t do anything stupid to hurt her grandson again.

“Alright, you two, off to school,” She said, pushing them out the door, because she saw they had twenty minutes to get there, and she didn’t need them being late. Niall had been been late and missed enough school already “and Liam?” She said as they were heading out the door, Niall already jumping down the steps.

Liam stopped and turned around to be hugged and kissed by Niall’s grandmother. It made him blush but he hugged her back, because this was Niall’s family, and he wanted to her to love him, just as much as she loved Niall.

“Thank you darling.” He smiled at her wide though, shaking his head.

“No, thank you.” He said, and with that he was running after Niall kissing him lightly before they got into his car and drove off to school.


	35. Chapter 35

They arrived at school, and the ride there wasn’t so bad. Liam was making Niall laugh at everything, making up jokes, and saying funny things, and Liam had a great time driving him because he loved the blondes adorable laugh.

He parked his car next to Louis’ like usual, and standing there was Harry, which was a surprise, but Liam and Niall hopped out with him running over to meet them.

“Hey.” Liam greeted the boy, but he didn’t even look at him, he was staring right at Niall, and the boy looked at him with wonder in his eyes.

“Niall, hey.”

“Well good morning to you too.” Liam mumbled, and Niall laughed, and Liam pinched his side making him giggle. Harry smiled sadly at him though, getting the boy’s attention again.

“Niall I am so sorry. Nothing happened between Liam and I, but I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am alright, and I hope you don’t hate me and I hope we can be friends still and-” Niall shook his head and cut Harry off.

“Harry, I’m not mad at you. I-It was a misunderstanding right? It wasn’t your fault.” He said, smiling at him and then Liam, and Harry was surprised to hear the blonde so cool about this. He blinked a few times and then looked at Liam but he just shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah, a misunderstanding, thank you Niall. Thank you.” He said, still really confused by the big smile on Niall’s face, but he ended up returning it because if he wasn’t mad then they were completely perfect. He was so afraid he was going to be furious with him and hate him, but he was very wrong and he was so glad he was.

“Where’s Louis and Zayn?” Liam asked, pulling Niall in closer to his side.

“I talked to Zayn this morning, he said he feels like a dick, but I haven’t seen Louis all day.” Harry informed him, and Liam rolled his eyes.

“I should kill him, but Niall probably wouldn’t approve of that.” He said, kissing the boy’s cheek and Niall just swatted him away smiling.

“Yeah, well I wonder where Louis is. I needed to talk to him.” Harry stated and started to look around, because he needed to tell Louis that they probably weren’t going to work out, and they should just be friends. He wasn’t exactly sure how it was going to go, but he needed to tell him.

Niall was looking around too and now noticed that people were standing around them, not close but close enough, and were watching them. Niall felt a little nervous under there gaze and he tugged on Liam’s arm getting his attention.

“Li?” He said quietly, “Why is everyone staring at us?” Liam looked around too and saw what Niall was talking about. Everyone was looking at them with glares and some with sympathetic looks. It was strange.

“I think they think we’re all fighting or something. There’s been some strange rumors going on around here, but don’t listen to them, alright Niall?” Harry said, pointing to the boy, and he nodded his head.

“O-Okay.” Liam sensed the boys nervousness and decided to get his mind off of it, and told Harry he would talk to him later. Today was going to be a little hard for the boy with all the attention, but he hoped he could pull through it. Liam smiled at him though and tugged him into the school.

“Hey, c’mon I’ll walk you to your class, yeah?” Niall nodded, and intertwined their fingers, following the boy to his boring classroom.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

_“Hey Niall I’m really sorry about your break up.”_

_“Yeah I couldn’t believe Harry and Liam were a thing.”_

_“I can’t believe he cheated on you.”_

_“Apparently they have been together for months.”_

_“Don’t worry Niall, you’ll get over him soon.”_

Niall was going insane listening to everyone say things like that to him all day long. They had no idea what they were talking about. It wasn’t true. Liam loved him, he didn’t like Harry. They didn’t know what was going on. Harry had Louis, and Niall has Liam. That’s how it is and how it always will be. Liam and Harry aren’t dating, and Niall felt his gut twist and he needed to get out of the classroom now.

Everyone had been surrounding him, saying how sorry they were and how terrible it was. They thought that he and Liam were broken up, which was so far from the truth. Liam loved him, and he loved Liam. They were wrong. They were stupid.

He didn’t even ask for permission to get out of the classroom, but he didn’t want to be in there anymore. He wanted to go find Liam, and he wanted him to take him home. He hated this place, and he hated these people, and why were they paying attention to him?

They obviously didn’t care before. Ever since he had been dating Liam, people had started to give him the time of day, but he didn’t want them to care. Liam was the only one who actually cared about him and Liam was all he needed.

He ran into the bathroom, and stood over the sink. He felt his stomach twirling, and he was sweating and he hadn’t had a panic attack in a while, but with everyone crowding him and overwhelming him, he couldn’t help it. He took deep breaths, and wiped his face with cold water trying to calm down, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t.

He took out his phone and dialed Liam’s number. Maybe he shouldn’t be, but he needed Liam. Liam knew how to make him feel better, and he really didn’t feel like throwing up this morning, and then having to go see Tara later. He never wanted to see her again, and he was getting good with all that.

“Hey babe, what’s up?” Liam answered, and Liam swallowed, feeling his heart race and his blood pump because of the panic he felt. He still felt like he was trapped and he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“L-Liam I need you. I-I-”

“Sweetheart what’s wrong? Where are you?” He asked worriedly, packing up his things, getting ready to run from the gym locker room. It was just gym, he could skip and no one would notice.

“I’m in the b-bathroom in the senior hallway, I-I can’t, I just-I need you, please Li I-”

“I’m on my way don’t leave alright?” He said running out of his class and rushing down the hallway. He knew he would find Niall all nervous and shaky, and he hated the thought of him alone.

He ignored the people looking at him like he was crazy as he slowly jogged down the hallway, and he burst through the door of the bathroom, getting there in two minutes happy with the time.

Niall instantly walked over and ran into Liam’s arms, his heartbeat racing and he just wanted to forget. He just wanted Liam, and he wanted to go home, and he hated school, and everyone there and he hated this, and he wished it would stop.

“Hey love, just calm down you’re alright.” Liam said, kissing the top of his head.

“T-They were saying how you and-and Harry-and that you d-didn’t love me, and they w-were crowding me, and I just-I couldn’t-” Liam hugged him tighter cutting him off, running his fingers through the boy’s hair.

“You’re alright now, you know I love you, they don’t know what they’re talking about. You’ll be fine. I’m here now, yeah?” Liam cooed into his ear, and Niall nodded trying to breathe deeply, and it seemed like it was helping. He could feel his chest stop tightening and he felt himself relaxing in Liam’s embrace.

They stood there for a while, Liam rocking the boy back and forth kissing his head, holding him close, making sure was alright. He knew Niall was going to get bombarded with people and question and bullshit today. Even he was getting question after question and glare after glare. Some girls even attacked him verbally saying he was an asshole and a dick to Niall and he couldn’t get them to listen to him. They all assumed that he was with Harry now, and he had no idea why.

“Feeling better?” He asked, as he felt Niall’s shaking go down, and he felt him loosening up. Niall pulled away and breathed in deep again, and nodding his head. Liam really was amazing, with the way he made Niall feel safe and calm.

“Y-Yeah, I’m good now. I’m sorry.” He apologized, because he had just ripped Liam out of class and he knew he was being a bother but he just needed him.

“No need to be sorry love, I’ll always be here for you when you need me.” Niall smiled and blushed at how cheesy Liam was being, but Liam just bent down and kissed the boy’s soft lips.

“Alright now I need to get back to class, and so do you, but if you’re not feeling well, and you need me then just call me okay?” He told him and Niall nodded, and Liam lifted his chin so he would look at him in the eye. “If anyone, and I mean anyone is bothering you, I want you to tell me, promise?” He asked and Niall blushed and nodded, promising him before he kissed him one last time and they walked their separate ways to their classes. Niall sighed, not wanting to go back but he knew he had to and he definitely stalled on his way.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

It was the end of the day and Harry was sitting outside on the ledge of the school. He was bored waiting for Louis to show up, and Harry didn’t even think he would show. He had been avoiding him all week, and it pissed him off. After all the bullshit they been through Harry deserves an explanation as to why he was ignoring him.

He was briefly checking his phone, and kicking his legs back and forth even whistling a little waiting for him. The entire school was clearing out, and he watched as everyone walked by him. People said hi, and some gave him mean glares and he just rolled his eyes.

He was irritated by the entire Liam and Niall situation. Ever since Zayn had started that rumor people had been glaring at him and calling him an asshole behind his back. They even called him a slut, which he really didn’t get at all, those were the girls mostly. He thought it to be weird though since the entire damn school knew about the entire thing, but what they didn’t know was it was all a misunderstanding.

Harry saw the last people trickle out of the school doors and he sighed. He knew he wasn’t going to show up. He grabbed his phone seeing if there was any messages from the other but his screen was empty with no alerts. He was pissed now, because this is the third time he had asked Louis to meet him and he agreed but didn’t show. He rolled his eyes to himself and jumped off the ledge getting ready to go home.

It was cold, but he didn’t care. Actually it was really cold, but he told Liam that he could get a ride home from Louis if they talked and things went well, but obviously that didn’t happen.

He was upset as well though, because he really wanted to just get this done and over with. He wanted all of this drama between them to stop. He knew Louis was just leading him on, and the boy still loved Eleanor. It hurt him, but it was the truth, and he had to face it. He shivered as he pulled over his hood getting ready to head for home.

“Harry!” Someone yelled out, and he instantly turned around. He squinted his eyes seeing Louis dashing after him, and it made a small smile come to his face. He finally decided to show up. His smile disappeared though, knowing the conversation they were going to have was going to be rough. Louis was catching up now, Harry giving him a nod, his smile not returning to his face.

“Thought you weren’t gonna show.” He stated, his expression blank and unreadable. Louis frowned and gave him a shrug.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I forgot the first time, and I was crazy busy earlier today, but I made it this time.” He said with a smile on his face, trying to get Harry to cheer up because he looked downright depressed.

Harry nodded, and looked away. Even looking at him made everything so hard, and he wished he never fell in love with him, because trying to let go and trying to move on as difficult, and he hated it.

“Hey, are you okay?” Louis asked concern in his voice, making the younger boy shake his head. Louis bit his lip, and shoved his hands in his pockets, he could feel them freezing.

“What happened to us?” Harry questioned, his voice sounding broken and upset, because he missed having his best friend around. He missed just hanging out with him. They haven’t been able to talk in weeks, and Harry just missed him overall and would trade anything in the world to just have his friend back.

Louis just stared at him, because he knew what he was talking about but he didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t know really.

“We were best friends Lou, and now we can’t even look at each other.” He said, and Louis looked down to the ground, not meeting the boys eyes, proving the point he had just made. He kicked at the snow underneath his feet.

“I don’t know, things just changed I guess.” He sighed, unsure of what to say. Harry shook his head now, making the other look up at him.

“Why though? Ever since I told you how I felt you’ve been avoiding me and we never talk,” He said shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head, a sad smile on his face, like he can’t believe all of this was happening, “Do you hate me because I like you?” He asked seriously and Louis instantly shook his head.

“No, Harry. That’s not true don’t even say that.” He mumbled, his entire body chilled and shaking. It was freezing outside now.

“Then why do you not want to be around me or do anything with me?” Harry felt angry tears well up in his eyes, because all of his feelings were just getting to be too much.

“I told you I don’t know how I feel Harry and I don’t know, okay?” He told him making Harry angrier by the second, because he was done with that shit. He didn’t want to hear that anymore.

“I know how you feel alright? You don’t need to lie to me anymore. I know you like El, and I know you just feel bad for me.” He gritted his teeth, and Louis looked at him like he was crazy but he kept going. “I know you’re doing this to make me not feel as bad, giving me some kind of hope that you like me, but I’m not stupid Louis I know what you’re doing and honestly it just makes this a whole lot worse.”

“Harry that’s not true at all why-”

“It is true!” He cut him off, making Louis’ mouth hang open a bit, “I don’t want to do this anymore. I’m sick of crying over you, I’m sick of the stress, and I’m sick of you leading me on all the time and I’m done Louis. I can’t do this anymore I can’t.”

Louis was shaking his head his eyes wide, but Harry just closed his eyes not wanting to look at him anymore. All of this was hard enough as it was, and looking into his sad eyes was just too much. He heard Louis step closer, but he took a step back.

“You’re wrong.” He simply stated, and Harry looked at him like he was pushing it, trying to warn him to stop before any of this got worse. Louis ignored his glare though. “I don’t like El, and I definitely want to be with her.” He told him, making Harry roll his eyes.

“You were with her the other day I saw you I-”

“I was telling her how I wasn’t going to go to a party with her this weekend so she had a date, because I told her I was seeing someone else.” He said, smiling at Harry now stepping closer again but he didn’t move. “Want to know why I was avoiding you?” He asked, making Harry just shrug his shoulders, because he shouldn’t care and it shouldn’t matter, but he wanted to know, his mind yearned to know.

“I thought you were with Liam. After what Zayn told me, I was furious and upset. I thought you didn’t like me anymore because I was taking too long to figure out how stupid I was being.” He confessed, and now he was holding his freezing hand in his, making Harry stare down at him with big eyes.

“I’m not with Liam. I never was and I never will-”

“I know.” Louis cut in wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders, making the taller gasp and hold onto Louis’ waist, his hands slowly falling there. “I wasn’t thinking. I was being stupid.” He whispered, their faces close, their breath mingling in the air between them.

“Louis-”

“Just shut up and kiss me.” He said, making Harry smile and press their lips together. The air was freezing but their lips were warm against each others, making their heart race and their blood pump faster, making them forget about the cold air, their minds just on each other. Louis pressed himself into Harry, and the other held him tight.

Harry’s mind was whirling, and he couldn’t quite grasp onto what was happening at the moment, but he detached himself from Louis to whisper against his lips, “Go out with me.”

Louis chuckled and gave him a wide smile, “Absolutely.”

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

The rest of he day for Niall was going pretty well. Everyone seemed to have been laid back, unlike the morning, but people just seemed to stare at him a lot and it was making him uncomfortable but he could deal with it.

After economics with everyone giving them weird stares and questions looks because everyone thought they weren’t together, they rushed out of school towards Liam’s car finally being able to get out of there. Liam grabbed Niall by his waist and pulled him close leaning up against his car making Niall giggle as he kissed his lips and his cheeks.

“So what would my prince like to do today?” He asked, and Niall just rolled his eyes.

“Why do you call me names like that?” He questioned chuckling a bit. Liam just shrugged his shoulders smiling wide at the boy. He could feel peoples eyes on them but he didn’t care, he actually wanted them to see right now, show them how much he loved him and how he didn’t cheat on him or ever let him go.

“What, you don’t like them? They could be worse, like honey pie or cutie bear, would you prefer those?” He teased making Niall blush and roll his eyes.

“I’d rather you didn’t, not those please.” He chuckled, and Liam laughed again seeing him blush a deep red.

“Well then deal with it babe.” They both hopped in the car and Niall rubbed his hands together because it was freezing out there, and Liam noticed the boy’s lack of coat and gloves. He quickly started rummaging through his compartments and looking on the floor.

“You know you really should wear warmer attire or you’re going to make yourself sick love.” He said, throwing a scarf and his gloves to the boy because it seemed like it was the only thing he had.

“Sorry, mom.” Niall joked, and Liam rolled his eyes. He started the car and they were off towards Niall’s house. The plan really was to just hang out and go there, watch television or movies and eat food. That’s all they ever really did, and they loved it. They loved each others company. Being able to just cuddle, talk and sit around was enjoyable.

Liam smiled as he saw Niall staring out the window at the pretty snow blanketed over the town. He instantly got an idea, and grasped the boys attention.

“I should take you on a date.” He said and Niall just looked at him, he could feel his cheeks warming up. A date? They never really did dates. They went out to lunch a few times, and they did a few things together, but never really dates. Niall didn’t really liked crowds or anything like that or people and he was always not really one for all that stuff.

“W-What kind of date?” He asked a little nervous and Liam smirked at him.

“We can go out for dinner and then I can take you ice skating.” Liam informed him, and Niall smiled because that sounded like fun. He never really ice skated before so he shrugged his shoulder at him and bit his lip.

“I don’t really know how to ice skate.”

“I’ll teach you.” Liam winked at him as they pulled into the driveway of Niall’s house. Liam saw there was an extra car in the driveway and thought nothing of it, thinking maybe Niall’s grandmother had a friend or relative over. He was grabbing his things and unbuckling his seat belt and he reached in the back for Niall’s things, and tried to hand them to him, but Niall didn’t respond, and he wasn’t moving.

“Niall? Are you alright babe?” Liam asked noticing the scared and panicked look on Niall’s face. His mouth was dropped open and his hands were clenched on his seat belt looking straight ahead his eyes locked on the door of his house. Liam could see him shaking.

“W-Why is he here?” He choked out. He could feel the panic rising inside him, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe like earlier. Liam looked at him with wonder and worry.

“Who, love?”

“M-My father.”


	36. Chapter 36

Liam’s heart dropped as he heard Niall say that. He had no idea what to do. Why was Niall’s father here? What did he want? Was his grandmother alright? Was it safe to go inside? He looked over to see Niall blinking back nervous and terrified tears, and he rested a hand on the boy’s shoulder and he jumped at the touch.

“Hey love, you’re okay.” Liam promised him, and Niall swallowed nervously and shook his head. What the hell did his father want this time? When did he even get here? All these questions were swirling inside of Niall’s brain making him sick and dizzy, and he wanted to run. He felt the urge to just get out and run.

“I-Liam-I have to get- I can’t I-” Liam grabbed his shoulder tightly, feeling Niall shaking like crazy, and he frowned when he heard him whimper. He was absolutely horrified. Niall was shaking his head trying to back up into his seat as far as possible to get away. He looked so small and scared, and Liam wished he could make him feel better.

He breathed deeply then, and unlocked his door, and Niall’s eyes went wide grabbing his hand, making Liam stop dead in his tracks. His breathing was irregular, and Liam reached over and placed a hand on the boy’s cheek shushing him trying to get him to calm down.

“L-Liam you-you can’t leave me. Don’t leave me!” He begged, and held onto him not wanting to let go. Liam couldn’t leave him here. What if his dad comes out and finds him? What if he hurts Niall? What if Liam’s not here to protect him? He needs Liam.

“Niall, hun, calm down. You’re going to be okay.” Liam tried to assure him but Niall was grabbing onto him harder trying to pull him back in the car, and Liam was trying to struggle out of his grip. He needed to see if his grandmother was okay. This guy was a bastard, an abusive bastard and he wasn’t going to let her get hurt. Her or Niall. He was going to protect them both if he had too.

Niall was crying now, tears falling from his eyes, and Liam shook his head, rubbing at his tears trying to make them go away. He knew Niall was scared, and he knew he didn’t want to be left alone, but he had to go inside. He kissed Niall’s cheek, and he grabbed onto Liam harder.

“P-Please Liam I need you. Don’t please, I can’t be without you, he- he’ll hurt me.” He whispered out in terror, and Liam felt him shaking even harder.

“Niall, baby, you have to be strong for me for a bit alright? I have to go inside to see what’s going on. Just stay here okay? I won’t let anything happen to you.” He tried to reason with the blonde but Niall wouldn’t let him go.

“No! Take me w-with you just don’t leave me please Liam.” He begged, and Liam felt his heart break but sighed. Niall was having a serious panic attack, and he knew he shouldn’t leave him alone, but his father was inside, which was going to make him worse.

“Alright, stay close to me okay?” He told him and Niall nodded frantically, jumping out of the car and rushing over to Liam’s side, grabbing onto his arm, and standing behind him. Liam took a hold of his hand and led him to the door, which was slightly open, and Liam gulped.

He wasn’t going to lie, he was terrified out of his mind as well. Even if he was trying to be strong, he knew he wouldn’t be any match for a forty year old man who was a stronger and bigger than him. He just knew he needed to protect Niall at all costs, because he promised him and he loved him, and he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if something ever happened to him.

He slowly stepped up into the house, and opened the door, walking inside seeing nothing out of the ordinary. It was quiet, and Liam was kind of nervous, because where could Niall’s grandmother be? Maybe she wasn’t home yet? He took a deep breath of relief thinking maybe that was it, but Niall’s hand tightened and he instantly turned around.

“Liam!” Niall yelled, and as soon as he shouted that, Liam felt a strong push and then his head was pounding in pain, along with his body which was now collapsed on the floor. He groaned, feeling a sharp stabbing in his left arm, and dull ache came to the back of his head.

His eyes were blurry, and he felt warmness trickle down his arm. He tried to move but his body was unresponsive. He felt delirious, his arms and legs tingling, and his head making him feel dizzy. He tried to stand but he once again collapsed to the ground, slipping in the warmness that was now in a puddle on the floor.

He could hear screaming and yelling. His mind was trying to process who it was. He felt sluggish and slow, but the pain was making him black out. He was trying to breathe but it was difficult. Slow and shallow breaths leaving his lips. What was happening to him?

“LIAM NO!” Niall screamed now, watching on as he was struck hard in the back of the head and then pushed into the glass table in the center of the hallway. The glass shattered and Liam had fallen right into it, his body trying to get up, and blood was everywhere. Niall started to scream, and all of a sudden arms were wrapped around him. Strong familiar arms. Niall started to fight back.

Niall’s father had grabbed him. He knew the boy was going to struggle, but he was prepared for that. So far the plan was going well. Knock the little bastard he was dating out, and then take Niall by force if he had too. Niall was stronger than last time though, and he was having a hard time keeping him in control.

“LET ME GO! LIAM!” He yelled, seeing Liam was struggling to get to his feet. His eyes were open but he saw he was gone. His eyes were confused and dark like he wasn’t even there. Niall kicked and scratched at the arms around him, screaming and yelling. Liam was in trouble. He needed to help Liam!

“Let me go! D-Don’t touch me! Stop it! Liam please help me please! No Liam!” He was yelling and the person holding onto him was pulling him backwards towards the door. Tears were streaming down his face, and he tried and tried to get away, but he couldn’t. He was having a hard time breathing, and his throat hurt from screaming.

Liam couldn’t help him, and Liam couldn’t save him now. He was the one that needed to help him, and he tried and tried to pull himself away from his father but he couldn’t. He wanted Niall back, and he couldn’t understand why, but when his father wanted something he got it. No matter what he would always get what he wanted.

Niall knew he was going to take him home and beat him, probably to death. He was pissed when Niall had left and now he wasn’t going to let him have it easy. Niall felt like he wanted to die at that moment. He wanted to take Liam’s place. He didn’t want him to be suffering because of him.

“F-Fucking put me down stop it!” He yelled and then he yelped in pain as he felt a strong slap to his face, and hard punch to his ribs. He moaned out in agony as he felt his cheek sting and his chest ache.

“Shut the fuck up you little piece of fucking shit!” Niall’s father screamed at him. His arms still pulling Niall towards the outside. He was getting furious now as Niall continued to cry and struggle, screaming and yelling. Someone was going to hear them and he needed to shut him up. He quickly grabbed him by his hair, and pulled out a knife from his pocket.

Niall’s eyes went wide, fat tears streaming down his cheeks, and Niall’s father pulled him to the ground, making him sit on his knees. Niall yelped out, pleading and crying, begging for his father to stop, telling him to let go.

“Shut up! You worthless little fucker!” He screamed, and Niall’s breath hitched in his throat as his father smirked and leaned down towards Liam. He slowly and carefully placed the knife over Liam’s neck. He was passed out, and bleeding and Niall couldn’t help but cry, because this was all his fault. It was his fault that Liam was hurt and in pain.

His father was now threatening to kill him, and Niall couldn’t let that happen.

“No! Don’t p-please!” Niall cried trying to move and grab the knife but his father rested it on the boy’s neck and Niall screamed.

“If you don’t shut the fuck up and come with me right now, I will kill him.” He threatened, and Niall couldn’t believe his ears. His father was a monster, and he wished he could run away. He wished this never even happened. He wished he never met Liam so he never would have put him in this situation. This was his fault. All his fault.

“O-Okay, just don’t h-hurt him please don’t.” He pleaded, and agreed, trying to swallow and trying to breathe but he couldn’t even feel his chest ad his lungs felt like they were on fire. Tears were pooling in his eyes, and Niall’s father then grabbed a piece of cloth and shoved it in his mouth tying it behind his head, making Niall cry even harder.

“Now let’s go.” He said, pulling Niall up by his hair again, and he couldn’t believe this was happening. His father came back. He was taking him away. Where was his grandma? Why wasn’t she here?

Niall was then taken out the front door, his eyes lingering on Liam before he disappeared from sight and he was being pushed out the door and into the green car he hated so much. He was thrown by his father into the back and he tired to shriek as his head hit the door. He slowly tried to move, but his father pushed him down.

“Stay down and don’t move.” He warned him, and Niall could only continue to cry and nod doing as he said. He was shaking so hard, and he just wanted Liam, but that wasn’t possible at the moment, as the car quickly turned and sped down the road, Niall sobbing as he was leaving Liam to die on the floor, and leaving his grandmother he loved so much. “Coming home with me boy. Finally have you back.”

Niall’s heart broke, already feeling the pain that was going to come to him.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

Liam could feel his head pounding and slurred voices around him. He so badly wanted to open his eyes but they wouldn’t budge. He felt his body aching, and he wished he knew what was going on. All he could think about though was blonde hair, blue eyes and an adorable smile, and he just so badly wished he could be holding him tight in his arms.

He was dreaming about him. About the first time they met, when Liam had accidentally ran into him in the middle of the hallway. Books flying everywhere, and a blushing blonde boy so nervous looking. Liam remembered how badly he wanted to reach out and kiss his lips, grab a hold of his small waist and love him like he wanted too. Niall was running away though, as soon as he stood up, turning and leaving him there.

Liam was trying to run after him, but he was faster and no matter how hard he tried to catch up he couldn’t. He saw how he was running right into his father’s arms, and he tried to scream and tried to get him to come back but Niall couldn’t hear him. He saw the way Niall was being dragged away then by the monster, and everything was turning black.

Liam then jerked up out of bed, gasping his chest, trying to breathe trying to calm down, and his head was now whirling and pounding in pain. He felt his arm stinging, and other places on his body were aching. He rubbed at his eyes and they went wide as he saw the bandages that were covering his arms and his torso. He was confused out of his mind, and he jumped as soon as he heard a gasp from his side.

“Liam!” He blinked his eyes over to see his mother rushing at him, with Niall’s grandmother right by her. She grabbed the boy’s face and kissing his cheek. He winced in a little bit of pain, and he was looking at her in confusion, because what the hell was going on. Niall’s grandmother grabbed his hand now, and he saw her red puffy eyes like she had been crying. “Liam sweetheart I am so glad you’re alright I was worried sick.” She said, and Liam looked at her like she was crazy.

“Wh-What’s going on? Why am I here?” He asked seeing now that he was in a hospital room, dull boring white whiles with ugly picture hanging on them. He cringed when he felt his side had a stabbing pain. He gripped it and she rubbed his shoulder, looking at him with sorry filled eyes.

Niall’s grandma bit her lip and sighed, tears once again returning to her eyes, Liam was worried and nervous now. What they hell had happened? He couldn’t remember anything, all he knew right now was he was in a lot of pain. He then looked around, and realization hit him. Where the hell was Niall? Why wasn’t he here with her?

“W-Where’s Niall? Is he here? What happened to me?” He asked, and as soon as he said that, she broke down, crying in front of him. Liam’s heart was racing, and he was trying like hell to remember what the hell was going on. She carefully looked up into his eyes then, and his heart broke as she spoke her next words.

“Niall’s gone, we don’t know where he is.” Liam’s father, who was standing up also, whispered from the side now, and Liam couldn’t believe his ears. Niall was gone? Liam gritted his teeth, and instantly started to get up from his bed but she tried to push him back down. He couldn’t move. Not when he was like this. Liam didn’t care though, the pain he was feeling was nothing compared to his aching heart because what the hell did he mean Niall was gone? He didn’t know what was happening but something was wrong with Niall, and he needed to help, he needed to find him, he needed to have him here with him. What was going on?

“Honey please sit down. You have a concussion and a slightly broken wrist, and you have stitches in a lot of places all over your body. You fell into a pile of glass, remember?”

Liam glanced at her wondering what the hell she was talking about but as soon as he felt his side, and a stabbing pain was making him clench his eyes shut, he started to remember. He remembered being pushed, and then everything just hurt, and then Niall was screaming. Niall was screaming his name. Crying. For help.

“His father took him.” Liam whispered, and his grandmother nodded her head.

“We don’t know where they went, and police aren’t helping us.” Liam growled in anger when he heard that. How the hell could they not be helping?! This man just put him in the hospital and took Niall away! Who knows what he could be doing to him right now. Liam was starting to panic, and he started to get up and he began to get dressed.

He could be hurting him. He could be hurting his Niall, his boy, his love. Making him cry, and scream in agony, in pain and torture. He couldn’t even bare to think about how terrified the boy must be.

“Liam what are you doing?” His mother questioned worriedly, and he just continued to get ready.

“I’m going to find him.” He told her, clenching his fists as he thought of Niall in danger and in pain. “I’m going to bring Niall back, no matter what.”


	37. Chapter 37

Niall felt exhausted. He felt like he couldn’t feel his body. He couldn’t move. He opened his eyes slowly though, and let the light invade them. It was bright. Very bright. He was confused. Everything was just too bright and it was white all around him. He didn’t understand what was going on.

He tried to move and he realized he was laying on cold cement. It was chilly and he felt himself shudder. He could feel his exposed skin on the ground and he blinked his eyes a few times. He retracted his hand that was reaching out and felt his stomach. He let out a silent moan of pain when his fingers trailed across his skin.

It was then when an entire stabbing pain shot throughout his muscles and he screamed out now. He felt the tears dried up on his cheeks. His eyes were watering again. Everything was painful to the touch. His body was aching. He tried to sit up and he slowly did and he carefully rubbed at his eyes.

The brightness of the lights was dimming down as he got used to it. He looked around to see he was in a small room. There were no windows, there was nothing. It was completely bare and the walls were cement gray.

He was starting to panic. Where in the hell was he? He felt his heart beat racing, because he was terrified. He bit his lip because this is not his old house. This is no where he’s ever seen before. The last thing he remembered was being pulled out of his father’s car and a bag was thrown over his head and he was being beaten. He was crying and begging for the pain to stop, but his dad wouldn’t listen.

He looked down to see his body now covered in bruises and cuts. Dry blood was streaked across one of his legs, and what was really confusing him was why he was just in his boxers. He was freezing and shivering, and he couldn’t stop.

He curled in on himself then, and he started to cry once more. He couldn’t help it. He was scared, and alone, and he wished he knew what was going on. His father obviously hadn’t taken him back to his home, and what scared him the most was if he didn’t know where he was, how would anyone else find him?

Then his mind started to wander, and he remembered back before he was taken away, Liam was hurt and in pain. He started to panic, because what if Liam was dead? What if Liam was severely hurt? It was all Niall’s fault. It was all his fault. He was loudly sobbing now. Loud crying was booming through the small room.

No one was going to find him. No one was going to save him. Everything was hopeless, and he fell on his side, and started to cry. One, because of pain, and two because he was scared. His father was going to kill him. He knew that’s what he was planning on doing. He was going to kill him, and dump him somewhere or keep him in this tiny room until he starved to death and died.

 _What did I do wrong?_ He thought.

_What did I do to make him hate me?_

_I didn’t mean to kill my mother._

_It wasn’t my fault._

All these thoughts were running though his head, and he couldn’t stop them. He felt the tears pouring down his cheeks.

He wanted his mother. He wanted Liam. He wanted his grandmother. He wanted Greg. He wanted anyone who cared about him. Someone to save him. He wanted to go home and see his grandmothers smile. He wanted to go home and laugh with Greg. He wanted his mother to tell him she loved him again. He wanted Liam to hold him tight in his arms and never let him go. He wanted someone to bring him back home.

Niall’s heart jumped when he heard the door open, and he saw the darkness on the outside. The light from his little room was flowing out of it, and the bright light allowed him to lay eyes upon his father. His chest started to tighten up, and he started to crawl backwards, trying to ignore the pain he felt, but he backed up into the wall. He was trapped.

He couldn’t breathe again. He couldn’t speak. He felt the tears just falling down his cheeks. His father was standing above him, tall and heavier than he was before. His beard wasn’t shaved, and his eyes were glossy. He looked like he had been drinking, and Niall gulped and was heaving in air, trying to get his lungs to work.

He felt terror rush throughout his body as his father reached out forcefully and grasped a fist full of his blonde hair. He yelped out in pain, and grabbed onto his fathers hand, trying to get him to loosen his grip. He wanted to scream, and he wanted to yell.

“P-Please!” He screamed then, and he was shaking so hard he could barely hold on. “L-Let m-me go pl-please!” He stuttered, he was crying so hard. He didn’t know what else to do. He was sniffling and he could barely see past the tears in his eyes, but his gaze locked with his fathers, and he saw the man smirking and smiling at him.

“Pathetic.” Was all he said, and he picked Niall up a little bit off the ground by his hair, and then threw him back onto the cold hard ground. Niall cried out, pain running through him. He then stepped on the boys back, his big black boot crushing him into the floor, and Niall was trying to flail out from underneath him.

His father found it funny as he watched the little boy squirm. He couldn’t wait to get rid of him. Soon there would be no more worries or anything. He was going to give him away. Sell him to some people. He didn’t really know exactly to who, but he didn’t care. As long as the boy was out of sight and gone from everyone forever, and he had cash in his hands. He already made up the lie of the boy going to boarding school in Switzerland.

Niall felt like his ribs were going to snap if his father put anymore pressure on his body. He was finding it hard to breathe again, and he was gasping for air. The coolness on the ground was making him shiver and he wanted to just curl up in the corner of the room and get away from the monster above him. He hated this. He hated his life. He wanted to go home, but strangely he didn’t want to die.

Usually Niall would just want everything to end. Sometimes he wished his father would just end it, but now, he didn’t want that at all. Liam was home waiting for him, hopefully searching for him. His grandmother loved him, and he still promised he would see Greg again. He had a family, a real family who cared and loved him. He didn’t want to leave them behind.

“Hey Bobby, he in there?” Niall’s eyes went wide as he a heard a voice coming into the room. His father didn’t give him a chance to see as he kicked him to the side hard, causing Niall to yell out and curl in on himself. More tears poured down his cheeks.

“Yeah, c’mon on in.” He chuckled evilly, and Niall closed his eyes tight. He heard more people walk into the room, and he felt himself shaking as he heard them coming closer over to him. He wanted so badly to block out their voices, but he couldn’t. They boomed thorough his ears.

“So,” One of them said and Niall flinched at how rough his voice was. It was deep and dark sounding. Niall shivered again, this one traveling all the way up his spine. He continued to keep his eyes closed as he spoke. “This is the little brat huh?”

Niall’s father bent down now, leaning over him, brushing the hair out of Niall’s face. Niall whimpered audibly, and the men laughed.

“How old is he?” Another man asked, and Niall gulped hearing this one. He had a high pitched voice completely different, but he sounded conniving and evil just like the other man.

“He’s fifteen I think.” His father shrugged and Niall wanted to roll his eyes. His father didn’t even know his age. One of the men sighed and he heard the other one start to laugh. He felt someone grabbing at his shoulder and sitting him up. He gasped, but his eyes were still closed. He didn’t want to open them. He was embarrassed and ashamed. He was practically naked with these men in the room with him, touching him and holding him, and he wanted to cry at the thought again.

He felt one of the men grip at his cheeks, squishing them together, and he felt new tears push past his eyes and onto the mans hand.

“You think?” His voice was loud and it made Niall flinch. “Ain’t he your kid?” He questioned now, his voice directed the other way, so Niall assumed he was now looking at his father.

His dad didn’t speak, so he was guessing that he shrugged his shoulders. There was then a light slap placed on his cheek and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

“Boy how old are you?” The dark voiced man spoke, but Niall remained silent. He didn’t want to speak. He didn’t want to talk. He was terrified. He wanted to go home. He started shaking and crying again.

He was slapped harder now and he cried out his body shaking violently. “Speak to me when I’m talking to you!” The man yelled. Niall was now terrified not too.

“S-Seventeen.” He choked out. His tears were making his face feel cold since the cold air was blasting in the room. He was then pushed over again, and he curled in on himself like he did earlier and there was quiet chatter he blocked out for a few minutes before he heard the loud booming voice of the man who just smacked him.

“Alright, we’ll be back.” He said, and he could hear their footsteps traveling towards the door. “We’ll discuss business later yes?” The door then slammed shut, and he thought he was alone for a minute. He sighed and opened his eyes, but saw his father was still staring at him with angry eyes. Niall squeaked in nervousness and surprise as he stood there just watching him.

Niall stared back, and it was quiet for a while before he decided to speak up.

“W-What are y-you doing with me?” He whispered, and a small smirk grew on his father’s face. He slowly walked over to the shivering boy who’s body was battered and beaten, and he kept thinking he wished those men would have taken him away right then and there.

“I’m selling you.” He shrugged his shoulders like it was the most casual thing ever, but as soon as he said that Niall’s mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide. He was selling him?

“W-What the hell does that mean?” He yelled a little bit louder, and his father’s hard glare came back, staring right at him.

“Watch how you talk to me boy.” He warned, and raised his hand making Niall flinch, but Niall wanted to know why. Why was he selling him? Why was he doing this? What did Niall do wrong? Why was this happening?!

“W-Why! Why are y-you doing this?!” He screamed now and he father pushed him back to the ground seeing him try and get up.

“I need you gone, and other than killing you myself this is the only other way to do it.” He told him, but then chuckled, “Besides, I’d rather have a good amount of dough in my hand instead of some pathetic little bitch.” Niall heard his words and completely lost it. He stood up now, and pushed his father, and he wasn’t really expecting it, but he let the little blonde boy carry on for a minute, his angry eyes, and harsh glare was boring into Niall’s skin.

“Fuck you! Let me g-go!”

Niall’s father’s eyes went wide as Niall had slapped him in the face and he instantly back handed Niall in the face hard making the boy fall to the floor. Niall gripped his cheek in pain, but was then being instantly hauled up by his neck, his father was choking him and he couldn’t breathe. He scratched at his hand but his vision was going black.

His mind wandered back to Liam. He wanted Liam. He missed Liam. He wanted Liam to hold him. Where was he? Was he looking for him? Liam needed to save him. Liam loved him, and he loved Liam. He wanted him back. He wanted him to be okay. He felt his chest tighten because he didn’t know. He had no idea if he was okay.

His father dropped him to the floor then and Niall gasped for air. Then he was kicking Niall and pain was shooting up his spine. He felt blows to his stomach, and he couldn’t feel his right arm anymore. He let out a broken sound as a hard kick was delivered to his jaw, and he felt his eyes go blurry and his mind went dizzy.

The last thing he saw was his father’s angry red eyes before everything once again went black around him.


	38. Chapter 38

“Liam calm down, just breathe for a minute.” Zayn said from over the phone. Liam had called him up and instantly and started panicking about something, but he wouldn’t slow down so he had no idea what he was saying. It was early, and Zayn looked over to see it was seven in the morning.

He sat up and yawned, throwing the covers off of him and sitting on the side of his bed, picking up a shirt and trying to put it on while holding his phone between his shoulder and his ear.

“It’s Niall, Zayn.” His voice sounded exhausted and broken, and now he was really starting to worry about his friend. He hadn’t really spoken to him recently, especially for apologies for misunderstandings and everything. He bit his lip. He really was hoping this didn’t have to do with the false information Zayn gave Niall.

“W-What’s wrong?”

“He was taken away.” Liam told him, and he was trying so hard not to let the tears overtake him again. He couldn’t even bare to think of that fact that Niall was in trouble and he couldn’t help him. He was all alone and scared and Liam felt sick to his stomach.

“What do you mean taken away?” Zayn furrowed his eyebrows and continued to get dressed.

“His dad took him. He’s abusive, and a drunk and he knocked me out and then forcefully took him somewhere.” Liam took in a deep breath, trying to settle himself down but he couldn’t. He couldn’t stop thinking about Niall. He rubbed at his eyes. “Zayn I’m a nervous wreck I have no idea where he is. I’m freaking out I can’t stop thinking about him. What if he’s hurt, what if he’s in pain? He’s scared Zayn, and I don’t know how to find him!”

“Liam, calm down everything’s going to be alright.” Zayn tried to calm him down but Liam sounded like he was shaking and crying. He was scared himself because he’s never heard Liam so upset and so worried. How bad of trouble was Niall in?

“I’m so terrified Zayn, it’s been two days already and we can’t find him anywhere. I-I can’t stop crying, and what if he’s-” Liam stopped himself. He couldn‘t say it. He couldn’t think it. Liam couldn’t even begin to stomach if Niall was…dead. He swallowed thickly, placing his head in his hands. “Oh god.”

“Liam, he’s fine. It’s alright. He’s going to be okay.” Zayn tired to assure him, but it seemed like no matter what he said, he couldn’t stop panicking.

“Zayn I love him so much. I can’t lose him, not again.” He confessed, and honestly, Zayn felt his heart break as he heard one of his best friends say such words laced with so much hurt. “I-If something happens to him, I won’t be able to live with myself. He means everything to me, I love him more than anything I-”

“Nothing bad is going to happen I promise you.” He cut in, because he couldn’t listen to him be so upset. Maybe it was selfish, but if he didn’t stop he was going to cry himself.

He never realized how much Liam really did love Niall. He was always by his side, always there for him when no one else was, when everyone thought he was weird and strange Liam always knew he wasn’t. Liam made the boy feel loved, and he opened up. He really was just a normal kid like everyone else once you got to know him. Zayn felt like shit, when he realized what he had done to his friends.

Liam was then breathing heavily again, and it got Zayn’s attention.

“Zayn you need to help me. Call Louis and Harry please you have to help me find him.” He pleaded, and Zayn nodded, and frowned. There was no way he could say no.

“I will, but don’t worry we’re going to find him I promise Liam.” He told him, and before he could even get an apology or anything out he heard the phone line go dead. He instantly brought his phone back up to his ear and called the two other boys.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

Liam was pacing back and forth after he hung up with Zayn. He needed him to get Louis and Harry to help and he couldn‘t stop thinking about Niall. He was hurt, and he needed him, and Liam knew it. He was probably in so much pain, and he tried to make his mind think of something else but he couldn’t stop.

He groaned and watched as he saw Niall’s grandmother on the phone. She looked frustrated, and irritated, and she hung up the phone with a slam, and she rubbed at her temples.Liam carefully walked over to her, but his voice was angry. He knew no one was helping.

“What did they say?” He asked, and she shrugged and threw something against the wall. She had tear tracks on her face. He could only imagine how she felt at the moment. Everyone they tried to call. The police, child services, their school, no one was helping.

“They said since Niall is with a legal guardian they’re not going to do anything.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Liam whispered under his breath, and he ran his fingers through his hair. He was pissed. How could they not take them seriously?

“Liam, I’m,” She sighed, and looked towards the boy. She looked exhausted. “I’m honestly not sure what we can do now.” She sounded tired, and all the hope looked like it was sucked out of her. Her face dropped and she looked towards the floor. Liam felt a bubble of pain and sadness inside him burst.

“We’re not giving up.” He said, tears coming out past his eyes. He watched as she just sighed and started to walk up the stairs, she nodded though, agreeing with him. She turned around at the last moment looking at him.

“Will you call Greg? I’m going to go put some things together and then we can go.”

Liam walked into the kitchen and quickly grabbed the phone and dialed the number on the fridge. He breathed in deeply and pressed talk and was waiting for someone to pick up. He couldn’t believe they forgot to tell Greg.

“Hello?” Greg answered cheerfully, and Liam felt his heart hurt again. He cleared his throat and bit his lip.

“Greg, Hi, it’s, um Liam, your brother’s boyfriend?” He questioned, just making sure he knew who it was. He hadn’t really talked to him all that much.

“Oh hey Liam, what’s up mate?” Greg said sounding a little surprised because why on earth was Liam calling him. He was getting ready to pull out of his driveway and go to work at the moment.

“Right, uh, well something’s happened.” Liam said, and swallowed in nervousness when he heard car breaks screech to a halt on the other line.

Greg was instantly pulling back into his driveway and he held his phone right up to his ear, he started to panic.

“What’s wrong is Niall okay?” Liam sighed and shook his head, even though he couldn’t see him through the phone.

“Well, no your dad, he came by the other day and he took him away. I’ve just got out of the hospital today.” Greg’s eyes went wide as he heard this.

“Are you alright? Liam what’s going on?”

“I’m fine, but we have no idea where Niall is, and I was wondering if you had any clue as to where he would take him?” He asked, because maybe Greg had some sort of a idea since they had none at all.

“Oh god, um,” Greg pondered through his mind trying to think. He had no idea where his bastard of a father would take him. He never took him anywhere so he really was a little clueless. “Maybe back home is my only guess really.”

“We’ve tried there. No one’s home.” Liam sighed. Greg continued to think harder as he heard Liam’s response. Then something clicked in his head giving him an idea.

“Okay, well maybe he took him up to our cabin? We have a place that’s a little south of here.” Liam’s heart pounded in hope then as they finally had another place they could look. He gripped his fists tightly and wanted to jump in the car and just go already, but he needed to know how to get there.

“Yes, okay yes, that’s a good start.”

“Liam I’m coming with you guys.” Greg told him, and Liam just nodded again, “You need to know how to get there, and I need to make sure my baby brother is safe.”

“Thank you Greg.” Liam said, and he felt his tears starting to form in his eyes again. They needed to find Niall, and they needed to find him soon. Both boys knew they needed to find him, or something awful was going to happen. You could hear it in their voices.

“I’ll see you soon.”

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

Everything was dark now. Niall had been awake for a while. He was sitting on the cold floor shivering. He’d been stuck in there for more than forty eight hours now, and he could feel his stomach grumbling as he gripped onto himself tighter.

He stopped shaking almost twelve hours ago. He let his eye lids droop and he felt himself just give up. He knew no one was coming to save him. No one knew where he was. He didn’t even know where he was and the more he thought about it the more he just wished he could end his life.

When he first arrived in the cold cement room he didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to say goodbye to all the people he loved. He had finally found a reason for living, and it seemed like it was being ripped away from him with every second that passed by in the tiny room.

It was cold, and he just sat there. There was no heat left in his body. He felt his blood chill and he knew he was blue. It was pitch black in there anyway, so he couldn’t actually tell if he was a light blue or not, but he definitely felt like it.

He hated just sitting there. It made him think, and it made all thoughts scream though his mind. It made him think about his mother, and how his life would be so much different if they never went to the store that day.

He wondered why his father hated him and went insane. He was thinking about Greg too, wondering how he would take the news that his little brother was murdered by their own father. He wondered how his grandma would go on living without him. He worried about Liam, and cried silently as he thought about how he would never get to hold him or see him again.

Again his stomach rumbled, making him curl in on himself more. He hadn’t had any food for three days. Ever since lunch on the day he was taken. His father had no mercy on him. He ran his fingers over the bruises and cuts on his arms and legs. His chest and back were littered with black and blue marks. His entire body ached, and he tried to ignore the stabbing pain in his wrist where he was pretty sure it was broken.

As he was getting ready to just fall asleep again to get the pain and hunger out of his mind the lights flashed on making him squint from the intense darkness before. He groaned and tried to block out the light, but cracked open his eyes to see the small door opening.

He felt the panic raise in his chest and he was still huddled in his little corner. He saw how his father wrinkled his nose, and he was probably doing that from the smell in the room. Well what did he expect? He kept Niall in there for days, where was he supposed to use the bathroom?

He started to walk his way over to the pale fragile boy, and behind him was a man. He was very tall, much taller than his father with gray hair and glasses. He had a suit on, and Niall was wondering what the hell was going on.

Niall cowered away as he saw them standing now right in front of him, staring down at him with different expressions on their faces. Niall’s father’s glare held irritation and anger, while the stranger had a hungry interested sort of look.

It terrified him.

“So, this is the boy?” The man spoke, his voice deep and manly, making Niall whimper when he bent down more to get a better look at him. He heard his father mumble a yes, and Niall was now face to face with this old man. He had wrinkles all over his face, and he had a messy beard, and Niall could feel his heart pounding in his throat.

The man then reached out and grabbed his arm, and Niall yelped. It was his bad arm, and of course he had grabbed him by his wrist. Niall felt the tears well up in his eyes, but he didn’t want to cry at the moment. He didn’t really know what to do actually.

The man looked at him up and down, moving his arm out of the way of his stomach, looking at the mess upon his body. He smirked, and then traced his other hand up and down his chest lightly touching his skin.

“S-Stop!” Niall yelled out hoarsely and the man just ignored him. Niall felt how rough his fingers were against his freezing skin.

Why was he touching him in the first place? What was he doing?

Niall was trying to wiggle away, but the man held a firm grip on him.

“He’s a little,” The man cocked his head to the side, and Niall felt his lip quiver as he evilly smiled at him. “small isn’t he? I feel like I would break him.” He chuckled, and Niall felt his chest tighten at his words.

“He can handle anything.” His father stated, and the man was now lifting Niall’s chin, looking into his eyes. Niall wanted badly to bite him, but he didn’t want to get another beating from his father. He was letting another man touch him, and he was starting to get freaked out. He knew his father was going to sell him, but he wasn’t exactly sure what for.

“You know what?” The man chuckled now, and Niall looked over to his father again, but he wasn’t looking at him. He had his head turned away, like he was disgusted or disturbed and Niall’s eyes went even wider. “I think I’ll have him.” Niall couldn’t keep quiet anymore.

“W-What are you talking about? What do you m-mean?” The man then laughed and patted the boy on the cheek.

“You’re mine boy, you’re just too cute to pass up.” Niall’s mouth dropped open, and he couldn’t believe that this is what was happening. His father was selling him to some sick minded man. He felt the tears and pain well up in his entire body.

“I think 10,000 is a fair price.” Niall’s father said, and Niall instantly whipped his head over to him again, and his let the tears slip past his eyes.

“Please! Dad, no! P-Please d-don’t do this to me! Pl-Please!” He cried out and the man then gripped Niall’s waist and he started to scream.

“It’s a deal, if I get to have a little alone time with him.” He whispered, and Niall was screaming no, and yelling and crying and all he could do was watch his father leave the room, and he felt the man’s hands roaming all over his body.

“Stop! Don’t touch me! Don’t fucking t-touch me! Stop pl-please!” The man ignored him, and continued to touch him. Niall felt himself start to shake, and the tears were relentless when he felt his heart break as the man touched him where no one was supposed too.

“Don’t worry baby, you’ll learn to love this.” He whispered and licked Niall’s ear. He screamed again.

Niall struggled, and he fought. He cried for Liam, but he wouldn’t come for him.


	39. Chapter 39

Liam was throwing things into the trunk, and was running back and forth between the car and the house. He was grabbing as many things he thought he needed and was just putting them inside the car. Really he had no idea exactly what he was packing, but anything that looked like it would help Niall in just the slightest bit he placed in the car.

His mind couldn’t stop running. His brain was on overdrive and all these horrible scenarios about Niall were traveling throughout his head. He could only imagine what he was going through. He was probably calling for Liam, he knew he was. He had promised to keep him safe and he wasn’t there for him.

Liam once again for the millionth time wiped at his eyes trying to get the tears to stop. He couldn’t keep them at bay.

He had never felt so scared and empty in his entire life. Even when Niall was angry with him and had practically broken up with him he at least knew he was safe. This was terrible and horrifying, not knowing if Niall was safe or hurt. He didn’t know if he was dead or alive. Even just thinking that made Liam’s stomach turn.

Liam sighed and was trying to calm himself down, even if it was just a little, as he was putting the last of the bags in the car. Niall’s grandma had said that it was too much but she didn’t understand, Liam wasn’t going to rest, he wasn’t going home until he found him. He made him a promise.

He looked up now and saw the front door closing and his grandmother coming out behind it. She held what looked like to be Niall’s bag in her right hand and her purse in her left.

“Liam dear are you ready to go?” She asked throwing open the passenger door and sliding Niall’s things inside, and Liam was nodding instantly.

“Yes, ready, let’s go.” He said breathlessly, and he closed the trunk of the car and turned around to grab the keys which had been placed on the ground.

“Liam?” His eyes went wide as he heard a familiar voice. The same deep dark voice that made him feel irritation and anger deep down in the pit of his stomach. He gritted his teeth and let his eyes cast upward to the person who was standing on the sidewalk, hands in his pockets, but for once there wasn’t a smirk on his face.

“Collin what the fuck are you doing here?” Liam sneered and he was glaring at him. His fists were clenched and his jaw was set tight and staring at him made him think of more pain Niall has already gone through the more he looked at him the more he wanted to run over there and beat the living shit out of him.

Collin then stepped forward, and Liam couldn’t believe he was daring to come towards him. Liam must have put up a challenging scary look then, because he stopped coming over to him and took his hands out of his pocket and held them in the air.

“Woah, mate,” He said, trying to show Liam he meant no harm, but he wasn‘t buying it, “Calm down I-”

“How dare you show up here. You’re lucky I don’t kick your ass right here right now.” Liam growled at him, and Collin just sighed and rubbed the back of his neck now.

“Liam please, listen.” He pleaded, looking into his eyes. “I know I haven’t exactly been the worlds greatest guy, but I just want to talk to Niall for a second.” He told him and Liam felt something hit his heart in pain at the mention of him. He let his eyes fall back down to the ground, and Collin then noticed behind him the packed car and Niall’s grandmother watching the two boys from the front seat.

“Are you guys going somewhere?” He asked carefully and Liam clenched his eyes shut. He felt the tears coming again, and he couldn’t cry, not now.

“Niall’s been taken away.” Liam told him, and he saw the way Collin’s eyes went a little wide and his mouth dropped open a bit.

“What? Taken away?” Liam rolled his eyes. He really didn’t like the way he was pretending to actually care.

“His father came the other day, attacked me and then took him.” He informed him, and Collin just stared at him for a while. Liam was starting to get impatient because he needed to get going. He needed to meet up with Greg soon, and they needed to get going down to the place where Greg said he thought Niall would be and standing here talking to a little punk who used _his_ Niall and hurt _his_ Niall was making him angrier by the second.

“Are you serious?” Collin whispered then breaking the silence and Liam stared hard at him.

“Do I look like I’m lying?”

“Liam, I, what can I do to help?” He asked then suddenly, and Liam couldn’t believe his ears. He let out a sarcastic small chuckle and shook his head, and he saw the way Collin was looking at him with wonder in his eyes.

“I think you’ve helped Niall enough to last a life time.” He spat and Collin was coming closer to him trying to get him to listen.

“Liam, please mate I want to help.” He begged because it was true, he did want to help Niall. He wanted to let him know that he was sorry for everything and that he would be there for him from now on and he didn’t want this terrible guilt and pain in his stomach anymore, and he knew Niall still had some of the same feelings.

Liam’s eyes were angry now, and he bit his lip in anger and stormed up to him, and Collin shut his eyes and was getting ready for him to hit him, even though he wouldn’t have hit him back. He deserved it anyway, but Liam just jabbed a finger into his chest, and Collin opened his eyes to see Liam’s face red with anger.

“Why do you even care in the first place, you’re a sick bastard who treated Niall like he had no worth in this world! You made him feel like a worthless human being! You treated him like a little toy which you kept around when you needed something to fuck!” He yelled and Collin shook his head.

“I had feelings for him too, I wouldn’t have gone out with him for so long if I didn’t-”

“If you liked him at all you wouldn’t have treated him like that! He still can’t function in daily life because of you! Everything has been hard for him, sometimes I can’t even go near him because he can’t stop thinking about the awful things you did!” Liam screamed thinking about all the times he had to calm Niall down, and all the times he couldn’t even touch him because of that bastard.

He remembered how long it took for Niall to get used to him, and even after that he still thought Liam was going to hurt him. It took him forever to convince Niall and make him understand that he would never make him do anything he didn’t want to do, but still to this day he can’t let go of the awful memories of what this son of a bitch did to him, and it made Liam want to kill him. This bastard made everything for him and Niall hard.

“Liam please. I know what I did was wrong! I realize that what I did to him was terrible!” Collin tried to reason with him, to let him know that he knew and what he did was a mistake, but it seemed like Liam wasn’t listening with the way his fist looked like it was ready to connect with his nose.

“You beat him! You raped him! He begged you to stop and you never did! You didn’t listen to him! Imagine being him at the time! He was scared and the person who he thought loved him raped and hurt him! He just wanted someone to love him and you took advantage of that!”

Liam was yelling and the awful horrible truth that was coming from his mouth was breaking his heart. He hated thinking of Niall in pain and in so much hurt. He hated knowing that Niall was alone and scared, and it hurt even more because he was out there right now without Liam, without someone to protect him. Liam felt his eyes burn with tears.

Liam then felt a warming hand on his arm, and he looked around to see Niall’s grandmother holding him carefully. There was a smile on her face, that same one she used when she was trying to get Niall to calm down. Liam sighed and just looking at her made him ease up and unclench his hands and made him stop gritting his teeth. He sighed and took a deep breath as she spoke to him.

“Liam dear, please, calm down.” She whispered softly and Liam sighed and nodded. He then realized that beating this kid wasn’t going to make anything any better. His heart hurt then as he thought about what Niall would have said to him.

_"Violence isn’t the answer."_

Collin then looked up and got Liam’s attention and he just stared back.

“Liam, I know. I’m a sick bastard, and I feel awful, and everyday I can’t stop thinking about it, but please let me help you find him. Please let me finally do something good for him.”

He pleaded, and Liam breathed in deeply again. He knew maybe he would regret it, but they needed to get going anyway to meet Greg and they needed to get Louis, Zayn and Harry as well. Besides, the more people looking the better chance they had of finding him.

Liam nodded then, and Collin let a small smile come onto his face.

“Fine, get in the damn car let’s go.”

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

Niall was shaking on the cold floor of the cement room listening to his father talk to the man who had just used him outside. Niall’s eyes were wide open with giant tears streaming from them. His lips were shaking, and his entire body ached. He was in pain all over, and he couldn’t stop thinking of what the man had just done to him.

He let out choked little sobs but tried to keep quiet because he was afraid his father would come back inside and hurt him like he did last time. It seemed like every time Niall would cry his father would try and shut him up.

He tried to sit up and move closer to the door so he could hear the negotiation, but as soon as he sat upright pain shot through him and he collapsed back onto the floor in agony. He was lying there naked now, since the man had stripped him of his boxers tearing them apart and throwing them across the room.

The disgusting comments he made were ringing through his ears and he tried to block out his voice and block out the sounds but he couldn’t no matter how hard he tried.

He screamed and yelled and begged for him to stop. The pain was unbearable and he just wanted it to end. Niall shivered thinking about it and he curled in on himself again. His mind kept trying to wander back to Liam, but the more he thought about him the more he cried.

Liam had said nothing like this would ever happen again, but Niall knew everything was just too good to be true. It seemed like Niall was on this earth for a reason and that was to be abused by other people. Liam was trying to save him from the life he was living but he knew it could never happen.

His father would have found him one way or another and now he had and he was going to be sold to a complete stranger who would hurt him every night for his own pleasure and Niall then felt his stomach churn and he knew he was going to be sick if he didn’t stop thinking about it.

As soon as he clutched his stomach trying to get the painful nauseous feeling to go away the door slammed open making him jump and the man and his father were now staring at him. He felt small, broken and scared as he sat there naked on the cold hard floor being watched by two men.

Niall was trying to back away as he saw his father approaching. His heartbeat was racing as he stalked up to him and Niall felt more tears come into his eyes and fall past his cheeks, and he was breathing heavily letting whispered no’s fall from his lips as his father was reaching for something.

He gripped Niall’s arm then and hauled him up and he let out a scream in pain.

“Listen to me Niall,” His father said, and Niall was trying to hold back sobs again and it hurt so much to not just let the broken sounds come from his chest, “I want you to be a good boy for Mr. Fredrick do you hear me?” He asked, almost in a gentle voice, but Niall just shut his eyes.

He wasn’t going to answer. He wasn’t going to look. He wasn’t going to listen. His father was a monster and he hated him, he ruined everything and the more Niall though about it he realized now that he was the one who ruined their lives, not him, not Niall, this wasn’t his fault.

“M-Mom would be ashamed o-of you.” He whispered, and he caught a glance at his father’s wild angry eyes then before a fist connected with his jaw and he was sent flying to the floor where he felt his head smash against the ground and he crumpled in a heap.

“Hey! Watch it man, I won’t pay for damaged goods!” Niall could barely hear the other man now, the pain was making it hard to concentrate. He tried to move, but he felt this warm liquid trailing down the side of his face, but his blurred vision was able to pick up the red that was trickling down to stain the floor beneath him.

He felt himself being covered then, and he kind of felt grateful at the moment for some kind of warmth before his eyes were shutting on him.


	40. Chapter 40

Liam was driving like a maniac down the street and he knew he was scaring the hell out of everyone in the car. He saw the way they were clutching the seats and he noticed the scared looks on their faces. He didn’t care what anyone said at the moment though. Niall’s grandma was calling him crazy, Greg told him to slow down, and Collin told him to calm a bit but he ignored all of them. Niall was in danger, Niall wasn’t safe.

All that was running through his mind was Niall and if he was alright or not. It was killing him to think that he wasn’t. Nothing else mattered besides Niall. They needed to hurry because for some reason deep down in Liam’s gut, he felt like they were running out of time. He then pressed harder on the gas pedal as he thought that.

“Liam, take the next right here.” Greg told him leaning in from the back to give the boy directions. They had picked Greg up when they had finally met up along the way and Liam was finally glad they had some kind of idea as to where Niall might be. Even if it was a guess and there was a good chance he wasn’t there.

Liam couldn’t even think properly at the moment and he almost turned the wrong way but he caught it at the last minute taking a sharp right turn and making everyone in the car gasp a little bit.

“Liam,” Greg spoke up then, and Liam was going to hit him if he said another thing about his driving, but he felt his heart clench at his words. “I don’t know what my dad is doing to him.” Greg whispered, and Liam felt his hands clench on the wheel. He knew Greg was just trying to be honest with him but he really didn’t feel like listening to his next words. “It’s just, I don’t know what could be going on, but I have a strong feeling it’s not good.”

Liam sighed, but continued to drive. He didn’t want to think about it at all. Everything just hurt when he did. He knew Niall wasn’t alright, but he tried to swallow that down. He really was just praying that Niall wasn’t going to give up. He coudln’t give up. He knew his dad was going to beat him, and hell who knows what else, but he needed to know and he needed to remember that Liam loved him, and promised him that he would be there for him, and that he wouldn’t let him go. He was going to save him and he needed to hold onto that.

Liam felt his heart aching and he hated it. He knew he loved him. He loved Niall, with all his heart, and there was no way he could ever get over this if something were to happen to him. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself. There would be no way he could live without him. There was just no way.

“Alright Liam we’re almost there, just another two lefts and we’ll be there.” Greg said, and Liam sped up then and he didn’t stop. He wanted to get there. Niall needed him, he needed to know if he was there, because if he wasn’t, then they would need to start looking again and thinking of more places as soon as possible.

Liam didn’t even want to think about it. He just wanted to find his love. He clenched his hands harder on the wheel again as he took the first left.

He was going to kill that bastard of a father Niall had.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

When Niall woke up next he was confused. Everything was bright like usual and he was still inside the cold cement room, but he had clothes on now. He looked himself over as he started to lift himself up from the ground as he saw how he was wearing a sweater and sweatpants along with socks on his feet. It was weird but he didn’t complain, because now he was finally warmer.

Niall sighed out and still shivered because the coldness was still present but with the clothes he had now it was bearable.

He swallowed then, feeling how dry his throat was, and he just sat against the wall. That’s all he ever really did anyway. As he leaned his head back and let it rest on the cool wall a sharp pain made his vision go dizzy and he grabbed his head in agony. He winced and his fingertips ran across a bandage that was wrapped around his head and then he started to remember how he slammed it against the floor after his father had punched him.

Niall felt the tears in his eyes again. He didn’t understand. He didn’t know why this was happening to him, he didn’t know what was going to happen to him. He knew he was going to be sold to that disgusting man and Niall really hated even thinking about it. He felt himself shaking because there really was no hope for him anymore.

He was being sold for sex, and his father was completely alright with this. He didn’t even care that he was giving his son away to a complete stranger. Niall knew he was worthless, but didn’t he care at all? Niall just wished, as he buried his head in his arms and cried, for the dad he used to know. He wanted his dad back, this man he was now wasn’t the father he used to love. He had left years ago and now that he’s thinking, so has he, himself.

Niall is gone. Niall is dead. Niall is broken. He can’t feel his arms and legs anymore. The life inside him had evaporated. His blood was cold, his bones were shattering. All he can feel is the weak beat of his heart trying to make it through this horrible life he’s living. His brain doesn’t want to work, his body doesn’t want to move. Everything just hurt, and he just wished it would all stop.

Niall felt like he wanted to die. He didn’t want to live, but then as he was starting to think about going down deep under, his mind would wander to beautiful brown eyes and a gorgeous face with a soft expression filled with absolute love etched onto it.

It was Liam who kept him somewhat alive. It was Liam who kept him going. It was Liam who gave him the willpower to fight, but Niall’s heart couldn’t take the thought of never seeing him ever again and he felt the tears coming harder.

Just as Niall was starting to let his sobs out into the dull vacant room the door was slammed open and he jolted and he looked over and up to see his father. His dark eyes were wide and his expression was angry, but he slowly and carefully walked over to Niall.

He gasped and tried to get away but his father had grabbed him by the arm before he could even make a move and dragged him up. Niall felt the tears fall down his cheeks, and he felt the ache all over his body, and his father just started to pull him towards the door without saying a word.

“W-Where are you taking me?” Niall choked out, and he winced at how horrible his voice sounded. It was hoarse and gravely and he hated how terrified he sounded. He sounded weak.

“Shut up and Let’s go.” His father answered back yanking him even harder and Niall let out a small gasp in pain. Niall’s mind started to scream at him. It was yelling at him to fight back, and get away as they finally made their way out into the open. Niall’s eyes went wide as he looked at his surroundings.

The sun was starting to set over the familiar pond he used to fish in as a kid. The dimming pink and orange sky was beautiful and the clouds were a little dark but extremely puffy. His eyes followed the birds that were flying towards the cabin he spent so many fun nights in with his family. The laughs they shared, the fun they had. He hadn’t been to this place in years.

Everything was exactly the same since the last time they had been here, and Niall couldn’t understand why he couldn’t put together that this was the little garage place his father had put up for the tools and things he needed to keep here in the summer time. He kept him in the garage.

Niall then looked up to see a car right next to the cabin, and his eyes went wide as he saw that man who had done those horrible things to him the other day standing there with the door wide open and an evil smirk on his face.

Niall then grabbed at his father’s hand and clawed at it, and was struggling. He pulled back and started to drag his feet in the ground. He was scared and confused, and he didn’t want to go anywhere, he didn’t want things to get worse. His mind was telling him to fight, to run, to do anything but go with this man.

“Let’s go Niall, right now!” His father yelled at him, and Niall felt the tears falling and he felt his heart pumping and he felt his brain racing and he shook his head and started to scream. He yelled so loud, hoping that someone anyone could hear him, but his father quickly slapped a hand over his mouth and forced his arm behind his back and pushed him forward towards the car.

Niall’s heart was hammering, and he felt the adrenaline rushing. He felt everything in his body turn hot. His chest was burning and he was breathing heavily. He then bit down on his father’s hand and the man screamed then and slapped the boy in the face hard and Niall yelped out, but continued to call out and scream wanting and praying for someone, anyone, to hear him.

“N-No! Put me down!” Niall yelled and kicked his father and they both gasped as it sent them tumbling to the dirt ground. Niall started to roll around trying to break free but his fathers arms had a hold on him and wouldn’t let him go. He tried and tried to get away but then he felt another pair of arms around him and he was being hauled up and held onto tightly. They held him close to their chest and Niall felt that familiar body from the other night and shivered as he felt those lips on his ear.

“Get the fuck up you filthy child let’s go.” He whispered in Niall’s ear and his eyes went wide and he continued to struggle. He didn’t want this. He wanted to get away.

“Stop! L-Let me go!” He yelled but the man just picked Niall up like he weighed nothing and started to take him towards the dreaded car. Niall continued to struggle and he tried to scream but he couldn’t with the tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn’t stop the choked sobs and the cries. “N-No! Stop n-no!”

“If you don’t put him down right now mate, I will fucking murder you.” Niall’s head shot up then, and his eyes then locked onto someone standing right there almost in front of him. His heart lifted and his eyes went wide, and he couldn’t believe it.

Niall felt the man stop and turn around, but he dropped Niall to the ground first, but rested his foot on his back so he couldn’t get anywhere. Niall groaned in pain, but looked up again, and he saw him staring at him with hurt and worry in his eyes.

He couldn’t believe it.

“Liam.”


	41. Chapter 41

Niall couldn’t help but let the tears come into his eyes. His world stopped for a moment while staring right ahead of him, the person he needed. The person who he knew would save him. The reason he was still fighting. The reason he wanted to stay alive. Liam was standing there, his fists clenched, his teeth gritted, and his eyes wild as he stared at the people who held Niall captive in front of him.

Liam stepped forward, but the men then reached behind them and he stopped instantly. He had no idea what their intentions were, and he didn’t want to end up dead, and if it put Niall’s life in danger he would never forgive himself.

He knew the others were on their way and he had immediately texted Greg to call the police when he had spotted Niall being walked out forcefully looking like he was going to be thrown into the car and taken away.

“I thought I had gotten rid of you.” Liam heard the voice of Niall’s father and let his nervous eyes flicker over to the man who was now holding a gun in his hands. Liam felt his heart race then as he saw the man point it to Niall on the ground. He heard Niall whimper as he looked up, and Liam held his hands up and then shook his head.

He swallowed thickly, because he saw how his finger was resting over the trigger, and his heart was racing. This was not how he wanted this to go. If Niall was killed right in front of him, he would never be able to continue on with life. He would never ever forgive himself for that. It would be all his fault.

“Please. Don’t do it. You don’t want to do that.” Liam said his voice shaky and desperate, trying to get the man to listen, but he saw the angry and vicious look in his eye. He stepped closer, trying not to provoke the man, but then he heard the gun click and he stopped dead in his tracks again.

“Take another step and I blow his brains out son!” He screamed, and he saw Niall flinch and shudder.

Liam’s heart was pounding and he was terrified out of his mind. He didn’t know what to do. There was nothing he could do. He was trapped, and getting Niall out of here was starting to look almost like a broken plan. He then looked over to Niall, his eyes pleading and scared looking, staring at Liam with eyes screaming at him for help. He bit his lip and sighed out then, and looked over to the man who was then bending down to pick Niall up again.

“Wait!” Liam yelled out, and the man laughed then, and looked over to Liam, hands rubbing at his face in irritation.

“Listen boy,” He said, his voice gravely, “I already paid for the little shit, you’re a little too late he’s mine now.” He said. Liam grimaced at what he said and was shaking his head. Paid for him? His father had sold his own son? Liam sighed out deeply and tried not to let his anger get the best of him, and stayed put trying to figure out what to do until the police had arrived.

Liam eyes went wide then as he saw Niall trying to crawl away, but then a kick was sent to his back and he screamed out in pain. The boy was crippled on the ground and he didn’t move, and he went to kick him again, but Liam took a step forward.

“Don’t fucking touch him!” Liam screamed then, and he went to take another step, but Niall’s father then aimed the gun at Liam.

“Back up!” He screamed, but Liam took another step forward, and Niall screamed as the gun was being pointed at him again. “That’s it!” He screamed, and Liam almost threw up when he heard those words. He saw rage in the man’s eyes staring at Niall with hatred and Liam screamed as he saw how the gun was getting ready to be fired.

His heart was aching, and tears raced to his eyes, and he couldn’t look away as he was getting ready to hear the gun fire.

Then all of a sudden, he saw someone coming up behind the man, and his eyes went wide as he saw Collin jumping onto Niall and Greg was grabbing at his fathers hand, and the gun fired in a different direction.

“Hands up! Hands up!” Liam’s heart almost popped out of his chest in relief when he saw the police coming up behind them and grabbing at the man who was attacking Collin who was shielding Niall from the blows.

The police had grabbed both Greg and his father and pulled them off of one another grabbing the gun and then shoving the man to the ground and forcing handcuffs on him. Liam’s mind was racing as he was watching, but then he saw Collin ushering Niall off the ground and was dragging him over to where Liam was.

Liam couldn’t believe it as he saw Collin bleeding from his lip from being kicked, but he just smiled at him and he let Niall go as the boy then saw Liam and was standing shakily on his feet as Liam held his arms out to him. Collin nodded at him, and Liam nodded back, and he was walking away towards the police.

“L-Liam.” Niall cried and fell into Liam’s arms, and he felt his own eyes start to fill up with tears. Niall looked so small in his arms, and he was definitely lighter and he looked exhausted. Overall Liam thought the boy looked broken. He held onto him tight, but not enough to where it would hurt him. He felt him whimpering into his chest.

“You’re alright, you’re safe now.” Liam whispered into his hair, kissing the top of the boy’s head. He let the tears spill out past his eyes. He felt Niall shaking and sobbing, and he couldn’t help but do the same. He knew he needed to be strong, but he couldn’t at the moment. “Niall I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.” He apologized, knowing he almost had the boy killed. He couldn’t even begin to imagine, and he stopped thinking about it before he let his mind wander anymore.

There was no way on earth Liam would survive without him. There was no way he could lose him.

“I love you, Niall. I’m so sorry.” He said, kissing the boy’s head again, and Niall only grabbed harder onto him.

I l-love you too Li.” He whispered, and Liam couldn’t stop himself from bringing the boy into a body crushing hug.

Being able to hold him again was something he thought would never happen. That scary moment where he thought he would lose his love forever was now crashing into him with full force as he hugged and held Niall as close as possible to him. He never wanted to let go ever again.

He pulled back and looked into Niall’s wet puffy eyes, and the boy was sniffling and a steady stream of tears were falling past his cheeks, but Liam smiled at him, and ran his thumb over the tears trying to erase them from his face.

“I’m s-so glad you’re okay.” Liam told him, and continued to stroke his love’s cheek.

"I thought h-he killed you Li, I was terrified. A-Are you okay?" Niall cried, seeing Liam bruised and cut up from the incident with his father. Liam smiled and nodded right away, letting him know that he was perfect and then carefully and gently pressed his lips to Niall’s.

His soft lips were shaking, and Liam could feel it, but he wasn’t scared of Liam. He was scared of the thought of never being able to do this again. He was afraid that he would have never seen him again. Niall quickly wrapped his shaking arms around Liam’s neck and pulled him in close and let the boy wrap his arms around Niall’s bruised waist.

They kissed for a while, the entire world around them disappearing as they held tight to each other never wanting to let go. Liam ran his hands up and down Niall’s sides, trying to get the boy to stop crying just a little, wanting him to calm down, wanting him to know that he was safe and Liam was here.

“Y-You found me. You-” Niall cried as he pulled back, but was cut off again by Liam’s lips instantly reattaching to his.

“I would have never stopped looking until I did.” He whispered against his lips and Niall smiled for the first time in a while, letting Liam press his sweet lips to his trembling ones.

Niall’s mind and heart were racing, all he could feel was Liam at the moment, and never wanted to stop. He missed him, and he never wanted to say goodbye again. He never wanted that fear of never seeing him again in his heart or in his mind. He never wanted him to leave. Another burst of tears flowed through his eyes, and he didn’t care. He just wanted Liam and he was getting exactly what he wanted.

Then all of a sudden Niall was being pulled away from Liam, and his heart leapt out of his chest. He struggled instantly, and was grabbing at Liam. He didn’t want anyone touching him. He just wanted Liam. He started to scream and Liam was immediately grabbing his face and shaking his head at him, pressing one more kiss to his lips trying to get him to calm down.

Liam’s eyes went hard as he looked behind the blonde boy at the medics and the police. Liam knew they needed to ask the boy questions and he knew they needed to tend to his wounds. Liam could see the bruises and cuts on his skin and it made him feel sick.

“Niall Horan, we need you to come with us please.” They said to him gingerly, but Niall was still shaking his head and grabbing and reaching out for Liam.

“No! Liam, tell them to let me go! Tell them t-to stop!” He screamed out, and Liam gave them a pleading look and they let the blondes arms go for a moment, and he had ran himself back straight into Liam’s arms, almost knocking the wind out of him.

“Niall baby, listen to me alright?” Liam told him, and the blonde bit his lip but looked up and his glistening pain filled eyes were staring right at Liam. “You need to go with them, you need help, and they can give it to you, I can’t alright? Listen to me, okay?” He told him trying to get him to listen, as Niall was shaking his head no. Liam sighed but tried to get Niall to let go of him, even though that was the last thing he wanted.

“No, Liam please. Come with me.” He pleaded, and he grabbed Liam’s hand tight, but looked back the police. “Can he come too, please?” He asked desperately, tears filling his eyes again, and they sighed but nodded reluctantly, and Niall squeezed Liam’s hand and gave him a tear filled smiled, but Liam just kissed the side of his head intertwining their fingers together, and they were leading them towards the ambulance.

When Niall got up and into the back of the vehicle, everyone was then starting to surround the boy. His grandmother had ran over and attacked him with a hug that made the blonde almost cry out in pain. Greg had kissed the boy’s forehead, and was crying hard, looking at him so broken and upset looking, just like himself.

Collin was quiet, and he didn’t seem to speak up, just standing there with a definite frown and absolute guilt written all over his face. Liam was watching him, as he held Niall’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the boy’s knuckles. Niall was being asked questions by the paramedic and Liam seemed to tune out for a moment as his eyes locked with Collin’s.

He looked away almost instantly, and Liam sighed, looking away himself, and had to let go of Niall’s hand for the moment. Niall’s head shot over to him, his eyes wide but Liam just smiled at him, and leaned in and kissed the boy’s lips.

“I’ll be right back, I promise alright?” He told him, and he saw Niall’s sad looking eyes, but he nodded. Liam quickly jumped off the back of the ambulance and was heading over to the guy who looked very similar to him.

Collin then looked over to him and sighed out, and nodded his head placing his hands in his pockets.

“What you did,” Liam started off, clearing his throat and looked at Collin seriously, “thank you, so much.” Collin sighed then and rubbed the back of his head.

“It was nothing really. Nothing happened anyway.” He chuckled, but Liam smiled at him and shook his head.

“Well, what if it did? You would have saved his life, you know?” He told him, and Collin just shrugged his shoulders again.

“It was strange though man.” He said, his voice a little shaky, and Liam just stared at him as he spoke. “I-I saw his face, and how terrified he looked, and it’s like my body just moved, like I needed to- I don’t know, I just needed to like protect him I guess.” He breathed out and rubbed at his eyes, and Liam thought for a moment the guy was crying, but he decided to look away.

“I know what you mean.” He smiled at him again, and then for once, Liam had clapped him on the back, and Collin looked up surprised but smiled back at him. They stood there quiet for a moment, until Liam realized he had to get back to Niall. He looked over to see Collin staring out into the lake, like he was confused and conflicted, but Liam kind of ignored it. “You want to go see him?” He asked carefully, and Collin smiled but shook his head.

“Pretty sure he doesn’t want to see me.” He chuckled, “It’s alright, you go, I know he’s waiting for you.” He smiled at him, and Liam nodded and was quickly once again running his way over to the blonde.

He couldn’t stop letting his mind wander to what would have happened if the shot had fired. Collin would have been dead. He would have saved Niall’s life. He tried to hold back the emotions though, because at the moment he needed to get back to Niall.

He was jogging up then and he saw Niall was in tears when he was back, and his face fell and his heart dropped as he jumped back on the ambulance. Niall’s wet eyes instantly saw him and crashed into his chest wetting Liam’s shirt with his tears, and the paramedic was trying to get him to talk, and Liam rubbed his back.

“What’s going on?” Liam asked confused, and the man sighed.

“We found evidence of rape in the room Niall was being kept in.” He breathed out sadly, and Liam felt Niall wince in his arms. “We need to know what happened.”

Liam’s heart clenched as he heard he man’s words. Niall was raped?


	42. Chapter 42

The ride home was pretty painful. Liam couldn’t get this awful feeling out from inside that was eating away at his heart as Niall shook and cried silently into his chest. His trembling hands were holding Liam’s own strong one’s, and he continued to squeeze and soothe him repeatedly.

Niall had been reluctant to speak when they had confronted him about what had exactly happened in the little cement block he was held in. It made Liam feel sick as Niall cried and sobbed about what that man did to him. The way his voice cracked and wavered with every word hurt Liam so much.

Niall had multiple panic attacks on the way home. He couldn’t get himself to breathe and he couldn’t stop his hard crying. Liam was trying so much to get him to calm down, but he would thrash in Liam’s arms and push him away and would sob even harder. They actually had to pull over once so he could get him under control.

Niall would then scream and yell at Liam to leave him alone for about twenty minutes, and once he was done freaking out and having an episode, he would slowly be right back again sliding his way into Liam’s arms, letting his silent tears slip past his eyes as Liam kissed his face, nose, cheeks and lips. He would whisper how sorry he was and apologized nonstop until Liam had to kiss him to be quiet.

In the last hour of the ride Niall had fallen asleep in Liam’s lap, and he watched as Niall looked sort of disturbed in his slumber, but Liam kept running his fingers through his hair and caressed his cheek making sure his soft touches would help him stay asleep. He looked exhausted, and Liam didn’t want to wake him up.

He had received multiple texts from his friends, and also Greg. Harry, Louis and Zayn were happy to hear that Niall was found and that he was alright, but Liam didn’t want to tell them exactly what happened to him. He wasn’t sure if Niall would want that. Greg had then texted him saying he was going to the store to pick up a few things before he would be over.

Liam sighed though, because he knew how hard this was going to be for Niall. Everything that was happening to him was unfair of the world to put on his breakable shoulders. Liam was grateful that he didn’t turn away from him. When he ran right to Liam and didn’t even hesitate he was relieved. He really did think that Niall would have been broken down into who he was before he met him, all of the hard work and all of the progress shot down and shattered to pieces.

He smiled though, resting his fingertips carefully on his warm cheek. He can still remember how he would shy away from Liam when he first met the boy. He smiled thinking of how far Niall had come since then, but now since this horrible incident, he wasn’t sure if he was going to bring Niall back completely again.

Liam sighed and carefully leaned down to press a gentle kiss upon Niall’s pale forehead. The boy breathed in deeply and a small smile came to his lips, but his eyes remained shut for the rest of the ride, and Liam thought maybe, just maybe they could pull through this.

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

When they arrived inside Niall’s house it was dead quiet. It was late, black dark and everything seemed to have this eerie feeling as they tiptoed inside being soundless as Liam carried a sleeping Niall through the door. He stirred only a little when Liam made sure he had a better hold on him, and when he gestured to Niall’s grandmother that he was going to take him upstairs she smiled at the boy and slowly gave Niall a lingering kiss before allowing him to do so.

The walk up to Niall’s room was kind of overwhelming. At the moment Liam was letting every single possibility of what could have happened run through his mind. He could have never seen Niall again. If he hadn’t showed up right when he did, he might have never been able to lay eyes on the boy again. If his father decided to pull the trigger, he would have never been able to hold Niall tightly in his arms like he loved. Liam tried to get his mind to stop since tears were now flowing past his eyes.

He gently and carefully opened the door to Niall’s quiet room and gingerly laid him down on his bed. Liam took off the boy’s shoes, and covered him with the blankets and tucked him in before sitting down in a chair on the side of his bed. He didn’t want to disturb Niall in the slightest bit.

He felt his eyes burning then, and he felt the tears falling, and he couldn’t stop them no matter what he did. He couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened to his love. He was raped, and beaten and Liam should have been there to stop it. He should have been able to save Niall in the beginning when his father showed up and took him away.

Liam made his way then into the bathroom in Niall’s room, standing up from his seat and leaving Niall to sleep. He couldn’t stop the cries and the whimpers coming from his mouth now. His chest was tightening up and everything hurt. He had been strong for Niall earlier. He had kept it together, but now as he was by himself he let everything out.

He leaned over the sink and watched as his tears slipped and dropped onto the porcelain. His heart was breaking slowly thinking of all the things they had done to the poor boy. He couldn’t stop thinking of how terrified he must have been, especially since they raped him.

They had raped him and Liam wanted to smash a wall and murder the man that had did this to him and he couldn’t and it was killing him inside knowing that someone had treated his love so horribly again and he had to just take it. The fact that Niall had to just do nothing and just receive that kind of pain and torture made Liam sick and unbelievably outraged.

He sighed out a shaky breath then and pulled at his hair. This wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t fair that Niall had to go through all of this. His life was ridiculously broken, and so was his heart, and Liam couldn’t bare to think of the horrible nightmares and traumatic memories that will be keeping Niall company for a long while to come.

Liam clenched his fits then and was getting ready to punch something hard. Everything was just getting too overwhelming for him. Liam should have been there for him. Liam should have done something. He was useless and now Niall was broken and hurt again because he failed him.

“Please, don’t cry.” Liam’s eyes shot wide and his fist stilled when he heard a broken voice come from behind him. He froze for a moment, and wiped away his tears instantly before turning around to see an energy drained looking Niall with a few tears glistening on his cheeks and a frown to match his fatigued look.

“Niall,” Liam whispered, not speaking up completely not trusting his voice to sound confident enough, “What are you doing up, love?” The blonde stared at him for a moment before grabbing he door frame and leaning his head on it. His eyes had gazed down to the floor as he shrugged his shoulders.

“I woke up, and you weren’t there.” He murmured, and Liam sighed and walked right up to the blonde and before Liam was even to him Niall opened up his arms and waited for Liam to encase him in a warming hug.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left you by yourself.” Liam apologized and kissed the blondes head before pulling back and looking into his troubled eyes. Niall’s hand then came up to Liam’s cheek and he was running his thumb against the wetness that was present there. Liam caught his hand though to stop him.

“Don’t cry.” He pleaded sounding so weak, and Liam let his hand fall back down to his side.

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop being sorry.” Niall commanded him then, and Liam looked down into his shining eyes and he smiled at him. Niall didn’t return it though. “It’s not your fault, and I don’t want you to blame yourself. I know that’s what you’re doing.” Niall whispered, and he grabbed right back onto Liam. “You saved me.” He told him, bringing him in closely and Liam was almost surprised when Niall slammed his lips onto his.

Liam tried to pull back to speak again, but when Niall wrapped his arms around his neck and wouldn’t let Liam detach from him he gave up and just held his hands to Niall’s waist. Niall pushed himself against Liam, and was forcefully pushing his tongue into Liam’s mouth. Liam held him tighter then, and he felt Niall whimper, and he instantly pulled back, and there was a painful expression in his eyes, but Niall was already pulling him back in.

“I’m fine, don’t stop.” He spoke against Liam’s lips, his top one bumping with Liam’s bottom. Liam’s eyes went wide and he made Niall stop for a moment, and the blonde was breathing heavily against his lips.

“Don’t want to hurt you.” He said, resting his forehead against Niall’s and closing his eyes. He knew Niall had bruises and some, not serious, broken bones and Liam didn’t want to make anything worse by fooling around.

“You never hurt me, you won’t, I-I’m fine, p-please Liam I want you.” His fingers were grasping Liam’s shirt and trying to pull him in again but Liam then pulled away completely and he felt awful when he caught a glimpse of hurt flash in Niall’s eyes, but he was pulling him out of the bathroom and leading him to his bed.

He pulled Niall back in kissing him gently, laying him down on his back and they softly hit the fluffy bed. Liam’s hand snaked it’s way up Niall’s body caressing his blushing cheek and he knew Niall was shaking a little bit, and he couldn’t believe Niall was trying to act like all of this was alright. He had just gone through something so terrible, and it amazed Liam how he was doing this.

Liam continued to kiss Niall slowly, and when Niall pulled back to breathe Liam let his lips trail down Niall’s jaw. He placed feather like kisses upon the boy’s skin marking up his pale flesh and he heard Niall moan a little and that made Liam bite down a bit harder on his neck.

“I missed you.” He breathed out, the warm air splashing against Niall’s flushed skin.

“Will you, Liam please, I want you I-”

“Niall please, you’re hurt, stop it.” Liam warned him as Niall was grabbing at his shirt trying to raise it over his head, but Liam had stopped him, grasping his wrists and pinning them to the bed. Niall wasn’t ready, and Liam wished he wouldn’t right now. It was hard for him to say no, but he didn’t want to hurt Niall anymore than he already probably was and the boy wasn’t saying anything. He felt Niall sigh out, but he ignored it.

He kissed Niall’s jaw back up to his lips and slammed them together, making Niall gasp a little. Liam couldn’t help but let a few tears slip past his eyes again, his mind wandering back to those stupid thoughts of Niall being gone forever. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking of how maybe he wouldn‘t have been doing this, kissing him and holding him, being able to love him. It hurt a lot to think of never being able to do this with his love ever again..

“I thought I was going to lose you.” He cried out, and he knew some of his tears were dropping down onto Niall’s own cheeks.

Liam felt a hand on his cheek then and there was a soft kiss placed on his lips. He opened his eyes to see something so beautiful and he never wanted to look away. A smile, a wide smile was on Niall’s face as he stared up at him and he blinked at him a few times, his bright blues sparkling and Liam shook his head at him.

“What did I tell you?” Niall questioned, and Liam chuckled then.

“I love you.” Liam ignored him, and placed another kiss to his lips.

“I love you too.” Niall said, but Liam caught the unsure look in his eye, and tilted his head in confusion a little bit.

“You look apprehensive, what’s wrong?” Liam asked, and Niall sighed out and shrugged his shoulders, and Liam could see the tears welling up.

“You-You’re not-” The blonde started, but he got choked up on his words a little before continuing to speak, “You’re not going to want me anymore, are you?” The blonde asked his voice wavering a little, and Liam stared down at him like he was crazy.

“Not want you?” He questioned right back, because he had no idea what on earth Niall was even talking about. Why would he think something like that?

“It’s just, you seem to not want too, and is it because of what that guy, y-you know did to me?” Niall mumbled, and Liam’s eyes shot wide and he looked down to see the tears in Niall’s eyes slipping past and down his cheeks, and Liam was shaking his head instantly, and he really wanted to tell Niall he was dumb for even thinking something so ridiculous but he knew he had to go for a softer approach.

“Niall Horan, you listen to me right now.” Liam demanded, and Niall blinked up at him with hurt still in his eyes. “That is completely insane to even think. Of course I want you, I’ll always want you, but you don’t need to rush this sweetheart. You were hurt, and I’m not going to hurt you even more, alright? When the time is ready we will, but you’re not ready, and we both know that, I can still feel you shaking.”

Niall looked away, and sighed again, but Liam then dropped down next to him on his side, and grabbed at his face and kissed his lips again. Niall couldn’t help the small smile on his lips when he saw Liam’s giant grin.

“I love you, and tonight I just want to hold you.” Liam told him, wrapping him up in his arms, and Niall felt himself blush at his words. He let himself be pulled in and he rested his head on Liam’s chest and he felt his hands rubbing circles on the small of his back as he closed his eyes getting ready to be taken over by sleep again. “Go to sleep love, I promise I’ll be right here the entire night.” Liam promised him and he let his eyes fall shut, and he fell asleep to the sound of Liam’s beating heart.


	43. Chapter 43

Liam’s eyes were watching Niall as he slept peacefully and soundly, resting his head against Liam’s chest, and nuzzled himself into his embrace every time Liam would press a soft kiss to his head, cheek, or neck. Throughout the night, Liam could not get his eyes to shut. Everything about the entire situation with Niall’s father, and this man who had supposedly bought Niall was killing him inside.

He sighed and rubbed Niall’s back soothing as he felt the boy stir a bit in his arms. Liam looked down to see his eyes shut so gently, and soft breaths were coming from his warm body. He looked beautiful, and more tears were forming in Liam’s eyes again. He cursed himself mentally, because he kept crying. He couldn’t stop them, but he promised Niall he wouldn’t anymore.

It was almost morning now, and Liam could see the sun rising, and he was kind of happy, but then again not so much because he knew Niall would have to wake up sooner or later, and he didn’t want to let the boy in his arms go. Everything was so perfect just holding him tight.

Just then as Liam was getting ready to maybe shut his eyes and get a few minutes of sleep, there were soft murmurs and little movements coming from the small blonde. Liam continued to rub his back and hold him close, but his small movements erupted into small jerks until he was thrashing in Liam’s arms.

Liam’s eyes went wide, and Niall was freaking out in his arms, pushing him away, his arms flailing, and sweat was now forming on the boy’s forehead. He was whimpering, and almost shouting, but incoherently, so Liam had no idea what he was even saying.

Liam quickly started to shake the boy awake. He was still asleep, his eyes shut tight and he was whipping his head back and forth, and Liam grabbed onto his face carefully to make sure he wouldn’t hurt himself.

“Niall,” He said gently, not wanting to be too loud, because he knew Greg and his Grandmother were asleep downstairs, and he didn’t want to wake them up and alert them or scare them. He knew Niall just needed to wake up from his nightmare and see that Liam was there for him, and he’d be alright. He just needed to open his eyes first.

“C’mon babe, Niall, open your eyes for me sweetheart.” Liam directed his voice a little more loudly at him this time, trying to make the boy jolt awake. Liam saw the tears started to fall down his cheeks, and his heart was now breaking in two as he saw how terrified and nervous he looked. He knew it must have been bad, and he started to shake the boy even harder.

“Niall!” He screamed this time, and as soon as he did Niall’s eyes shot wide open and he let out a little shriek of terror seeing Liam sitting above him like he was. His breaths were coming out in short pants, and Liam was now stroking his cheek trying to get him to calm down. There were tears still forming in his eyes, and now Niall was shaking like a tree in a terrible windstorm.

“Hey, you’re alright,” Liam smiled at him then, trying to show him that everything was alright. “I’m here, it was just a dream babe, just a dream none of it was real.” Liam assured him, and Niall still looked a little out of it, but then instantly sat up and threw his arms around Liam’s neck, squeezing him so hard that he was almost to the point of choking him.

Liam let his arms wrap around the boy’s waist, holding him close, and rubbing soothing patterns on his warm skin that was showing. He felt Niall’s rapidly beating heart against his own, and his shaking limbs holding onto him tight.

“L-Liam.” He cried out quietly, fisting his hands in Liam’s hair now.

“I’m right here. It’s okay.” Liam promised him, trying to pull him back a bit now so he could look at his love. Niall gently and carefully pulled away from Liam letting his hands drop away from him, sitting back on his heels. He sniffled and wiped at his eyes, but then looked at Liam who had concern and worry written all over his face.

Liam slowly took one of Niall’s soft hands in his own, tracing patterns on the inside of his palm, as the boy continued to shiver and shake a little from the dream that had invaded his mind. He had tears running down his rosy red cheeks that were glistening now with the sun shining in the room. His eyes were a bright crystal blue with a red ring forming from the tears that were bothering his beautiful eyes. He still managed to look perfect though, and Liam had to let a smile show, and now let his finger tips run across the boy’s right cheek.

“Not a very nice wake up, but good morning beautiful.” Liam greeted him properly, and he was thrilled to see a slight smile make it’s way through the blondes tears. Niall sighed out deeply, and sat down right now, and closed his eyes for a moment.

Liam watched and frowned as the boy looked deeply bothered and coudln’t help from crawling over to him slowly, and gently placing a soft kiss upon his perfect lips. He gingerly cupped the boy’s cheek and pressed his lips carefully against the blondes, and he wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck pulling him in even closer. They kissed for a short time before Liam pulled away.

“Do you want to talk about what’s on your mind” He questioned, running his thumb softly on the boy’s cheek.

Niall bit his lip then, and shrugged his shoulders. It wasn’t anything new. It was just another one of those normal dreams he usually had. He used to get them all the time, but had seemed to have subsided over time as things were getting better in his life, but obviously now, they had returned.

“It really hurts.” Niall whispered out then, and Liam then looked down into his pain filled eyes, and frowned at him, seeing how disturbed his expression was.

“What does, love?”

Niall then hesitated, swallowed thickly and looked at Liam with bright saddened eyes.

“Will it hurt when we, you know…” Niall trailed off a huge blush prominent on his face. Liam’s eyes went wide, and was instantly shaking his head, and was bending down to capture Niall’s lips with his once again very sweetly. Niall reacted right away and kissed back immediately, holding Liam even tighter now.

“I would never hurt you.” Liam whispered against his lips, and he went to dive in for another kiss but felt a hand pushing him back. He was a little shocked, but saw seriousness in Niall’s eyes. He cocked his head to the side, and ran his fingers through the blondes soft luscious hair. Niall had a wonder filled looked written all over his face and Liam gave him a gentle smile. “What’s up babe?” Liam asked again, and Niall sighed.

“It hurts though, why does it hurt, because I don’t want to hurt anymore, but I want to make you happy, and-”

“Niall,” Liam sighed out, because there he went with the _‘making you happy’_ or _‘pleasing you’_ thing again, “I told you that I would wait forever for you, and not having sex is not going to make me love you any less.” He bluntly told him, and Niall blushed again, averting his gaze to the side, and Liam smiled seeing him a little embarrassed to be having this talk. He carefully tilted Niall’s head back towards him so he could look into his eyes.

“Listen, babe, it only hurt because they weren’t taking care of you. They weren’t making sure that you were ready.” Liam tried to explain to him, and the blonde bit his lip a bit, and Liam continued to place kisses on his face every now and then. “I’ll take good care of you when the time comes, I’m going to make sure that everything for you is perfect and wonderful, alright? I won’t lie, it might still hurt a bit at first, but it will get so much better.” Liam promised him and kissed his plump lips again, but he saw how Niall’s eyes still held uncertainty inside them.

“But why does sex hurt, I don’t want it if it’s going to hurt.” Niall sounded so small, and Liam smiled at him lovingly.

“I’ll make love to you.”

Niall’s heart was literally doing flips inside his chest as Liam kissed him delicately over and over again.

They continued to let there lips collide and breathe each other in until Niall’s stomach rumbled and they both giggled into each others mouths. Liam then grabbed Niall gently and hauled him up from the bed and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Let’s go make you something to eat.”

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

“Surprise!” Niall jumped a bit and grabbed onto Liam’s arm as they walked into the kitchen and a bunch of people were standing there in the middle of the room. Niall blinked his eyes wide seeing his brother, his grandmother, Louis, Harry and Zayn all with aprons on and cooking utensils in there hands. The room smelled of wonderful food. The aroma of bacon, pancakes and toast filled the air and Niall couldn’t help but let his mouth water and his stomach grumbled again.

He heard Liam laugh and tugged him in by his waist a little and he wrapped his arm around Niall’s shoulder and the boy blushed hearing Louis coo at how adorable they were.

“Good morning sunshine.” Harry greeted Niall then, a huge smile on his face, and Niall still had the blush dusting his cheeks.

“We made you breakfast!” Zayn piped in then.

“Hope you’re hungry Niall, because I’ve been up since seven, and if you’re not gonna eat it I will be very offended.” Louis said then, making others in the room laugh.

“T-Thank you, guys, I don’t know what to say.” Niall said then, and he felt Liam’s reassuring squeeze and he then pulled away from him for a second but grabbed his hand and pulled him over towards the table. Every one was starting to put things away and Greg and his grandmother were bringing the huge plates of food over to the table as Louis, Harry. and Zayn sat down around the table.

“Did you know about this?” Niall asked, jabbing Liam in the side because if he did why the hell would he keep it from him! He knew he hated surprises. Liam laughed and grabbed his side and shook his head and quickly stole a kiss from the boy. Niall groaned at him, and looked over to see Liam’s friend, and he guessed he could say his own friends now too, staring at him with wide smiles.

“I’m glad you’re alright Niall.” Zayn said then, and the others nodded along with him.

“Yeah, had us worried sick there Ni.” Harry added in.

“Niall squeaked then as Greg placed a kiss to the top of Niall’s head, knowing the blonde would grumble and swat at him, before setting down the bacon right in front of him.

When Niall’s grandmother gave Niall a huge smile and then placed everything else on the table every one dug in and started to eat. Liam had looked over and saw a genuine smile on his boyfriend’s face, and he never felt happier in his entire life. Everything was going well, and if he could keep that smile right where it is for the rest of forever he would.

He never wanted to see him frown again, not for any reason. He wanted to make Niall feel special, important, and loved at every waking moment because it was what he deserved. Siting here and watching him with a beautiful breathtaking grin on his face was making Liam feel like the happiest person in the entire world.

All of his friends here too was making him tear up a little. He could see how happy and talkative Zayn was chatting up a storm with Niall, and he was pretty sure he saw the way Harry and Louis and there hands intertwined under the table. It made his own smile spread across his cheeks, and he couldn’t help but leaning over and pressing a kiss to Niall’s warm pink stained cheek.

Niall chuckled and looked over to see Liam, who’s eyes were staring right at him, with a soft gentle look. Niall then pressed a kiss to his lips and the older boy smiled against his.

“I love you.” Niall whispered to him, and Liam felt his own cheeks heat up as he heard his friends coo at them from across the table.

“I love you too.”

~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~

Breakfast had gone well, and everyone was now hanging out in the living room, basically just chatting and having a good time. It was mostly like catching up and everyone meeting everyone. It was nice for Greg to meet Niall’s friends, and it was nice for Liam to catch up with his old pals. It had been way too long since they had all gotten together last.

Now as they sat there laughing and talking with Niall sitting in Liam’s arms, along with Louis in Harry’s across from them with Greg and Zayn sitting on the floor the phone had started to ring, Greg had got up instantly and ran to get it.

“So when did this happen?” Niall asked then, smiling over at the two friends who were cuddled up in each others arms. Harry smiled and Louis shrugged.

“Recently, I guess, he forcefully kissed me and made me go out with him.” He shook his head, and Harry’s eyes went wide but there was amusement on his face.

“I don’t see how you asking me to kiss you is forceful.” Harry retorted and everyone laughed then.

“How about you two love birds.” Louis piped up then, and Niall’s eyebrows seemed to have jumped high on his face a little bit. Louis then leaned his head to the side and poked at his neck, chuckling and pointing at Niall. The blonde then instantly covered the mark that was left by Liam last night with his hand and blushed deeply. Liam just kissed at the boy’s cheek.

“They fucked.” Harry stated bluntly and Niall’s eyes went wide, but everyone else chuckled as they saw the expression on his face.

“N-No we didn’t!” He blurted out, and he felt Liam’s arms tighten on his waist.

“Oh cute, innocent, little Niall,” Louis shook his head, “It’s alright, we know you’re probably a filthy bastard in bed.” Niall even felt Liam chuckling against his neck now and he turned around and flicked him in the forehead.

“Ouch, Ni.” He said still laughing.

“Stop laughing.”

“Yes, babe. I’m sorry.” Liam smiled and kissed his pouty lips.

“He’s whipped guys.” Zayn said, and everyone laughed and agreed.

“Hey, Ni?” Just then Greg’s voice came from the other room, and Liam kissed Niall’s cheek one last time before letting the boy hop off, and then slapped his ass as he walked away.

“Liam, I’m gonna kill you!” He yelled back at him seeing the boy wink at him and his friends whistled, laughing as well.

Niall rolled his eyes, but smiled as he walked into the other room, now seeing his brother but his smile almost disappeared instantly when he saw the look on Greg’s face, along with his grandmother who was standing right next to him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked then, “I-Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine love.” His grandmother said, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“We just had a call with the court date.” Greg said, and Niall swallowed thickly, “You have to go Niall, and you need to put this man behind bars for what he’s done to you.”

Niall’s heart beat was quickly speeding up and he felt a shiver run up his spine. How on earth was he supposed to face his father again?

“I-I can’t.” Niall whispered, but his brother shook his head.

“Niall you have too, you don’t really have a choice.” Greg told him, and Niall sighed, but nodded his head. He knew it was going to be tough, and he knew that it was going to be unbearable seeing the bastard again, but he wanted him gone from his life forever.


End file.
